


As crônicas de Twilight Sparkle

by Bertolao



Series: As crônicas da amizade: Os laços que nós unem [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adopted Children, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood, Character Development, Child Abandonment, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Gen, High Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Long-Distance Friendship, Magic, Mystical Creatures, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Drama, Racism, Team as Family, Wordcount: Under 100.000
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 89,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertolao/pseuds/Bertolao
Summary: "A lenda diz que no dia mais longo do milésimo ano, as estrelas irão permitir que ela se liberte, e então ela trará a noite eterna".A história passa-se com os mesmos acontecimentos, de um modo um pouco diferente. Twilight Sparkle é uma jovem feiticeira, órfã e com vários traumas envolvendo o passado. Ela tem o assistente número um, Spike um híbrido-dragão e moram em uma modesta casinha em Canterlot.Até terem que partir em uma missão que poderia mudar o destino de Equestria. Pois, é o milésimo ano do dia mais longo e se Twilight estivesse correta, nada bom sairia de lá.Mas o futuro de Equestria não depende de Twilight fazer amigos, ou depende?|Releitura da primeira temporada de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic até o filme Equestria Girls|.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Jorōgumo (japonês Kanji: Hiragana) é um Yōkai do folclore japonês, provavelmente equivalente a um goblin ou duende, com forma de aranha que pode mudar sua aparência para a de uma mulher sedutora.

_ACT I_

 

**Há 10 anos, Canterlot**

 

Era noite na cidade de Canterlot, com pequenos flocos de neve caindo do céu. Na parte menos nobre da cidade vivia uma criança que tinha grandes planos essa noite, caso desse certo, tudo mudaria. O bairro era silencioso e calmo, a melhor oportunidade para fugir. Ela reuniu todos os seus pertences, não que ela possuísse muito, usando um feitiço avançado para encolher os itens para ajustá-los facilmente na mochila. A menina fugiu da casa azul de dois andares, atravessando a grossa camada de neve que encobria o chão, enquanto luz da lua iluminava o seu caminho.

 

Ela parou em um beco escuro e frio, largou a mochila com seus pertences no chão. Não se importando com a neve que caía do céu, ela descansou-se contra a gélida parede. Não importava onde ela estivesse agora, o que importava era que ela não estaria encarando mais casais como aquele nunca mais, que nunca tinham sequer se importando com ela. O casal do qual ela fugiu apenas a adotou pelo dinheiro que eles iam receber como todos os outros, para encorajar a adoção em Equestria. Ela nunca teve uma família, desde de seu primeiro dia de vida, ela já estava no orfanato de Canterlot.

 

Respirando o ar frio, ela se suspirou aliviada pela primeira vez.  _Ela está livre_. Por isso ela esboçou um sorriso, era apenas o começo.

 

Ela esteve em muitas casas diferentes em Equestria, esperando por uma família. Mas, infelizmente ela nunca acreditou nisso pois como desejaria algo que nunca teve? Ela tem uma grande inteligência, tornando difícil que as outras crianças se aproximarem dela sem achar que ela é esnobe, ela também possui um poder incomum para magia, sendo assim alvo de bully por outras crianças e tendo momentos traumatizantes já que ela apenas mais um criança em um orfanato lotado e não podia ser vigiada há todo momento.

 

Ela aguentou o suficiente disso, teve que fugir. Para começar sua própria vida.  _Seu próprio destino._

 

Ela levantou-se para seguir em frente, encarando o mapa da cidade, ela não conhecia as ruas de Canterlot, mesmo tendo nascido nessa cidade. Decidindo que realmente não importava, ela simplesmente deu os ombros e deixou para O destino determinar seu caminho.

 

Deixando o beco, começou a caminhar e com grande infortúnio, encontrou-se em um dos lugares mais perigosos em que poderia estar.  _The Dark Market._  Um lugar secreto onde feiticeiras,aventureiros e dezenas de outras criaturas que não são de Equestria procuraram itens poderosos e feitiços de magia branca e também magia negra, artefatos raros, criaturas míticas e muitas outras coisas perigosas que podem apenas ser encontradas aqui.

 

Ela apenas ouviu algumas coisas sobre esse lugar mas, para uma criancinha, ela nem sequer deveria estar aqui. Mas há tanto que ela pode aprender aqui, como  a fazer poções, ler livros raros em idiomas antigos ou até conseguir um pequeno trabalho nessas guildas para começar a se sustentar.Ela estremeceu com o ar da madrugada. Saindo de seus pensamentos, respirando profundamente, apertando as alças de sua mochila, enquanto caminhava para este lugar fascinante e perigoso. Impressionada pelas coisas que ela estava vendo, como livros antigos, itens únicos e artefatos raros, muitos tipos diferentes de poções, armaduras poderosas e roupas que mudam a forma como você luta ou usa magia.

 

 _Ela adorou._  Os olhos delas chegavam a brilhar.

 

Ela continuou andando no meio do comércio, onde as negociações aconteciam ao seu redor, de repente ela ouviu gritos agonizantes. Ninguém ao redor dela parecia ouvir, ou mesmo se preocupar, com quem estava em perigo, então ela decidiu investigar. Ela é curiosa, sempre foi.

Atrás de uma tenda mal improvisada, que vendia lagartos,sapos pássaros e outras criaturas ela  aproximou-se sorrateiramente, para a parte de trás da barraca, onde seria impossível vê-la enquanto buscava a origens de tanta dor. Ela levou a mão a boca para abafar o grito ao ver a cena a sua frente.

 

"Está coisa precisa de uma lição rapazes" ouviu uma voz dura, o dono da voz era uma homem-peixe, gordo e fedido que a parte superior era de um peixe vesgo, segurava um com espinhos manchados de sangue e batia sem piedade em um bebê-dragão-híbrido. Ela pensou que era apenas um garotinho-roxo.

 

"Essa coisa com certeza 'tá deixando  o chefe irritado" disse um capanga, enquanto os outros homens-peixes, que assistiam à cena com sorrisos perversos olhando para o menino que estava aterrorizado e chorando com o chicote entrando em contato com a sua pele, onde as escamas não o protegiam. Rasgando-o e o fazendo sangrar.

 

Ela sentiu seu sangue ferver. Era horrível o que eles estavam fazendo com esse menino e sem pensar nas consequências de seus atos, concentrou-se o seu poder  e lançou uma rajada forte de vento na direção dos homens-peixes, com a força foram arremessados na direção de algumas caixas de madeira e as gaiolas das criaturas quebraram-se, conseguindo enfim a liberdade.

 

Ela correu até o menininho, que estava com dezenas hematomas e cicatrizes por todo seu pequeno corpo. "Ei, não se preocupe, estou aqui para ajudá-lo. Não vou lhe causar nenhum mal" ela disse, com um sorriso gentil nos lábios. Uma vez que olhos de esmeralda encontraram-se com os olhos violetas dela, ambos sentiram uma conexão forte, um laço que apenas a morte ia quebrar _. A amizade, porque a amizade é mágica,_  ainda é a magia mais forte de toda Equestria e apenas algumas pessoas afortunadas tem a chance de provar de tal poder.

 

Antes que uma outra palavra pudesse ser trocada entre eles. Os homens-peixe começaram a se levantar, de onde foram jogados. Não querendo saber o que aconteceria se eles os pegassem, ela pegou o menino no colo e começou a correr em direção a multidão.

 

"Levante seus inúteis!" o gordo disse, chutando os capangas "Não os deixe fugir, esse dragão vale mais do que qualquer coisa por aqui!"

 

Atravessando a multidão desesperada para encontrar um esconderijo. Ela precisava se apressar, antes que conseguissem pegá-la. Vendo um beco, até a final coberto por tendas. Ela correu para lá, esperando uma oportunidade para esconder-se e depois fugir. Mas, ela se arrependeu. Quando ela entrou no beco, ela parou, já que não conseguia se mexer com a visão da criatura na sua frente. Havia uma Aranha gigante, do tamanho de um touro, com carapuça branca resistente como um escudo, listras verdes pelo corpo, onde se encontrava com as presas venenosas voltadas para uma pessoa, que a menina apenas percebeu agora.

Ela era uma adolescente, com os cabelos ruivos com algumas mechas loiras. Ela estava de frente para a aranha gigante com um olhar determinado de uma lutadora. A menina percebeu que ela usava um feitiço muito avançado, com diferentes armaduras mágicas sobre o corpo, mostrando que ela era uma pessoa quem nem qualquer um poderia mexer. As mãos do adolescente estavam em chamas, iluminando o beco.

 

"Engula isso!" gritou, enquanto a ruiva socava a Aranha e saltava alto no ar evitando os ataque da aranha. Porém, a Aranha foi mais veloz e conseguiu acertar a jovem. Ela se levantou, cuspindo o sangue no chão e os olhos da Aranha concentraram-se em cada movimento da adolescente, que tinha com um olhar sanguinario. Em uma contra-ataque rápido a adolescente golpeou a cabeça da Aranha, com força o suficiente para que a criatura tivesse o crânio afundado.

 

A adolescente aterrissou no chão com um graça sobrenatural, levantou-se e sacudiu o punho com uma careta de dor "Maldita seja, acabei de receber essas novas luvas encantadas" segurou a mão machucada "Bem, pelo menos elas podem suportar minhas chamas" sorriu para si mesma, enquanto o fogo de suas mãos diminuiu-a gradualmente.

 

O pequeno dragão nos braços da menina grunhiu de dor, atraindo a atenção da adolescente de cabelo vermelho que estava em estado de alerta, fazendo com que ela jogasse uma bola de fogo em direção a garota, a cerca de dois metros de distância. Mas, assim que o menino sentiu o cheiro do fogo, pulou dos braços da menina, protegendo a sua salvadora. O menino abriu a boca, engolindo a bola de fogo e caindo no chão, tossindo brasas, por comer uma enorme quantidade de magia.

"Doce Celestia! ´Tá doida?" a menina gritou para o adolescente. Ela pegou o menino no colo, que parecia estar se recuperado por comer a bola de fogo "Ei, você está bem?".

 

Ele apenas abraçou a menina, enquanto se acomodava no colo dela, gentilmente fechando os olhos. O pequeno dragão adormeceu de exaustão. Ela sorriu, aliviada ao ver o menino bem. Mas, agora ela tinha problemas para lidar, o problema era adolescente de pé na frente dela. Ela olhou com desdém, para receber o olhar irritado da adolescente em troca.

 

"Pirralha, porque está aqui?" a adolescente perguntou, querendo apenas irritá-la. Pois, ela teve dificuldades em encontrar a Jorōgumo mas, depois de finalmente encontrá-la, essa criança aparece em um lugar de que nem deviam saber a existência. "Aqui não é um lugar para crianças, aposto que você sabe, então onde estão seus pais, pirralha?" ela falou com ar superior, mal sabia a criança que ela era mesmo assim. Arrogante por natureza, cruzando os braços e dando a criança um olhar irritado.

 

A criança odiou poucas pessoas em sua vida, mas ao encontrar essa garota metida, ela mudou de ideia. "Eu não tenho uma família, eu cuido de mim mesma, não preciso de ninguém", disse cada palavra encarando a adolescente.

 

A adolescente sorriu com o comentário, enquanto olhava para os olhos da criança. Era como olhar para um espelho de si mesma. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa cinco homens-peixes, eles eram parentes distantes e um pouco mais bondosos que os Tritões, com bastões mágicos e chicotes se aproximarem, indo na direção da criança. "Ora, ora sua pequenina..."disse o homem gordinho de antes "Você certamente escolheu o lugar certo para que ninguém ouça seus gritos".

 

A menina ficou assustada, com reflexo usou um balde o lançando no ar e chutando na direção da cara homem-peixe, que se abaixou, desviando do ataque. Ele esboçou um sorriso nojento mas, a intenção da garota nunca o foi o acertar embora ele não percebesse isso, o balde estava realmente apontando para as vigas de ferro acima deles, o balde as acertou e as vigas caíram sobre ele, o soterrando junto com mais um homem.

 

A adolescente ficou muito impressionado, como a menina apontou o balde no ponto certo para as vigas de ferro caírem sobre o cara. Ela com certeza era alguma coisa.

 

Porém, a criança caiu de joelhos, devido à exaustão. Ela não comia nada a pelo menos dois dias, ainda mais com toda a corrida da fuga e a mágica que ela tinha usado.  _O que eu vou fazer agora?_  Ela se perguntava mentalmente, enquanto pensava em um plano pois, a única coisa que ela sabia que ia fazer era não entregar o menino para esse monstros.

 

"Ei, vadiazinha! Você vai pagar o que você fez com o chefe!" disse um dos homens-peixe que não foram enterrados pelas vigas. Aproximando-se lentamente da a menina com rostos irritados mas, antes que pudessem fazer algo e surpreenderam-se ao ver uma adolescente bloquear o caminho deles, protegendo a garota. "Oh, vejo que acabamos de encontrar mais um brinquedo" ss homens riram, esboçando sorrisos doentios. Eles não eram de Equestria.

 

A adolescente não ficou satisfeita em ouvir isso. Os olhos e o maxilar se contraíram, enquanto em seu rosto uma carranca irritada se formava e suas mãos novamente naquela noite voltaram a pegar fogo "Fique atrás de mim menina, eu não quero que você se machuque ou veja o que eu vou fazer com eles" a adolescente disse, enquanto seu corpo inteiro começava a queimar de raiva.

 

A criança estava muito cansada mas, tinha medo de olhar no rosto do adolescente. Era cruel. Apenas acenou com a cabeça lentamente, arrastando-se para longe enquanto a adolescente se aproximava dos homens.

 

A adolescente não teve o luxo de gastar tanto poder depois da luta com a Jorōgumo mas, com esses ela realmente não precisava.

 

Um dos homens correu até ela para tentar atacar mas, não conseguiu bater acerta-lá, porque a adolescente continua esquivando dos ataques, bloqueando um apenas com as palmas das mãos e devolvendo um joelhada bem no meio da cara. Ela agarrou um homem e torceu o braço, jogando com força em direção a uma parede, a quebrando. Correu para outro com uma velocidade ela agarrou o homem-peixe pelo pescoço batendo-o no chão, formando uma queimadura com a marca de seus dedos em volta do pescoço dele. Percebendo que o chefe da gangue, que estava sob a pilha de barras de ferro levantava-se, enquanto ele pegava uma barra de ferro para atacar a adolescente que estava distraída queimando o homem-peixe. A menina percebeu que a adolescente não conseguiria bloqueá-lo a tempo e ela correu para bloquear o ataque, mas o dano foi mais forte do que o corpo escudo poderia aguentar e foi rompido, acertando em sua perna esquerda.

 

_Ela gritou._

 

Ele sorriu sádico, agora fechando o punho, preparando-se para acertar um golpe fatal na menina. Mas, antes que ele pudesse fazer isso, a menina de cabelos de fogos agarrou seu punho, queimado sua mão fazendo-o gritar de agonia, não satisfeita ela pegou a bastão ao lado da garota e enfiou na barriga do homem-peixe. Empurrando lentamente com a magia, fazendo com que aos poucos a neve se manchasse com o mais profundo carmim, fazendo o ar ficar com o cheiro de ferro, um cheiro nauseante. A adolescente estava prestes a acabar com ele mas, quando ouviu a menina chorar, percebeu que ela tinha ido longe demais. Novamente.

 

Quebrou o telecinese, fazendo o homem-peixe colapsar no chão, cuspindo sangue. Ela correu para a criança que estava ferida "Shhh...Tudo bem, eles não vão mais te machucar." disse sentindo-se totalmente culpada ao ver o estado da garota. "Eu preciso ver sua perna, ok? "

 

A menina ainda estava paralisada pelo que tinha testemunhado. Sem resposta dela, a adolescente pegou a perna ferida "Acho que está quebrada".

 

"Eu tenho...certeza disso" A criança respondeu, lutando contra as lágrimas.

 

"Eu vou usar um feitiço simples para aliviar sua dor e depois iremos para o… _hospital"_  disse, enquanto a mão da jovem começa a emitir um brilho azul claro. A menina sentiu-se aliviada. Embora, agora a curiosidade a corroía, ela queria perguntar o nome do adolescente. "Er-hm...Qual o nome da minha salvadora?" Ela perguntou.

 

A adolescente sorriu, seria bom conversar para e amenizar o que aconteceu, o que quase ela tinha feito. " _Red demon_ " respondeu, com uma piscadela.

 

Ela riu e respondeu "Claro,  _Senhora.Red demon_  sou...A Grande e poderosa Rainha dos livros! " disse, esboçando um sorriso cansado para a  _Red demon._

 

Ambos se olharam, uma para a ou outra até que explodiram em um risada. À medida que a adolescente se acalmou, ela olhou para a garotinha que estava começando a apreciar sua companhia. "Você não é ruim, para uma criança", ela afagou a cabeça da criança como a de um cachorrinho "Eu sou a Princesa Sunset Shimmer".

 

A menina sorriu para Sunset, "Meu nome... _é apenas Twilight Sparkle"_ , ela falou calmamente. Ela estava tão cansada que nem entendeu a parte da Princesa, ou se entendeu resolveu ignorar.

 

"Bem pirralha e dragão, vocês com certeza estão vindo comigo. Mas e ai, pode me entregar seu amigo?" Sunset perguntou, como a maioria das pessoas, ela estava intrigada com o pequeno dragão que ainda estava dormindo mesmo com toda a agitação "Não se preocupe, ambos estão a salvo comigo. Vou levá-lo, enquanto eu te carrego nas minhas costas ".

 

Quando Sunset estava pronto para sair, ela ajeitou Twilight em suas costas e segurou o pequeno dragão com um braço e com o outro ela arrastava a aranha que ainda estava nocauteada. Eles atravessam os becos e as ruas da cidade em direção ao hospital onde quer que fosse.

 

Twilight tremia e batia os dentes pelo frio, então agarrou se mais a Sunset, ela a apertou para se aquecer. Mas sentiu algo totalmente novo com ela, Twilight sentiu-se segura.

 

Enquanto ela adormecia, sorriu. Não esperava que a fuga da casa a resultasse em ser perseguida por uma guilda das trevas, o salvamento de um garotinho e acabar conhecendo uma adolescente quente como o inferno, literalmente.

 

Twilight tomou a melhor decisão de sua vida.

 

Esta foi a melhor noite de sua vida. Essa foi a noite que Twilight conheceu Sunset, a primeira pessoa que ela considerou uma amiga e pelo incrível que pareça sua heroína.

 

Sunset a levou para sua casa, o castelo de Canterlot.  _O destino riu, pois esse sim foi um belo encontro._


	2. I - A culpa é sempre das roupas.

**A luz solar viajou através das cortinas,**  revelando o quarto da feiticeira.  Um amontoado de roupas sujas penduradas nas prateleiras, jogadas sobre o chão e a cama com mais bugigangas e livros, pergaminhos largados em todos os lugares. O quarto faria qualquer um torcer o nariz o cheiro de impregnado de mofo nas paredes, e as tábuas no chão cheiravam a bebida barata, derramadas e o bafo de dragão.

 

Roncando alto, coberta com pergaminhos, penas usadas, notas sobre suas pesquisas, livros e uma garrafa vazia de vinho ao lado dela, era Twilight Sparkle. A mais jovem mais premiada archmage, da renomada Universidade de magia da Rainha Celestia, que foi fundada pela própria há centenas de séculos atrás.

 

Twilight babava em seu sono, roncando mais que um ogro. Mesmo que a luz do sol batia em seu rosto, não foi o suficiente para acorda-lá pois, resmungou levantando a mão para fechar a cortina mas, acabou desistindo. A dor de cabeça não a deixava, em vez disso ela jogou um livro qualquer na direção da janela, ela não ouviu, mas alguém na rua a xingou.

 

Ela agarrou outro livro mas, em vez de jogá-lo  usou para cobrir o rosto e voltar a dormir.

 

Até que a porta foi aberta por um dragão extremamente feliz, que carregava uma bandeja com um delicioso café da manhã e comprimidos para a ressaca. Spike o Dragão, era seu nome e ele tinha a aparência de uma criança, com um cabelo espetado esverdeado e em vez de uma pele ele possuía escamas  _(apenas algumas partes eram desprotegidas)_  da cor púrpura. Ele é o fiel assistente de Twilight, que ela o salvou alguns anos atrás. Ele a via como uma figura da mãe, embora há momentos em que ele pensou, que ele era nada menos que um escravo.

 

Mesmo com o baque que a porta fez, não foi o suficiente para acordar a feiticeira que ontem, como sempre, tomou todas e acabou desmaiando, ele sabia muito bem o que dizer. "Oh, não! Isso são deliciosas quesadillas que que tenho no meu prato?" Spike não conteve a risada, como ele lentamente levou a bandeja perto de nariz de Twilight, que inalou o aroma das quesadillas, passando a língua entre os lábios e saltando para agarrá-las. Mas, acabou se enrolando no cobertor  _(colocado por ele em cima dela, ontem)_  e tropeçando, levando tudo que estava em cima da mesa a cair em cima dela. Twilight caiu de cara no chão, ainda sendo soterrada por uma pilha imensa de livros.

 

Spike encolheu-se ao ver que ela estava totalmente acordada agora e não ia ficar feliz depois de sair da pilha de livros, notas e outras coisas. Ele colocou a bandeja de comida em cima da mesa, a mesma que tinha sido babada a pouco tempo atrás, e disse com pesar. "Desculpe, mas você deve saber que dia é hoje? Se lembra? ” Ele estava cavando na pilha de livros, procurando pela sua mestra soterrada.

 

Twilight aceitou a garra dele, se levantando com uma carranca mal-humorada de ser rudemente despertar do seu sono às ...15:34? Ela andou até a mesa, sem dizer uma palavra deu uma mordida se deleitando com o queijo. “Terça-feira” disse ela, com a boca cheia. Vendo seu fiel assistente bufar, continuou "Como eu poderia esquecer o aniversário da princesa?" Twilight levantou a cadeira e sentou-se depois, levitando os pergaminhos e livros sobre a mesa. “Não é como se eu pudesse dormir novamente”.

 

"Você planeja cada detalhe do seu dia com a boca cheia?" Spike disse, sentindo-se um pouco chateado, já que ela estava dormindo a esta hora do dia, o perdendo e não aproveitando como deveria. “Se você precisar de mim, estarei lá em baixo”.

 

Ela apenas olhou para ele, ele entendeu, era a deixa para deixá-la sozinha. Novamente. Talvez ela realmente vá, ele pensou fechando a porta, deixando a feiticeira sozinha.

 

Enquanto Spike descia as escadas, para se dirigir para a sala uma foto chamou a sua atenção. Um quadro pendurado na parede, ele o pegou e esboçou um sorriso melancólico. Na foto tinha três figuras, uma mulher de cabelos ruivos, uma Twilight mais jovem que tinha um sorriso e  brilho nos olhos, que hoje em dia não existem mais, e ele próprio. Na moldura do quadro tinha as seguintes palavras:  _O dia da adoção_ , ele se lembrava vagamente daquela época mas, no fundo ele sabia que esse dia tinha sido um dos melhores de sua vida. Colocou a fotografia de volta a parede, suspirando e se apoiando a janela ao lado, vendo a vida agitada dos habitantes Canterlot.

 

Twilight Sparkle era tida como uma das melhores feiticeiras de sua época mas, a sua reputação não ajudava. Ela pelo incrível que pareça era humilde, não se importando em viver em uma pequena casa. Este lugar era a sua casa, mesmo não sendo o melhor lugar do mundo, Twilight gostava, ela tinha tudo o que precisava e Spike não se importava em dormir no sofá, ou que ela sempre tomava banhos frios já que o dragão, se pudesse gostaria de passar horas na banheira.

 

Ela conhecia todos os tipos de magia, tendo como habilidade especial única que a diferenciava, a capacidade de entender a magia de um modo tão complexo e íntimo que poderia reproduzir qualquer feitiço apenas ao observava-lo uma única vez. Já que toda sua vida ela estudou para se tornar uma ótima maga, e isso acabou acontecendo. Só que nos últimos ano ela tinha apenas um objetivo, procurar por ela.

 

Mas há duas semanas atrás, Twilight recebeu um convite para um dos eventos mais badalados do ano perdendo apenas para o Grand Galloping Gala, a festa da Princesa. Twilight queria a todo o custo não se envolver novamente com a realeza, mas Spike insistiu, conseguindo a convencer a ir.

 

O vestido de Crepúsculo foi totalmente violeta, contrastando com a cor de seus olhos. Com a parte inferior sendo bordada num tom de lilás, havia estrelas, as constelações no céu bordada no vestido. Acabou resolvendo não mexer no cabelo, deixando seu típico corte, ela não se importava se estava fora dos padrões esperados pelos nobres, ela não se importava com mais nada há muito tempo.

 

* * *

 

Ela sentou-se à espera do pequeno dragão, que disse que estava pronto cerda de uma hora atrás. "Se eu chamar você de novo, eu juro que vou…”  Twilight o repreendeu mas, antes de terminar a ameaça, Spike desceu as escadas vestindo um terno, uma cartola e uma gravata borboleta da cor rubi.

 

“Não seja impaciente” Ele respondeu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e fazendo uma pose “Como estou? ”

 

“Para quem ficou cinco horas se arrumando…” Resmungou com um sorriso bobo brotando nos lábios “Olha, toda vez que eu perguntava se estava pronto você confirmava... Você está ótimo mocinho” Ela falou, o puxou pela orelha com a sua magia, saindo da casa e com um chute ela fechou a porta.

 

Depois de colocar a chave embaixo tapete, Crepúsculo sorriu para o pequeno dragão. "Você está lindo” Disse beijando a testa do fiel assistente, que corou e murmurou baixinho para não fazer essas coisas em público.

 

 

* * *

 

A caminhada até o castelo foi tranquila apesar, do fato de que Twilight odiava receber atenção. Como esperado, a magnitude do evento fez centenas de pessoas e outras criaturas quererem ver a princesa e a Rainha.

 

"Não solta a minha mão” Twilight sussurrou a Spike.

 

Depois de ficar alguns minutos na fila, já que Twilight não era um nobre, ou alguém que as pessoas achavam importante e com os dois com os convites na mão, mostraram ao um dos guardas reais. Ignorando o olhar desconfiado, a feiticeira e o dragão seguiram o caminho, tendo a visão de tirar o fôlego da entrada do castelo, que tinha nobres,  _Wonderbolts_  e os estudiosos,feiticeiros importantes de Canterlot. O lugar inteiro parecia ser decorado com as cores rosa com cristais azulados de luz.

 

“ _Ih_...já me arrependi” Twilight sussurrou para seu pequeno dragão. “Vamos sair antes... Oh, o que é isso…? ” Ela tentou sair mas, Spike a deteve, agarrando a mão dela e a arrastando, ele teve a sensação de arrastar uma pedra.

 

“Não, nem pensar você prometeu vir e você vai gostando ou não, você vai” Spike sussurrou, controlando-se para manter a voz baixa “Ou, eu prometo pelas barbas de Starswirl que vou jogar fora todas as suas bebidas” Os olhos de Twilight se arregalaram com medo pois, ele ia realmente poderia fazer fazer isso“Entre, se divirta e tente pelo menos fazer um amigo ”.

 

“Spike…” Ela suspirou “Eu vou tentar me divertir” Twilight cruzou os dedos “Eu prometo que vou fazer um amigo”.

 

Spike apenas sorriu, satisfeito. Eles continuaram através do salão principal do palácio, que tinha sido decorado com belos desenhos de cristais, flores que haviam sido presas na parede entre outras tantas decorações. Eles viram muitos nobres diferentes, magos renomados e muitas outras criaturas cumprimentando uns aos outros.

 

Finalmente chegaram ao salão, Twilight tinha parado, olhando em volta como se ela estivesse com medo de ser descoberta. Ela sentiu a mão de seu fiel assiste a tocar no ombro, ele olhou para ela, sorrindo. “Twilight, há algo errado?” Spike perguntou, olhando preocupado para a feiticeira.

 

Soltando um longo suspiro, respondeu: “Tudo está bem Spike. Vamos aproveitar a festa” Ela respondeu sorrindo. Twilight sabia que ele não se lembra o que tinha acontecido anos atrás mas, mesmo assim ela se esforçou para deixá-lo feliz. Mesmo tenho o risco de encontrá-la, a Rainha.

 

“Bem, olha quem está aqui meninas! Este é um lugar surpreendente para encontrar a vadiazinha da Rainha, já voltou com os rabinhos entres as pernas? Sua traidora ”. Uma voz mortal e doce falou, atrás deles. Twilight estremeceu, com os olhos arregalados se virou, sorrindo de nervoso.

 

_As Dazzlings,_  essas Sirenes de milhares de anos não tinham mais o poder de antes mas, não significava que elas não iam fazer de tudo para conseguir de volta. Quase ninguém se lembrava delas, apenas a Rainha, e ela nunca ia esquecer de um inimigo que o seu mentor baniu para fora de Equestria. Mas todos merecem uma segunda chance, é um dogma de Equestria. Usando suas habilidades vocais juntas, elas podem manipular as emoções e transformá-lo em algo negativo influenciando os inimigo que enfrentam, seguir os comandos delas. Porém, sem os poderes são um grupo de cantoras.

 

“Adagio, Sonata e Aria! ” Twilight disse fazendo um careta, dirigindo-se ao grupo, que trocaram olhares surpresas não esperando esse tipo de reação “Que surpresa ver todas vocês aqui. Como foi a viagem de volta de  _Snowy Mountains_?”

 

Adagio apertou o punho pronta para acertar a face da feiticeira mas, ela controlou-se, puxando o ar com os pulmões, antes de responder. “Oh Twilight, foi maravilhoso. Mas você não deve saber, já que foi a única que nos deixou para morrer, pelos  _umbrums_ ”.

 

“Ainda ficou com toda os Bits” Falou Aria, que olhava para Twilight com o olhar zombateiro de costume.

 

“Oh! Mesmo assim nós no divertimos muito lá Twilight! ” Sonata pula na frente dela, com os olhos brilhando de alegria “Mesmo morrendo de medo, não parava de brincar na Snowy Mountains, acho que era porque você estava completamente bêbada, se lembra? Eu lembro muito bem, lembro de tudo” Sonata corou ao se lembrar “Ah! Também encontramos um cara, que se chama som-ahh! ” Sua boca foi tampada pelas mãos de Aria, impedindo-a de sobre o que aconteceu.

 

“Aria, você se importaria de levar Sonata para o buffet, acho que eles têm Tacos ou algo assim. ” Adagio disse, revirando os olhos pela idiotice de sua companheira.

 

Sonata tinha os olhos arregalados mas, elas brilhavam, ela ia comer tacos! Agarrou a mão de Aria, tirando de sua boca, pegando novamente a mão de Aria e levando em direção ao buffet.

 

Spike não sabia muito sobre essas garotas, mas ele sabia elas não eram boas, e foram o motivo de Twilight se meter em muitas confusões.

 

Twilight e Adagio se encaravam, por um tempo, esperando para ver quem ia fazer o primeiro movimento. Twilight não queria lutar com ela, não aqui, tudo o que ela queria era não chamar a atenção.

 

“Olha Sparkle, deixe-me dizer-lhe para ficar longe de nós, pelo menos esta noite, na verdade você devia sair agora. Pois as coisas vão ficar ruins, e se eu te encontrar...”. Adagio sussurrou, aproximando da feiticeira e cravando as unhas nos ombros da feiticeira, arrancando um filete de sangue “Vou adorar dar o troco em você e não se esqueça, você ainda vai me pagar os Bits que me roubou, entretanto agora é A festa e eu preciso me concentrar, assim espero que seja uma a boa garota e fique fora do caminho, por esta noite” Adagio sorriu, que um predador dá a um presa ante de devora-lá.

 

Twilight não esboçou nenhuma reação, ela apenas olhou fixamente para Adagio, e isso a irritou ainda mais.

 

“Oh! Eu sei que você está com raiva e queria lutar contra nós mas, você sabe as regras ”Disse dissimulada para Twilight, que apenas a olhava, não se importando com o ombro sangrando “Hoje é uma festa tão importante, aposto que se  _Sunny_  estivesse aqui ia adorar...” Adagio se afastou de Twilight, tirando as unhas do ombro da feiticeira e plantando um beijo casto na boca da feiticeira.

 

“O que acabou de acontecer? ” Spike perguntou, Twilight não respondeu.

 

Ela fez a técnica de respiração que foi ensinada, ela não queria estragar esta festa para Spike. “Nada” Ela simplesmente disse, em um tom tranquilo que tinha uma pitada de frustração “Vamos aproveitar a festa, não foi pra isso que viemos? ”

 

Spike única assentiu, mas estava preocupado com ela.

 

* * *

 

O salão de baile era deslumbrante, com lustres de cristais pendurados no teto, belas peças de arte e a música tocando. Os convidados eram únicos, nobres falando sobre como eles eram ricos, magos exibindo seu poderes, onde as pessoas dançavam como se estivessem flutuando pela tamanha habilidade. Mas, para Twilight e Spike, olharam fascinados para a festa com objetivos completamente diferentes. Spike queria encher a pança com as comidas mais deliciosas e talvez. tentar fazer um amigo, já que todos pareciam temê-lo. Já Twilight, não estava com o melhor humor e depois de se encontrar com as Dazzlings piorou, ela estava meio melancólica e não queria reencontrar mais ninguém.

 

“Spike” Twilight cutucou o dragão, que procurava desesperadamente carne de um cão-enguia e gems “Não vá embora sozinho”.

 

“Pode deixa, divirta-se” Respondeu com um piscada para ela.

 

* * *

 

Spike sabia a festa seria algo monótono cheio de coisas flu-flu, por isso quase ninguém ia desfrutar do buffet, que era de graça. Já que iam estar ocupados se exibindo.

 

"Por onde começo? Doces?" Perguntou-se a si mesmo, enquanto limpava a saliva que se formava. Pegou uma gelatina verde e colocou imediatamente na boca. “Ainda bem que a Twilight nhaum tá aqui, se ela me visse já ia me xingar”.

 

“Você já experimentou o glacê de morango” Perguntou uma voz feminina.

 

“Ainda não…”Respondeu mas, assim que ele se virou para ver a dona da voz, seus olhos se arregalaram e gelatina caiu no chão. Na frente dele, não era outra senão a Princesa Cadance, que era a aniversariante. Oferecendo a ele uma colher de glacê. “Opa, er-hum ,obrigado… mas ja tentou o...” Acabou enfiando a mão no bolso, tirando uma safira “Safira com guacamole?" Spike não podia controlar o suor que começava a se formar em seu rosto.

 

A princesa usava um vestido rosa magnífico, com desenhos de cristal em diferentes partes que tinham formas de corações. Os sapatos que ela usava, também feito de cristal e uma joia rosa sobre ele, seu cabelo era rosa com uma trança embutida, com um lindo colar com o formato coração de cristal em torno de seu pescoço. Ela sorria para o menino, mesmo que ele não se lembrava dela.

 

"Eu vou...bem , conferir a arte! Você sabe, eu ouvi que havia uma escultura de... cristais?" Spike disse, rindo de nervoso para sair dessa situação, deixando a safira na mesa e pisando longe para trás o suficiente, até que ele saiu correndo no meio da multidão.

 

Cadence riu da reação, ela decidiu segui-lo. Assim talvez ela pudesse reencontrá-la.

 

* * *

 

Twilight estava na sétima taça de vinho branco, isto não a afetaria muito, uma vez que conseguida uma resistência alcoólica surpreendente. Mas, ela tinha visto um monte de membros famosos das famílias nobres e wonderbolts. Porém ninguém que lhe chamou a atenção, então ela continuou a caminhar, sempre com uma bebida não mão.

 

Twilight estava entediada e chateado de antes, ela não gostava das  _Dazzlings._  Mesmo que elas possam saber algo sobre o que aconteceu com ela.

 

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, ela decidiu não pensar nisso por agora, e não ficar bêbado bem, a última vez que ela realmente ficou bêbada, chegou ao ponto de derrubar o telhado de uma festa porque um mago insinuou que Clover the Clever, não foi importante para história. Esse mago ainda tinha sequelas, mas aprendeu a não ser mais um babaca.

 

Alguém esbarrou nela, derramando o vinho em todo o vestido.

 

" _GAHH!_ " Crepúsculo grunhiu, quando ela caiu no chão, e o vinho caiu sobre seu vestido, espalhando-se mais.

 

"Eu sinto muito minha querida, eu não estava olhando para onde eu estava andando e ... _Ahhh!_ Oh seu vestido, não se preocupe eu vou ajudar a corrigir isso para você." Twilight olhou para a mulher que a derrubou. Uma mulher jovem e alta, um pouco mais que Twilight com um beleza que fez Twilight corar. Ela usava um vestido magnífico branco com pérolas por todo o vestido.

 

“Aqui, deixe-me ajudar…” Ofereceu a mão mas, Twilight se recusou, teletransportado-se de pé ao lado dela e em seguida dando  as costas e ignorando a mulher de cabelo roxos, indo em direção à toalete para se limpar, para ir embora.

 

Foi caminhando e resmungando vários palavrões, por sua noite estar sendo um fracasso “Eu espero que você esteja se divertindo, Spike”

 

Entrou no banheiro, ela viu as manchas vermelhas gigantes em sua roupa. "Maravilhoso," Ela pegou uma toalha de papel, molhando o local manchado e esfregando fortemente, imaginando o rosto da mulher nele. O não fez muito resultado além de só piorar as manchas mais. "Oh, meu vestido...".

 

Olhando para a pia, ela suspirou abrindo a torneira e jogando um pouco de água sobre o rosto.

 

* * *

 

Rarity ficou extremamente irritada ao ver que a menina petulante recusar sua ajuda. Depois de sair do choque, ela decidiu tomar uma atitude. Ela nunca deixaria uma linda roupa se arruinar daquele jeito, não importasse que a usasse. Entrando no banheiro, ela notou a outra menina na pia. "Você gostando ou não, eu vou te ajudar!" Rarity disse com um tom autoritário. Twilight saltou assustando-se mas, permaneceu em silêncio enquanto a mulher de olhos azuis bebê exibia um sorriso de satisfação, começando a fazer um feitiço que ela mesma invetará.

 

"Relaxe, é um pouco gelado mas, irá remover completamente as manchas" Twilight observou o brilho azul na palma das mãos da mulher, que começou a trabalhar no vestido. Rarity percebeu a interrogação no rosto da outra e explicou-se "Minha irmã vive derramando suco de uva e outras coisas nas minhas roupas, eu não posso sair com roupas manchadas” Rarity falou, enquanto trabalhava na mancha.

 

"Interessante" Twilight sussurrou.

 

“Quase novinho em folha” Raridade disse sorrindo com orgulho “Sinto muito, de novo."

 

“Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas por ser …" Twilight não terminou, pois, gritos foram ouvidos do salão “O que foi isso?"  Twilight se levantou, indo em direção às portas.

 

Raridade amaldiçoou-se mentalmente, por se distrair e se esquecer do seu trabalho principal, indo atrás da feiticeira. Quando as duas voltaram ao salão principal, a multidão estava correndo em diferentes a saída, alguns lutando mais uma chama verde chamou a atenção de Twilight que correu na direção enquanto Rarity seguia.

 

* * *

 

Princesa Cadance ao ver estes “homens” mascarados tentando machucá-la, conjurou um escudo para proteger a si mesma e o menino adorável ao seu lado. "Fique atrás de mim Spike, dessa vez irei te proteger” Cadence disse com um sorriso gentil no rosto, para acalmar o menino que estava apavorado.

 

"Quebrem o escudo!" Um dos homens ordenou, ao resto dos encapuzados. Todos usavam uma máscaras pretas. Todos queriam deixar claro o que eles estavam fazendo aqui, o dia mais longo do ano milionésimo se aproximava.

 

Cadence analisou a situação, viu que os guardas do castelo também estavam em suas próprias batalha contra eles, perdendo ainda por cima. "Parece que é só comigo" Ela sussurrou mas, seu escudo não aguentava a dezenas de homens que usavam magia negra. Não é como Cadence costumasse treinar, a paz deixa todos fracos, isso aconteceu com ela, ela não possuía mais o poder que tinha a séculos atrás.

 

De repente, o escudo se quebrou, assim um Spike viu um homem ostentando presas tão grandes quanto a dele se aproximar, portando uma espada que pingava magia negra e não pensou duas vezes, o medo o fez cuspir um dos maiores lança chamas de sua vida, enviando-o para as janelas, caindo fora do castelo.

 

A princesa se distraiu, já que não sentiu nenhuma magia dele. Cadance se preocupou pois, Spike a cada ano se transformava mais e mais em um dragão. O que foi uma ótima distração para outro homem tentar esfaquear a princesa pelas costas mas, antes que a espada entrasse em contato com algum órgão vital e fizesse mais danos, foi varrida por uma telecinese que o jogou em cima de outros homens.

 

“Spike” Twilight o chamou, ele com lágrimas nos olhos saltou em seu colo, abraçando a feiticeira  com todas as forças. “Está tudo bem, estou aqui. ” Ela sorriu aliviada ao ver que ele estava bem mas, percebeu que ele exausto por cuspir fogo.

 

Notou a Princesa no chão, com uma poça de sangue e se não soubesse que ela era uma semideusa, imortal que ia precisar mais do que isso para matá-la, provavelmente ia ter um ataque de pânico. “Calma, vou te levar para um lugar seguro Ca-Princesa” Twilight abaixou a guarda, se abaixando e ajudando a Princesa a se levantar. Mas viu a lâmina cravada nas costas dela “Vou tirar e isso vai doer mas, você vai ter que levantar. Me ajude a te ajudar" Crepúsculo falou num tom confiante, que a surpreendeu a si mesma, normalmente ela estaria em pânico.

 

Mas havia inimigos ainda presente. Ela não teve tempo para se defender, ou se teletransportar para fora.  Dezenas de facas estavam vindo direto na direção delas mas, de repente um escudo com forma de um diamante apareceu em torno do grupo, protegendo-os e  em seguida, refletindo o ataque de volta para o inimigo.

 

“Querida, é muito rude deixar uma senhora não terminar seu trabalho. ” Apareceu a mulher de antes antes, que agora estava vestindo uma armadura. Ela  segurava um bastão, com diamantes incrustados no cabo.

 

Sacudindo a cabeça por ter sido salva, havia outras questões que precisavam da atenção da feiticeira. “Isso não importa agora, eu preciso para tirar esses dois daqui rápido possível” disse ela, olhando ao redor da sala, para ver os homens se levantando, eles não desistiam.

 

"Não se preocupe com eles querida. Meu trabalho é protegê-la, vou levá-lo comigo, enquanto você vai distrair o inimigo" Disse com uma voz confiante, enquanto ela movia os braços, quase como estivesse dançando, fazendo com que o bastão se iluminasse, ela começou a girá-lo, fazendo com que os escudos de diamante ao seu redor, girar e ficarem em uma formação de defesa.

 

Twilight, no meio dessa situação, sorriu e arregaçou as mangas, mostrando runas antigas desenhadas em seu braço e reunindo a energia para lançar o feitiço, que ela ainda não tinha experimentado antes. “Rapaz, eu gostaria de ter mais tempo mas, o pelo o que eu tentei já deve ser o bastante,  _Floruerunt”_.

 

Rarity arregalou os olhos, essa garota era extremamente poderosa, mas ela não teve tempo para questioná-la, quando as runas brilharam, ela pegou tanto Spike e Cadence, em seguida, bateu o bastão no chão, que formou uma barreira impenetrável de diamantes em torno deles.

 

Twilight nem sequer teve o luxo de recuperar o fôlego, o feitiço estava quase pronto, quando ela foi atingida no estômago. Quem atacou-a foi um homem mascarado, que tinha as máscara em pedaços, graças a Rarity. Ela cuspiu sangue mas, mesmo assim continuou com o feitiço. Sendo um prodígio, ela o lançou se abaixando e tocando no chão, com o homem na sua frente e a faca cada vez mais fundo em seus estômago. Assim uma raiz explodiu do chão.

 

Logo outra e mais uma. O homem que cravou o punhal em seu estômago foi arremessado, todos os homens de máscaras foram os alvos das raízes gigantes. Essa era uma runa poderosa, que permitia ao portador controlar as forças da Terra, a Deusa esquecida pelos habitantes de Equestria. Mas, mesmo tendo sido arremessado, ele não desistiu com a perna quebrada, mostrando a fratura exposta ele se arrastou até Twilight.

 

Rarity tinha fugido com a  princesa e Spike.

 

"Oh, Porra" Twilight exclamou, a máscara tinha quebrado e revelado a face horrível dele. Era marcas de magias tão horríveis que nem a própria Twilight ousaria realizar. Com a faca ainda no estômago, ela não conseguia se mexer. Ele pulou, não se sabe como mas, Twilight teve a reação mais natural, fechou o punho e o socou “Será que era mais duro com a máscara? Porque porra, doeu” falou chorosa, balançando a mão quebrada.

 

Ela precisava ignorar a dor de ter tido os dedos quebrados pois, mais plantas romperam do chão do palácio, agarrando todos os homens restantes, inclusive o cara de concreto. Ela fez questão de deixar as plantas espremê-los, como cobras fariam.

 

Como os homens ao seu redor foram apanhados nas vinhas das plantas mortais, os guardas conseguiram revidar. Twilight olhou para baixo, viu a poça de seu sangue no chão e riu, caindo no chão exausta. Ela não podia fazer nada para defender-se, como sempre mas, antes de atingir o chão de repente uma luz dourada a impediu.

 

Um vislumbre de uma figura que estava vestia o que parecia ser a roupa real mas, o branco se transformou no vermelho e uma coroa sobre a cabeça, cabelos que flutuavam um arco-íris brilhante.

 

A única pessoa que ela queria evitar.

 

Em seguida, ela desmaiou.

* * *

 

_A primeira coisa Twilight tinha notado quando ela abriu os olhos foi um teto, que tinha o desenho de vários sóis, com um céu azul, paisagens, florestas, montanhas e aldeias. Aí ela percebeu que estava em um lugar novo, porque o teto que ela olhava quando acordava era recheado de rachaduras e infiltrações._

 

_Só por lembrar Twilight, sem perceber cerrou os punhos._

 

_Ela tentou sair da cama, os lençóis que também tiveram diferentes desenhos de sol vermelhos e amarelos. Mas, assim que ela chegou a seus pés, ela sentiu uma pontada na perna direita, que estava enfaixado. Ela deitou-se para dar uma olhada em sua perna._

 

_"Foi aquele homem que fez isso ..." disse Twilight, lembrando o que tinha acontecido com ela. "Sunset!" Crepúsculo gritou com um sorriso, finalmente percebendo as marcas do sol em toda a sala, lembrando-lhe o nome da poderosa maga que a salvou._

 

_Com olhos arregalados ela quase pula da cama, olhando ao redor mas, não viu o menino que ela tinha salvado. “Doce Celestia”._

 

_Ela estava prestes a sair da cama, quando ela percebeu uma nota na perna enfaixada, olhando mais de perto, viu que era da Sunset._

 

> _Ei pirralha, você está seguro e não se preocupe com o seu amigo escamoso. Apenas descanse e espere sua perna fica melhor._

 

_Também tinha um desenho terrível de um sol sorrindo, o que é estranho pois, como alguém poderia desenhar até um simples sol sorridente feio? Mas algo sobre Sunset, seu nome era familiar como se ela tinha lido em um jornal ou algo assim. Antes das paranoias começar, ela começou a observar o quarto._

 

_A coisa mais óbvia é que era enorme, com pinturas de constelação, prateleiras cheias de livros, Twilight nunca tinha visto uma biblioteca no quarto, a cama gigante em que estava deitada, ao lado de uma janela tinha a vista de toda Canterlot e a magnífica vista do pôr do sol._

 

_"Estou no castelo?" Twilight perguntou a si mesma._

 

_Mas antes de seu subconsciente começasse uma batalha para chegar a um resultado correto, a porta foi aberta assustando Twilight que estava se inclinando para assistir ao pôr do sol, fazendo-a cair de cara no chão._

 

_"Ela já acordou Sun ..." A princesa Cadence entrou falando com a outra princesa. Mas, ela não sabia o que fazer quando ela viu a criança com o rosto no chão._ Sunset vai me matar se eu rir,  _isso é o que a princesa Cadence pensava, controlando-se para não cair na gargalhada._

 

_Sunset Shimmer, filha da Rainha Celestia, correu para ajudar a menina._

 

_"Twilight, machucou?" Sunset perguntou preocupada._

 

_O que Cadence achou estranho, já que Sunset não se preocupava com os outros. Ela era a próprio egoísmo em pessoa._

 

_"E-eu acho que to bem." Twilight disse, grogue de sono. Com um sorriso no rosto mas, tinha uma barata em sua testa_

 

_Twilight encarou Sunset, com os olhos brilhando de admiração e sorrindo algo que ela não tinha feito em muito tempo. Sunset parecia se importar com ela._

 

_Mas, de repente Crepúsculo notou o inseto se assustando e o arremessando na princesa Cadance, por engano._

 

_Um enorme grito de princesa podia ter sido ouvido naquele dia, os vitrais foram quebrados._

 


	3. II. Erupção solar

 

 **O silêncio encheu os corredores do palácio,** enquanto  as folhas despencavam das árvores, mostrando o fim do verão. A maioria dos funcionários não participou do incidente de ontem. Na cozinha, apenas uma princesa eo híbrido de dragão estavam. Tentou fazer algo tão cedo o café da manhã teve um gosto azedo, princesa.

 

Levando o pé em direção ao garoto, ela também estava ali, brincando, olhando fixamente para a parede, perdido em seus pensamentos.

 

“Spike” O chamou “Algum problema? Ela pediu, segurando-se para não enchê-lo de perguntas.

 

Spike, que estava brincando com a deliciosa panqueca encharcada de esmeralda e xarope de maçã, colocou o garfo ao lado do prato e coçou a cabeça, resmungando palavras incompreensíveis, ele tinha tantas coisas na cabeça, mas a principal era a preocupação com Twilight.

 

“Ahh...”Spike enfiou a cara na mesa.

 

“Minhas mais sinceras desculpas, Spike” A princesa se aproximou dele, tocando-o levemente nos ombros e tentando inutilmente confortá-lo “Não era minha intenção trazer sua dor” Falou com uma voz amorosa, capaz de derreter o coração de qualquer homem, capaz de fazê-los fazer o que ela quiser, entretanto ela jamais usaria seu poder assim.

 

“Eu-” Ela fechou a boca, travando uma batalha interna “Tenho fé que Twilight se recuperará  logo”.

 

O híbrido a lançou um sorriso franco enquanto abaixava a cabeça mais um vez, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Spike não sabia um monte de coisas, isso era um fato, incluindo a si próprio. Principalmente não entendia a relação conturbada entre a Princesa e a Rainha com Twilight, e todo o rancor e dor presente em sua mãe-de-coração.

 

Twilight não tinha nenhum amigo, exceto Spike, talvez  ela tinha aliados que buscam uma causa em comum. Mas, eles não são realmente amigos, infelizmente, porque a feiticeira aprendeu do jeito mais difícil  a não confiar nas pessoas, a única pessoa que ela confiou há muito tempo atrás  _apunhalou pelas costas_. Ela tinha medo que isso acontecesse de novo. Spike, nessa montanha russa de emoções e traumas que era a vida da feiticeira, tentava estar sempre ao lado dela. Com o fiel assistente, com um mero servo, como um amigo, mas no fundo bem no fundo Spike também tinha o mesmo medo de Twilight.

 

De ser abandonado pela pessoa que mais se confia.

 

Spike balançou a cabeça, expulsando esse pensamentos e dizendo para a Princesa com um voz chorosa “E-eu não estou bem e acho que nunca estive, mas...agora com tudo que aconteceu, me sinto incapaz de fazer as coisas por ela. Ela é tudo para mim e eu só estou vivo graças a ela, mesmo minhas memórias sendo um bagunça, sei que ela me salvou, ela sempre faz isso”.

 

Cadence franziu as sobrancelha, mas resolveu deixá-lo continuar.

 

“Fui salvo de criaturas  que exploravam seres raros e valiosos, provavelmente fui roubado dos meus pais e acabei parando aqui em Equestria, mas eu não fico tris-...evito pensar nisso senão não sei o que posso descobrir, mas eu tenho a Twilight. Eu faria qualquer coisa pela minha amiga” Spike não olhou nos olhos da Princesa, apenas cerrou os punhos enquanto falava.

 

 _Também faria qualquer coisa pela minha amiga_ , Cadence pensou em falar isso, mas controlou-se. Se Twilight não contou o que aconteceu que direito ela teria? Soltando um cansado suspiro ela levantou-se da mesa e esticou a mão para ele “Vamos checar Twilight então?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ambos caminharam em silêncio até a saída da cozinha real, que é protegida com os mais fortes feitiços do reino contra  invasões noturnas.

 

O corredor que leva ao quarto onde Crepúsculo estava, foi coberto por vitrines, mostrando os momentos de Equestria que devem sempre ser sempre lembrados, mesmo os ruins. Dentre tantos acontecimentos, o que mais chama atenção era um da Rainha Celestia, pois era totalmente diferente de sua aparência hoje em dia. A paz deixava as pessoas e às vezes os próprios deuses fracos.     

           

Na vitral que mostrava a Deusa do Sol vestida com uma armadura dourado e olhos determinados, com uma fúria rara nos dias de hoje lutando contra dragões do tamanho de montanhas.

 

Os dois entraram no quarto, um simples sem nada muito luxuoso. O ar tinha o cheiro de remédios e Cadence entortou o nariz, pois isso a trazia péssimas recordações. Mas, antes que qualquer palavra pudesse ter sido dita, a feiticeira, que possui contusões, arranhões, três dedos quebrados, uma barriga enfaixa e um olho roxo. Foi outra coisa que chamou atenção.

 

Twilight se remexia, ainda dormindo implorando por ajuda, implorando para que ela não se fosse. Um suor gelado escorria de seu rosto e se misturava com as lágrimas, que fluíam de seus olhos. Ela estava em total angústia, ambos não sabiam o que fazer. O que despertou eles do choque, foi ela mesma, que começou a agonizar, como se algo tivesse a torturando.

 

“O que tá acontecendo? Twilight…” Cadence não sabia o que fazer, ela nunca tinha visto isso. Ela não sabia se tentava segurá-la ou chamava pelos médicos ou se isso ia apenas agravaria a situação.

 

“Um pesadelo” Spike respondeu.

 

Com medo ele se aproximou-se da feiticeira que estava nos reino dos sonhos e sem nenhuma cerimônias a agarrou pelos ombros, sacudindo com toda a força. Aconteceu, ela abriu os olhos assustada, mas ao se dar conta que era seu fiel assistente o puxou para um abraço e chorou enquanto Spike a consolava. “Tudo bem, já passou…” repetia as palavras para ela.

 

Quando ela pareceu se acalmar completamente, a Princesa hesitante aproximou-se “Twilight” Cadance observou o quanto a feiticeira tinha crescido e ainda ia, a cada dia se tornando uma mulher forte.

 

Twilight a olhou com e foi impossível Cadence  não notar a diferença, o olhar de Twilight são ocos. Tem um ditado: Os olhos são o espelho da alma, os olhos da feiticeira, refletiam a alma dela e revelavam o quão quebrada estava seu coração. Twilight é muito jovem, jovem demais na opinião da Princesa, para carregar tanto sofrimento. Cadence usou os anos de indiferença que eram necessários para uma princesa e manteve o olhar neutro. Depois de tudo aquilo, a Twilight, a garotinha que tinha um coração enorme e uma sede por conhecimento tinha desaparecido para sempre junto com Sunset.

 

“Faz um tempo…” Ela começou, sentando-se na beira da cama “Desde a última vez que lhe vi” Cadence falou nostalgicamente, tentando segurar a mão da feiticeira que recusou o contanto, olhando como um animal ferido. Cadence não demonstrou que isso a afetou, se recompôs e sorriu com o discurso na ponta da língua “A Rainha Celestia te agradece por impedir que os planos de uma força maligna fossem interrompidos pela senhorita e que-” Foi interrompida.

 

“Não. Me de algumas horas para estar apresentável e nós duas, a princesa de equestria e a archmage discutam isso corretamente”.

 

“Como desejar, _Archmage_ ” A Princesa respondeu tão formalmente como ela e  se retirou como educadamente.

 

Com o clima pesado, um olhar de Twilight bastou para ele entender que ela queria ficar sozinha. Ela dirigiu-se para o banheiro.

 

* * *

 

 

Com os cabelos levementes húmidos, vestindo uma calça pula brejo de algodão cinza, um tênis escuro e uma camisa de botões lilás. Twilight saiu do quarto, mas o nervosismo foi embora assim que ela viu as vitrines, elas davam a feiticeira uma paz. Elas contavam a história e Twilight amava a história, era assim que se aprendia, não cometendo os mesmos erros do passado.

 

Entretanto, ela se distraiu e não notou quando um guarda aproximou-se, ele tossiu chamando a atenção dela “ _Archmage_  Twilight Sparkle, a  _Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza_ solicita a sua presença” Pronunciou o guarda. Ele, como todos desconfiava da feiticeira, uma vez que Twilight Sparkle não tem a melhor reputação.

 

“Obrigada e pode me mostrar o caminho?” Twilight perguntou, sem dizer uma palavra o guarda se virou e começou a caminhar para a sala onde a princesa se encontrava, Twilight apenas o seguiu.

 

O caminho foi silencioso e rápido, do jeito que Twilight gostou. Quando eles se aproximaram da porta, ela se abriu, revelando a Princesa. “Entre” Foi a única coisa que a Princesa disse.

 

Seria o maior eufemismo da história, dizer que a princesa Cadence não estava preocupada, enquanto Twilight sentava-se na mesa. “Como você está se sentindo?” Cadence perguntou preocupada, tocando o ombro de Twilight para dar-lhe algum conforto.

 

“Estou bem e a vossa alteza?” Twilight respondeu, era mais fácil responder um ‘Tudo bem’ ao explicar o verdadeiro motivo.

 

“Graças a você e a Rarity estou bem, mas o que me preocupa é você” A Princesa olhou caridosamente para a feiticeira  “Obrigada Twilight”.

 

Não foi como uma semi-deusa ou como um Princesa, foi como Cadence que ela falou. Porém, a conversa não poderia ser sobre isso. Após passar a língua pelos lábios ela continuou o discurso “Em um forma oficial de agradecimento, a coroa estará disposta a realizar qualquer desejo seu. Incluindo uma verba para um pesquisa ou simplesmente ferias em algum lugar do outro lado mundo”

 

"Estou lisonjeado ..." Twilight começou o monólogo ensaiado, entretanto não pode suportar a ironia dessa situação e riu “Sinto muito, Princesa. Mas eu não posso aceitar isso, não da Rainha, e-ela…” Um nó se formou na garganta e ela continuou a se explicar “Eu sei ela é minha rainha, a Deusa a quem eu fui ensinada a orar, a adorar e eu vou seguir as ordens dela. Isso é tudo! "Twilight levantou-se da cadeira, indo até a janela para olhar o céu "Eu não quero nenhum contato com ela mas... _e-ela._.Você sabe! Você estava lá, não estava?” Lágrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto da feiticeira e sem perceber ela começou a gritar  “A culpa da Sunset desaparecer é dela e ainda ela ainda me faz uma oferta tão...ridículo? ” Tentou reprimir os soluços, mas ao olhar para Princesa a raiva sumiu e um sentimento de culpa a preencheu.

 

Cadence estava lá, ela tentou com todas as forças como Twilight, mas no fim não conseguiu. Twilight percebeu que esse ódio, esse rancor não a fazia raciocinar direito. Como não pode perceber antes que as três sofreram. Sunset Shimmer e Cadence, as princesas foram criadas como irmãs.

 

O que Twilight não sabia era que a Princesa era velha, muita mais velha do que a aparência demonstra e viu Sunset nascer, viu ela dar os primeiros passos e falar as primeiras palavras e também a aprender o primeiro feitiço. Tentou ajudar as discussões entre a Rainha e a sua  _rebelde-adotiva-filha_ , mas no fim com o temperamento de Sunset as duas discutiam e algumas cicatrizes no corpo da Princesa mostravam que as vezes não acabavam bem.

 

Crepúsculo tentou falar, ela abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saia.

 

"Entendo. Comunicarei isso a Rainha” Cadance disse, levantou-se e indo em direção a porta. Twilight não viu, mas lágrimas escorriam dos olhos da princesa, sem se virar Cadance continuou “Não importa o que acontecer, quero que saiba que eu nunca irei te culpar pelo o que aconteceu e eu sempre estarei aqui para você, Twily”.

 

Estas palavras foram como socos em Twilight, mais do que ela gostaria. Ela sentou-se, apoiando-se na parede e tampando a boca, para tentar suprimir os soluços. Ficou nessa posição, sem conseguir se mexer e respirar até a porta ser aberta.

 

Eles trocaram um olhar e o ataque de pânico que aos poucos se foi, ela tentou se recompor e com um sorriso forçado perguntou, tentando evitar o assunto “Vou te pagar um sorvete no caminho, que ta?”.

 

“Além dos sorvete, a gente poderia fazer algumas compras” Acrescentou com um sorriso nos lábios. Twilight concordou e ambos caminharam para fora dos castelo.

 

* * *

 

 

O sol começava a se pôr, quando o híbrido e a feiticeira chegaram em casa, ambos carregando sacolas de comida. Twilight deixou as sacolas na mesa, tamanha exaustão física e mental, subiu sem sequer olhar para a envelope embaixo da porta.

 

 

> _Espero que melhore logo, as notícias sobre a festa se espalharam como um fofoca, não sei qual versão é verdade. Mas, parabéns por ter salvado a princesa e agora você irá ficar mais famosa._
> 
> _Parabéns novamente, quando voltar, peço para vir me ver com urgência. É sobre isso aquilo,_
> 
> _Moondancer._
> 
>  

 

Twilight abriu a janela do quarto, para o cheiro impregnado sair e acabou se perdendo ao observar a lua. Fazia um tempo que não observa o pôr do sol e uma lua cheia. Suspirando melancolicamente, Twilight começou a se despir e a vestir seu pijama amarelo.  Ela sentou-se na cadeira, a mesa cheia de pergaminhos incompletos e cartazes com recompensas. Twilight resolveu ignorar por está noite, enchendo o copo com a bebida.

 

_Outro, outro, outro e outro._

 

Ela perdeu a conta e adormeceu em sua cadeira. Ela enche a cara ao ponto de desmaiar para não sonhar ou às vezes usa feitiços para não se lembrar.

 

Então imagine o susto que ela levou ao ser despertado, no meio da madrugada, pela pessoa que ela mais evitava em Equestria.

 

Os cabelos arco-íris flutuavam sozinho, o sorriso bondoso característico, os olhos magentas. Era a Rainha, na frente da Twilight sentada no nada com as pernas cruzadas, atrás da imensidão do universo.

 

“Quanto tempo, gostaria de um encontro mais dramático, entretanto precisamos conversar. Sério” A voz da Rainha era algo hipnotizante, uma mistura agridoce.

 

Twilight mordeu a bochecha até que sentiu o gosto de ferro, segurando-se para não chorar ou dizer nada que ia se arrepender. Respirou e inspirou fundo, levando a mão no coração que parecia sair pelo peito. Assim que acalmou-se um pouco ela prestou atenção ao mundo ao seu redor.  _Um sonho_ , pensou ela com convicção. Twilight flutuava no céu da noite, com todas as constelações na frente de uma Deusa que esperava ansiosamente uma resposta.

 

“Como você está no meu sonho?” Cuspiu as palavras, levando a mão a boca por tamanha falta de educação.

 

"Twilight” Falou como se fala com alguém íntimo “Eu não possuo o controle dos sonhos, isso é uma experiência que deu certo. Então ouça-me com atenção, não temos muito tempo o destino do mundo está em suas mãos” Rainha Celestia começou, flutuando com as asas aberta na frente da feiticeira “Este ano a milésima Celebração do Solstício de Verão e criaturas há milênios aprisionadas por mim, conseguirão se libertar. Temo que não tenho o poder para impedi-las, por isso estou convocando você para impedi-los”.

 

“E-eu não entendo Rainha. Eu não sou algué-sou apenas um feiticeira”.

 

"Eu recebi um relatório, contando sobre uma organização que visa acelerar a fuga, dessas criaturas. Então, eu estou enviando uma das melhores feiticeiras você, Twilight Sparkle, em uma missão para encontrar essa organização, detê-los e salvar Equestria"

 

Antes que Twilight respondesse, ela acordou em um sobressalto.

 

* * *

 

 

Do outro lado da estação, Rarity viu a feiticeira Twilight, com seu assistente fiel. Ela colocou o sorriso mais encantador no rosto, antes de se aproximar deles.

 

“Olá novamente, minha querida…”

 

* * *

 

 

_Não foi uma noite tranquila no castelo, todos os guardas estavam fora à procura do híbrido dragão por ordem da princesa Sunset. Enquanto não havia notícias sobre o paradeiro do dragão, Twilight Sparkle, juntamente com a princesa Sunset andavam, a procura dele._

 

_Twilight gritou bem alto no nome de seu amigo, ela estava tão triste, tão arrependida. Twilight tinha discutido com ele e fazendo-o fugir._

 

_"Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo," Twilight disse soluçando "Ele só queria me mostrar que ele poderia cuspir fogo...foi um acidente, não queria gritar com ele”._

 

_"Nós vamos encontrá-lo, você vai ser capaz de pedir desculpas” Sunset disse, se abaixando e limpando as lágrimas do rosto da garota_

 

_Até que havia apenas um lugar, onde eles não tinham ido, o jardim do castelo que se assemelhava a um labirinto, Sunset não queria levar a Twilight até lá, para acabar se machucando ou pior. Até que primeira gota de chuva atingiu em cheio o nariz de Twilight, que espirrou, coçando o nariz, ela olhou para cima e viu as enormes nuvens carregadas._

 

_"Twilight volte para o castelo, procure ele lá, vou procurá-lo aqui”._

 

_“Mas eu quero…” Twilight ia começar a reclamar, mas parou assim que viu o olhar da Sunset._

 

_Elas já estavam juntas a algum tempo, várias brigas, principalmente brigas e ambas se conheciam bem. Twilight aprendeu que Sunset era uma cabeça dura, idiota, mas no fundo com um coração mole. Sunset se importava de verdade com ela._

 

_“Eu só não quero que você se machuque Twily” Sunset disse, descansando a mão sobre o ombro da garota que manteve a cabeça baixa. “Eu ia me culpar pelo o resto da minha vida se algo acontecesse com você”._

 

_“Sem problema, vou ver se eles o acharam” Twilight disse olhando para ela, com os olhos brilhando de admiração “Mas se você não voltar...saiba que eu vou até o tártaro atrás de você” As duas se abraçaram._

 

_Porque ele tem tantas criaturas que gostaria de me comer aqui? Sunset pensou, enquanto entrava no labirinto. Ela tem uma longa conversa com a mãe, sobre isso mais tarde._

 

_Isso, no castelo._

 

_"Onde você está Spike?" Twilight perguntou-se, viu o chão chamuscado e decidiu segui-lo, a única coisa que sabia era que ela nunca tinha estado nessa parte do castelo antes._

 


	4. III. A feiticeira convencida

**A lua brilhava no céu** , os resquícios de sua luz iluminavam o rosto da feiticeira, Twilight que dormia. A madrugada tinha apenas começado, as criaturas noturnas acabavam de acordar, saindo em busca de alimento ou mais provavelmente, diversão. Entretanto, a feiticeira não conseguia dormir, pesadelos que a assombram desde muitas luas atrás á fizeram acordar. Em um sobressalto, com a roupa encharcada de suor, lagrimas ainda escorrendo pelas bochechas, ela levou a mão até a boca, tampando e impedido o som. Rarity, a guarda costa particular da princesa Cadence e Spike, o fiel assiste, dormiam.

 

Não se sabe como, pois, os três estavam dormindo entre os fenos, usado para alimentação dos cavalos-avestruz, que puxavam a carroça e caixas cheias de maçãs. Big Macintosh ofereceu uma carona, não que fossem para o mesmo caminho, ele ia para a Fazenda dos Apples, e elas (e Spike também) iam em busca de algum resquício de magia negra.

 

Twilight se levantou, mordendo o lábio inferior ao fazer barulho, olhou para os dois adormecidos e respirou aliviada. Spike roncava fumaça como sempre, Rarity dormia com uma máscara. Ela os invejou, Twilight queria ter essa serenidade, entretanto não conseguia. Ela levou ao peito o livro, agarrando o mais, antes de adormecer:  _“101 maneiras de acampar e não acabar sendo devorado”_. Isso a acalmou, além claro, do exercício de respiração que foram ensinados a ela, quando a feiticeira se acalmou, ela olhou novamente para a Rarity.

 

O silencio da noite a acalmou, Twilight amava o calor fornecido pela Celestia, mas a noite…algo na noite a atraia. Antes que ela se perdesse mais em devaneios, um par de olhos azuis a encaravam o purpura de seus olhos. Logo Rarity sorriu, se sentando ao lado da feiticeira. Ela se aproximou da orelha da Twilight e sussurrou:

 

“Minha querida, infelizmente vamos ter que nos despedir da carona e continuar, novamente, pelo nosso longo e sofrido percurso ape”

 

Twilight assentiu, esboçando um sorriso amarelo. Porém, antes que pudesse fazer algum comentário, que provavelmente iria deixar a feiticeira vermelha como um pimentão, uma sensação horrível atingiu ambas. Rarity sentiu-se como se fosse vomitar todo o alimento ingerido, um tremor em todo seu corpo, suor frio começava a escorrer de sua testa. Ela no momento não identificou a sensação, mas Twilight já. A feiticeira não sentiu as mesmas coisas que a outra, varia para cada indivíduo, também Twilight possui uma afinidade com magia negra, Rarity não.

 

Entretanto apenas elas notaram, o homem que conduzia carroça não pareceu sentir, muito menos o dragão. As duas feiticeiras se olharam, com um aceno de cabeça, decidiram começaram a arrumar os mantimentos e partir, em busca dessa fonte. Twilight acabou pegando o hibrido no colo, mas antes de pular da carroça, decidiu agradecer a Big Macintosh:

 

“Obriga por nós conceder a carona” Twilight se curvou levemente, logo após saltou da carroça em movimento. Fazendo uma poeira de fumaça levantar, com o impacto do salto. Tossindo, ela acenou um  _tchauzinho_  para ele.

 

“Até, diga a _AJ_  que lhe mandei um abraço, sua a _vó_  também”.

 

Big Macintosh despediu-se com um eeeyup , partiu, deixando as. A rua de terra estava um pouco escura, apenas a lua da lua a iluminava. Rarity em total alerta, preparada para qualquer situação. Enquanto Twilight continuava com a leitura do livro “101 maneiras de acampar e não acabar sendo devorada” e com o outro braço segurava o seu fiel assiste, mas não se engane, também ela estava preparada para lidar com qualquer situação, pois ela sabe, que possui um imã natural para confusões, e não é como se essa missão fosse mudar o futuro de Equestria, são apenas alguns magos em busca de poder.

 

Twilight parou, sem avisar Rarity que estava atrás dela, resultando que ambas quase caíssem. Rarity não entendeu, mas antes que pudesse perguntar a feiticeira, Twilight procurava algo, ignorando completamente a outra.

 

Twilight não conseguia sentir os rastros da magia, algo que ela estranhou, isso era mamão com açúcar para ela. Mas algo, ou alguém muito poderoso a impedia. Ela virou-se para a guarda e disse:

 

“Cuide do Spike, eu já volto. Bem se eu não voltar…” Ela entregou o hibrido adormecido e se ajoelhou no chão, tirando a mochila da costa e guardando o guia, se levantado “Espero que você me ache”.

 

“O que? O que você vai fazer Twilight? ” Rarity perguntou, demostrando estar preocupada com a feiticeira. Mas não fazendo nada para a impedir e a observando.

 

Twilight nada respondeu, apenas se virou e caminhou um pouco. Parando e olhando de relance antes de se teletransportar, deixando a guarda costa e o hibrido sozinhos.

 

Rarity ficou parada, chocada, piscando com o queixo no chão. O celebro dela tentava negar o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas o choque logo se foi, e a realidade veio com dois pedaços de pau na mão. Ela respirou fundo e gritou com toda a força, transmitindo tudo o que ela sentia:

 

“Twilight Sparkle! Sua...Como ousa abandonar uma dama assim no meio da madrugada? Você nem se despediu apropriadamente! ”

 

Não era para eu estar nem aqui , ela pensava. Era a verdade, nisso ela se lembrou da discussão que teve com a princesa.

 

_A princesa Cadence mostrou-a o documento, secreto sobre a missão denominada BRILHANTE. Rarity sentou-se na cama da princesa, lendo o documento atentamente. A cada palavra, uma carranca se formava em seu rosto, ela não gostava nem um pouco do que estava acontecendo. Do que a Rainha estava tentando esconder._

 

_“Princesa, pode repetir. Acho que não entendi corretamente”._

 

_A princesa sentou-se ao lado da subordinada, levando a mão até o rosto dela e acariciando. “ Peço como uma amiga, por favor” Cadence desceu da cama, se ajoelhando na frente da Rarity “ Intercepte o guarda que minha Tia enviou para acompanhar a Twilight, pegue o seu lugar e a proteja como fosse me proteger”_

 

_“Mas…”_

 

_“Rarity! ” A princesa chamou o dela, se levantando e olhando seriamente “ Por favor, ela é muito importante para mim, você nem conseguiria imaginar o quanto eu a amo, o quanto me dói vê-la sofrer assim. Tia também sofre, as pessoas mais importantes para mim estão a cada dia se ferindo mais e eu...Eu! Não posso fazer nada...Eu nunca posso fazer nada” Cadence sucumbiu as lagrimas._

 

_Rarity se portou como uma amiga correndo para abraça-la, tentando conforta-la. Cadence entre os soluços sussurrou:_

 

_“Eu não pude salvar a..Sunset”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Se perdendo em devaneios ela nem percebeu, quando o hibrido acordou e começou a chama-la:

 

“No meio do meu soninho muita coisa aconteceu né? Tipo, cadê a Twilight? Porque você estava chorando, vai cantar? E porque você tão linda com luz do luar…” Spike disse, se perdendo e percebendo o que tinha acabo de dizer, corando logo em seguida.

 

Rarity ficou sem palavras, apenas sorriu, que derreteu ele todinho. “Ela vai voltar, espero. Mas enquanto isso, que tal continuarmos? Estou ficando exausta…” O estomago dele roncou “Com fome também, o que acha, meu querido? ”

 

“Uma ótima ideia Rarity” Spike respondeu. Rarity colocou ele no chão, ambos continuaram o caminho. Nisso Rarity avistou algumas luzes, resolveu ir até lá.

 

* * *

 

 

Poderia escrever as coisas que Twilight odeia e a obra Os Lusíadas nem ia chegar perto, mais uma delas é correr. Principalmente correr atrás de pessoas, era exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. Ela corria atrás de um homem encapuzado, que possuía assas e dele vinha magia negra. Twilight não quis envolver Rarity nisso, ela queria captura-lo e acabar com isso logo. Mas O destino não queria, seria sem graça.  _" Sem drama" ,_  como ele costumava dizer.

 

Twilight aumento a velocidade, pulando de arvore em arvore para alcançá-lo. O homem encapuzado tinha a notado desde que ela se teletrasnportou, ele resolver brincar, reduzindo e esperando por ela. Não era todo dia que _Archmage Twilight_  ia atrás de você.

 

* * *

 

 

Spike comia a costela mal-passada jacaré-peixe-gato, desfrutando o máximo possível e até lambendo os dedos, enquanto Rarity comia ovos mexidos do lagarto-gigante do sul. Pelo incrível que parece os habitantes de Equestria são vegetarianos, a exceção é Spike, claro. Tinha se passado pelo menos uma hora desde que Twilight sumiu, Rarity no momento tinha lenços para enxugar as lagrimas, pois ela tinha praticamente falhado com a princesa. Ela desejava que Twilight caísse do céu, ironicamente foi isso o que aconteceu.

 

A música, graças à feiticeira que caiu em cima do piano que era tocado pelo Troll enquanto SongBird foi interrompida, no meio de sua performance, ela era apenas uma Alada que amava cantar. Sem a música, todas as criaturas olharam para a feiticeira, a maioria não era contente.

 

Twilight se levantou, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, que ia piorar a situação um grito a impediu. A dona da voz, veio saltitando de mesa e mesa até ficar ao lado da maga. Uma moça que não aparentava sem mais velha que Twilight, com cabelos cacheados que pareciam algodão e olhos azuis claros. Ela cruzou os braços e perguntou:

 

“Acalma-se todos por favor, quero ouvir o que ela tem a me dizer. Pois você acabou de danificar meu estabelecimento, e agora? ” Ela disse tudo, sem perder o sorriso no rosto.

 

Twilight não soube o que dizer, algo que não ia acontecer muitas vezes, mas essa garota deixou-a sem palavras. Ela se levantou, olhou para a mãos vendo elas congeladas. Suspirando ela se abaixou, tirando um giz do bolso e desenhou em volta do piano, ou o que sobrou, logo após isso ela resmungou baixinho algumas palavras. O piano brilhou e começou a se consertar sozinha.

 

“Desculpe-me, não era minha intenção causar tamanha confusão, eu apenas…” Twilight começou a se desculpar, mas a exaustão a atrapalhou.

 

“Não se preocupe bobinha, não estava brava, apenas preocupada contigo. É só um piano, mas obrigado. Agora deixe-me apresentar, Pinkie Pie dona da Taberna rabo de aligátor, é um prazer em conhecer você”

 

“O mínimo, Twilight Sparkle” Ela ia oferecer a mão para Pinkie, mas ela acabou a puxando para um abraço.

 

* * *

 

 

A madrugada começava a ficar ótima para Twilight, após da surra que ela levou do homem encapuzado, acabou desabando do telhado da taberna e encontrando os seus companheiros de viagens, ela sentou-se na mesa. Bebendo uma cidra, com uma torta de morango uma cortesia de Pinkie. Mas assim que a torta entrou em contanto com a boca da feiticeira, ela gemeu. “ Essa é a melhor torta que eu já provei, Pinkie Pie, você é uma gênia! Por preparar tal receita, obrigada”.

Pinkie riu, corando. “Ah, imagina. Mas grande parte disso foi o Gummy”.

 

“Quem? ”

 

“Meu melhor-hiper-mega-dupper amigo Gummy! Quer conhece-lo? ” Twilight viu os olhos dela brilharem por alguns segundos, ela assentiu, enquanto via a proprietária partir saltitando.

Twilight ia continuar a desfrutar da deliciosa refeição, algo que não era comum em sua vida, mas uma risada a chamou atenção. Com a boca cheia ela murmurou, olhando com desdém para Rarity: “O que? ”

 

Ela riu, pegando um guardanapo e levando em direção a bochecha da feiticeira, Rarity percebeu muitas coisas nela, mas a principal e que a mais chamou atenção foi que; Twilight não tem nenhum modo na hora da refeição. Entretendo, ela relevou, respondendo: “Ah, Twilight você é uma garota fofa! ”

 

Twilight ficou vermlha, como um pimentão, enquanto Rarity ria. Antes que Twilight revidasse, um jacaré (animal raro) foi arremessado em cima da mesa, fazendo todas as coisas presentes na mesa caírem. Claro, Twilight salvou a coisa mais importante a bebida, enquanto o resto de seus companheiros se sujava.

 

“Gummy essa é Twilight, Twilight essa é o Gummy”

 

“Er-hum prazer Gummy” Twilight sentiu-se estúpida, mas algo sobre Pinkie não deixou magoa-la “Pinkie, esse é meu fiel assistente Spike, e essa é a...Rarity” Pinkie cumprimentou ambos com um abraço caloroso, mas antes que qualquer outra palavra pudesse ser dita a música cessou (novamente) e um clima macabro se instalou.

 

“Aproximem-se! Venham testemunhar a extraordinária mágica da Grande e Poderosa Trixie! ” A Feiticeira anunciou, se exibindo, e a uma ótima mágica ilusionista. Fazendo fogos de artifícios explodirem e descerem como floquinhos de neves até atingir o chão.

 

A maioria das criaturas abriram a boca com admiração, até Twilight que não gostava de ver a magia ser usada dessa forma, mas como era sua opinião, ela guardou para si mesma e continuou a admirar o show, observando e quem sabe gravando todos os detalhes da feiticeira em seu cérebro.

 

“Atenção, enquanto a Grande e Poderosa Trixie realiza as mágicas mais espetaculares do mundo, nunca testemunhadas por olhos de meros mortais”

 

Principalmente Rarity, revirou os olhos, que ironia! Ela não suportava feiticeiras mesquinhas e egocêntricas. Na maioria das vezes,  _mas quem sabe ia mudar de ideia com uma certa garota alada._

 

“Ai, ai, ai! Quanta presunção! ” Rarity disse para Spike, que com um sorriso bobo concordou.

 

Mas o silêncio, Trixie ouviu o comentário e com ódio olhou para Rarity.

 

“Ora, ora, ora, parece que temos alguns céticos na plateia. Quem é tão tolo a ponto de desafiar as habilidades mágicas da Grande e Poderosa Trixie? Não sabem que estão diante da magica mais mágica de toda a Equestria? ” Trixie desceu do palco, caminhado com nariz empinado em direção a Rarity.

 

Todos ficaram quietos, todos queriam ver sangue ou pelo menos um confronto épico. Pinkie não ligou, Trixie estava realmente entretendo os clientes.

 

“Quem ela pensa que é? Spike perguntou para ninguém em particular, se levantou e encarou a feiticeira convencida “A feiticeira mais poderosa de Equestria é Twilight Sparkle, sem ofensas Rarity”.

 

Silencio mortal se instalou, Twilight que bebia sua cidra, o sexto copo, engasgou com toda a atenção voltada para si, enquanto Spike batia nas costas da feiticeira para ela desengasgar, a Poderosa Trixie ia na direção dela. Olhando com nojo, para a abominação hibrida, empurrando ele e pegando Twilight pelo colarinho. Twilight sentiu os pés saírem do chão, a respiração pesada da Ilusionista no pé da orelha não ajudou. Twilight sentiu o coração disparar e corou, desviando a todo custo do olhar penetrante da Trixie.

 

 _Porque ela é tão linda ?_  Perguntou a si mesma.

 

 

“Hah, porque só a Grande e Poderosa Trixie possui magia poderosa o suficiente pra derrotar a assustadora ursa maior! Por acaso você possui? Não! Só a Grande e Poderosa Trixie pode!”  

 

"Duvido, sua farsa!" Rarity empurrou Trixie, que largou Twilight. Ambas se encaravam.

 

“Quando toda a esperança havia sido perdida, quando as pessoas de  _Hoofington_  não tinham ninguém para ajudá-los, a Grande e Poderosa Trixie apareceu, e com sua poderosa mágica, derrotou a ursa maior e a mandou para sua caverna na  _Floresta Alforriada_ ” Trixie se virou para plateia, que tinha se formado, continuando seu discurso.

 

“Farsa! Me mostre, ganhando de mim em um duelo magico” Rarity disse, esbarrando na maga e indo em direção a porta.

 

“Trixie aceita o duelo”

 

Twilight olhou para confusão, vendo as criaturas saindo, se levantado e murmurando:

 

 _“Nós não podemos chamar atenção Twilight, a missão é secreta”_ Twilight tentou imitar o tom de voz da Rarity.

 

Sem esperar uma resposta ela foi puxada por Pinkie  junto com Gummy, para onde ia acontecer a batalha.

 

* * *

 

Twilight suspirou, entediada pela  _“batalha_ ” se ela pudesse chamar assim. Na concepção dela, um duelo é:  _luta previamente ajustada entre duas pessoas, em campo aberto, na presença de testemunhas, com armas iguais escolhidas pelo ofendido, e que tem por objetivo o desagravo da honra de um dos combatentes._  Não o que ela observava. Um show de quem é mais dramático, sorte de Rarity que ninguém, jamais! Ganharia dela, não nisso. Mas toda a magia ilusionista e feitiços conjurados errados, não prendiam atenção. Até Trixie transformar o cabelo Rarity em verde, ninguém devia destruir o visual que ela tinha levava horas para fazer

 

"Ah não! Você não ousou ferir a coisa mais importante para uma dama...sua! ” Rarity conjurou um espelho, que se quebrou assim que ela viu seu próprio reflexo. O rosto de Rarity ficou vermelho de raiva, enquanto lágrimas escorriam e borravam ainda mais a maquiagem.

 

“Trixie ganhou” Ela se virou para plateia, se curvando enquanto era aplaudida.

 

Trixie baixou a guarda, irritou a Rarity. Péssimas combinações, resultando na pobre Trixie sendo levantada e pendurada no rabo do Jacaré, o logo da taverna. Rarity após fazer isso sem sentou no chão, mas não antes de colocar um pano para não se sujar.

 

“Sua...sua…”Trixie não conseguia xingar, então apenas gritava de ponta cabeça.

 

Spike correu até Rarity, dando um abraço carinhoso.“Você continua linda para mim” Spike corou ao dizer isso.

 

"Oh meu querido Spike" Rarity sorriu, pelo menos alguém a achava bonita. Então, ela se virou, triunfante pela sua vitória para as criaturas “A farsa merece estar pendurada”.

 

Ninguém pareceu notar, graças as risadas e toda a comemoração, mas o sentimento de náuseas voltou, com ainda mais força. O que Twilight e Rarity procuravam, finalmente apareceu.

 

No horizonte, era possível enxergar pontinhos brilhantes vindo na direção do  _rabo de jacaré_ , Twilight ao notar se teletransportou, no telhado da taverna. Lançou um escudo no céu, para parar qualquer destroço. Ela se teletrasnportou novamente, ao lado de Rarity, enquanto mais pedregulhos gigantes se aproximavam, deslizando na areia e saltando, muito alto e chutando a pedra. Que se quebrou ao meio, mas mais e mais viam na direção delas, principalmente na direção da Trixie, Twilight se teletransportou pegando-a no estilo noive e saindo da direção na pedra. Mas manter três escudos ao mesmo tempo, não era fácil, sinais de exaustão começavam a aparecer.

 

Mas uma bola de fogo a surpreendeu, ela usou o corpo como escudo para proteger a maga convencida, enquanto o escudo da taverna se desfazia. Que foi atingida em cheio, assim o rabo de jacaré queimou até as cinzas. Pinkie não pode fazer nada, apenas abraçar Gummy e orar para Celestia.

 

Twilight caiu rolando na brasa, ficando em uma posição comprometedora em cima da maga. Mas, mesmo machucada, se levantou e trocou um olhar com a Rarity. Que tinha um escudo de pé, que protegeu as criaturas, enquanto o da Twilight cedeu. As duas começaram a correr, entrando na pequena mata, atrás deles.

 

* * *

 

 

_Twilight ajeitou a corda em volta de seu pescoço pela vigésima quarta vez, ainda se sentido insatisfeita com a fantasia e a ideia te ter que sair, hoje é Nightmare Night. Não que ela não gostasse dessas festividades, ela só não entendia._

 

_Twilight não gostava de não entender as coisas, mas antes que ela tirasse toda a fantasia, uma batida na porta a assustou._

 

_"Posso entrar?" A voz era suave e melodiosa._

 

_Antes que Twilight pudesse negar, sua boca se mexeu sozinha. Respondendo: "Claro"._

 

_A porta se abriu, revelando nada mais nada menos que a governanta de Equestria, a Rainha Celestia. Assim que Twilight a viu, e reparou nas suas roupas começou a rir. Twilight  é uma criança, então ela não ia tentar segurar a risada ao ver a Rainha usando uma fantasia de bolo. Sim, exatamente o que você leu. Entretanto a Rainha não se zangou, ela acompanhou a garota na risada. A própria Celestia concordava que estava ridícula nesse traje, mas por ser o dia de hoje, faria qualquer coisa para se distrair._

 

_"Twilight Sparkle, devo admitir que estou impressionado com a sua fidelidade a Clover" Rainha Celestia disse, andando com um pouco desajeitada, mas com um sorriso no rosto "Entretanto posso de dar uma dica?"_

 

_"Sim?" Twilight respondeu, mas acabou soando como uma pergunta._

 

_"Bem, Clover the Clever, usava um capuz muito mais surrado que esse, e eu nunca a vi suas mãos livres. Ela sempre andava para cá e para lá, com um pergaminho na mão fazendo anotações sobre a natureza..." Rainha Celestia acabou se perdendo no sentimento de nostalgia, Twilight não percebeu. Twilight foi até a mesa, a revirando e procurando uma pena e um pergaminho._

 

_"Muito obrigada Rainha Celestia!" Twilight agradeceu, com os olhos brilhando._

 

_"O mínimo que posso fazer" Rainha Celestia disse, estendo a mão para a garota "Sunset e a Cadence, estão nos esperando.  
Vamos?"._

 

_Twilight entrelaçou sua mão na Rainha, com a outra mão pegou uma cesta e saiu do quarto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Twilight amava sua vida, amava Spike, amava a discussões calorosas entre Sunset e a Candace, amava ouvir história da Rainha antes de dormir, amava acordar todos os dias com um abraço amoroso de Sunset. Mas ela não percebeu, ninguém notou o sorriso falso que Celestia carregava._

 

 


	5. IV. Cinzas foram o que restou

**Pinkamena Diane Pie tinha** perdido tudo. Tudo o que lutou para conseguir, em apenas alguns segundos. Ela se levantou, um pouco cambaleando, andando em direção aos destroços de sua taverna. A chuva começou a cair, apagando o restante do fogo.

 

“Pinkie…” Spike a chamou, em um sussurro jogado ao vento, mas ele não sabia o que falar, ninguém sabia.

 

Pinkie se ajoelhou, agarrando um punhado de cinzas e levando ao peito, onde lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, rolavam de sua face até atingir o chão. Como a esperança dela, nesse momento ela orou para o _Sol_ , em busca de consolo. Mas claro, nada aconteceu. Os cabelos de Pinkie que antes eram volumosos e cacheados, ficaram escorridos e lisos, apenas um reflexo de seu estado emocional.

 

“Eu…” Ela tentou iniciar uma frase, mas não conseguiu. Pinkie passou a mão no rosto, espalhando as cinzas “Eles vão pagar…”.

 

Spike resolveu se aproximar, com cautela, como se no chão estivesse encoberto de minas, prontas para explodir. Ele esticou o braço, com as garras prontas para conforta-la, mas Pinkie, o impediu. Agarrando sua mão, levantando-se e dizendo: “Não se preocupe Spike, eu vou apenas…” Ela esboçou um sorriso, forçado e triste.

 

_Spike piscou, Pinkie desapareceu. “Espera...o que? ”._

 

       

* * *

 

 

Twilight estava em um conflito interno, entre desistir da perseguição — a anterior não tinha dado certo — mas também sentia-se horrível, por permitir algo tão horrível acontecer a Pinkie. 

Ela tinha as costas ligeiramente carbonizadas, contusões e cortes espalhados pelo corpo, graças a correr as cega na floresta, no meio da madruga, apenas com a luz da _lua_ iluminando o caminho.

 

A cada segundo eles se afastavam, porém, Twilight o reconheceu, um dos homens, dos três sendo uma mulher, que as duas feiticeiras perseguiam. Era o mesmo que a  _“derrotou”_ , pois Twilight não usou metade de seu poder. Ele olhou para ela, exibindo um sorriso manchado de sangue, já que Twilight o acertou, antes de ser arremessada na taverna.

 

“Parece que você me persegue _Archmage_ ” Ele disse alto o bastante para ela ouvir e bateu com mais força as assas, aumentando a velocidade.

 

“Motivo para você não fugir de uma d _ama_ ,  _meu querido_ ” Rarity rebateu, ela preparava um feitiço para intercepta-los.

 

Ambas corriam, Twilight começava a ofegar, ela não tinha fôlego para fazer isso. Porém antes que eles conseguissem desaparecer, algo inacreditável, quase impossível aconteceu. O mesmo homem que atacou Twilight, foi agarrado por alguém, que o forçou a ir até o chão. Os companheiros dele se assustaram, mas nada fizeram para ajudar.

 

Ambos rolaram no chão, Twilight e Rarity assistiam, mas não esconderam o olhar chocado ao perceber que era a causadora: Pinkie, e o homem rolaram no chão, trocando socos e arranhões, Pinkie tinha a vantagem, a sua extrema força física ao seu favor. Entretanto antes que algo pudesse acontecer, o homem se transformou em nevoa e desapareceu. O outros dois também. Mas Twilight se distraiu, perdendo o controle do feitiço para correr na mesma velocidade que as assas deles, e caiu em um buraco.

 

Rarity se assustou, ao escutar o grito de Twilight morro a baixo.

 

“Querida, você está bem? Pode sair daí? ” Rarity se curvou na borda do buraco, esquecendo tudo a sua volta, se preocupando apenas com a feiticeira.

 

Twilight caiu com um baque no chão, tendo a sorte de não quebrar nenhuma costela. Porém a dor a sufocou, ela abriu a boca, mas não conseguia respirar e lagrimas teimosas escorriam. Ao olhar para o fundo do buraco, uma sensação de _pânico_  a preencheu, ela não ouviu os gritos insistentes de Rarity.

 

A guarda real engoliu a seco, hesitando em entrar. Antes que pudesse tocar na lama e sei-lá-mais-o-que, ela ouviu seu nome e se virou: “Rarity, eles escaparam, me-me desculpe…” Pinkie balbuciou. Rarity não escondeu o olhar de surpresa ao olhar a aparência dela, se aproximando. “Pinkie” Ela pronunciou, Pinkie a olhou “Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu com sua taverna, irei prender os responsáveis, mas antes disso pode me ajudar? ”.

 

Pinkie não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça e murmurou centenas de desculpas. Rarity passou a mão pelo cabelo, agora verde, tirando de seu rosto. Ela pingava de suor, com a maquiagem borrada e tudo que era para dar errada, dava. Ela se aproximou de Pinkie, tocando a no ombro. “Pinkie, por favor eu sei que é difícil, mas por favor ajude-me a ajudar a Twilight”.

 

_“Twilight? ”_  Ela perguntou em um sussurro, um pouco de sua consciência voltando.

 

* * *

 

 

Twilight virou-se de bruços, assim voltando a respirar com dificuldade, ela tossiu quase vomitando. Massageando a bunda, resmungando todos os xingamentos do mundo. “A queda não me matou, mas a vergonha vai…”.

 

“Acredite todos nós passamos, ou vamos, em algum dia passar por uma situação humilhante” Rarity disse, Twilight a olhou de relance.

 

“Pensei que você seria o fardo, mas parece que sou eu” Twilight suspirou, a guarda tentou interromper, mas ela continuou “Desculpa, pensei que seria algo bobo, mas agora percebo que eles estão fazendo algo perigoso. Temos que impedi-los”.

 

“Esse é o plano” Rarity respondeu. Ela ofereceu a mão para Twilight, dessa vez ela a aceitou, mas assim que ficou de pé gemeu. A queda a fez torcer o tornozelo. Rarity abraçou Twilight, ambas exaustas e sem nenhuma chance de usar magia, e deu três leves puxões na corda. A guarda real tinha um pedaço de corda amarrado na cintura, enquanto Pinkie puxava as duas.

 

* * *

 

 

O nascer do sol se aproximava, Twilight caminhava apoiada na Pinkie, enquanto Rarity liderava o caminho. Mesmo exausta, suja e ferida, elas sentiam-se felizes, um pouco pelo menos, por estar na companhia uma da outra. Twilight sentia o coração aquecer, uma pequena paz que ela não sentia há anos, mas também sentia-se incomodada. “Pinkie, desculpe-me por falhar em proteger a taverna, promete que eu jamais irei-" Twilight foi interrompida, no que seria o discurso mais bondoso e épico que ela já teria falado.  _Uma pena._

 

Pinkie aos poucos ia voltando ao normal, mas mesmo assim ela parou de andar e virou para encarar a feiticeira. “Não se preocupe, a culpa não foi sua, na verdade você me protegeu,  _e aos outros_ ” Ela olhou para Rarity, mas logo voltou a falar “Estou sem nada, a taverna era minha casa e minha vida, por isso eu vou fazer os responsáveis me pagarem…”

 

“Mas Pinkie…”

 

“Com juros no crediário” Pinkie sorriu no jeito Pinkie, o sorriso amigável que Twilight viu, pelo o que tinha se  _apaixonado._

 

A feiticeira estendeu a mão “Me concederia a honra de me acompanhar? A mim, Spike e Rarity? Para pega - lós? Eu posso conseguir um reembolso pelos danos pela própria Rainha Celestia” Twilight disse cada palavra com convicção, por um momento foi possível ver estrelas em sua íris “Você fez a melhor cidra que eu já provei” Acrescentou, era verdade. Entretanto Twilight ainda não tinha conhecido _AJ._

 

Os cabelos voltaram ao normal, Pinkie agarrou a mão da maga, e a puxou para um abraço “Claro que eu vou acompanha - lá, nessa aventura secreta ordenada pela Rainha Celestia, Twilight você é a minha amiga agora” Pinkie disse abraçada com ela. 

 

  
           Twilight não soube o que responder, era raro isso acontecer, ela arregalou os olhos.  _Amigos_ , Twilight não conseguia confiar nas pessoas para usar tal palavra. Por isso, ela nada respondeu. 

  
            “Vem pro abraço também  _óh_  Rarity! ” Pinkie a chamou, Rarity realmente fez isso, sorrindo aliviada que no fim tudo deu certo, mais ou menos, porém Twilight teve que atrapalhar o momento.

 

“Uh, gente eu realmente aprecio essa forma de carinho e tals, mas meio que meu tornozelo está voltando a doer”. 

 

Assim que as três saíram da mata, completamente sujas e manchucadas, principalmente Twilight, que andava apenas porque Pinkie tinha a mão na cintura, apoiando-a em cada passo.

 

O sol nascia, Spike o Dragão levantou a garra, para os raios de sol não atrapalharem a visão. Ao notar quem saia da mata, lágrimas brotaram nos olhos dele. Ela estava bem, para ele era tudo o que importava. Correu até elas, não percebeu, mas os clientes também.

 

“Eu fiquei com…” Não terminou de falar, pois, Twilight ajoelhou-se no chão, esperando o com os braços aperto e finalmente o abraçando.

 

Distribuindo beijos por toda a face, como uma mãe faria. “Não se preocupe comigo, eu sempre vou voltar pra você”. Ao notar que as lágrimas não cessaram, ela limpou delicadamente com as pontas do dedo. Corou ao ver que Rarity e Pinkie a olhavam, sentido-se envergonhada.

 

Em pouco segundos, dezenas de pessoas a cercaram, preocupadas, oferecendo ajuda. Twilight não entendeu, ela até viu um vislumbre do chapéu de Trixie. Não fazia sentido, Pinkie não tinha nada mais a oferecer a eles, mesmo assim eles estavam aqui.

 

“Sente-se por favor feiticeira, deixe-me cuidar-te tua ferida” A voz era melodiosa, Twilight olhou a dona da voz, surpreendendo-se, uma Ninfa, a mesma que ela quis tacar-lhe a cadeira mais cedo, por interromper a música.

 

Twilight a obedeceu, com a ajuda de Spike, que apoiou para sentar-se no chão de terra. “Tu também Pinkie, vejo que está bastante ferida”. A ninfa preparava um creme com folhas, o cheiro não era agradável.

 

Mas o pensamento de Twilight não estava mais no tornozelo dolorido, estava em observar Pinkie. Com a ajuda de Rarity, Pinkie sentou-se ao lado da feiticeira. Perto o bastante para Twilight ver o vermelho em suas costas, o cheiro de ferro, ouvir o gemido de dor de Pinkie. Ela sentiu-se culpada, além de Pinkie perder tudo, ainda tinha se ferido. Mas Pinkie ainda tinha o sorriso no rosto. “Não tenho palavras para agradecer pessoal, isso é tão legal, o que vocês estão fazendo por mim” As palavras de Pinkie foram alto o bastante para todos ouvirem. As criaturas, não se importando com as raças, exibiram um sorriso, ou que mais se assemelhava a um, para Pinkie.

 

Foi assim que passaram o resto da manhã, sendo ajudadas, curadas e dando muito gargalhadas. Mas quando o sol ia para o pico mais alto, indicando o meio-dia, tiveram que ir embora. Deixando apenas as três e o híbrido. Rarity encostou numa árvore, protegendo-se do sol, para tentar organizar os pensamentos. Tentar capturá-los foi um verdadeiro fracasso, ela não podia permitir isso acontecer novamente.

 

Levantou o olhar, a procura de Twilight, a feiticeira de qual era encarregada de proteger com a própria vida. Estremeceu com o pensamento, não queria chegar a tanto, mas caso fosse necessário ela não ia hesitar. Era a sua missão, ia cumprir até o final. Antes que pensasse em algo mais mórbido, riu ao observar a total falta de educação da feiticeira.

 

Um filete de cerveja escorria dos lábios dela, com o rosto corado, pela quantidade exagerada de bebida que ela ingeria. Rarity observou, que Twilight tinha algum problema com bebida, além claro, da dificuldade em confiar nas pessoas, na qual a Cadence tinha a contado. Mas Pinkie não parecia se importar, pois, observava a cena com gosto, que a guarda real estranhou, estava segurando-se o máximo para não dar um aula de etiqueta para Twilight.

 

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, tentando descansar um poucos, pois, a jornada logo ia continuar, ela ia estar mais pronta que nunca.

 

Spike ajudou a Pinkie a reunir tudo o que tinha sobrado da taverna, o que deu para encher uma mochila, que ela vestiu com gosto. Todas os suprimentos estavam empacotados, então eles partiram.

* * *

 

Porém, pois, todo passo que Twilight dava, ela resmungava de dor, Rarity lamentava o estado do cabelo, Pinkie Pie em vez de andar, ficava saltitando e resmungando uma música chiclete, em algum momento Spike decorou a música também. A única pessoa normal nesse grupo de viajantes, nem era uma pessoa, sim um jacaré, Gummy.

 

As nuvens não permitia que o sol tocasse eles, algo que todos agradeceram. Era a metade do dia, elas seguiram os rastros deles, dos bandidos sem muita confiança. Até que ouviram um barulho assustador, olharam na direção e riam, Spike corou. Era a sua barriga, roncando de fome, mesmo por ter comido algumas horas atrás.

 

“Também estou com fome” Rarity disse, tentando fazer ele sentir-se melhor, com um pouco de verdade. Mais ela nunca admitiria isso em voz alta.

 

Mas antes que alguém pudesse responder, Pinkie Pie saiu saltitando em disparada, enfiado-se no meios da mata. “Não acredito! Sigam-me” Disse isso em meio a uma gargalhada.

 

Rarity e Spike se entre olharam, seguindo ela, correndo também. “Qualé gente, eu estou mancando!” Twilight gritou, mas eles não deram bola. Ela fechou a cara, andou mancando até eles.

 

Mas assim que ouviu o barulho de água corrente, entendeu o motivo. Mas a carranca não ia sair tão cedo do seu rosto, ela foi abandonada, só Twilight sabia o quanto esse pensamento era aterrorizador. Mas assim que viu a águas cristalinas, cercada por uma mata auxiliar, com árvores deslumbrantes, voltou a respirar, pois, em algum momento tinha prendido a respiração.

 

Pinkie e Spike já estavam brincando na água, jogando água um no outro, enquanto Rarity estava sentada na beira, tentando lavar o barro de suas roupas, desde que elas não tiveram a oportunidade de se banhar. O cheiro que Twilight emanava não era dos melhores, então um riso escapou dos lábios dela.

 

“Vem Twilight, está uma delícia” Pinkie a convidou, aproximando-se dela com segundas intenções.

 

“Não sei…” Mesmo assim, ela tirou da costa a mochila, jogando-a num canto, onde estavam as outras “E se tiver algo ai…” Então ela gritou, assim que Pinkie apareceu como um tubarão, puxando-a para dentro.

 

O choque de entrar em contato com á’gua, fez todos os pelo do corpo de Twilight se arrepiarem. Ela teria bufado, mas estava embaixo da á’gua, cruzou os braços, afundando o corpo. Não demorou muito para Spike e Pinkie mergulharem a sua procura, embaixo da água Spike parecia uma largato, Twilight jamais diria isso, pois, teria medo que de algum jeito o magoasse, mas parecia. Enquanto ele nadava com habilidades de fazer qualquer um invejar, caçando um peixe quase com o dobro do tamanho dele, Pinkie fazia um monte de caretas.

 

Twilight não riu em nenhuma, pois, ela está brava. Pinkie percebeu isso, aproximou o bastante para agarrar as bochechas da feiticeira, forçando-a sorrir, Twilight continuou com a mesma expressão. Até que o peixe que Spike perseguia, dar uma rabada na cara da feiticeira, obrigado a ir à superfície.

 

Twilight levou a mão a bochecha, a massageando, enquanto Pinkie emergia. Balançando os cabelos como um cachorro faria, rindo da cara dela.

 

“Não faz essa cara, foi uma brincadeira” Pinkie nadou até ela, ficando próximas a ponto de sentir a respiração uma da outra.

 

“Não estou brava, estou encharcada e agora posso pegar um resfriado” Explicou-se, olhando a água, vendo aquele peixe, não queria ficar perto dele, e acabar levando outra rabada. Pelo cansaço, aproximou de Pinkie, enrolando as pernas na cintura de dela, para não nadar. Twilight não viu, mas Pinkie corou assim que Twilight encostou no ombro dela.

 

_Um sentimento de paz a preencheu._

 

“Se você um pegar um resfriado, vou cuidar de você” Pinki respondeu, quase em um sussurro, enquanto se aproximava da borda, perto de Rarity.

 

Rarity parecia Rarity de novo, agora, com os cabelos voltando ao tom natural e com as roupas mais limpas. “Queridas” Elas a saudou com o sorriso no rosto “Cadê o Spike?”.

 

“Atrás de um peixe” Twilight ao responder levou a mão até a bochecha, ainda estava com as pernas enroladas em Pinkie, com o corpo grudado no dela, enquanto a mão da mesma estava apoiado em sua costa. Rarity arregalou os olhos, pois, não era comum comer carne em Equestria, muito mesmo caçar “É, às vezes ele faz isso. Lembra que ele é um dragão, além de pedras preciosas, carne é outra coisa que o sustenta”.

 

“Claro” Respondeu ela, lembrando-se disso, pois, Spike era tão doce, que era possível esquecer que ele era metade dragão. Criaturas sem sentimentos e muito poderosas. Lembrado-se que isso era uma missão, que ela não devia apegar-se emocionalmente por essas garotas “Vamos fazer uma salada de fruta?” Tentou puxar um assunto, levantando-se, tirando a parte de cima da camisa encharcada “Uma fogueira também?”.

 

Twilight sorriu “Uma fogueira”. Foi isso que elas fizeram, quando Spike voltou com o peixe entre os dentes, coberto de sangue, elas fizeram de tudo para não vomitarem. Ele fez de tudo para não babar ao olhar de relance o corpo delas, Spike é um garoto de qualquer maneira. Spike acabou dando um petisco do peixe para Gummy.

 

Entretanto, foi o corpo, mais precisamente a cicatriz que Twilight tinha na barriga que chamou atenção das duas, pensando como diabos Twilight tinha feito aquilo. Twilight resolveu ignorar os olhares, não gostaria de conversar sobre aquilo, _sobre aquele dia._

 

Resolveu escutar o barulho das águas que despencavam.  _Ah, é ótimo_ , com esses pensamentos fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor do sol. 

* * *

 

 

“Será que é muito alto?” Spike perguntou, escorando-se o máximo possível para ver o fim das quedas de água.

 

As outras três também escoram-se, olhando extasiadas a beleza, poderia ficar assim para sempre, se não fosse uma jacaré descendo a cachoeiras. Pinkie olhou sorrindo, acenando mas ao reconhecer, arregalou os olhos e pulou, nadando em direção a ele.

 

“Pinkie!” Rarity aproximou-se o máximo da borda, mas sem sucesso.

 

Pinkie já estava no meio do lago, nadando com todas as suas forças, quase alcançando o Gummy. Twilight olhou para situação, vendo o que ela podia fazer, ela tinha apenas alguns segundos para ter o veredito.

 

“Olha, Rarity” Conseguiu a atenção da guarda real, enquanto ela tirava a mochila e os sapatos, entregava ao Spike “Quanda a gente se encontrar, me entregar tá?”

 

Ele confirmou com a cabeça, Rarity olhou para Twilight receosa, ela odiava aventuras aquáticas, o pobre de seu cabelo não seria tão resiste. “Diga, minha querida”.

 

“Nós nos encontraremos lá em baixo, vou alcançar Pinkie e Gummy, nos teletransportaremos lá em baixo” Com essas palavras ditas, Twilight pulou na água, sem esperar uma resposta da guarda real.

 

Twilight emergiu com a boa aberta, buscando ar, a força da correnteza a dificultava a nadar, mas ela não ia parar. De algum jeito, infelizmente, ela começava a se importar com elas, não queria que nada de mal acontecesse a elas. A cada passada de braço, ela usava com força os pulmões, puxando o ar, aproximando-se de Pinkie cada vez mais.

 

Até finalmente toca-lá no ombro. Ao abrir a boca, Twilight acabou engolindo água, mas tossiu e disse com cansaço na voz. “Segure-se em mim”. O cabelo escorrida dela não permitia Twilight enxergar os olhos azuis dela, mas mesmo assim ela confirmou. Twilight viu que ela segurava o Gummy com a outra mão, então elas começaram a cair. Pinkie gritou, mas Twilight não sabia se era de terror ou puro êxtase. Porém, ela olhou para o lugar onde ia teletransporta-se, fechou os olhos, reuniu a magia necessária, os três desapareceram no ar.

 

Apareceram em cima de rochas, ambas encharcadas, respirando com dificuldade. Principalmente Twilight, deitada com o peito para cima, tirando o cabelo encharcado na frente do rosto. Com o canto do olho, ela pode ver que Pinkie respirava cansada também, não muito diferente dela, enquanto o Gummy lambia carinhosamente o rosto da dona.

* * *

Mas até que um sombra apareceu, Twilight não a reconheceu, mas ela tinha cabelos rosas claro e um coelho marrento, que não descruza os braços.


	6. V. A boa samaritana

 

 **Fluttershy caminhava** sobre as pedras com cuidado, ora se abaixando para pegar musgo, outrora impedindo que seu fiel companheiro pula-se, indo em direção a lagoa, onde os peixes-dourados, chamados cientificamente: _Carassius Magna Aureum._  Essas são criaturas raras e ameaçadas de extinção são inofensivas, entretanto, é a temporada de reprodução deles, acontecesse a cada cinco anos.

 

Apenas esse ano, Fluttershy teve a honra de ser convidada, por demorar tanto para a reprodução, além claro, de sua carne ter um sabor exótico, estima-se que eles não vão sobreviveram a próxima década. Os problemas não são os habitantes de Equestria, sim os estrangeiros que vêm para essa terra com intenções malignas. Levar as pobres criaturas para serem vendidas, exploradas até o último bit, até a última moeda de ouro. Fluttershy, junto de outras pessoas lutam com todas as forças para isso não acontecer.

 

— Angel — O coelho branco olhou-a com os olhos revirados, ela sorriu em resposta — Temos que respeitar todas as criaturas.

 

Ele cruzou os braços, com um olhar esnobe, respondeu. Fluttershy é uma garota especial, pois, além de amar os animais com todo o coração, ela consegue entendê-los. Escutando as reclamações do coelho, que exigia cenouras mais apetitosas, ela observou, anotou e desarmou dezenas de armadilhas. Tudo com um sorriso no rosto, pois, ela amava o que fazia.

 

Porém, viu algo que a fez perder o sorriso, entre as pedras, onde a cachoeira deságua, duas garotas e uma jacaré. Receosa, ela aproximou-se, com Angel na frente, o atrevimento do coelho foi tanto, que ele chutou a garota com o cabelo listrado. Nada, ela abriu os olhos, fechando logo em seguidas.

 

— Precisamos ajudá-las, não feri-las Angel — Ela tentou soar firme, mas foi apenas um murmúrio, que o coelho resolveu ignorar.

 

Angel subiu em pedra, ficando acima deles, admirando-os, sentindo-se superior. Enquanto Fluttershy aproximou-se do jacaré, prestando os primeiros socorros. Após Gummy abrir os olhos, um pouco tonto pela pequena aventura que vivei agora pouco, contou tudo sobre a viagem, para Fluttershy.

 

Ao saber que as duas garotas não eram ameaças, ela resolveu prestar os primeiros socorros nelas, mas assim que aproximou o bastante da garota de cabelos rosa, qual Gummy serviria com toda fé e lealdade, Fluttershy notou que ela dormia. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, pois, ela não tinha sequer um arranhão. Protetora dos animais sentiu o cheiro de uma mistura curativa com folhas, entendendo que alguém já tinha a curada, prevenindo de qualquer outro ferimento.

 

Mas a outra, estava com o tornozelo inchado, de uma forma que Fluttershy não gostou. Ela sentou-se ao lado da garota, usando a água para lavar as mãos, enquanto pegava os musgos que tinha catado recentemente, levando a boca, mastigando-o. Enquanto arrancava um pedaço do próprio vestido, para fazer um curativo decente. Ela ouviu um murmúrio, virou-se e viu a garota de cabelos rosas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, a olhando.

 

— Foi tão legal — Ela espreguiçou-se como se não tivesse quase morrido na cachoeira — Aproposito meu nome é Pinkie Pie, mas aposto que Gummy já lhe contou.

 

Fluttershy não respondeu, pois, ainda mastigava o musgo, mas arregalou os olhos. Sentido-se intimidada pela presença de Pinkie, não que ela fosse feri-la ou algo assim, mas era algo que ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Gummy, assim que ouviu a voz de Pinkie, andou até ela, esfregando a cabeça na perna dela como se fosse um cachorro, Fluttershy achou fofo, demonstra apenas o quanto ele ama ela.

 

Mas um gosto amargo invadiu o paladar dela, ela acabou chegando ao ponto que queria com o musgo, voltando toda atenção para a outra garota. Ela cuspiu o musgo mastigado na mão, com cuidado para não cair, espalhou onde o tornozelo estava tomando uma coloração púrpura, com o pedaço do próprio vestido amarrou, para o musgo curá-la.

 

— São Saniturem, as propriedades curativas são excelentes — Sentiu no dever de explicar a ela, levantando o olhar —  _Meu nome é Fluttershy_ — Saiu como um murmúrio, mas Pinkie ouviu, sorrindo ainda mais.

 

— Muito prazer em te conhecer Fluttershy — Aproximou dela, puxou para um abraço, enquanto Fluttershy gritou com tamanha surpresa — Essa é a minha nova-super-incrível-mais-mágica-amiga Twilight Sparkle, mas infelizmente ela não pode ainda te conhecer, te agradecer. Mesmo que a princípio ela pareça um pouco rabugenta e egoísta — Pinkie afastou-se dela, levando as duas mãos ao peito, como se confessá-se o maior segredo — Eu sei que ela tem um bom coração.

 

Fluttershy sorriu com o jeito que Pinkie falava dela, esperava conhecê-la, mas sabia que ela não gostaria dela de volta. Ninguém gostava. Em vez de dizer que ela também estava ansiosa para conhecer ela, Fluttershy encolheu-se, não sentido-se mais à vontade ao lado de Pinkie.

 

Porém, antes que ela levanta-se e continuasse com a sua própria jornada, Pinkie levantou-se e correu, ela olhou para onde, surpreende-se com a visão. Outra garota, uma garota, Fluttershy forçou a visão, semicerrando os olhos, vendo as escamas e as garras. Levando a mão a boca.

  
 

— Finalmente encontramos vocês, minhas queridas — A garota falou com um sotaque, que Fluttershy reconheceu sendo de Canterlot, Pinkie tinha o sotaque de uma camponesa, como a própria Fluttershy. A garota comportava-se como uma nobre, recebeu de braços abertos Pinkie.

 

 _Elas pareciam-se como amigas_  , pensou Fluttershy. A única pessoa que ela podia pensar assim era Rainbow Dash, que estava do outro lado da montanha. Treinado.

 

— Quando a gente pode fazer isso de novo?  — Pinkie envolveu um abraço em Spike, largando-o em seguida, encarando Angel.

 

Fluttershy estremeceu, pois, Angel adorava arrumar confusões com qualquer um maior que ele. Pinkie aproximou-se dele, tentando acariciá-lo, enquanto Spike viu ela , gritando o seu nome:

 

— Twilight!  — Ele ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, sendo seguida por Rarity.

 

Rarity olhou nos olhos de Fluttershy, Fluttershy desviou, sentido-se intimidada. Enquanto a guarda real sentia inveja, achou a garota linda, ela não usava nenhuma maquiagem. Mas não seria apropriado dizer isso, mal a conhecia, não queria soar como a desejasse.  _Fluttershy não fazia o tipo dela._

 

— Vejo que a Senhorita a ajudou — Sou sincera, Fluttershy começou a ficar vermelha — Obrigada, muito obrigada por ajudá-la.

 

— D-de n-nada — Sentiu-se feliz por conseguir responder em um tom de voz normal.

 

Rarity sorriu, caminhou até a feiticeira, vendo-a, confirmando que ela está bem.

  
 

* * *

 

 

O corpo de Twilight afundava na escuridão, tão conhecida, mas não tinha ninguém para salvá-la. Mesmo que ela gritasse para  _Sunset_  ou _Cadence_ ajudá-la, apenas afundava mais. Esticando o braço, com a esperança que alguém a salvá-la.

 

Diferente daquela vez, ninguém veio. Com um grito sufocante, Twilight acordou em um sobressalto, encharcada de suor, além de lágrimas nos olhos. Ela olhou para algo familiar, mas estava ainda na floresta, com o sol brilhando em cima de sua cabeça, era tarde.

 

Twilight tentou levantar-se, mas assim que tentou, sentiu uma pontada de dor, uma voz a advertindo:

 

— Bom dia flor do dia — Rarity brincou com ela, aproximando-se, ajudando-a levantar e oferecendo-a apoio — Na verdade, é quase o final da tarde — Encarou os olhos lilás dela, vendo o estado dela, percebendo que algo tinha acontecido para estar transtornada desse jeito, em vez de falar, sorriu — Grande  _Archmage_  Twilight, mais desmaia do que faz algo, acredito que a princesa Cadence te superestimou.

 

Twilight puxou o ar, não ligando para a provocação dela, uma qualidade rara dela, pelo menos era paciente. Era o que dizia para si mesma, porém, era só cutucar a ferida dela, que ela se irritaria como qualquer outra pessoa.

 

— Não desmaiei. Apenas quis tirar um cochilo.  _Quando chegar a hora_  , mostrarei o porquê de ter sido a  _archmage_  mais nova da história, a mais nova a se formar na escola da Rainha.

 

— Se é isso o que diz…  — Ajudou ela ir até os outros.

 

Twilight olhou com a sobrancelha franzida a cena a sua frente, Spike conversava amigavelmente, como se conhece a garota há anos.

 

— Então, essa foi a história de como cheguei até aqui — Viu Twilight aproximando-se, saudou-a — Sei que tem algumas partes que estão confusas, mas minha memória não é das melhores.

 

— Não, por favor, não se culpe. Achei inspiradora e fantástica, é uma honra conhecer um híbrido dragão tão bondoso como você.

 

Spike sorriu, era primeira vez que conhecia alguém que no olhasse com pré-conceito, mas ela é bondosa de mais para isso.

 

— Senhorita Fluttershy, qual a sua história?

 

Pinkie olhou por um momento para eles, pois, não se perguntava isso para as pessoas, mas ela sorriu, aliviada a dona da taverna. Voltou a beber da sopa preparada pela Fluttershy, enquanto Rarity e Twilight sentavam-se ao seu lado. Rarity comeu, hesitante, enquanto Twilight sentia falta de uma bebida alcoólica. Ela já estava a muito tempo sóbria.

 

— Oh, Spike. Posso afirmar que não é tão cheia de aventuras como a sua. Sou apenas uma garota de  _Cloudsdale_  — Spike olhou deslumbrado para as asas dela, querendo as ter também — Que mora na beira da Floresta Alforriada, gosto de ajudar todas as criaturas vivas.

 

Twilight que tomava a sopa, engasgou ao ouvir Floresta Alforriada, todos os livros que a leu a respeito daquele lugar, indicavam claramente para não se aproximar, pela centenas de criaturas perigosas.  _Como alguém moraria perto de lá, ou se existisse alguém, como poderia morar no meio daquilo?_  Twilight perguntava-se, encarando ela.

 

— Minha avó costumava me contar histórias sobre ela! Existe uma Piscina Espelhada , um lendário lago sob a Floresta da Liberdad e que dizem que podem clonar qualquer um, ao repetir essas palavras:  _“E para seu próprio reflexo ela olhou, ansiando por alguém cujo reflexo ela compartilhava, e solenemente ela jurou não ter medo da perspectiva de ser tornar duas!”._

 

Ao terminar de contar, Spike e as garotas riram, menos Twilight. Ela já visto coisas o bastante para acreditar nessas coisas. Sem sombras de dúvidas, não gostaria que isso acontecesse, ainda mais clones de Pinkie Pies. Mais riu com o pensamento, não tinha nenhum motivo para ir para a floresta, muito menos ela.

 

— Pretende ir para onde, após terminar aqui, minha querida?

 

Fluttershy agarrou Angel, colocando-o no colo para não escapar, arrumar alguma encrenca, ao mesmo tempo, que ponderava a questão.

 

— Irei voltar para minha casa, não posso  _deixá-los_  sozinha por muito tempo — Olhou para o nada, lembrando-se de algo — Mas se tudo ocorrer bem aqui, talvez, posso visitar minha amiga de infância.

  
 

— Porque você não viaja connosco, estamos indo quase para o mesmo lugar?  — Pinkie virou-se para feiticeira e guarda real — Apesar que eu não sei onde estamos indo.

 

— Algo, com uma mágica mais poderosa que a minha está dificultando. Mas acredito que quando estiver recuperada, irei fazer um ritual e localizá-los — Twilight respondeu meio emburrada, pois, ela sabia que era a única que sabia localizá-los. Já que eles não deixavam rastros na terra, apenas magicamente, Twilight apresentou, ano passado, um novo conceito para encontrar rastros mágicos.

 

— Então é isso — Pinkie levantou-se, assustando Fluttershy com tamanha empolgação — Vamos acompanhá-la até a sua amiga.

 

— Talvez, de lá posso enviar uma carta a princesa — Olhou de relance para a feiticeira — Minha querida, pode também atualizar a Rainha sobre a nossa situação.

 

— V-vocês estão em uma missão para a Rainha e a princesa?  — Fluttershy perguntou, receosa, pois, ela não era curiosa.

 

— Qual parte da secreta vocês não entenderam?  — Bufou, enquanto Rarity ria, tentando esconder a vergonha.

 

— Oh, mas não apenas uma missão delas. Não estamos  _prestes a salvar o mundo_  , você, mesmo sabendo disso, ainda gostaria de nos acompanhar nessa aventura?  — Pinkie Pie agarrou Fluttershy pelos ombros, sacudindo-a, tentando motivá-la a aceitar — Já te considero uma amiga, com a viagem a gente — Olhou para Spike, e as garotas — Poderíamos ser  _super-hiper-megas-melhores_  amigas.

 

— E-eu adoraria ser amiga de você — Olhou para chão, sentido as bochechas queimarem — De todas vocês, mas não penso que posso participar. Sou uma  _covarde_ , vocês não gostariam de ter alguém assim.

 

— Bobagem, querida, não estamos pedindo para lutar contra  **dragões** ou  **manticoras**  — Rarity levantou-se, aproximando dela, tocando-a levemente no ombro, para mostrar que independente da escolha, ela ia apoiá-la, como amigas fazem — Como Pinkie disse, adorariam a sua companhia. Poderíamos ir juntas até onde a sua amiga esta, nos recuperamos e ver para onde o destino nos enviará.

 

— É Fluttershy, viajar com amigos é sempre mais divertidos — Spike disse para ela, tentando-a convencê-la.

 

— Não atrapalharia? — Todos os olhares voltaram-se para Twilight.

 

Com a pressão, para não ser a chata, sorriu e disse:

 

— Não, mais diferente deles, não vou te pressionar. Sei como é ruim isso, faça o que te deixa mais confortável.

 

Fluttershy sorriu, Pinkie tinha razão, Twilight era uma boa pessoa, talvez não tão boa assim, mas se esforçava. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios dela, junto com lágrimas, mas não eram as de tristeza, eram de alegria, pois, finalmente alguém tinha a aceitando. Mesmo sem conhecer nada sobre ela.

 

— Fico muito honrada de vocês quererem a minha companhia, claro, que não vou recusar.


	7. VI. Vejo com meus olhinhos

**“Vejo com meus olhinhos algo**  branco e emburrado” A voz animada de Pinkie soou, entre as matas, sendo agridoce com os barulhos das cachoeiras e dos animais. Ela não conseguia se conter, estava feliz, por isso saltitava ao em vez de andar, com o Gummy amarrado nas costas. Ele estava cansado, era o mínimo que Pinkie poderia fazer por ele.

 

“Ahã! Fácil, é a Twilight” Spike bateu as garras, provocando um barulho horrível, ele envergonhou-se, corando e murmurou “Desculpe”. Assim que viu o olhar da Twilight abaixou a cabeça ainda mais, porém, Fluttershy tocou-o no ombro, sorrindo para ele.

 

Ele devolveu o sorriso, mas ainda estava envergonhado, também não gostava de deixar a Twilight assim, brava, mas as vezes era impossível fazer algo em relação a isso. Como agora, ela liderava o caminho, com uma carranca no rosto. Prestando pouca atenção às coisas a sua volta, focando-se mais a si própria, nos seus próprios pensamentos. Não gostava do rumo que as coisas estavam indo, precisava de um noite em uma cama, uma banheira para lavar-se apropriadamente e o mais importante, um barril de vinho. Sóbria há muito tempo, esse também era motivo de mau-humor, Twilight tem muitos demônios internos, a embriaguez ajudava a adiar a luta contra eles. Senão a insônia e os pesadelos iam piorar.

 

“Que tal a gente mudarmos de jogo? Esse está trazendo infortúnios que podem ser evitados” Rarity falou, como se fosse uma princesa, pelo menos as garotas e o Spike (menos Twilight) achavam isso. Com os cabelos verdes, ela não perdia elegância “Qual é a bebida que corre?”.

 

Com essa pergunta em mente, caminharam por um tempo, até Pinkie que tinha a sobrancelha franzida, levantando a mão e pulando para chamar a’tenção da Rarity. “Então?” Perguntou, vendo a afobação dela.

 

“ _Rum_!” Não conteve o sorriso, adorava esse tipo de brincadeira “Agora é a minha vez, Qual animal não gosta do amanhã?”

 

Assim que o sol começou a se por, Twilight sentou-se no chão, respirando com dificuldade. Ela não nunca teve o físico para viajar a pé, por isso usava o balão, entretanto, sabia que seria possível no meio das árvores. A propósito, era para ser uma missão secreta, mas Rarity tinha a língua solta e Pinkie… bem era Pinkie.

 

As outras garotas andaram a tarde inteira, apreciaram esse momento para descansar. Porém, a preocupação aumentou, a noite era mais fácil para algo tentar atacá-las, já que elas estavam no meio da mata, pois, a estrada não seria segura. Equestria com a paz de um milênio, ainda continuava com habitantes perigosos, a harmonia cada vez mais desaparecia. Não precisa ser nenhum deus ou um feiticeiro para ver isso.

 

Mas mesmo com um clima perigoso, onde Fluttershy olhava para qualquer barulho, apertando cada vez mais Angel, que tinha os braços cruzados e um olhar irritado. Pinkie Pie mantia um sorriso no rosto, com cuidado colocou Gummy no chão e tirou a mochila, jogando no chão e sentando, enquanto Gummy espreguiçava encostava nela. Ela não estava exausta como Rarity ou Twilight, diferente dela, o corpo delas era feito para viagens longas e um grande esforço. Os músculos nas perna, nos braço mostravam pouco dessa força.

 

Aspirou o ar com força “O cheiro da noite é tão bom, tão fresquinho, seria ótimo lugar para uma festa!” Mas após dizer as palavras, lembrou que não tinha mais a taverna, sentindo-se insegura.

 

“Você costumava a dar muitas festas por ai?” Fluttershy apressou a perguntar, notando como Pinkie ficou abatida de repente, apenas ela notou, pois, Rarity estava ocupada com a fogueira, enquanto Spike tentava agradar Twilight.

 

“Festejar é a minha vida, é um jeito de fazer alguém que está triste, sorrir. Não existe nada mais gratificante que isso” Os olhos delas brilhavam, acariciou Gummy “Talvez, quando você ver a rosto de alguém a surpresa, ou quando é seu aniversário e você a sua comida favorita o dia inteiro” Pinkie levantou a sobrancelha, sacudindo a cabeça “Mas não é tão legal ter dor de barriga” Não que fosse algo engraçado, mas ela riu, enquanto Fluttershy ria, de uma forma mais controlada.

 

Fluttershy tirou o cabelo da frente dos olhos, foi conversando aos poucos com Pinkie, pois, elas são muito diferentes, Fluttershy não sabia ao certo quando ela falava com certeza ou brincava.

 

* * *

 

 

“Porque você não usa a magia para acender, ao invés de ficar  _esfregando_  as pedrinhas como uma tonta?” Assim que Twilight recuperou o fôlego, abriu os olhos e ficou abismada ao ver Rarity agindo dessa maneira. Twilight sabia que Rarity não se comparava a ela, não que ela fosse convencida, era a verdade, mas para ser um guarda real, ainda mais da princesa precisava ser bastante habilidosa e Twilight sabia que esse era o caso dela. Senão teria abandonado ela há muito tempo.

 

Rarity olhou para ela, balançando a cabeça e suprimindo a vontade de rir. “Qual seria a graça de eu fazer tudo usando a magia minha  _cara?_  Alguns prazeres na vida não são tão simples como estalar o dedo” Respondeu, mas logo voltou atenção para a fogueira, que começava dar certo, ela aproximou-se e com cuidado soprou, o vento se espalhou e o sorriso de Rarity ficou satisfeito “Só nos falta comida”.

 

Pinkie aplaudiu, o sorriso dela cresceu, mesmo como algo simples, ela adorava ser elogiada.

 

“Mas Rarity, você está carregando comida?” Spike perguntou, pois, ele lembrava delas discutindo sobre isso.

 

“Você realmente não lê os livros que eu te dou” Não foi uma pergunta, Twilight afirmou, enquanto Spike exibia um sorriso de envergonhado “Não existe motivo para nós gastarmos nossas provisões, quando estamos em um aérea tão abundante de comida, Spike” Explicou, era algo de dava prazer a ela, compartilhar o conhecimento.

 

“Ah, tá”, mas logo ele lembrou que não conseguia ficar de pé com algumas frutinhas ou raízes, mas antes que perguntasse, Twilight arremessou para ele um embrulho.

 

“Com exceção de você, por isso, preparei uma  _marmitinha._ São aqueles insetos gigantes que você tanto adora” Twilight disse como se fosse algo comum, claro que ela não contou que teve um trabalho imenso para pegar um, a costa doía só de lembrar do  _baile_  que levou dele.

 

Spike com boca salivando abriu, o cheiro de carne temperada impregnou o olfato dele, e de todos ao redor. Fluttershy olhou com os olhos arregalados, ela sabia que ele era _carnívoro, existia cadeia alimentar_ , mas doía ver cenas como essas. O cheiro do cadáver daquele animal a vez sentir o estômago embrulhado, levantou-se correndo, enfiando-se no meio da mata e vomitou.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bem, não pensei que ela seria tão sensível” Comentou para si própria, viu o olhar de culpado de Spike “Aprendemos que você não deve se alimentar na frente dela, Spike”.

 

Com um semblante triste, ele concordou. “Vou encher os cantis de águas” Pegando eles, saiu da vista delas.

 

Apenas ficou Twilight e Rarity, que se olhavam, sem saber o que fazer.

 

“Pobrezinha, acredito que a traumatizamos” Rarity comentou, levando as mãos ao cabelo.

 

Twilight confirmou com a cabeça, repreendendo-se, poderia ter evitado isso, agora sentia-se culpada. Ficar junta delas, fazia ela se importar com elas, algo que ela não era mais familiarizada. Tomando coragem, ela levantou-se, o tornozelo não doía mais, graças a Fluttershy, porém, os pés estavam doloridos pela caminhada. De pé, ela levou a mão a cintura, esticando-se.

 

“Me recuso a comer sopa” Rarity riu dessa observação, Twilight olhou para ela “Por acaso você tem sal?”

 

"Tenho, porquê?" Hesitante foi até a mochila, tirando uma sacola com temperos e uma panela, sabia que ia Twilight precisar e jogou para ela.

 

Se Twilight não pegasse com a levitação, teria acertado em cheio a sua cara. "Porque meus dotes culinários são horríveis, mas acho que posso fazer um refogado que vai ficar" Twilight beijou os próprios dedos, enfatizando que ia ficar bom.

 

"Aprecio o gesto, apenas para garantir vou atrás dele, acho que ele deve estar sentindo-se mal". Assim Rarity seguiu os passos dele, enquanto Twilight estalou os dedos, todos os ingredientes necessários apareceram na panela.

 

* * *

 

 

Fluttershy tremia, com o gosto de bile na boca. Não sabia se era por parecer uma tola, ou por fazer Spike sentir culpado por ser ele mesmo. Porém, antes que mais lágrimas escorrem pela face dela, Pinkie aproximou cautelosamente, sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

 

"Toma" Ofereceu o cantil de água. Para Fluttershy que estava debruçada sobre o resto no café da manhã e do jantar do dia anterior.

 

Limpando a boca com a costa da mão, ela aceitou, fazendo um gargarejo e cuspindo a água, para o gosto amargo sair. Ela tentou falar algo, mas apenas fungou e chorou, como sempre fazia.

 

"Sei que não é muito, mas eu 'tó aqui pra você" Com essas palavras, Pinkie conseguiu levar Fluttershy para outro lugar, onde ela sentou-se ao lado dela, ficou esperando ela se acalmar. Ambas não souberam quanto minutos passaram, mas foi tempo o bastante para Twilight encontra-las. Ela parecia realmente preocupada.

 

"Respira comigo, ok?" Pediu a Fluttershy, que obedeceu "Fundo e devagar" Seguiu as instruções dela sem hesitar "Conte comigo, até 10..."

 

Pinkie olhou com admiração, pois, o quer que fosse que ela estivesse fazendo, ajudou. Ela olhou admirando Twilight. Repetiram a sequência até que Fluttershy aparentar melhorar. Com a voz tremula, ela agradeceu "Obrigada Twilight, obrigada Pinkie, não precisava".

 

Mas Twilight apenas sorriu, aliviada "Era o mínimo que eu podia, nós" Olhou para Pinkie que concordou "Poderíamos fazer, sei que você faria o mesmo".

 

"Porque você é a pessoa mais bondosa que eu conhecia, olha que eu conheço um  _mooonte_  de gente"

 

* * *

 

 

Twilight não quis admitir, mas a perspectiva de odiaram a comida que ela preparou fez sentir magoada, uma besteira, mas ela não conseguia controlar os sentimentos. Então, decidiu olhar atentamente a reação de cada uma delas.

 

Sabendo que: Mesmo que Fluttershy achasse horrível, não demonstraria e ainda elogiaria; Pinkie Pie seria impossível descobrir; Rarity não a magoaria, talvez desse alguma dica para ela, como:  _"Um pouco mais salsa"_. Twilight cerrou os punhos, elas eram tão legais, mas agora era gostaria que fossem verdadeiras, não importando se a machucaria só porque dedicou-se muito para fazer isso. Mordeu o lábio, segurando para não roer as unhas, pois, estava tentando largar essa mania horrível.

 

Pinkie Pie assim que provou a primeira garfada, lambeu os lábios, pois, sabia que Twilight olhava como um intensidade que a fazia corar. Não era a melhor refeição da vida dela, longe disso, mas não diria isso, em vez "Do jeito que você cozinha está apta para abrir um restaurante e ficar famosa, Twilight" Segurar o sorriso com aquilo descendo pela garganta não foi fácil, mas ela resistiu, porque o sorriso que Twilight deu,  _valia ela comer um prato inteiro disso._

 

"E vocês o que acharam?" Twilight virou-se para as outras duas, pois, Spike observava tudo prendendo a risada, pois, ele era quem cozinhava por uma razão.

 

Fluttershy resmungou um "uhum" em resposta, enquanto Rarity lutava para comer. Tinha uma cara boa, o cheiro era normal, mas assim que entrou em contato com o paladar dela, teve que beber água junto para descer. Twilight percebeu isso, naquela noite dormiu sem falar mais com ninguém. Prometendo a si mesma, que nunca mais ia se aventurar nas artes culinárias e que não devia se importar tanto assim delas. Mas ela se importava com o que elas pensavam dela.

 

 

* * *

Elas estavam lavando o rosto, tentando tirar o sono com a água fresca, pois, a partir dali ia ser Fluttershy que iam guiá-las. O sol estava da manhã era agradável, por isso faziam o desjejum alí mesmo. Comendo frutas e flores, aproveitando a abundante flora que Equestria possui

.

Quando acabaram, limparam, para preservar a beleza e continuaram a caminhada. Fluttershy ia na frente, com mãos entrelaçadas, sendo seguida por Angel. Atrás, Pinkie e Spike viam, brincando ainda de charadas.

 

"O que é que sempre corre, mas nunca anda? As vezes murmura, mas nunca fala? Possui um leito, mas nunca dorme? Nasce, mas nunca morre?" Perguntou Pinkie, olhando com um sorriso brincalhão para ele.

 

"Vish, eu não sei" Spike franziu a testa, pensando na resposta certa, mas nada vinha. Twilight que ouviu a charada, olhou para Pinkie e não se aguentou. "O rio".

 

Pinkie aplaudiu, enquanto Spike olhou bravo para ela, pois, ele ia responder, mesmo que demorasse. Rarity revirou os olhos, negando com a cabeça.  _Surpreendente_ , pensou. Pois, Rarity percebeu que Twilight tinha parado de ser mesquinha, algo que ela não conseguiria, ficou contente por ver ela interagir com os outros..

 

O sol forte não as incomodou, graças as nuvens que ficaram encobrindo-o. Por isso as garotas agradeceram, estavam quase chegando ao destino, de longe podiam avistar uma arena improvisada, quando um som ecoou e todas as nuvens desapareceram.

 

"Bem..." Começou Rarity, passando a linguá entre os lábios, umedecendo-os "Como é a sua amiga?".

 

"Ela vai ser a primeira pessoa que você vai olhar, pode confiar. Ah, também a mais veloz de toda Equestria, como ela se autodeclara, às vezes"

 

Twilight arqueou a sobrancelha, suprimindo o riso "Vejo que vocês duas vão se dar bem" Comentou com um sorriso no rosto, olhando para Rarity. Que abriu a boca, fez uma cara de indignada e virou o rosto. "Como ousa, Twilight Sparkle,  _humildade_  é uma das minhas melhores qualidades, olha que não são poucas!" Apertou o passo, mas sem nunca perder o charme " Aliás, estou doida para um banho de espuma e finalmente voltar com cabelo como era antes...deslumbrante".

 

**↺**

 

"Boa tarde, por favor sintam-se a vontade em minha estadia" O homem apareceu, com um rosto que mostrava a vida dura, olhos escuros e um avental rosa bebe.

 

"Obrigada pela hospitalidade, mas gostaríamos de dois quartos para passar uma noite" Rarity disse.

 

O sorriso do rosto do homem se desfez, coçando a cabeça sem jeito começou com as desculpas "Sinto muito, mas todos os meus quartos estão alugados. Tudo o que posso oferecer é comida".

 

"Todos?" Repetiu Pinkie Pie, incrédula. Twilight restitui a não revirar os olhos.

 

"Sim, infelizmente Senhorita, com a competição  _Melhor jovem voador,_  a demanda aumentou e não tenho condições de ter mais quartos" Explicou a elas.

 

"Quando iria custar o dia, caso tivesse uma vaga para dois quartos?" Twilight perguntou, sem mostrar muito interesse.

 

"Três moedas de prata, _my Landy..._ " Respondeu, hesitante pela curiosidade. Nem percebeu como dirigiu-se a ela.

 

Twilight enfiou a mão no bolso, puxando um saco de moedas, colocando no balcão, na frente do homem cinco moedas de ouro, muito mais que o dobro. O homem arregalou os olhos, abrindo a boca em descrença, mas logo recolhendo as.

 

"Dois dos meu melhores quartos" Anunciou, enquanto saia de trás do balcão "Por favor, sigam-me".

 

* * *

 

 

A primeira coisa que Rarity fez ao entrar no quarto, foi jogar-se na cama. Como esperado de uma pousada simples, não era lá essas coisas, mas muito melhor do que dormir no chão, as vezes junto com Twilight, ela tinha não se incomodado ao dormir ao lado dela. Apesar, que quando ela acordava no meio da madrugada gritando, ou as vezes chorava, assustava muito a guarda real.

 

"O que você tá fazendo Rarity, levanta daí agora!" O momento dela foi estragado, pela voz crítica de Twilight.

 

"Querida, estou descansando" Respondeu, em um tom entediado.

 

"Mas você nem trocou a roupa de cama, sabe quantas bactérias estão presentes? Acha que alguém troca essas fronhas?" Acusou, enquanto andava até a guarda real, puxava pelo braço.

 

Rarity está tão cansada que nem quis lutar, apenas deixou-se levar. "Posso me lavar então, _ó mamãe_ , ou você vai querer conferir o banheiro também?".

 

Twilight não respondeu, apenas continuou a trocar as fronhas, pela limpa que ela tinha pegado com o Senhor. Porém, assim que o quarto estava limpo, lembrou-se da poção que tinha feito para Rarity, para o cabelo dela, então foi até a porta do banheiro e deu uma leve batida. Ouvindo o som da água corrente.

 

"Rarity, fiz uma pequena poção que vai remover os resíduos do feitiço da Trixie, deixar o seu cabelo do jeito que era antes". A porta foi aberta, Rarity agarrou o frasco da mão de Twilight, agradecendo a ela, abraçando-a, sem importar de estar completamente molhada. Twilight fez uma careta, mas mesmo assim retribui o abraço.

 

Ela não precisava fazer isso, mas quis. Então sentou-se na cama, com as bochechas vermelhas, observando o quarto sem realmente se importar. Duas camas de casal, uma armário, dois criados mudos e uma suíte. Balançou a cabeça, _foco_ , pensou ao abrir a mochila em busca de um pergaminho, tinta e pena.

 

_"Querida Rainha Celestia,_

_Venho informar minhas descobertas sobre o que a sua majestade impediu, infelizmente não são boas notícias, que me preocupam muito. Junto com a guarda real que me enviou, para ajudar-me, descobrimos que não são apenas feitiçeiros pesquisando sobre magia negra para libertar criaturas malignas, sim, alados com capacidade de usar magia negra, que até para mim são uma grande misterio._

_Perseguir um, mas eu o subestimei, ele mostrou-se um oponente que não deve hesitar, mas graças a uma garota Pinkamena Diane Pie, conseguiu lutar e ganhar dele, porém, ele fugiu. Estou no rastro dele, entretanto, não sei seu sua majestade irá gostar, mas de qualquer maneira prometi que os bens dela que foram destruídos iam ser reembolsados pela coroa. Uma taberna, mais precisamente, é tudo que ela já teve. Peço para que considere isso._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

 

A feiticeira derramou o líquido quente, carimbando, com o próprio selo, enquanto enrolava me uma fita vermelha. Precisava apenas achar Spike, pedir algo que não tinha feito há anos. Porém, antes que a melancolia tomasse conta do humor da feiticeira, a porta da suíte foi aberta, revelando uma Rarity com os cabelos roxos, enrolada em uma toalha resmungando uma canção, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Twilight sorriu ao observar a cena.

 

"Querida, vou me lembrar para sempre do que você fez. Obrigada" Rarity falou olhando nos olhos dela, intensamente, Twilight apenas assentiu, foi para o banheiro.

 

* * *

 

 

"... Eu sei sou muito incrível" Riu a garota, com uma caneca de cidra na mão. Ao redor dela estavam todos os competidores do  _Melhor Jovem Voador_ , além das garotas, Fluttershy que comia acanhada a sopa, Rarity que recebia uma cantada de um alado de pele escura, Spike que olhava para cena com um cara de tédio. Pinkie Pie, ao lado de Rainbow Dash, ambas rindo. Elas, para o infortúnio dos outros, descobriram que tinham muito em comum, estavam com sorrisos travessos, esperando a última convidada com um espaço na mesa reservado.

 

Fluttershy não mentiu, a primeira pessoa que prestaram a atenção foi a alada. Com seus cabelos arco-iris amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, um óculos de sol escuro, com uma roupa apertada que mostrava o quanto ela é musculosa.

 

Mas ninguém, além de Spike e Fluttershy, pareceu notar Twilight. Ela tinha um sorriso sereno, a pele cheirava a sabonete, enquanto usava uma roupa parecida com a anterior. Mas assim que sentou-se na cadeira, todos olharam para ela, ela não teve reação, a cara dela ficou vermelha. O barulho do  _pum_  fez todos ficarem em silêncio, até que Rainbow e Pinkie começaram a gargalhar.

 

"E-eu disse que ela ia cair" Falou Pinkie, com dificuldade para respirar, limpando uma lágrima que insistia em cair.

 

"Minha barriga Pinkie, eu achou que eu vou vomitar" Ela levou a mão na barriga, apertando enquanto ria.

 

Twilight, assim que passou o choque, pegou a almofada que faz barulho de peito e lançou na cara da Pinkie. Cruzando os braços, com a cara ainda vermelha.

 


	8. VII.Contos são reais?

**Todas as cinco garotas** , das mais variadas raças estavam sentadas dentro de uma árvore frutifera, um cabelo arco-íris estava encoberto em uma árvore, enquanto a Fluttershy estava na frente dela. Pinkie ficou pau nas pernas de Rarity, recebendo uma cafeteria enquanto uma feiticeira estava ao lado dela, assim formando uma espécie de círculo desajeitado. Era do meio da tarde, o sol estava brilhando no céu, com algumas nuvens tampando-o.

 

Bebiam uma garrafa de cerveja preta, enquanto conversavam. Por Serem amigas da Fluttershy, Rainbow resolveu dar um ELAS Uma Chance TAMBÉM, APOS beber hum gole perguntou com o sotaque de Cloudsdale: “Mas  _eai_ , me Conta Como VOCÊS se conheceram?”.

 

As garotas se entreolharam com sorrisos caridosos e depois olharam para Twilight que arqueou as sobrancelhas para elas, mas devolveu o sorriso. Rarity parou com o cafuné em Pinkie e foi a primeira a falar: “Eu estava no aniversário da princesa Cadence, andava por lá, quando a Twilight caiu em cima de mim”.

  
 

Pinkie ouviu a guarda falar e levantou a mão, acenando com ela e quando finalmente teve atenção falou: “Bem, a Twilight realmente caiu no céu quando eu conheci ela e eu atendi a Rarity na…” ela olhou para o chão, triste mas logo voltou com o corriqueiro sorriso “minha taverna”.

 

“E você Shy?” perguntou Rainbow encarando a amiga. Ela corou com a atenção e brincando com dedos respondeu: “Eu estava recolhendo flores que tem propriedades curativas, enquanto acompanhava peixes em perigo de extinção quando eu vi a Pinkie e a Twilight desmaiadas e feridas na beira da cachoeira, e depois eu encontrei a Rarity”.

  
 

Rainbow olhou para Twilight, arrumando o óculos de sol e rindo “ Vejo que é gatinha é bem distraída e vive caindo por aí...”.

 

As garotas riram e olharam para Twilight, para ver se elas iam discutir como mais cedo. Porque a personalidade dela, da ex-dona da taverna e da alada são fortes e naturalmente entram em conflito. Mas ela bebeu mais um gole da cerveja e suspirou, dizendo: “Bem, é uma maldição”.

 

“O que?” perguntou Rarity sem acreditar, as outras só ficaram surpresas, mas elas não entendiam o conceito de uma maldição.

 

Twilight deu os ombros “Calma, é algo inofensivo... _às vezes_ , pelo menos”.

 

“Você fez algo muito ruim para magoar alguém a esse ponto?” perguntou Pinkie, sentando-se e esticando os braços, espreguiçando-se.

 

“Não...Vocês querem saber o porque?” todas acenaram, mas antes que ela falasse Spike apareceu com Angel e Gummy.

 

Eles se sentaram, Twilight não deixou Rainbow dar cerveja para o híbrido. E começou a contar: “No ano passado, exatamente no dia da celebração do sol e bebi uma  _bebida_ que é para seres com mais resistência à magia, como fadas e afins. Eu não me orgulho, mas eu fiquei alterada, completamente bêbada e fiz uma aposta com um espírito da floresta, eu perdi e não compri a aposta daí ele me amaldiçoou para que toda a fez que eu mais precisasse correr, para me salvar ou ir atrás de alguém, eu vou tropeçar em algo e cair” ela terminou de falar e todos olhavam ansiosas para ela, Spike segurava a risada pois ela tinha presenciada pessoalmente.

 

“O que você tinha que comprir?’ perguntou Rainbow.

 

“Também tenho vontade de descobrir, ela nunca me disse” falou Spike, cruzando o braços e olhando com a sobrancelha franzida.

 

Twilight corou e para disfarçar bebeu mais um gole, as meninas perceberam e sorriram maliciosamente, Twilight engasgou “Você não tem idade Spike…” ele bufou e começou a prestar a atenção em algo mais interessante: Rarity e a sua beleza.

 

“U-um dia vai acabar né?” perguntou Shy, ela parecia preocupada e não se importava muito com a aposta.

 

Twilight sorriu e respondeu “Vai acabar daqui três dias”.

 

“Ah, que bom fico aliviada” Fluttershy respondeu e bebeu o último gole do copo, começava a sentir os indícios do álcool fazendo efeito no sangue, voltou a atenção para a amiga de infância “Quando você vai competir?”.

 

Ela deu os ombros, com uma confiança que faria qualquer a invejar “ Calma, ainda tenho duas horas e tenho 100% que vou ganhar, eu e meu Arco-Íris Sônico”.

 

“Mentira!” exclamou Spike “Twilight me disse que é apenas uma lenda”.

 

Rainbow olhou para Twilight, seria pela primeira vez “Eu fiz um Arco-Íris Sônico há alguns anos atrás”.

 

“É impossível” retrucou ela.

 

“Olha, dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com a Twi, Rainbow, o Arco-Íris Sônico não passa de uma lenda, como a mulher na lua que vai te comer caso não entregar os doces a ela…”

 

“Ou como a Somnambula, ah eu adorava a história dela quando era uma criancinha” explicou Pinkie.

 

Rainbow Dash bufou, levantando-se e esticando as asas plumadas azuis. “Certo” disse brava “Vou mostrar para vocês agora, eu treinei muito para repetir meu incrível, feito como sempre, anos atr-” mas antes que ela pudesse terminar, uma explosão sou no campo onde ia acontecer a competição.

 

O clima tenso que tinha instalado entre elas desapareceu, toda a preocupação foi para lá, pois Rarity e Twilight se olharam, mas como não eram próximas o bastante para se comunicar com um olhar, a guarda disse: “São eles?”.

 

Para a preocupação de todos, Twilight assentiu e respondeu “Sim, mas parece que está diferente e-eu não sei…”.

 

“Do que vocês estão falando” perguntou Rainbow transtornada, segurando-se para não voar para o campo, onde a fumaça começa a sair.

 

“Isso pode ficar para outra hora” respondeu Twilight, impedindo que as outras falassem e revelassem a missão para mais uma pessoas “Agora, quero que prestem atenção. Spike e Fluttershy, vão para a pousada e levem os animais e os feridos” pelo o incrivel que parece eles fizeram isso. Twilight tomou a postura de uma líder e ninguém a questionou “Pinkie você pode ir lá e ajudar os feridos a sair?”.

 

“Pode deixar” respondeu e correu, acompanhado os outros.

 

“O que você vai me mandar fazer?’ perguntou Rainbow ressentida.

 

“Nada, eu não mando em ninguém. Mas se você quiser, a gente pode trabalhar junto” respondeu em um tom mais amigável.

 

Rarity que observava a cena, surpreendeu-se, pois Twilight estava fazendo o que ela tinha falado. “Você tá com a gente?” perguntou para Rainbow.

 

Ela jogou o óculos de sol na grama e respondeu: “Qual é o plano?”. Twilight sorriu, explicando, pois não ia falhas mais uma vez.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Quando tudo acabasse, Pinkie ia deitar no chão e olhar para o céu com um sorriso nos lábios por varios minutos, pois Twilight tinha confiado uma tarefa tão importante a ela. Usou toda a velocidade e ultrapassou Fluttershy e os outros, correndo para onde pegava fogo.

 

Como Twilight tinha suspeitado, por faltar algumas horas para o evento do Melhor Jovem Voador, tinha varias pessoas que tinham começado e se reunir e foram simplesmente atacas. Pinkie Pie fez o máximo que pode, mas não ia adiantar, porque o homem alado não parava de lançar uma espécie de bomba e adagas nas pessoas.

 

Ele fazia tudo isso com um olhar cheio de ódio e um sorriso maldoso, não era o mesmo que Pinkie tinha lutado. Mas era tão forte quanto ele. Ela pulou para trás, desviando de dezenas de facas arremessadas em sua direção, se não fosse ela, provavelmente teria sido acertada.

 

Enquanto isso, Fluttershy instruiu a todas as crianças e idosos a entrarem no porão da pousada. Ninguém a questionou e todos obedeceram, mas quando apareceu uma garotinha praticamente carregando o pai, que tinha uma facada no peito, ela se desesperou.

 

“A-ajuda por favor...” chorou a garotinha, com as roupa encharcada pelo sangue do homem.

 

“C-calma” falou mais para si do que ela. Pegou o homem e o colocou deitado no chão, com o suor escorrendo pela testa e os dedos tremendo “E-eu prometo que vou cuidar dele, mas você precisa ir com esse rapaz” falou, apontado para Spike que ajudava as pessoas.

 

Ela agradeceu, pois sem ele aqui, não saberia se conseguiria ficar calma. A menina recusou “Eu não vou deixar meu pai!”.

 

Spike se aproximou, falando docemente “Eu sei que você tá assustada. Eu também estou, mas se você ficar aqui ela não vai poder ajudar seu pai, por favor desça com os outros”.

 

“Eu não quero deixa-lo….” chorou.

 

Ela fez Spike lembra-se de Twilight, mas balançou a cabeça, encostada a garra na costa dela e empurrando gentilmente para descer a escada e dizendo: “Você não está o abandonado, ok, eu prometo que ele vai ficar bem?”.

 

“Promete?”.

 

“Sim” assim ela desceu e ele respirou aliviado. Voltando-se para Fluttershy e naquele momento agradeceu as vezes acompanhar a Twilight em missões, senão já teria vomitado pela conta do cheiro de carne humana queimada.

 

“Ele vai ficar bem?” se abaixou, ficando próximo dela e do corpo do homem.

 

“Estou tentando salvar eles, só o estado dele é grave o resto das pessoas estão com queimaduras e contusões espalhadas pelo corpo” falou em um tom de voz baixo, tendo toda a concentração para o peito do homem ‘Spike, vai até o quarto e pega a minha mochila, a que tem umas borboletas azuis incrustadas”.

 

“Tá” respondeu, levantando-se e correndo para o andar de cima. Enquanto isso, Fluttershy pressionava o ferimento, estancando o sangramento.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Ora, ora…” falou o homem abrindo um sorriso maior ainda ao ver Twilight “Pensei que a Archmage não ia me dar a honra da presença, meu irmão disse o quão adorável tu és”.

 

Ele sobrevoava o que sobrará do campo, onde fogo ao redor se espalhava e três garotas corriam em sua direção. Rainbow Dash na realidade voava com uma olhar de fúria e as duas feiticeiras viam logo atrás.

 

“Onde estão os outros dois?” gritou Twilight em resposta.

 

“Por ai…” respondeu, lançado outra bomba na direção delas. O escudo invisível que Rarity tinha feito as protegeu da explosão “Agora sim as coisas vão ficar interessantes”.

 

Twilight olhou de relance para Rarity, viu a guarda com um careta.  _Ela era forte_ , Twilight sabia disso, mas não sabia se ela ia aguentar mais ataques dele.

 

Só que o plano nunca foi o enfrentar mano-a-mano, não as feiticeiras pelo menos. Sim Rainbow, que se aproximou dele em uma velocidade impressionante e acertou um gancho de direita. O homem cuspiu sangue preto e olhou para a alada, revelando nos dedos uma fileira de adagas, jogado nela. Rainbow desviu de todas, mas duas a acertaram de raspão, uma na bochecha e outra no braço.

 

“Não vou dar a minha atenção a você” cuspiu as palavras e voltou a procurar as feiticeiras “Quero elas!”.

 

“Poxa cara, você também não faz o meu tipo mas fazer o que?” respondeu, tentando se aproximar dele e ora tentava com um soco ou com um chute, não importava o que, ele desviava e Rainbow ficava mais cansada “Droga! Você tem medo de me encarar?” protestou, afastando-se dele e respirando com dificuldade.

 

“Meu veneno fará efeito agora” ela arregalou os olhos e caiu. Enquanto Rainbow despecava do céu, Twilight e Rarity gritavam o nome dela.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Após fazer um curativo improvisado sobre o homem, Fluttershy olhou para as mãos embebedadas de sangue, tentando normalizar a respiração. Pinkie que tinha se juntado a ela, ajudando, tocou-lhe o ombro e sorriu.

 

“Um garoto correu para a capital para pedir ajuda, logo os curandeiros estarão aqui e só vão conseguir estabilizar ele, graças a você” falou, as bochechas de Fluttershy ficaram vermelha.

 

“Só conseg-...” parou, assim como todos ao ouvir o nome de Rainbow. Fluttershy levantou e caminhou em direção a janela, arregalando os olhos ao ver a sua amiga de infância caindo em queda livre, ela levou a mão a boca e suprimiu um grito de horror.

 

Pois Rainbow tinha escapado de sua vista e isso só significa que ela...  _Não, não seria possível..._

 

Quando as lágrimas embaçaram a vista, uma explosão de luz a fez olhar para frente. Viu Twilight com Raibow nos braços inconsciente, ela caiu no chão e falou sem acreditar: “Eu tó com todas as partes do meu corpo né?” não foi realmente para ninguém responder, ela apenas quis confirmar.

 

“R-rainbow…” falou o nome da amiga, aproximando-se da feiticeira.

 

Que com cuidado colocou o corpo da alada no chão. Respirando com dificuldade, e dizendo: “As adagas não são só adagas, elas possuem um veneno e eu não sei quanto tempo leva para matar, ou se não mata” explicou a situação para Fluttershy.

 

Twilight esperava que ela ajudasse Rainbow, mas não foi isso que ela fez. Ela abandonou o sorriso bondoso sempre presente no no rosto e uma olhar de fúria preencheu o rosto. Fluttershy olhou nos olhos lilás da feiticeira e levantou-se, caminhando em direção a porta com os punhos cerrados.

 

“O que-” a feiticeira ficou confusa, buscando ajuda no olhar de Pinkie.

 

Ela estava tão confusa quanto ela e respondeu “Eu acho que ela vai lutar contra ele”.

 

“Cade a Rarity?” perguntou Spike aproximando-se delas.

 

Twilight franziu a testa e respondeu: “Lutando contra ele, alguém precisa distra-” arregalou os olhos, levantando-se e puxando Pinkie pelo braço “Spike, fico de olho nela e se ela piorar me chama” com essas palavras saiu, indo em direção ao fundos da pousada.

 

“Você tem um plano não é? Oh, já sei! Vamos aproveitar que a Fluttershy e a Rarity estão lutando para enfeitiçar essa corda” pegou a corda pendurada na parede e entregou para a feiticeira, que olhou para ela com a boca entreaberta “Para que ele não vire fumaça e fuja, não estou certa?”.

 

“E-está” gaguejou em resposta, mas balançou a cabeça, focando nas palavras magicas que cantava, em vez dela. Pinkie estava sendo apenas Pinkie. Mas de repente parou abruptamente, virou para ela “Vai demorar alguns minutos para o feitiço ficar pronto, então você pode ajudar elas?”.

 

Pinkie sorriu “Claro”.

 

 

* * *

 

  
 

 

Rarity odiava lutar desse jeito. O suor fazia se sentir pesada, respirava com dificuldade e a dor na cabeça aumenta por manter os escudos, porque se fosse atingida tudo ia acabar.

 

Quando o homem  tirou de dentro de si outra bomba e lançou diretamente dela, ela gritou e foi arrastada alguns metros para trás. Mas ela tinha que aguentar, por Twilight e o resto das garotas. “ _Sweet Celestia_ ” resmungou para si mesma, com ambas as mãos levantadas mantendo o escudo.

 

O homem gargalhou “Que péssima distração tu és” lançou mais adagas embedadas no veneno nela. Ele percebeu que o escudo com forma de diamante estava ficando instável e não teria muito esforço para quebrá-lo, ele queria se divertir.

 

Porém, antes que começasse um monólogo clichê de todos os vilões, foi acertado por um vulta rosa. Fluttershy acertou um chute em seu estômago, mais uma vez ela cuspiu sangue e perdeu altitude. Ela aproveitou esse momento de surpresa, pegou-o pelos cabelos e acertou uma joelhada na face e o arremessou no chão.

 

Rarity arregalou os olhos, não acreditando que alguém como Fluttershy pudesse fazer isso, mas ela também não parecia a pessoa que era. Desmanchou o escudo sobre si, fechou os olhos e invocou a espada, retirando a lâmina fina sobre uma luz azul clara.

 

Com isso ela não tinha mais chances de fazer mágica, caso fizesse ia desmaiar. Desembainhou  _o sabre_ , a espada fina de esgrima. Quando estava prestes atacar junto com Fluttershy, Pinkie surgiu, como se fosse uma teletransporte? Mais uma vez ignorou isso e focou no homem.

 

“A gente cobre ela” falou Pinkie, tomando uma postura de ataque. Rarity acenou positivamente e ambas correram para Fluttershy.

 

Talvez ela não precisasse de ajuda, pois olhava não deixa o homem se recuperar com a sequência de golpes. Até que ela hesitou em atacá-lo pelo estado em que se encontrava e o homem aproveitou disso, mas Rarity foi mais rápida e bloqueou o ataque que ele tinha iniciado.

 

Ambas se afastaram, Pinkie surgiu atrás dele, pulando sobre a costas dele e agarrando. Não pareceu passar segundas, mas na realidade tinham se passado quatro minutos, tempo mais que suficiente para Twilight surgir, teletransportado em cima de uma árvore. Pinkie sentiu ela, segurou o mais forte e gritou para as duas: “Façam ele ficar parado!”.

 

Foi o que Fluttershy fez, deu um passo e encarou o homem, a princípio a guarda costa achou estranho, mas ao ver o homem para de lutar e olhar para ela, apenas para ela como se o mundo não importasse mais, a fez reconsiderar. Pinkie soltou e Twilight lançou com telecinese a corda, envolvendo ele, de uma modo impossível de escapar.

 

Queriam se sentar para respirar aliviadas e diminuir a adrenalina, mas Spike surgiu, transtornado e gritou: “A Rainbow piorou e-eu não sei o que fazer!”.

 

Antes que mais uma palavra pudesse ser dita, Pinkie e Fluttershy foram para a pousada, Spike puxou o ar e voltou a correr, seguindo-as.

 

Só as duas feiticeiras ficaram, Twilight olhou para o homem amarrado e sorriu, dizendo de um modo que fez Rarity estremecer: “Você vai me contar do jeito fácil ou eu vou ter que entrar em sua mente para descobrir o que você pretende fazer?”.

 

“Eu nunca vou trair a verdadeira Rainha!” retrucou, cuspindo sangue e um dente junto na direção da feiticera “A noite vai durar para sempre!” riu histericamente, tentando se transformar em névoa, mas arregalou os olhos ao constatar que não podia.

 

“Ok, a noite vai durar para sempre…” Twilight levou a mão ao queixo, esfregando e se virando para Rarity “Eu já escutei isso em algum lugar, você já?”.

 

“No dia mais longo do milésimo ano, as estrelas irão ajudá-la a escapar, e ela trará a noite eterna!” terminou de falar, com a testa franzida. _Pois é só um conta para criancinhas não é?_  “Isso é da lenda da mulher na lua, sabe? Era um vez, no reino encantado de Equestria, duas irmãs princesas que governavam juntas…” falou para a feiticeira.

 

"Não é um conto" ele riu mais uma vez, se debatendo ".

 

Crepúsculo suspirou “Me empresta a sua espada” pediu a guarda costa, que hesitante entregou-a. Twilight agarrou o homem pelo cabelo e arrastou para onde não era possível ver, por conta das arvores e Rarity claramente a seguiu.

 

Crepúsculo sem a exibição de um instrumento de hesitação ou pena, com uma espada na perna do homem, em uma arte vital que fez um berrar, para que a sua testa seja feita com as pontas dos dedos e todos tenham sido em silêncio.


	9. Interlude I

Rarity gostaria de agarrar Twilight pelo ombros e gritar que ela era um idiota.  _Primeiro,_  ela estava usando magia proibida para entrar nos pensamentos do homem e mesmo ela não gostando dele, não gostaria que ninguém passasse por isso.  _Segundo_ , ela estava usando essa magia negra na frente de Rarity e a deixava em uma situação complicada, pois ela teria que reportar isso no relatório para princesa. Isso significava que se ela fizesse isso, Twilight seria presa _ou pior..._

 

Mas ela apenas sentou-se no chão, sem se importar com a sujeira e ficou olhando para os dois. A cabeça doía e sentia-se exausta. Queria apenas chegar em casa, abraçar os _pais_  e a _irmã_ e dormir pelo próximo século. Balançou a cabeça, isso não seria possível e segurou as lágrimas.

 

Levou as mãos a cabeça, massageando as têmporas e fechando os olhos, ficou assim durante vários minutos. Até ouvir o um resmungo de dor vindo do homem. Rarity abriu os olhos e viu o homem, torceu o nariz ao ver sangue saindo dos olhos dele, como se fossem lágrimas.

 

“Descobriu algo?” perguntou sem esconder o mau humor na voz.

 

Se Twilight percebeu, ela não pareceu ligar. Ela tinha um semblante preocupado na face e virou-se para a guarda respondendo “Ele era um distração”.

 

Com isso levantou-o com telecinese, virou para caminhar para a pousada. Rarity não a seguiu.

 

Assim que Twilight saiu da mata, viu alguns guardas da Rainha Celestia e uma equipe médica prestando cuidando dos feridos. Não demorou muito para toda atenção estar nela, dois guardas se aproximaram, apreensivos e falaram: “Alto lá, quem és tu?”.

 

“Não tentem retirar a corda que está amarrando ele, quando voltarem no castelo entreguem para a Rainha e digam que é da  _Twilight Sparkle_ ” lançou o homem neles, ignorando quaisquer outras perguntas.

 

* * *

 

 

As cinco garotas e o dragão, coelho e o jacaré acabaram indo parar no castelo, a contragosto da feiticeira, claro que deixou bem claro durante todo o percusso. Mas mesmo assim foi, pelo simples motivos que as outras quatro estavam indo. Querendo admitir para si mesma, ou não, ela não estava pronta para se despedir.

 

Pelo menos ainda não. Rainbow foi para conseguir receber um tratamento adequado, assim o conseguiu. Ficou adormecida o resto do dia, acordando com a cara amassado a noite. Recebeu um abraço apertado de Fluttershy e olhou para o resto das pessoas na sala.

 

Com as paredes pintadas em um tom pastel claro, com poltronas e a cama onde Rainbow se encontrava. Pinkie voltou a sorrir aliviada e Spike finalmente soltou Gummy, que voltou a respirar novamente.

 

“O que aconteceu?” perguntou sentindo-se confusa.

 

“Tudo acabou bem no-” Fluttershy foi interrompida.

 

“Fluttershy, a Rarity e eu lutamos contra ele como verdadeiras super heroínas, quando a Twilight amarrou ele em uma corda enfeitiçada e a gente ganhou, eu até ganhei o reembolso pela minha taverna” explicou Pinkie com um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha.

 

Rainbow ficou feliz por ela, mas soltou um suspiro pesado “Eu desmaiei?”.

 

“Você foi envenenada e  **quase**  morreu” explicou Spike, olhou para Shy “Se não fosse por ela, talvez você não estivesse aqui agora”.

 

Rainbow ficou quieta, olhando para a parede seriamente por alguns segundos e depois sorriu, olhando para Fluttershy “Obrigada”.

 

Ela corou, e gaguejou em resposta “A-ah nã-não foi nada Dashie, qualquer um teria feito o que eu fiz” não conseguiu olhar para nenhuma das garotas.

 

“Eu to com fome” falou Pinkie, quebrando o clima estranho que tinha ficado.

 

 Olharam para ela e riram, respondendo juntos “Eu também”.

 

Até que ouviram uma batida na porta, perguntando “Posso entrar?”.

 

“Pode!” Pinkie berrou, fazendo Fluttershy dar um pulo.

 

Assim a porta se abriu, revelando nada mais, nada menos que a princesa Cadence. Todas as garotas, menos Rainbow por estar deitada na cama, curvaram-se a ela. Sentido-se nervosas, por nunca estarem na presença de alguém tão importante como a princesa.

 

Ela sorriu, com as mãos entrelaçadas. Usando um vestido azul bebê, com o cabelo solto. Cadence olhou para cada uma, pois ela acabará de sair de uma conversa com as duas feiticeiras, que ainda estavam com a Rainha. “É um prazer em conhecer vocês, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy e Rainbow Dash e claro esse dois adoráveis rapazes” falou de angel que corou e Gummy” Rarity e a Twilight falaram muito bem de vocês”.

 

“Aposto que sim, somos incríveis” ao falar isso, Rainbow recebeu um cotovelada de Fluttershy que ficou ainda mais vermelha.

 

 _“Oh my, isso é uma honra princesa_ ” falou baixinho, se não fosse pela ótima audição não teria escutado.

 

“Sim! Isso é incrível, mas onde estão a  _Rary_ e a  _Twilighizinha?_ ” arquearam a sobrancelha pelo apelido, mas deram os ombros. Era Pinkie.

 

“Elas estão conversando com a Rainha, não irá demorar e todas nós iremos jantar. Vim aqui para acompanha-las”.

 

* * *

 

 

A Rainha de Equestria sentou-se no trono, com um semblante cansado, apoiando a mão na bochecha e olhando para as duas feiticeiras. A sua sobrinha tinha acabado de sair e agora ela poderia conversar seria com elas.

 

“Ele não é humano, é apenas um fantoche que se movimenta e fala com magia e quando a magia acabar, ele irá acabar junto” suspirou, cansada com o peso de uma reino sobre os ombros “Vocês duas fizeram o possivel, vou me lembrar disso, mas a missão secreta que eu confiei a ti, Twilight acabou. Agora você vai fazer o que quiser, mas um conselho: Não vá para a celebração do sol esse ano” falou, sempre no mesmo tom de voz sem demonstrar os verdadeiros sentimentos.

 

Twilight ajoelhou-se, mostrando  **respeito**  e respondendo sem olhar no olho da Rainha “Mas Rainha, ele foi um distração, os resto dos dois comparsas deles estão indo em direção a floresta da Liberdade. Eu pensei que, eu e Rarity continuaremos perseguindo ele…”.

 

Rarity ficou em silêncio, não teve a coragem de falar. Pois, para começar não era nem para ser ela a guarda acompanhar a Twilight. Mas a Rainha continuou com a mesma serena expressão e respondeu: “Acho que você entende o que eu digo e faz exatamente o contrário. Não irei repetir, a missão acabou e isso basta” falou, levantou-se do trono e saindo da sala.

 

Se realmente conhecessem a Rainha, iriam ver o olhar triste sobre ela, mas não perceberam. Twilight levantou-se quando a Rainha saiu do cômodo e olhou para Rarity: “Eu vou buscar o Spike e vou para casa…”.

 

“Mas a princesa Cadence está nos esperando para o jantar e você não vai se despedir das outras?” perguntou apreensiva, nada ocorria do modo esperado.

 

“Estou um pouco confusa, e-eu não esperava esse comportamento da Rainha e eu deveria ficar feliz não é? Nunca quis sair em busca deles para começar mas agora…” ela olhou para a guarda e suspirou “Vou jantar depois iremos nos...despedir”.

 

“É…” concordou.

 

* * *

 

 

Enquanto as garotas e o hibrido mastigavam a comida, ora falando sobre um assunto aleatório ora mastigando em um silencio confortável, a princesa engoliu o vegetal cozido e olhou para a guarda, falando : “Hoje é o seu dia de sorte, pois a titia me pediu para ir  _Griffonstone_ , em uma missão diplomática” riu e Rarity acompanhou.

 

“Vai ficar quantos dias?”.

 

“Quatro dias, nesses dias você está livre para descansar. Pois, o capitão da guarda real vai comigo e outro tenentes” um sorriso apaixonado apareceu nos lábios dela, Rarity percebeu.

 

“Obrigada Princesa, alguns dia serão otimo para eu me recuperar” respondeu com um sorriso-sem-mostrar os dentes.

 

Continuaram assuntos aleatórios, até chegarem a sobremesa e Pinkie se esbaldar. A Rainha não se juntou a elas, a única pessoa que notou foi Cadence, mas era comum, toda os anos que se aproximava da celebração do sol a Rainha ficava melancólica e olhava sempre para a lua.

 

Despediram da princesa e se retiram exaustas para a cama, porque amanhã de manhã iam para suas respectivas casas. Twilight não dormiu, ela ficou pesquisando a noite inteira sobre o conto das duas irmãs e sobre os elementos das harmonia, mas não conseguiu achar algo que considerou interessante sobre elas.

 

Foi para a torre, onde costumava morar e ficou observando o céu. Na manhã, todas estavam sem jeito, pois tinham passado por tantas coisas e agora estavam dizendo adeus.

 

“O que você vai fazer Pinkie?” Spike perguntou.

 

“Ora, que pergunta bobinha, eu vou para Ponyville para passar a madrugada festejando” respondeu com um sorriso.

 

“Eu também” falou Rarity, olharam para elas surpresos e ela se corrigiu “Não para festejar a madrugada inteira, vou visitar uma antiga amiga e também para festar”.

 

Rainbow que estava proibida de voar por um semana riu, ajeitando o óculos de sol no rosto “Nós vamos para o mesmo lugar então, já que a Shy vai ser a minha enfermeira particular” falou rindo.

 

Fluttershy riu ficando vermelha, mas viu o olhar perdido de Twilight e perguntou “Você vai para onde?”.

 

“Twilight, por favor vamos com elas” Spike ajoelhou-se no chão, Pinkie fez o mesmo que ele, ambos com olhinhos de cachorros abandonados _“Pooor favor!”._

 

Ela coçou a cabeça, as palavras de Celestia tinha sido claras para evitar a celebração e isso era estranho, na verdade todo o comportamento dela era estranho. Ela fez um bico “Você sabe que eu não consigo dizer não a essa carinha”.

 

Como sempre, fez o oposto do que a Rainha pediu.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Rainha” começou Sunset, não conseguindo olhar nos olhos da mãe. Ela brincou com os dedos, viu as unhas que precisavam fazer “Eu vou completar dezoito anos e já sou uma adulta” Celestia arqueou a sobrancelha, mas continuou bebendo o chá._

 

_Ambas estavam nos aposentos privados da mesma, bebendo um chá da tarde e jogando conversa fora, bem até que Sunset começou a agir desse jeito e a Rainha conhecendo ela como um livro aberto, ficou em silêncio e a deixou a falar._

 

_“Por isso eu tomei uma decisão a respeito da garota, a Twilight. Me apeguei muito a ela e não consigo a ver morando em mais um orfanato, por isso eu entrei com os papéis de adoções e no final dessa semana ela vai ser oficialmente a minha filha” vomitou as palavras de uma só vez, pois quando mais rapido falasse melhor._

 

_Para Sunset não importava a opinião da Rainha sobre isso, ela estava apenas a comunicando, mas ficaria radiante se ela aprovasse e caso não, ia dar os ombros e correr atrás de Twilight e contar a notícia. O garoto que não ainda não tinha nome também ia ser adotado._

 

_Pela primeira vez em séculos a Rainha engasgou com o chá, Sunset se desesperou e foi ajuda-la a desengasgar, dando tapas na costa. Quando a Rainha com um dor tremenda na costa olhou para Sunset, ela riu aliviada e falou “Nossa, eu pensei que fosse algo sério, você realmente me preocupou sobre isso. Mas mesmo que você não queria a minha bênção, te darei mesmo assim...e então eu sou uma avó?” perguntou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios._

 

_Sunset respirou aliviada “Obrigada mãe, eu vou contar a ela. Mas não a parte que eu vou ser a mãe dela” um calafrio passou por ela, não tomava conta de si, imagina de outro ser “Irei dizer que sou a irmã mais velha, senão irei me sentir…”parou de falar. Era um **tabu**  falar de velhice perto da Rainha “Ah, vou indo. Até” saiu o mais rápido da sala._

 

_Deixando Celestia com um sorriso orgulhoso, a sua filha estava realmente crescendo._

 

_Bebeu mais um gole do chá e olhou para a fênix que acabará de pousar ao seu lado. “Ah minha velha amiga, as coisas estão mudando…”._


	10. VIII.Ponyville é estranho

 

 

**ATO II**

 

O trem apitou avisando a todos que ia partir. Na cabine, as cincos garotas encontravam-se nos mais diferentes humores por exemplo, Spike, Pinkie e Rainbow jogavam um jogo de cartas, apenas porque Twilight estava distraída com os próprios pensamentos e começando a sentir a ressaca e o sono de passar a noite acordada, mais um vez.

 

Enquanto Angel encontrava-se no colo de Fluttershy, sendo penteado e cuidado com todos os mimos possíveis. Rarity estava sentada ao lado da janela, olhandopara vista. Eram dez horas da manhã e esperavam chegar em Ponyville dentro de meia hora. Assim passaram o tempo, em conversas jogada fora e risos.

 

Assim que começaram a retiraram as mochilas, saíram do trem. Com a mochilas na costas e um livro de contos na mãos, a feiticeira suspirou olhando a estação de trem da pequena cidade. Era rústico e antigo, de onde ela estava, podia enxergar as casas simples e um certo charme da cidade.

 

“Eu nunca estive aqui antes” falou Twilight, seguindo as garotas.

 

Rarity olhou para trás, com as mãos nas alças da mochila “Serio? Bem, se eu não tivesse nascido aqui, talvez poderia ser o mesmo caso”.

 

Twilight arregalou os olhos “Pensei que você fosse de Canterlot” respondeu surpresa.

 

“Ah, muito obrigada” respondeu, Twilight revirou os olhos e continuou a segui-las.

 

Assim que começaram a se aproximar do centro da cidade, Twilight viu uma árvore biblioteca e ficou admirando a por vários segundos, até Pinkie voltar e puxa-la pela mão dizendo: “Essa é a  _Golden Oak Library_  e depois você pode entrar lá, mas no momento eu vou te levar para conhecer uma casal que pode nos oferecer um quarto para ficar e depois a gente vê…” explicou para Twilight.

 

“A gente se encontra na festa?” perguntou Rainbow.

 

“Com certeza!” exclamou Pinkie Pie e todas se despediram.

 

* * *

 

Rarity caminhou com uma sensação de nostalgia enorme, foi para onde costuma ser uma loja de para o campo de seu pai, mas agora estava abandonada. Ela suspirou, temia que tivesse aranhas e outras criaturas peçonhentas, mas mesmo assim entrou.

 

Com um rangido ensurdecedor, iria arrumar o lugar.

 

Enquanto isso, Twilight e o híbrido dragão, acompanhavam Pinkie e Gummy. Ela sentiu-se arrependida, devia ter aceitado ficar com Rarity, mas como poderia recusar um simples pedido de Pinkie?

 

A feiticeira trocou o peso entre as pernas, olhando com a sobrancelha franzida para a construção a sua frente. Pinkie ampliou o sorriso e explicou sem ao menos ela perguntar: “Twilight conheça  _Sugarcube Corner_  é a melhor padaria de toda Equestria e é gerenciada pela as melhores pessoas do mundo!” Pinkie abriu a porta da padaria, assustando os proprietários “Olá Sr. e Sra. Cake, quero apresentar para você uma amiga-super-querida-incrível Twilight”.

 

Twilight entrou no estabelecimento e respondeu tímida: “Olá? É uma prazer conhecer vocês”.

 

A Sra. Cake saiu atrás do balcão, onde as duas garotas puderam notar a barriga de grávida dela, coberta por um avental rosa bebê. A mulher abraçou Pinkie e depois Twilight, ela ficou sem jeito. “Uma amiga da Pinkie é a minha amiga, é uma prazer te conhecer docinho”.

 

“Faço das palavras da minha amada esposa as minhas, é uma prazer” falou o Sr.Cake limpando o balcão com um pano.

 

Spike ao lado de Twilight teve que segurar para não babar ao cheiro de doce e guloseimas dos local. Após Pinkie apresentar o híbrido, subiram para o quarto de Pinkie. Que era no andar de cima, o cheiro de doce parecia ser do próprio ambiente ou mesmo ser o cheiro natural de Pinkie, Twilight desconfiava que fosse ambos.

 

A garota de cabelos rosas se jogou na cama e riu: “Quando eu era mais nova eu costumava trabalhar e morar aqui...Saudades, daí eu cresci e abri a meu proprio negocio para ir para toda Equestria e espalhar festa” falou, de olhos fechados.

 

Twilight sentiu-se culpada, não conseguindo manter um olhar muito tempo nela “Queria pedir desculpas mais uma vez, pela sua taverna”.

 

“Não se preocupada Twily, eu tenho o reembolso e também conheci vocês, não conseguindo pensar em algo melhor” falou, levantando-se e olhando para ela com um sorriso.

 

Spike subiu as escadas comendo um cupcake e disse ao receber o olhar desaprovador da feiticeira: “Eles me deram, seria falta de educação recusar, alias, onde que a gente vai ficar?” perguntou, ao notar apenas uma cama e outras várias coisas que ele não via a utilidade.

 

“Eu vou pegar pra você o colchão…” Pinkie sorriu aliviada ao ver a expressão de Spike “Se a Twilight não se importar a gente vai dormir juntas, você se importa?” perguntou olhando para ela.

 

Twilight corou e respondeu sem jeito: “Ér, mas é claro. Por mim tudo bem mas você está bem com isso? Porque sabe, se você quiser eu e o Spike, a gente pode achar outro-”.

 

“É claro que eu não me importo, vocês dois são meus amigos e é isso que amigos fazem quando um deles não tem onde ficar” respondeu.

 

Após organizarem as coisas, Pinkie pediu para que Twilight e Spike dessem um volta na cidade, enquanto ela ia ajudar os Senhores Cake a finalizar o bolo para a celebração. Twilight aceitou, enquanto andava pela cidade, percebeu que todos os olhares das pessoas estavam nela.

 

“Twilight! Spike” eles se viraram ao ouvir a voz dela “Estava indo atrás de vocês, vamos almoçar no Rancho Maçã Doce e aproveito e te apresento a minha amiga”.

 

“Claro” respondeu Spike, enlaçando o braço no da guarda.

 

* * *

 

  
 

Assim que os três se aproximaram do Rancho, ouviram um barulho alto, que Spike assustou fazendo-o cuspir uma labareda de fogo verde, ele corou e murmurou uma desculpa. Felizmente o fogo desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu.

 

Assim Twilight procurou a fonte do barulho, franzindo a sobrancelha ao ver uma garota com a mesma faixa etária que ela, chutando a árvore. Como uma lutador chuta um saco de box, mas com uma sutileza para não arrancá-la pela raiz. Assim que a garota notou eles, tirou um chapéu bege de cowboy que usava e passou a mão pela cabeça, soltando um longo suspiro.

 

Ela era alta, com os músculos definidos e uma pele bronzeada. Olhos verdes como a folha da árvore e um cabelo loiro trançado, além de sardas na bochechas.

 

“Diacho! Num acredito que é você” falou, botando o chapéu e se aproximando com um sorriso nos lábios.

 

“Surpresa Aj” respondeu Rarity, soltando-se de Spike e caminhando graciosamente até a amiga. Dando a uma abraço forte, sentindo o cheiro de maçã que ela exalava“Como você está? A sua família?" Todos estão bem, porque Sweetie Belle não para de falar no meu ouvido que quer voltar para cá” falou em um tom amigável, quase amoroso.

 

Twilight desviou o olhar, nunca tinha visto Rarity agir assim. Ela ainda parecia a mesma Rarity que surtava por uma mancha na roupa ou que insistia em trançar o cabelo de Fluttershy, mas ela parecia mais alegre? Twilight não sabia, por isso ficou parada observando a cena.

 

“Ora, é apenas trazê-la para cá. Aposto que Applebloom ia adorar rever a amiga” respondeu, soltando o abraço. Então ela prestou atenção nas pessoas que acompanhavam a Rarity, se aproximando de Twilight e oferecendo a mão. Twilight por eduação aceitou e segurou-se para não gemer de dor, pela força usada pela outra “Como vai, Senhorita…”.

 

“Twilight Sparkle” respondeu, com os dentes cerrados.

 

“Senhorita Twilight? É um prazer conhecer a sua pessoa. Eu sou a Applejack. E aqui no Rancho Maçã Doce, gostamos de fazer novos amigos” falou, sacudindo a mão da feiticeira.

 

“Amigos? Ah, bem...é uma prazer te conhecer Senhorita Applejack” respondeu, finalmente sendo solta.

 

Twilight segurou a mão dolorida com a outra, olhando para Spike e vendo que ele falhava ao segurar a risada. “E quem é o…” Aj arqueou a sobrancelha “garoto?” terminou hesitante.

 

“Spike, o dragão. É um prazer conhecer a Senhorita” respondeu educadamente, olhando de relance para Rarity.

 

“Mas, para que me dão a honra da visita?” perguntou a fazendeira.

 

“Veja minha querida Applejack, eu e minha amigona aqui estamos esperançosas que poderíamos almoçar com a sua família” falou, piscando os olhos excessivamente.

 

“Me acompanhem então” virou-se, guiando eles e adentrando mais a fazenda “Hora da boia pessoal” gritou.

 

Twilight ouviu o barulho de muitos passos, viu uma multidão de pessoas.  _Não poderia ser a família dela, ou poderia?_ , perguntou a si mesma. Mas ao ver a semelhança em todos suspirou derrotada.

 

Applejack virou-se para Twilight “Como a Rarity já é de casa, que apresentar toda a  família Apple” tocou o sininho pendurado. Para que não escutou o grito, escutasse isso.

 

Twilight levantou as mãos, tentando negar com um sorriso que se assemelhava a uma careta “Olha, não é necessari-”.

 

“Esses são  _Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala ,Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp_ …” pausou, puxando uma profunda respiração “ _Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom e… Vovó Smith_. Acorda! Vó, a gente tem visita” terminou, Twilight e Spike se entre olharam de boca aberta, enquanto Rarity ria.

 

“Eu conheço você…” resmungou Twilight ao ver o homem alto e loiro.

 

_“Eeyup”._

 

Uma senhora surgiu no meio das pessoas, com um bengala e uma lenço com várias maçãs em volta do pescoço, com olhos cor de amêndoa.

 

“O que? Hora da boia? Tô aqui horas” falou com um tom de voz sonolento.

 

Twilight percebeu que os parentes de Applejack tinha trazido uma variedade de comida e bebida feito a base de maçã. Ela instavelmente lambeu os lábios, nunca estivera em Ponnyvile antes, mas sabia da fama da cidra feito pelo rancho.

 

“Então, agora eu diria que você já é da família!” falou Aj dando um tapa nas costa de Twilight.

 

A feiticeira riu de nervoso, fazendo um pose estranha pela dor súbita e dando um olhar de socorro para Rarity e Spike, que riam da situação.

 


	11. IX. Celebração do Solstício de Verão

 

“Não te trouxe até aqui pra você ficar trancafiada na biblioteca Twilight, o sol está brilhando e hoje é a celebração do sol, devíamos” ela tirou o cabelo da frente da visão, suspirando “Você, devia...beber comigo e as garotas”.

 

A feiticeira tirou a’tenção do livro  _Premonições e Profecias_ , que lia mais uma vez e olhou para a guarda “Estou tentada, mas a minha atividade favorita depois de beber é estudar, é isso o que estou fazendo. Desculpe Rarity, mas não consigo tirar da cabeça o modo como a Rainha agiu” ela desviou o olhar, engolindo uma grande quantidade de saliva “Como se ela soubesse de algo e não queria nos contar”.

 

Rarity escutou com cuidado, após a conclusão se jogou na poltrona a frente de Twilight com os braços levantados “Twilight, eu entendo como você se sente mas o que espera encontrar?”.

 

“Eu tenho medo das respostas também Rarity, só que não quero ser ignorante sobre algo e por isso independente da resposta, eu a quero” ela falou séria, segurando o livro com mais força.

 

A guarda arqueou a sobrancelha, logo suspirando em seguida. “De manhã iremos procurar aqueles outros dois”.

 

“Iremos? Pensei que fosse seguir as ordens dela” a atenção da feiticeira voltou-se para a guarda.

 

“Eu ia. Mas nós somos amigas e não conseguia dormir sabendo que você foi sozinha em um lugar daqueles” esclareceu, pegando um livro _: A floresta Alforriada e seus segredos,_  começando a ler sem notar a cara de choque de Twilight.

 

Ela abriu a janela da árvore com a magia, deixando os raios de sol entrarem e tocar o livros. O cheiro de mofo começava a incomodar, Twilight não queria se distrair do assunto do livro e de suas anotações e teorias.

 

_Algumas horas depois._

 

Uma batida, seguida de outra e mais outra interromperam o silêncio que tinha se instalado. A lua tomou o lugar do Sol, perceberam que ficaram horas enfurnadas na biblioteca. Rarity levantou-se com uma mão na costa, esfregando a região dolorida ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com Spike e Pinkie.

 

“Você parece péssima” falou Pinkie, entrando e olhando de cima a baixo o lugar.

 

“Mesmo cansada, ainda continua linda” retrucou Spike, desviando o olhar.

 

Rarity revirou os olhos com um bico no rosto com o comentário de Pinkie, sorrindo ao ouvir o elogio de Spike. “Oh, meu querido sinto-me lisonjeada. Muita obrigada, mesmo sendo verdade que me sinto acaba mentalmente”.

 

“Acredite em mim, eu te entendo muito bem” os dois trocaram sorrisos, não era qualquer um que acompanhava o pique de sentar e ler um livro por horas a fio.

 

Um grito assustou ambos, que olharam na direção e viram Pinke de pé na frente de Twilight, com o rosto a centímetros de distância, sorrindo como sempre. “A festa está para começar Twilightttt, não vai se arrumar e dançar o resto da madrugada?”.

 

Twilight levou a mão ao coração, que estava disparado pelo susto que levou e olhou para Pinkie, puxando uma longa respiração.  _“N.U.N.C.A. M.A.I.S_ , nuca, faça isso” falou pausadamente para dar ênfase “ Doce Celestia Pinkie, quase que meu coração sai pela boca”.

 

Ela riu e fechou a cara, levantando-se e esticando-se “Spike, por favor me ajude na limpeza” virou para a festeira “Não sinto-me no clima para isso, vou me limpar e tentar comer algo mas, não me espere na comemoração” explicou-se.

 

“Ah, certo. Não precisa de ajuda com nada?” perguntou, coçando a cabeça e com um sorriso enorme.

 

“Eu consigo me virar. Até amanhã Pinkie, Spike e Rarity” assim ela se teletransportou.

 

“Espera, ela não ia te ajudar?’ perguntou Rarity.

 

Spike piscou e respondeu “Ah, claro…” abaixou-se para pegar o livro no chão.

 

“Eu adoraria meu querido, infelizmente terei que me arrumar também para a comemoração entende?” assim Rarity escapou também.

 

Spike olhou para Pinkie, esperando uma desculpa mas, a viu colocando os livros no lugares e balões de festa. “Você não tem que fazer algo também?” perguntou, cruzando os braços.

 

 _“Nah_ , aqui é o lugar onde vamos fazer a festa, não posso deixá-lo bagunçado não é mesmo?” respondeu com limpando com um espanador _(de onde surgiu?)_  as estantes.

 

“Mais isso é uma biblioteca” olhou para a ela com o testa franzida.

 

“E daí?”.

 

Porém, antes que perguntasse algo a batidas o interromperam e ele foi abrir. Dando de cara com uma Fluttershy com um balde e um Rainbow Dash com um esfregador. “Eai, é aqui que vai rolar a festa?”.

 

* * *

 

Assim que a feiticeira pisou no _Sugarcube Corner_ foi agarrada e arrastada para um mesa pelo Senhor e a Senhora Cake. “Pinkie nos disse que você ia aparecer e por isso preparamos uma refeição como bons anfitriões, também para agradecer a você e aquelas garotas o bem que estão fazendo a nossa menina” falou a Senhora Cake.

 

“Nunca vimos Pinkie tão alegre assim há anos” completou o Sr.Cake.

 

Twilight corou, segurando o próprio braço e apertando, ela olhou para a humilde refeição e para eles. Estava morrendo de fome, mas não conseguia pensar em nada além de tomar um banho e dormir.

 

“Obrigada” falou, levantando o olhar na direção deles “Pela hospedagem e agora, a refeição. E-eu fiz o que qualquer um com meios faria-”

 

“Oh, não seja tão modesta Twilight” brincou Sra.Cake.

 

Twilight corou mais ainda, balbuciando palavras sem conseguir terminar uma frase. Sr.Cake colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da esposa “Amor, se elogiá-la mais um vez talvez ela mude de cor de vez” brincou, fazendo todos rirem, até Twilight.

 

“Agradeceria isso, não sou uma pessoa que mereça elogios” respondeu  esforçando para não gaguejar. Se despediram e ela começou a comer, como se fosse um animal esfomeado pelas maneiras.

 

Levou os prantos para a cozinha e os lavou, subindo para o quarto e indo tomar um banho. Enquanto se lavava na banheira, não conseguia desgrudar o olhar da lua e as estrelas que a cercavam, pareciam ter se movido nas últimas horas. Twilight balançou a cabeça, devia ser o estresse e a falta de sono falando.

 

* * *

 

A feiticeira acordou do pesadelo, assustada ao mergulhar na água. Olhou ao redor e notou que tinha dormindo na banheira, saiu de lá rapidamente pelo frio e secou-se e começou a se vestir, quando ouviu batidas na porta e revirou os olhos. Vestiu a roupa de qualquer jeito e desceu correndo para atender, dando de cara com um Spike adormecido nos braços de Applejack acompanhada de Rarity.

 

“Ele não ag _ué_ ntou” falou Applejack.

 

Twilight deixou as duas entrarem, pegando Spike no colo e sussurrando “Mesmo sendo um criança, ele aguentou bastante. Aposto que foi para se divertir com vocês” comentou, andando em direção ao quarto e sendo seguida pelas duas.

 

“Ô, bota diversão nisso” Applejack falou, olhando para Rarity que riu baixinho.

 

“Você não vai ir com a gente mesmo? Toda a cidade está reunida na prefeitura agora esperando a Rainha” falou Rarity.

 

Twilight mordeu a bochecha, mas não respondeu e se focou em colocar Spike para dormir. Assim que terminou, virou-se para as duas e suspirou “Eu perdi o sono e acho que vai ser legal” disse.

 

“Finalmente!” exclamou Rarity puxando Twilight para um abraço “ Mas primeiro, vamos secar esse cabelo e mudar essa roupa”.

 

 _“Íii,_  lá vai” comentou Applejack sentando-se na cama de Pinkie.

 

“Não é como se eu fosse me aventurar ou algo assim” respondeu Twilight, rendendo-se.

 

“Você nunca se sabe quando precisará correr ou achar um príncipe encantado minha querida Twilight, temos que ser precavidas” explicou.

 

“É, você tem um ponto”.

 

* * *

 

 

As cinco garotas estavam rindo e conversando, apenas Fluttershy estava voando próximos aos pássaros e os guiando como um pedido especial da prefeita. A decoração, a comida estavam ótimas e assim que deu o horário a prefeita tomou um lugar na multidão e começou: “Senhoras e senhores, como prefeita de  _Ponyville_ , é com grande prazer que anuncio o início da Celebração do Solstício de Verão!” anúnciou.

 

As pessoas ao redor aplaudiram e gritaram o entusiasmo.  “Daqui a pouco, veremos a mágica do nascer do sol, e comemoraremos este, o dia mais longo do ano! E agora, é com grande honra que anuncio a governante do nosso reino, a deusa  que traz todos os dias a vocês o sol e a lua, a bondosa, a sábia, a guardiã da harmonia de toda Equestria…”

 

Os pássaros guiados pela Fluttershy e a orquestra começaram a tocar. Twilight levou a mão ao coração, apertado pois era como se sentisse a magia negra mas, era algo diferente. Algo antigo e maldoso a fez começar a tremer. Ninguém pareceu notar ela se agachando no chão, buscando ar.

 

“...Rainha Celestia” a cortina se abriu e todos os rostos ficaram surpresos pois não tinha nada ali.

 

“Não…” Twilight sussurrou, as garotas perceberam e se abaixaram para ajudá-la.

 

“O que aconteceu?” perguntou Rarity, buscando algum ferimento os resquício de feitiço.

 

A prefeita tomou uma atitude, levantando os braços “Calma, deve ter um explicação e não-”.

 

Ela foi interrompida por uma risada assustadora, digna de uma vila dos filmes das Disney e um névoa escuro com o céu tomou surgiu de onde deveria estar a Rainha.

 

“Oh, meus adoráveis súditos. Faz tanto tempo que não vejo suas amáveis e pequeninas faces” a voz foi suave mais com um tom de voz ressentido.

 

Com a aparência de um deusa antiga, vestindo a armadura negra e a névoa em volta não foi o suficiente para amedrontar Rainbow, que abriu a asas e partiu para confrontá-la gritando “Devolva a Rainha, monstro!”. Talvez acontecesse, se não fosse por Applejack agarrar o pé da alada, forçando a voltar para o chão.

 

“Eita lasqueira, calma aí Rainbow” falou, fazendo uma careta ao notar que a atenção da mulher estava voltada para elas, Applejack engoliu a seco e sussurrou “Oh minha Celestia…”.

 

Os olhos da da deusa ficaram negros e ela deu um passo que rachou o chão e berrou “Por que, não sou nobre o suficiente pra vocês? Não sabem quem eu sou?”.

 

Pinkie levou a mão ao queixo, coçando e falando alto para todos ouvirem “Oooh, oooh, mais jogos de adivinhação! Uh… Bruxa da Escuridão? Que tal… Rainha Má? Não! Princesa das Treva-” Rarity tampou a boca de Pinkie.

 

A deusa cerrou os punhos, veias apareceram em seu pescoço e face, enquanto ela se aproximou e disse, apontando na direção de todos “Então minha coroa não vale mais nada após eu ter ficado aprisionada por mil anos? Vocês não se recordam da lenda? Vocês não viram os sinais?”.

 

Twilight se levantou do chão, abraçando a si mesma “Eu vi. E eu sei quem você é. Você é a  Mulher na Lua, Nightmare Moon!” ao falar todos ficaram boquiabertos.

 

A deusa sorriu, mostrando as presas “Ora ora ora, alguém que lembra de mim. Então também sabe por que estou aqui” ela passou a lingua entre os dentes, era como a de um cobra.

 

Twilight desviou o olhar, não conseguia responder e olhou para as garotas tão assustadas quanto ela. Engoliu a seco e entrelaçou a mão com de Rarity.

 

“Lembrem-se desse dia, como o último. A partir de agora,  **a noite irá durar para sempre**!” trovões e uma brilho enfatizou o anúncio.

 

Porém, antes que o pânico dominasse de vez, a prefeita tomou uma posição e com um olhar determinado ordenou para os guardas reais “Prendam-na! Ela sabe onde a Rainha está!”.

 

Os três alados de armaduras douradas a obedeceram e foram para cima da deusa. Ela olhou debochadamente e disse enquanto um escudo se formava em volta dela “Tolos, como ousam desrespeitar uma deusa. Irei acabar com você como os insetos que são se continuarem assim” falou e lançou eles no chão e transformou-se em um névoa e desapareceu.

  
 

* * *

 

Com o pânico dos habitantes correndo desesperadas, tentando processar o que acabará de acontecer, Twilight quase passou despercebido mas, as outras garotas a seguiram pois sentiam que era o certo a se fazer. Aos tropeços a feiticeira chegou a  _Golden Oak Library_ , escorando-se na porta e buscando respirar.

 

Não conseguia. O medo a fez esquecer. Olhou para os dedos finos e notou o quanto tremiam. Mas, por um lado estava certa.

 

“Twilight” olhou para trás com os olhos arregalados ao ver a cinco garotas, foi Rainbow que falou “O que diabos acabou de acontecer?”.

 

“Eu estava certa. O conto da mulher da lua, não era apenas um conto e pelo o que eu li apenas os elementos da harmonia podem detê-la” explicou.

 

“Onde eles estão?” perguntou Applejack.

 

“O que são” perguntou Rarity.

 

Twilight virou-se, entrando na biblioteca e respondendo com as mãos entrelaçadas “Esse é o ponto, não sei mas, eu li todas as profecias sobre Nightmare Moon. Apenas diz: "Esses misteriosos objetos chamados Elementos da Harmonia são a única coisa que podem detê-la", mas eu não sei o que são, onde encontrá-los, e nem ao menos sei o que eles fazem!”.

 

“O que!” exclamou Pinkie “Como assim você não tem a resposta para algo?”.

 

Twilight suspirou e um pequeno sorriso surgiu, apenas Pinkie tinha esse efeito nas pessoas “Por isso estamos em uma biblioteca!”.

 

“O mundo está acabando e a  _C.D.F_  corre para um biblioteca” falou Rainbow cruzando os braços, apenas recebeu um olhar frio de Twilight que tinha um livro nas mãos.

 

“ _Elementos da Harmonia: Guia de Referência._ " Pinkie anunciou, cortando o clima.

 

Twilight abriu a boca “Nã..não pode ser tão simples” ela trouxe com a telecinese o livro para si e começou a folheá-lo, enquanto Rarity dava um tapinha no ombro de Pinkie.

 

Piragueou começando a ler em voz alta “Existem seis Elementos da Harmonia, mas apenas cinco são conhecidos:  _Bondade, Bom Humor, Generosidade, Honestidade e Lealdade._  O sexto é um completo mistério. É sabido que a última vez que foram vistos foi no antigo castelo das irmãs reais. O castelo é localizado onde hoje é—”.

 

* * *

 

  
 

_“Floresta Alforriada” falaram juntas, encarando a entrada da temida floresta._


	12. X. A amizade é mágica

Pinkie começou a pular, esfregando uma mão na outra “Uhuuu, finalmente uma aventura com todas as minhas melhores amigas no mundo”.

 

Twilight olhou para cada uma delas, Fluttershy que abraçava a si mesma, Rainbow que não demonstrava determinação costumeira, Applejack que tinha os pulsos cerrados e Rarity com as mãos apoiada na cintura e disse: “Não tão rápido. Ouçam, eu agradeço mesmo a ajuda mas, não posso arriscar a vida de vocês, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Aj e Pinkie”.

 

“Porque não a da Rarity?” perguntou Rainbow.

 

“Porque a gente já ia fazer isso de qualquer jeito, sem ofensas ela é treinada para esse tipo de situação” explicou-se.

 

“Sem chance, _docinho._  A gente não vai deixar uma amiga nossa entrar sozinha nessa floresta. A gente vai grudar em você que nem maçã caramelada” Applejack tocou no ombro de Twilight.

 

As quatro garotas adentraram a floresta, antes de ir Pinkie falou “Eu não sabia que tinha maçã caramelada lá!” Twilight balançou a cabeça “Que foi?  _São deliciosas!_ ”.

  
 

Twilight suspirou pesadamente e seguiu elas. A noite estava lotada de estrelas como fosse a mil anos atrás e a floresta densa e escura fazia as garotas tremerem. Twilight que caminhava olhando para o chão atentamente, não avistando o penhasco alguns metros perguntou “Então…” começou, chamando a atenção delas “Nenhuma de  vocês já esteve aqui?”.

 

“Ah, é claro que não! Olha pra isso” falou Fluttershy, olhandando para escuridão sem fim da floresta “É assustador”.

 

Applejack tocou no ombro da alada, a confortando e olhando para Twilight “E não é natural. Dizem que não é como em Equestria”.

 

“E o que isso significa?” perguntou, pois tudo o que se referia a essa floresta parecia não ter um explicação era apenas um… _caos_.

 

Rainbow dash parou de planar e desceu em um baque no chão, fazendo todas elas darem um pulo e começou com um voz baixa e malvada "Ninguém sabe. Sabem por quê?”.

 

Applejack revirou os olhos “Rainbow, para!” advertiu-a.

 

Rainbow ignorou e se voltou para as três, porque Twilight estava ao lado de Applejack enquanto Fluttershy abraçava a Pinkie como se ela fosse uma espécie de protetora. A luz da lua iluminou-a deixando com um jeito mais assustador “Porque todos que vem aqui…” abriu as asas.

 

“Nunca conseguiu....” nesse momento até Rarity abraçou as garotas. Como se fosse uma força do mal ou um azar muito grande quando Rainbow terminou de falar “voltar” do mesmo modo assustador como o de antes o chão que elas estavam pisando cedeu.

 

Todas que não tinham asas desceram rolando do penhasco gritando por socorro, Twilight poderia ter teletransportador todas mas, o choque não a permitiu pensar senão gritar por socorro.

 

“Fluttershy!” Rainbow tirou a amiga do estado de choque “Depressa!” ambas foram voando o mais rápido possível.

 

Não escolharem a quem salvar e sim a mais perto. Em um piscar de olhos Rainbow tinha um Pinkie Pie que gritava e chutava sobre seus braços enquanto Fluttershy, mais devagar e sussurrando para si mesma “Doce Celestia, doce Celestia…” conseguiu pegar Rarity. Diferente de Rainbow já estava próxima do chão com Pinkie, Fluttershy fazio o mais esforço para não começar a cair com Rarity no penhasco. Ela cerrou os dentes com força e levantou voo com a mais nova amigas nos braços.

 

Porém, se não fosse Applejack segurar a mão da feiticeira enquanto ela se segurava com a outra mão na borda para não cair, Twilight teria se arrebentando do chão. A feiticeira só parou de gritar quando olhou nos olhos de Applejack.

 

“Applejack!” gritou assustada  “O que eu vou fazer?”

 

Applejack cerrou os dentes e olhou para todos os lugares, procurando um jeito de salvá-la quando olhou para cima e uma ideia surgiu. “Solte”.

 

Twilight arregalou os olhos e berrou mais alto cuspindo as palavras “Você está louca?”.

 

Applejack suspirou, fechando os olhos e abrindo. Foi o olhar mais sincero que Twilight já tinha recebido e normalmente Aj a faria se sentir assim. Ela começou com a voz calma “Não, eu não tô. Eu prometo que você vai ficar bem”.

 

“Isso não é verdade!” retrucou Twilight.

 

“Escuta aqui. O que eu tô dizendo é a mais pura verdade” Twilight fechou os olhos “Agora, solte, e estará segura” e assim fez.

 

Assim que a mão dela se soltou de Applejack e ela gritou com os olhos fechados, enquantos lágrimas começavam a se formar. Mas, antes que ela atingisse o chão Twilight sentiu a familiar sensação de ser carregada e abriu os olhos, encontrando Rainbow e Fluttershy a segurando.

 

Ela soltou um longo suspiro de alívio. Enquanto era deixada no chão a salvo, Twilight observou Applejack escorregar do penhasco e saltar em direção ao chão, tudo isso com um sorriso no rosto. Quandos todas se abraçaram, nenhuma foi capaz de escutar o rugido que as esperava.

 

* * *

 

 

As cinco garotas andavam com expressões sérias ao escutar o que Rainbow contava com um empolgação sem igual, fazendo piruetas e outras acrobacias aéreas “E quando a Pinkie e a Rarity estavam salvas, woo! Eu e a Fluttershy demos uma cambalhota e...” pegou Twilight no colo para demonstrar “UOU! Pegamos você na hora certa” falou, se vangloriando.

 

Twilight se teletransportou para onde estava e disse “É, Rainbow, eu estava lá, e eu tô agradecida de verdade, mas agora-” antes que continuasse foi interrompida por um rugido.

 

O dono do rugido foi ofuscado por um raio que quando desapareceu tomou a forma de um leão mas, ao olhá-lo atentamente irá notar o grande par de asas nas costa e um rabo veneno de escorpião.

 

“Um manticora!” gritou Twilight saltando para trás e uma carranca formando em seu rosto “Nós temos que passar por ele!” falou. Se a Manticora entendeu ou não, ninguém nunca irá saber mas, não anula o fato que foi o que ele precisava para atacar. Com um rugido ele correu para Rarity, que desviou das garras afiados do animal e devolveu um chute no focinho.

 

Fluttershy levou a mão a boca para abafar o grito.

 

“Toma isso, seu mal-” ela não conseguiu terminar de falar pois teve que desviar do rabo da criatura. Formando um escudo e acabando sendo arremessada com a força. Mas a Manticora não desistiu e correu para terminar o que começou.

 

Fluttershy falou em um tom baixo, implorando  _“Esperem_ ” mas, ninguém deu ouvidos enquanto Applejack derrubava a criatura e subia em cima dela, segurando pela juba.

 

Mesmo nessa situação um sorriso brincalhão estavam em seu rosto “Segura, peão!” fez como se estivesse em um rodeio de Appleloosa e durou poucos segundos pois a Mantícora conseguiu a arremessar e no ar ela viu Rainbow e falou “ Todo seu, docinho” e aterrissou em algo fofinho.

 

“ _Esperem_ ” mais uma vez foi ignorada.

 

“Sai de cima” gritou Rarity, empurrando Applejack que riu, levantando-se.

 

Rainbow certificou-se que Applejack estavam bem e respondeu “Deixa comigo!” disparou como um raio em direção a criatura, ignorando o pedido de Fluttershy.

 

Ela estava pronta para da um voadora na Manticora quando o rabo do animal acertou, ela foi arremessada nos pés de Twilight. “Rainbow” a feiticeira gritou o nome dela e abaixou-se certificando que ela estava bem e olhou para o animal com os punhos cerrados e o maxilar pressionado.

 

O animal rugiu, enquanto Twilight esticou o braço esquerdo que brilhava. Os dois preparam-se para dar o golpe final mas, antes que isso acontece Fluttershy interviu.

 

“ **Esperem!”**  gritou com todas as forças entres os dois, com as asas abertas e uma força no olhar que fez Twilight e a criatura darem um passo para trás. Com o mesmo olhar determinado ela pousou no chão e andou até a Manticora.

 

As garotas fecharam o olho. “Tudo bem…” a voz dela foi calma e ela acariciou o levemente com um olhar ameno e bondoso.

 

Twilight nunca tinha conhecido alguém tão habilidoso com animais como ela. Por isso, talvez, não foi surpresa quando ela fez a Manticora deitar no chão como um gatinho.

 

“Oh, coitadinho do bebezinho” falou procurando algum ferimento.

 

As garotas arregalaram os olhos e exclamaram juntas “Bebezinho?”.

 

Fluttershy acabou descobrindo a causa de tanta raiva, na pata dele se encontrava um espinho do tamanho de seu braço, ela olhou o avaliando e finalmente disse para a Manticora, explicado como se o animal pudesse entender “Olha, isso vai doer só um pouquinho, tá bom?”.

 

Arrancou rapidamente e a Multicore a agarrou, rugindo. Rainbow gritou “Fluttershy!” mas, se acalmou a notar que o animal apenas a lambia, a agradecendo.

 

Sem esperar por outras chances, as cinco atravessaram na ponta dos pés ouvindo a voz “Mas você é só um gatinho, não é mesmo? É sim, é sim”.

 

Para o alívio de todas não demorou muito para Fluttershy aparecer toda babada. Twilight se aproximou dela “Como sabia do espinho?”.

 

“Eu não sabia” Twilight arregalou os olhos “Às vezes, só o que precisamos é: mostrar um pouquinho de bondade”.

 

* * *

 

O quanto mais ela adentrava a floresta, mais e mais assustadora ela se tornava. As árvores pareciam ter os galhos retorcidos propositalmente e os rosnados e o piar da coruja não parecia o mesmo de Ponnyvile.

 

“Meus olhos precisam de um descanso, não aguento mais essa penumbra” como se o desejo de Rarity fosse uma ordem, uma nuvem ajudou a bloquear a luz da lua e as árvores estavam mais densas “E eu não quis dizer literalmente” falou com um suspiro.

 

Continuaram a andar sem enxergar um palmo a frente, fazendo elas trombarem entre si diversas vezes.

 

Twilight irritou-se e cuspiu as palavras para o céu “As ruínas do castelo poderiam estar na nossa frente e nem perceberíamos”.

 

“Aí, espera aí, eu acho que eu pisei em alguma coisa” falou Aj, antes que explicasse Fluttershy e Rarity gritaram “é lama, eu acho" explicou-se.

 

“Não querida, essa lama irá arruinar os meus sapatos” explicou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

 

“Mas cê não vem pronto para sujá-los?”

 

“Gostaria de evitar tal infortúnio, se me entende”.

 

Enquanto discutiam, Rainbow continuou e só parou quando seu corpo chocou-se contra uma árvore com um rosto e ela gritou, caindo para trás e um trovão fez todas verem que as árvores tinham rosto e gritaram, se abraçando.

 

Mas um risada chamou a atenção e elas viram Pinkie Pie na frente de um árvore com um caneta  _(de onde surgiu?)_  fazendo um bigode no rosto da árvore e depois rindo.

 

“Pinkie, o que você tá fazendo? Corra!” falou Twilight.

 

Porém Pinkie olhou para e piscou “Ah, garotas, não estão vendo?” começou a se mexer no ritmo imaginando que depois de alguns segundos todos começaram a ouvir. Elas se olharam com sobrancelhas e testas franzidas sem entender nada.

 

> _Quando eu era apenas uma garotinha e o sol estava a se pôr..._
> 
>  

 

“Não me digam que ela tá-…” perguntou Twilight.

 

> _O escuro e as sombras me assustavam e eu sentia pavor…_
> 
>  

 

“Sem sombras de dúvida” respondeu Rarity.

 

 _Isso_ , pensou Twilight é uma das coisa que ela nunca, nunca, mais nunca mesmo ia fazer. Ela queria questionar de onde a música vinha mas, era apenas _Pinkie sendo Pinkie_  e ela poderia fazer mais tarde. Pinkie cantava bem.

 

> _Então eu me cobria_
> 
> _Pois não queria ver_
> 
> _Mas a vovó me disse que_
> 
> _Eu devia aprender_

 

Cantava saltitando por ali e por aqui. “E qual é?” perguntou Rainbow.

 

> _E disse: "Pinkie, você tem que levantar_
> 
> _E encarar_
> 
> _Os seus medos_
> 
> _E verá que nada mais poderá te assustar!"_

 

Cantou, apoiando-se em uma das árvores com rosto e rindo. Em um passe de mágica a árvore voltou a ser uma árvore comum e Pinkie olhou para as garotas piscando, enquanto elas arregalavam os olhos.

 

> _Então…_

 

As garotas foram contagiadas por ela e começaram a rir.

 

> _...ria do fantasma_
> 
> _Da assombração também_
> 
> _Nada mais assusta_
> 
> _Você se sente bem_
> 
> _Ria do fantasma_
> 
> _Da assombração também_

  
 

Twilight tampou a boca e riu, enquanto Pinkie pulava em todas as direções, quase como se ela se teletransportasse cantando a última parte da música:

 

> _E diga pra aquela cara feia deixar você em paz e que se ela pensa que é assustadora então é melhor transformar em uma coisa daquelas que faça você.._

 

Elas riram e todas as árvores voltaram a ser normais, enquanto as seis jogavam-se no chão rindo.

 

* * *

 

 

Elas andavam tentando recuperar o fôlego depois de tantos risadas. Pinkie Pie ia na frente saltando, enquanto as outras iam atrás com sorrisos no rosto. De repente, Pinkie parou fazendo todas se trombarem.

 

“Como vamos atravessar isso?” perguntou, porque seria impossível atravessar o rio sem ser levado pelas ondas.

 

Mas sua atenção mudou quando ouviu um choro e sem falar ela começou a procurar, enfiando sem medo nos meios dos arbustos. As cinco seguiram Pinkie Pie e não souberam o que fazer ao verem a fonte de tanta lamenta. Era uma criatura com um corpo de serpente lilás com um cabeleira loura imensa e um bigode, mas uma parte dela estava faltando.

 

A criatura chorava, com grossas lágrimas escorrendo enquanto debatia-se sobre o lago.

 

“Que mundo cruel, que mundo cruel!” chorava mais.

 

“Com licença. Por que está chorando?” perguntou a feiticeira.

 

“Bem, eu não sei. Eu só estava aqui, cuidando da minha vida, quando essa nuvem brilhante passou por aqui e zap” gesticulou com as mãos cada palavra, segurando o choro “Cortou meu amado bigode, arrancou ele todo, e agora, estou simplesmente horrível” apontou para um tufo de fios louros que deveria ser o bigode e voltou a chorar.

 

Lançando-se no lago, fazendo uma onda enorme atingir as garotas e molhá-las inteirinhas.

 

Rainbow Dash sacudiu-se como um cachorro e reclamou “Ah, parou, hein, dá um tempo”.

 

Applejack parou ao lado dela, torcendo o chapéu encharcando “Toda essa bagunça é por isso?”.

 

Rarity apareceu entre as duas, empurrando ambas e olhando para a criatura. A maquiagem da guarda estava borrada e o seu cabelo verde meio roxo estava encharcado “Mas é claro que é. Como vocês podem ser tão insensíveis? Olhem só pra ela. Olhem essas escamas lindas e brilhantes” falou, aproximando-se da criatura e acariciando.

 

A serpente fungou, com a cabeça deitada na margem do rio fungando “Eu sei…”.

 

“E essa crina tão bem arrumada”.

 

“Eu sei, eu sei” levantou-se, e passou as garras pela crina.

 

“E as suas fabulosas unhas, querida!” inflamou mais o ego dele.

  
 

“Ooh, é verdade!” um sorriso começou a surgir.

 

“Tudo arruinado pelo que aconteceu com seu lindo bigode” terminou Rarity.

 

A serpente voltou a se encolher, com lágrimas nos olhos “É a pura verdade!”.

 

Rarity deu um olhar sério para a serpente e depois para as garotas “Minhas queridas, eu não posso deixar um crime contra a beleza e o bom gosto continuar assim” então arrancou escama afiada da criatura e cortou os cabelos, deixando um pouco acima dos ombros.

 

“Rarity, o que você-” Twilight foi interrompida pelo grito de alegria da serpente ao ter o bigode restaurado com o cabelo roxo meio esverdeado de Rarity.

 

“Ooooh, meu bigode… Oh-hohohoho! Meu bigode. Que maravilha!”

 

“Você tá maravilhosa” falou para a serpente que corou com o elogio.

 

“O seu cabelo…” falou Twilight sem entender. Para ela era a coisa que Rarity mais amava no mundo e agora isso.

 

“Ah, tudo bem, querida. Cabelos curtas estão na moda. Além disso, ela vai crescer de novo” explicou Rarity.

 

“É, igualzinho ao bigode” sussurrou para Aj, que riu em resposta.

 

Assim elas conseguiram atravessar o rio.

  
 

* * *

 

 

“Ali está, as ruínas onde estão os Elementos da Harmonia. Nós conseguimos!” exclamou Twilight correndo para lá, ela estava tão ansiosa e tão assustada.

 

“Eita diacho, espera a gente” falou Aj e foi ignorada por Twilight que corria como um cão quando escuta o barulho na  cozinha.

 

Porém, Twilight acabou tropeçando, comendo um pouco de terra e quase caindo de mais uma penhasco se não fosse Rainbow, de novo.

 

“Se não sou eu, hein… por que que cê tá caindo tanto hoje?” falou brincando, vendo Twilight ficar em choque com a boca aberta.

 

“E agora?” perguntou Pinkie, olhando para a ponte arrebentada.

 

“ _Duh_ ” falou Rainbow Dash mostrando as asas.

 

“Ah, é” deu-se um tapa Pinkie e riu.

 

Rainbow pegou a parte arrebentada da ponte e voou para o outro lado. Sem nenhum problema porém, enquanto amarrava a corda na rocha para manter a ponte estável. A neblina começava a tomar a duas formas e ficar mais densa.

 

“Rainbow…” foi um sussurro jogado ao vento e todos os pelos do corpo da alada se arrepiaram “Rainbow…”.

 

Ela olhou para todos os o lados, com um expressão dura no rosto ameaçando “Quem tá aí? Eu não medo! Pode aparecer!” vociferou, procurando a criatura, dona da voz.

 

Foi quando a névoa tomou forma, fazendo Rainbow dar um pulo para trás e levantar os punhos pronta para lutar. Era um homem alto e musculoso usando um capuz que encobria por completo a face dele, e ao lado uma mulher usando um capuz surrado que também encobria o rosto. A mulher deu uma passo a frente e disse “Nossa sorte encontrar a alada mais rápida de toda Equestria” mesmo estando na frente dela, a voz parecia um sussurro assustador.

 

Se fosse em outra situação Rainbow teria concorda mas, apenas arqueou a sobrancelha pois, eles a lembravam de alguém.

 

“Por ser a melhor voadora de toda Equestria, queremos você a lado da melhor Rainha que Equestria poderia ter, Nightmare Moon” continuou a mulher.

 

Rainbow riu, segurando a vontade de revirar os olhos “É, realmente eu sou uma das melhores voadoras de Equestria mas, tudo graças a mim. Não preciso da ajuda de um deusa louca e por isso eu recuso a oferta” piscou, virando para acabar o nó e permitir que as amigas atravessassem em segurança.

 

“ **Nãooo!** ” vociferou a mulher, lançando-se na direção de Rainbow que conseguiu desviar.

 

Ela levantou voo enquanto os dois a seguiam, as garotas observaram com o coração na boca a cena deles sumirem dentro de uma nuvem. Foram os segundos mais longos da vida de cada um, sentiram-se inúteis por não conseguir fazer nada.

 

Fluttershy abraçava Applejack sem conseguir olhar para cima, esperando o pior quando Rainbow surgiu com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

 

“Eai garotas, vocês realmente pensaram que eu, a grande Rainbow Dash ia perder para esses fantoches?” falou com o ego no céu e um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

 

* * *

 

 

As ruínas do castelos das Duas Irmãs eram ainda mais assustadoras de perto. Teias de aranhas, flores que cresciam sem ajuda e rachaduras que pareciam que o lugar ia desmoronar a qualquer instante. As seis garotas não disseram mas, todas estavam apavoradas com a situação. Porém, ao adentrar a uma salão com uma espécie de pedestal com cinco bolas a amostra tiveram a certeza que era os elementos.

 

Aproximaram-se como se o chão estive coberto de minas prestes a explodir a qualquer movimento brusco. Mas, de repente Twilight parou de andar, congelando no lugar.

 

Applejack que estava atrás dela também parou, encostando no ombro da feiticeira “Vem, docinho. Não era por isso que estava esperando?”.

 

“Sim, sim nós finalmente os encontramos” falou, mais parecia que foi mais para si “Fluttershy e Rainbow, vocês podem trazê-los até o chão? Com muito cuidado” aconselhou, apreensiva.

 

As duas aladas fizeram o que a feiticeira pediu e colocaram gentilmente as esferas no chão.

 

“Um, dois, três, quatro… Mas só têm cinco!” exclamou Pinkie, recontando para ter certeza e olhando com a sobrancelhas unidas para Twilight.

 

Todas as cinco garotas fizeram o mesmo. Twilight se aproximou das esferas e se abaixou, olhando-as atentamente com a mão no queixo.

 

“Cadê o sexto?” perguntou Rainbow.

 

“O livro disse: quando cinco estiverem reunidos, uma centelha fará o sexto Elemento se revelar” repetiu as palavras escritas, franziu a testa ao observá-los e finalmente suspirando em derrota.

 

“Mas o que será que isso quer dizer?” perguntou Applejack.

  
 

Twilight levantou-se, esticando os braços “Não sei, mas eu tive uma ideia. Afastem-se. Eu não sei o que poderá acontecer e não quero que ninguém se machuque” explicou-se.

 

Elas seguiram os conselhos da feiticeira. Twilight ficou no meio do elementos, juntados as mãos e fechando os olhos. Aos poucos uma aura lilás envolveu os elementos que começaram a brilhar na cor do arco-íris, para de repente uma explosão de luz fazer Twilight e os elementos desaparecerem.

 

Foi rápido e tudo o que elas puderem fazer foi gritar o nome da amiga “Twilight!”.

 

* * *

 

 

Twilight caiu no chão com um baque. Todas as partes do corpo doiam, principalmente a cabeça que lateja como se tivesse a pior ressaca de todos. Tonta, ela levantou-se e arregalou os olhos.

 

Na sua frente está Nightmare Moon com os elementos da harmonia e um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Foi nessa hora que Twilight pensou nas  _garotas e em Spike_ , se permitisse que Nightmare Moon ganhasse  _o que aconteceria com Equestria?_  Respirou fundo e esticou o braço, preparando um feitiço para lutar contra deusa.

 

“Você está brincando. Está brincando, não é?” riu, olhando a inútil tentativa de feiticeira mas, ao perceber que era sério a expressão em seu rosto se fechou e ela mostrou as presas “Criança tola” falou, lançando em direção a Twilight.

 

As duas correram em direção uma da outra mas, antes que Nightmare Moon pudesse atacá-la, Twilight teletransportou-se em direção aos elementos e começou a liberar a sua magia nas pedras. “Só uma centelha. Vai lá, vai lá” implorou para funcionar mas, não tinha nenhum reação.

 

Nightmare Moon lançou um explosão na feiticeira que a fez voar para longe, quase sem força para se levantar enquanto a risada digna de uma vilã da disney ecoava por todo castelo.

 

“Não, não, não, não…” repetiu para si mesma “Onde está o sexto elemento? Deveria ter dado certo uma centelha…”.

 

“Pensou que poderia me derrotar? Agora nunca mais verá sua Rainha, ou o sol!  **A noite durará para sempre!** ” reduziu as esferas em cacos, dando um sorriso maldoso em direção a feiticeira.

 

Twilight levantou-se, com a mão no estômago machucado. Os machucados por todo o corpo adquiridos pelos outros dias não eram nada comparado isso. Ela tinha falhado em proteger suas.. _.amigas…_

 

Mas o barulho de vozes conhecidas a chamou a atenção e ela nunca ficou tão feliz em vê-las. Ela sentiu algo que nunca tinha sentido antes, como se algo tivesse acesso em seu coração e preencheu todo o corpo. Suas pupilas se dilatam e uma estrela de cinco pontas foi possível ver. Ela virou-se para Nightmare Moon e disse com um olhar determinado “Achou que poderia destruir os Elementos da Harmonia fácil assim? Bom, você tá errada, porque os espíritos dos Elementos da Harmonia estão bem aqui” como se fosse combinado as cinco garotas apareceram ao lado da feiticeira.

 

“O que?” exclamou surpresa a deusa louca.

 

“Applejack, que me deu certeza quando eu estava em dúvida, representa o espírito da honestidade!” ao dizer essa palavras, ela se lembrou da penhasco e a confiança que Aj proporcionava aos outros ao seu redor. Fazendo os casco do elementos rodiarem Applejack. “Fluttershy, que domou o manticora com a sua compaixão, representa o espírito da bondade!” fez o com que os elementos rodiasem ela, lembrando com carinho de todas as vezes que ela foi boa e ajudou os outros “Pinkie Pie, que espantou nossos medos rindo frente ao desconhecido, representa o espírito do bom humor!” os elementos rodiaram ela, enquanto mais uma vez Twilight se lembrava de todas as vezes que Pinkie a fez sorrir “Rarity, que acalmou a serpente sacrificando a própria cauda representa o espírito da generosidade!” olhou com carinho para a guarda costa “E Rainbow Dash, que não abandonou seus amigos nem pelo seu maior sonho, representa o espírito da lealdade!Os espíritos desses cinco garotas vencerá qualquer desafio que chegar até nós”.

“Você ainda não tem o sexto Elemento! A centelha não funcionou!” retrucou a deusa, espumando de raiva.

 

“Mas eu tenho! Um outro tipo de centelha. Eu senti isso no momento que percebi o quanto estava feliz por ouvir suas vozes” virou-se para as garotas, com um sorriso no rosto segurando as lágrimas e elas retribuíram “Por vê-las, o quanto eu gosto de vocês. A centelha que brilhou em mim, quando eu percebi o quanto vocês…” virou-se para a deusa “São todas minhas  _amigas!_ ” uma nova esfera surgiu, brilhando como se fosse uma estrela e parando na frente da feiticeira, Nightmare Moon levou uma das mãos cobrindo os olhos da luz que quase a cegou “Veja, Nightmare Moon, quando todos os Elementos estão reunidos pela… centelha, que reside em nossos corações, cria o sexto elemento: o elemento da… Mágica!” a luz explodiu, iluminando todo o castelo e além.

 

Nessa luz os cacos dos elementos tomaram a forma de um colar com o formato da assinatura mágica delas. Fluttershy foi três borboletas rosas, Applejack foi três maçãs, Rainbow Dash foi um um trovão, Pinkie foi três balões e Rarity três diamantes. Em vez de um colar, o elemento de Twilight se transformou em coroa.

 

Uma luz a envolveu e elas deram a mãos fechados os olhos, quando um explosão de arco-íris explodiu e atingiu Nightmare Moon que tentou fugir mas, não conseguiu.

 

“ **Nãoooo** ” implorou a deusa.

  
 

Quando a luz se foi as seis garotas estavam deitadas no chão, quase sem força para se levantar. Rainbow foi a primeira a se mexer, resmungando “Ai, a minha cabeça”.

 

“Tá todo mundo bem?” perguntou Aj, olhando para todas preocupada “Puxa! Eu pensei que cê estava falando um monte de bobagem” olhou para Twilight deitada de costa para cima respirando com dificuldade”Mas parece que representamos mesmo os elementos da amizade”.

 

Elas riram aliviadas, concordando.

 

Mas, no horizonte o sol começou a nascer e dele ouviram a voz da Rainha “Sim, representam” a Rainha com todo o seu esplendor tomou forma, olhando para todas com um sorriso nos lábios.

 

Automaticamente todas se ajoelharam, incluindo Twilight que não conseguia olhar nos olhos da Rainha. “Twilight Sparkle...obrigada” falou a Rainha.

 

“Eu não entendo Rainha, tudo indicava que era um conto mas…” engoliu a seco tocando na coroa sobre sua cabeça.

 

A Rainha suspirou “Eu vi os sinais do retorno de Nightmare Moon mas eu não queria que ninguém pagasse pelos os meu erros, incluindo você. Por isso ordenei que você não continuasse a investigação mas como sempre” ela sorriu, pendendo a cabeça para o lado “Fez o contrário que eu pedi e por isso gostaria de agradecê-la, a todos vocês” a Rainha virou-se para o que sobrou de Nightmare Moon.

 

O resto da armaduras estavam espalhadas pelo chão e no centro encontrava-se o corpo de um jovem encolhida, tremendo.

 

“Já faz mais de mil anos que não a vejo assim. É hora de deixarmos nossas diferenças de lado. Estamos destinadas a governar juntas, minha amada irmãzinha” A Rainha falou cada palavra sentido a voz falhar, aproximando-se dela.

 

“ _Irmanzinha?_ ” todas exclamaram surpresas.

 

“Você aceita a minha amizade?” perguntou Celestia, lutando contra as lágrimas que escorriam.

 

A resposta dela foi abraçar a irmã mais velha, com lágrimas escorrendo. As duas ficaram abraçadas por um tempo, tentando fazer mil anos de saudade desaparecer.

 

“"Eu sinto muito! Senti tanto a sua falta, minha irmã!” falou entre os soluços.

 

“Eu também senti a sua, Luna”.

 

Os elementos estavam aos prantos, olhando a cena se desenrolar.

 

* * *

 

_A Rainha Celestia sentou-se no trono sozinha, apoiando o peso da cabeça na mão e olhando para o vitral onde o acontecia o pôr do sol e a lua surgia no horizonte. Ela dispensou todos os guardas e empregados. O que fosse acontecer seria entre ela e sua irmã...não, a coisa que dominou sua amada irmãzinha._

 

_Por Equestria Celestia ia lutar mais um vez contra ela. Mas quando aquela criatura surgiu, como na profecia, Celestia soube que não conseguiria fazer nada._

 

 

_“Onde estão os soldadinhos da Rainha?” perguntou, com um ódio transbordando em cada palavra._

 

_Ao olhar para Nightmare Moon, Celestia percebeu que ela não tinha mudado. No fundo ela tinha esperanças que Luna poderia voltar mas, ao olhar esse monstro ela descartou essa possibilidade. Os elementos não a reconheciam, ela não tinha mais o mentor e muito menos amigos._

 

_A Rainha de Equestria, a Deusa do Sol, Celestia estava sozinha._

 

_“Isso é entre eu e você Luna” respondeu, sem mover um dedo._

 

_“Luna se foi” sibilou Nightmare Moon “ **A noite durará para sempre!** ” atacou-a Rainha._

 

_Celestia poderia ter se defendido mas, olhando para toda a raiva e dor que causará fechou os olhos, aceitando as consequência de suas ações e a falta delas._

 

Me desculpem, _foi o que pensou assim que sua consciência foi destruída e ela se transformou novamente no sol. Presa, impotente e apenas capaz de observar seus preciosos súditos._

 

_Se Celestia pudesse chorar, ela choraria. A única coisa que ela desejava é que Twilight a ouvisse e estive o mais longe da Floresta da Liberdade, pois ela mesma tinha desistindo._


	13. XI. Isso não é um adeus, garotas

> _"Um pônei sábio me disse uma vez que tomar as decisões que você não quer fazer é parte do que temos que fazer. Eu estou tomando essa decisão por você. Eu sinto Muito"._

 

 

**_Fim do arco da Nightmare Moon._ **

 

“Oh my Rarity, eu não sabia que era tão emotiva assim” falou Fluttershy olhando preocupada com a amiga.

 

Rarity fungou, limpando as lágrimas dramaticamente “Não é por isso querida, é meu cabelo” balançou eles de uma forma deslumbrante “Nunca estiveram tão lindos assim”.

  
 

Realmente, os elementos das harmonia não só expulsaram a magia negra que dominava a princesa Luna, também preocupou-se com as portadoras e curou todos os ferimentos conseguindo ao longo da curta jornada. Mas, o cansaço físico foi maior e as seis mal conseguiam ficar em pé.

 

Applejack escorada em Rainbow,  revirou os olhos ao ouvir o comentário da amiga de infância e respondeu “De tudo que aconteceu teu cabelo é o que mais importa?” e riu, pois sabia muito bem a resposta.

 

“O seu colar é uma gracinha” comentou Fluttershy para a guarda, segurando o próprio colar nos dedos.

 

As cinco perceberam os estranhos objetos nos pescoço, mas foi Pinkie que levantou em um sobressalto, com a energia aparentemente renovada “Olha pro meu! Olha pro meu!” exibiu orgulhosamente o colar para amigas.

 

“O da Twilight é uma coroa” falou Rarity, com os olhos brilhando ao observar a beleza do acessório.

 

Porém, Twilight não estava prestando atenção nelas. Ela estava sentada a alguns metros longe das duas irmãs, com lágrimas nos olhos e mesmo tendo se distraído com a conversa dos colares, as cinco não estavam diferentes de Twilight. As lágrimas que derramaram pelo encontro estava visível para o olhar de qualquer um e não sabiam como reagir.

 

“Rainha Celestia” começou, abaixando a cabeça e fazendo a coroa cair “ E-eu-” tendo toda atenção voltada para si.

 

“Não vamos estragar esse momento com algo que podemos fazer depois, vamos festejar. Sim! Esse momento pede uma festa” interviu Pinkie.

 

“As pessoas tem Ponyville devem estar preocupada” acrescentou Rarity, com um riso nervoso.

 

“Sim, temos que informar a todos que tudo está bem” A Rainha olhou para Pinkie pulando e acrescentou “ E festejar pelo resto do dia a volta de minha irmãzinha”.

 

“Como nós vamos voltar!?” Rainbow levou as mãos a cabeça, apertando com os olhos arregalados.

 

Elas riram e Rainbow ficou vermelha “O que?” empurrou Applejack e cruzou os braços.

 

“Com tudo que aconteceu isso é o que mais te preocupa? Incrível, suas prioridades me surpreendem cada vez mais” falou Rarity com um sorriso divertido.

 

“Não se preocupe criança, eu vou nos teletransportar para lá” respondeu a Rainha.

 

Rainbow mordeu a língua, para não retrucar por ser chamada de criança enquanto Applejack a agarrava pelo pescoço e esfregava o couro cabeludo dela, com um biquinho nos lábios “Criança, o dodói melhorou?”.

 

A cena todo delas foi observada por Luna, que não saiu de baixo das asas da irmã em nenhum momento.

 

* * *

 

 

Quando a Rainha Celestia surgiu, todos acalmarem-se e aplaudiram eufóricos que precisou que Celestia levanta-se a palma da mão para ficarem em silêncio. Ela estava no meio da rua, perto da prefeitura e puxou um longa respiração e contou o que aconteceu e apresentou Luna. Com uma distância respeitosa, se amassaram para olhar mais de perto a irmã mais nova da Rainha, a Princesa Luna. Ela parecia um criança, com um corpo esguio e muito parecia com Fluttershy sendo que não saia de perto da irmã.

 

“Por isso, hoje é o dia que eu vou me lembrar com uma grande alegria no meu coração e por isso vamos festejar!”

 

“Ouviram pessoal?  _Deixa a festa começar!_ ” Pinkie berrou no meio na multidão, pulando e socando o ar com tamanha empolgação.

 

Porém, Twilight que estava em silêncio durante todo o caminho ouviu o seu nome no meio da multidão e correu, avistando Spike. Ela abriu os braços e ele pulou no braços dela, e ela envolveu como uma mãe faria e sussurrou para ele “Estou tão feliz em te ver”.

 

“Eu também! Mas o que aconteceu?” olhou nos olhos da feiticeira “Enquanto eu dormia você salvou o mundo? Uau!”

 

Twilight olhou de relance para elas, vendo Applejack e Rarity serem esmagadas pelas família Apple, Rainbow acalmar uma garotinha que Twilight não lembrava de ter visto, Pinkie abraçar o casal de confeiteiros e Angel nos braços de Fluttershy. Ela riu, aliviada “Eu só conseguia isso com a ajuda de minhas amigas, Spike”.

 

_Sentia-se em casa com elas ao redor._

 

“Então isso significa que a gente vai pode ficar com elas? Imagina a gente morar perto delas?” ele começou a divagar.

 

“Não sei…”.

 

“Mas amigas não querem ficar perto uma das outras?” perguntou com uma expressão confusa no rosto “As pessoas aqui são tão legais e não me olham como um…” desviou o olhar e sussurrou  _“um monstro”._

 

“Spike…” era rara as vezes que Twilight ficava sem palavras. Ela colocou ele no chão, pensando no que dizer sem notar quem se aproximava “Isso é algo que vamos conversar depois, eu te prometo não quero pensar nisso agora”.

 

Ela confirmou com a cabeça desanimado, quando as cinco garotas se aproximaram com a família. Twilight aprendeu que família não era  _exclusiva a apenas uma laço sanguíneo, era muito mais._

 

“Não pensar no que?” perguntou Rainbow, com a garota nos ombros. O resto da garotas arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando uma resposta. Menos Rarity, ela compartilhava do mesmo sentimento que Twilight.

 

“Eu vou embora com Spike amanhã, para Canterlot” respondeu, com uma careta de dor e nem ela entendia o que doía. O seu corpo estava curado,  _então porque?_

 

“O que?”exclamou Pinkie, agarrando Twilight pelos ombros “Mas, eu pensei que a gente ia ser amigas para sempre. Que a gente ia em várias aventuras e ia se divertir, não era Fluttershy?” buscou os olhos da amiga, que desviou o olhar. O lábio de Pinkie tremia e ela segurava o choro.

 

“Eu também não quero me separar delas Pinkie, mas diferente da gente a Twilight e a Rarity tem uma vida em outra lugar” falou olhando para as mãos, com a voz o mais alta que pode.

 

“Tu também Rarity?” perguntou Applejack.

 

“É o meu trabalho Aj” a guarda respondeu mais para si do que para os outros. _O clima entre elas ficou pesado._

 

“Mas vocês são deviam aproveitar o tempo que resta e sempre podemos visitar vocês e vice-versa” falou Spike.

* * *

 

As seis concordaram e aproveitaram a tarde com as amigas. Rainbow e Twilight com um gosto comum pela cidra acabaram entrando na competição da família Apple, para ver que mais bebia.

 

“Um pouco bárbaro essa competição” falou Rarity ao lado de Fluttershy, que concordou com a observação.

 

“Teremos que cuidar de ambas depois” acrescentou.

 

Era uma mesa longa de madeira, com balões ao lado com alguns competidores. Pinkie Pie apenas ficou na torcida para as três “Vai Twilly! Rainbow” a garota que antes estava no ombro de RD, ajudava Pinkie “Vai Rainha” e claro, a ela também estava participando.

 

Luna estava sentada em uma mesa próxima, observando a irmã sem entender como as coisas  _tinham mudado_  e ao mesmo tempo  _pareciam a mesma_. Ela tocou na coroa de flores e sentiu o coração encher de alegria, fazia muito tempo que a tinham a presenteando assim.

  
 

Voltando para a competição, na qual Granny Smith narrava com todo o entusiasmo. Rainbow empurrou a pilha de canecas e com a mão na boca, segurando a vontade de vomitar falou “Eu desisto”. Pinkie e Scootaloo desanimram, mas logo voltaram a torcer para Twilight.

 

Parecia uma competição simples, mas para Twilight era pessoal e um meio de fuga porque ela conhecia seu limite, estava próximo pois já tinha bebido quatro barris inteiro de cidra mas não desistiria. Um pouco do líquido escorria pelos queixo e ouvia as vozes como se estivesse embaixo da água, mas não ia desistir.

 

“Twilight” ela olhou para a Rainha, perguntando-se quanto o mundo tinha começado a girar “Você devia parar, os efeitos do álcool estão aparecendo e não gostaria que se machucasse” explicou, com toda a razão e até as amigas da feiticeira concordaram com a cabeça.

 

Twilight bateu na mesa, fazendo a caneca quase virar  _“Eu tô bem!”_  não queria gritar e balançou a cabeça com a testa franzida “Desde quando a vossa alteza se preocupa comigo?”.

 

“Twilight Sparkle o que te aborrece?” A Rainha ficou na frente de Twilight, próxima o bastante para sentir o hálito de cidra na respiração dela “Não está feliz pela missão que eu ordenei que você cumprisse acabar? Não era o que queria desde o princípio? Livrar-se de qualquer coisa que liga a mim” A Rainha permitiu as emoções tomarem controle e qualquer coisa ela poderia culpar o álcool. Mesmo que Celestia não precisasse se alimentar e que muito menos o álcool afeta-se.

 

_Mas ninguém sabia disso._

 

**Luna.**

 

**Os elementos.**

 

**Medo.**

 

Principalmente de perder a criança na frente dela, medo de perder a irmã mais um vez, não a deixaram calma e sábia como ela costumava ser comportar, e aperfeiçoar nos últimos mil anos.

 

Com a volta de Luna uma a parede que Celestia tinha forma ao redor de todos desmoronou,  _mais um pouco._

 

“Quando descubro como é maravilhoso ter amigos, eu tenho que deixá-los” ela levantou e saiu de perto da princesa, com um sentimento doentio se formando, mas foi rápido demais para o corpo dela e ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

 

“Tu não devia bater perna assim, vem Twilight eu vou cuidar de você” Aj segurou a feiticeira antes que ela atingisse o chão e passou o braço ao redor dela, guiando para onde Fluttershy tinha levado Rainbow.

 

“Eu posso ficar sozinha Aj, eu só preciso” Twilight fechou os olhos com força “Preciso ficar um pouco sentada” pediu.

 

Applejack mexeu no chapéu e fez uma careta “Tudo bem, mas se você se sentir mais enjoada me chama que eu vou cuidar de você”.

 

“Obrigada” a feiticeira falou.

 

Applejack continuou ajudando a Twilight ir para uma mesa longe, mas mesmo assim a fazendeira poderia olhar ela “Não precisa agradecer, mas na proxima manera com a cidra”.

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Aj” chamou Pinkie “Twilight tá bem?”.

 

“Ela tá bem” respondeu para Pinkie que olhava para ambas preocupadas.

 

“Ótimo, vou ver como estão a outras” e saiu saltitando.

 

Do jeito que Applejack colocou Twilight no banco ela ficou, e receosa a fazendeira voltou a trabalhar na barraca e anunciar a ganhadora do competição.

 

A feiticeira após um tempo melhorou e bebeu o copo que apareceu milagrosamente ao seu lado como se não bebesse nada há dias. Foi quando ela notou quem estava próxima a ela, olhando para ela.

 

A feiticeira e a princesa desviaram o olhar, com as maçãs do rosto vermelha. Mas, Twilight não estava no seu normal e por isso não agiu de uma maneira apropriada e voltou a olhar para a Luna.

 

“Princesa…-”

 

“Apenas Luna, por favor” acrescentou timidamente.

 

“A música que está tocando é muito boa, não é?” perguntou Twilight, com a cabeça apoiada sobre ambas as mãos.

 

“Sim” concordou a princesa.

 

“Então devemos dançar” levantou-seu, esticando a mão para a princesa que corou mais ainda e aceitou.

 

Foi ridículo, Twilight não sabia dançar e Luna aos poucos se soltou, e se divertiu muito com essa garotas, a sua salvadora e o resto das amigas delas que dançaram junto com elas.

 

 _“Vai demorar, mas vós conseguirei”_  falou para si mesma, parando de dançar e olhando os sorrisos e a diversão ao redor.

 

“Você disse algo Luna?” Pinkie perguntou.

 

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negando, voltando a rodopiar de uma forma ridícula ao lado feiticeira.

 


	14. XII. Lar doce lar

**Ato III**

 

Rarity há muito tempo atrás tinha o péssimo hábito de roer as unhas quando estava ansiosa ou em uma situação que não sabia como resolver, mas com a ajuda de Applejack e da mãe largou esse hábito. As fabulosas unhas dela hoje em dia poderiam comprovar porém, ao observar a estação de Ponyville não conteve-se e levou a unhas a boca.

 

A guarda real da Princesa Cadence, uma posição de um alto prestígio que muitos poderiam matar para ocupar esse lugar, não a satisfaziam mais e Rarity só percebeu ao olhar o relógio antigo na estação mostrando que em alguns minutos o trem chegaria e mais uma vez, Rarity ia embora do lugar que tinha as pessoas que a fizeram mais feliz em muito tempo. De relance viu a feiticeira com uma péssima cara andando ao lado de Fluttershy.

 

Rarity cuspiu o pedaço da unha nos trilhos e passou as mãos pelos cabelos e não ligou se era nojento, ela tinha que ocupar a mente turbulenta com algo e o que seria melhor que o lindo cabelo? Mas, lembrou que o cabelo ficou assim graças aos elementos e todo o resto e soltou um longo suspiro.

 

“Está tudo bem, Rarity?” perguntou o dragão, carregando o resto da bagagem da guarda.

 

Rarity pendeu a cabeça e sorriu para ele, “Oh, não se preocupe  _Spikezinho_  eu estou apenas cansada” acariciou a cabeça do dragão como faria de um cachorro, e ele se derreteu sobre o seu toque.

 

Mas alguém pirragueando chamou a atenção das cinco, era Rainbow e ela não estava sobrevoando como normalmente fazia e sim estava no chão, olhando para qualquer lugar sem ser elas e esfregando o braço direito de forma possessiva.

 

“Vocês sabem que isso não é uma despedida certo? E mesmo se fosse não quero ver ninguém chorando porque isso é coisa de fracotes e nós somos heroínas” ela mordeu o lábio “Não é como se Canterlot fosse longe…”.

 

“De trem são aproximadamente quarenta e cinco minutos” acrescentou Twilight, como sempre com seu conhecimento as vezes útil.

 

Applejack que carregava a mochila da feiticeira, balançou a cabeça e riu “Aposto que você faz em dez minutos, Rainbow”.

 

A aspirante a wonderbolt levantou o punho e apertou os músculos do braço, com um sorriso confiante característico “Pode apostar!”.

 

“Ah,U-hmm nas próxima vez” Pinkie pulou, agindo como as outras estavam acostumadas  “A gente vai ter uma hiper-mega-super-incrível festa de boas vinda e de reencontro!”.

 

“Eu ia adorar-” mas antes que Twilight acabasse de falar, o apito do trem não permitiu que as outras escutassem.

 

O trem chegou e ninguém fez nenhum movimento para sair da posição que estavam. Muitas coisas passavam pelas cabeças delas e lutavam com as lágrimas.

 

“Próxima parada para Canterlot! Venham agora” anunciou o bilheteiro com a voz estridente, despertando elas.

 

Twilight olhou para cada um delas e com a voz embargada disse, “ _Isso não é um adeus, garotas”_  sentiu a necessidade de olhar nos olhos de Aj, para ter a certeza que a amiga entenderia que não era uma mentira e esticou a mão para ela.

 

Applejack tirou a mochila das costas e entregou para a feiticeira, mas antes a puxou para um abraço. Twilight a princípio arregalou os olhos mas soltou a respiração aliviada. “Abraço de urso!” Pinkie gritou e pulou para abraçá-lás. As outras fizeram o mesmo e agarram-se a esses segundos com todas as forças, aproveitando e memorizando tudo para nunca esquecer.

 

“Obrigada” falou a feiticeira, com as lágrimas escorrendo para ninguém em particular.

 

Entretanto, o momento não pode durar mais, todas vermelhas se separaram e Twilight, Rarity e Spike entraram no trem, como no início mas tudo sendo diferente. Ambas sabiam se olhassem para trás não iam conseguir e por isso usaram toda a força para entrar no vagão e sentar.

 

Era uma cabide simples, com assentos almofadas e verdes com a vista para apreciar a viagem. Rarity e Twilight sentaram-se lado a lado, enquanto Spike ficou no assento da frente, ele estava em silêncio enquanta brincava com as garras. Porém, os três escutaram a voz de Pinkie Pie aos gritos do lado de fora, acenando e pulando que nem uma maluca “ _Tchauuuuu Twily e Rari e Spike, a gente se vê não se esqueçam da gente e vou sentirrrr muitaaaaaa saudades de vocês”_ ecoaram para todos no trem escutarem.

 

Os três enfiaram a cabeça para a fora da janela, a tempo de ver a quatro garotas correndo atrás do trem, gritando despedidas, enquanto eles três de dentro acenaram até perderem elas de vista.

 

“Rarity” falou a feiticeira, jogado-se de volta ao assento enquanto respira cada vez mais fundo “Acabou”.

 

“É” foi breve e carregado de emoção, a guarda pousou a mão nas mãos da feiticeira , que começou a esfregar as mãos “Mas o fim não é apenas outro começo? O que a bela dama Sparkle e o nobre Spike o Dragão irão fazer ao chegar ao conforto da casa?”.

 

“Quero terminar de ler os quadrinhos e ver se  _Humdrum_  vai enxergar a razão ou sucumbir a inveja” explicou, como se as duas entendessem alguma palavra do que ele tinha falado.

 

“Ah, vejo Spike” a guarda sorriu, acenando com a cabeça “E você Twilight?”.

 

“Vou ajustar a minha agenda desse mês, para as outras estarem organizadas e fazer uma limpeza em casa e compras” olhou para as montanhas , sentido a mão de Rarity acariciar a dela “E você, está com saudade da sua família?”.

 

Rarity olhou para o teto, com um pequeno sorriso crescer ao lembrar da família, “Estou morrendo de saudades deles” exclamou ansiosa “Como a Princesa...Cadence está em Griffonstone para visita amistosa eu estou de férias” falou, vendo que teria que se acostumar a especificar a qual princesa se referia.

 

“Como é o nome da sua irmã mesmo?” perguntou Spike, com os olhos brilhando para conhecer mais dela.

 

“O nome dela é Sweetie Belle e ela tem a mesma idade que a irmã da  Applejack, ela é a criança mais fofa e mais atenta que vocês podem imaginar e ela não pode usar a magia muito bem, mas é esforçada e fala que se tornar igual a mim quando crescer” os olhos dela brilharam a falar da irmazinha “Uma vez ela queria me presentear com um cachecol feito por si própria…” contou com amor sobre a irmazinha, os pais e até sobre a sua gata.

 

* * *

 

“Gostaria de te acompanhar vocês até em casa mas eu tenho que entregar o relatório da minha missão para o vice-capitão da guarda real” falou Rarity, desanimada por não poder mais ficar com os dois.

 

Spike abraçou a Rarity, enquanto Twilight observou a cena com uma careta porque o seu assiste número não parecia abandonar essa paixonite tão fácil. Ajeitando a mochila nas costa, ela arrastou o pé na chão e disse como se não fosse nada “Não se preocupa, a gente se vê por aí”.

 

“Sim, até  _Archmage_ ” começou a acenar para ela, Twilight começou a andar sem esperar Spike e acenar sem olhar para Rarity.

 

Twilight não sabia o sentia, era um aperto no peito causado por essas despedidas. Ela odiava despedidas, mas não tinha o poder para impedir a vida era assim e ela sabia, mas porque ainda tinha que doer tanto? No momento que ela pisou no trem a saudade das amigas dominou todo o seu ser e a feiticeira tinha se arrependido.

 

 _Quando descubro como é maravilhoso ter amigos, eu tenho que deixá-los,_  essa frase que tinha saído da boca da feiticeira ontem não parava de ecoar em sua cabeça. Mesmo que a maioria da festa tinha sido uma bagunça de imagens desconexas, ela lembrava da conversa com a Rainha.

 

 _Livrar-se de qualquer coisa que liga a mim._  Foi o que ela tinha feito durante quase uma década, mas nunca pensou que a Rainha se importasse, como Cadence e mais uma vez ela percebeu que tinha agido de uma maneira egoísta em relação ao sentimentos do outros. Como será que Spike se sentia em relação a isso? Twilight cruzou os braços, fazendo uma careta enquanto pensava nisso e entendia que passou apenas alguns dias com amigas e já estava se preocupando com outros. No mínimo era estranho e  _era vinte por cento mais legal_ , como Rainbow falaria.

 

Por conta de tanto pensamento Twilight não viu a mulher na sua frente e trombou nela, ambas caindo no chão. Twilight abriu apenas um olho pela dor na bunda e resmungou “Desculpa eu não te vi” para a mulher.

 

Ela olhou com os olhos arregalados para Twilight e levantou-se correndo. A feiticeira levantou e olhou para trás, vendo que tinha andado muito mais que pretendia e indo parar na área mais nobre de Canterlot. Twilight sacudiu a poeira da roupa e quando estava prestes a tomar o caminho para casa, uma das partes mais modestas de Canterlot,  dois guarda trajados com armaduras gritaram:

 

“Alto lá” Twilight olhou para trás para ver se não era com outra pessoa e confirmou que era com ela, cerrou os punhos ao reconhecer Spike.

  
 

* * *

 

 

“Como a Princesa Cadence não está aqui eu posso te punir da maneira que quiser” um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto do homem enquanto olhava para o corpo de Rarity, passando a língua pelos lábios rachados “Para começar você vai ficar de guarda na sala do trono até eu mandar descansar, entendeu guarda?”.

 

Com uma expressão dura, algo que não combinava com ela “Sim, Senhor!” respondeu olhando para frente, ignorando a sensação de nojo ao receber o olhar do vice-capitão que tinha a idade para ser a seu avô.

 

Rarity estava no escritório dele, e era uma pequena sala bagunçada que cheirava a charuto e a mofo. O vice-capitão era um homem velho, que não tinha uma mão e tinha uma cicatriz de queimadura no pescoço que o deixava mais assustador. Após fazer a reverência, ela se retirou e foi para o vestiaria feminino mudar a roupa e colocar o uniforme. O humor dela piorou pois não ia conseguir ver a família hoje.

 

Com a armadura dourada reluzente no corpo, ela suspirou não sentindo-se confortável mesmo depois de vários anos. Caminhou pelos corredor do castelo, indo em direção a sala do trono onde a Rainha atendia os pedidos e reclamações dos súditos.

 

Porém, com tudo o que aconteceu Rarity não esperava encontrar a Rainha sentada no trono com a postura gentil costumeira, não. Ela esperava que a Rainha ficasse com a irmã e estava começando a ser difícil olhar para ela como uma deusa quando a tinha visto tão...  _humana_. Rarity endireitou a postura e quando ia tomar a posição para proteger a Rainha, ela escutou uma voz bastante conhecida e não se importou com as ordens que tinha recebido e foi atrás investigar. Saindo do seu posto e virando o corredor em busca das vozes, ela não tinha um pressentimento bom.

 

 _Ela estava certo._  Encontrou Twilight e Spike, acompanhados de dois guardas e mais duas pessoas encapuzadas que ela não se importou com a presença.

 

“Qual é situação daqui, cadetes?” perguntou, vendo se seus amigos estavam machucados.

 

“Nós pegamos essa criatura” o guarda cuspiu a palavras com nojo ao se referir ao Spike “Atormentando os cidadãos de canterlot e por coincidência essa casal de ladrões com a mão na massa”.

 

“Ela?” Rarity perguntou apontando para Twilight.

 

“Por desacato, essa vadia fez o Dart ir para enfermaria após arremessar ele” falou convencido, gabando-se para ela.

 

Spike não estava machucado e isso era graças a Twilight, que em compensação estava com sangue seco na cabeça e algemas que a impedia de realizar qualquer tipo de magia.

 

“Solte-os. Levem os suspeitos de roubo a cadeia temporária e não ao calabouço” disse cada palavra com os maxilar travado de raiva “Se eu souber que mais algum suspeito foi colocados no lugar indevido vocês vão receber punição pelas ações”.

 

Antes que um dos guardas pudesse retrucar, o companheiro alado o atingiu com um cotovelado que o deixou quieto. Ele soltou Twilight, fazendo as algemas caíram no chão. “Mais alguma coisa Senhora?”.

 

“Dispensados”.

 

Assim que eles cruzaram o corredor, Spike voltou a respirar normalmente e Rarity correu para Twilight. Vendo se o ferimento era grave e procurando outros “Isso foi horrível e não é assim que os guardas deviam se comportar, Doce Celestia, Twilight! Tudo bem?”.

 

“Sim, mas com aqueles idiotas não” falou esfregando os pulsos “Pelo o que entendi era parte do plano eles irem para o calabouço do castelo”.

 

 _“O que?_ ” afastou-se de Twilight, franzindo a testa “Parte de que plano?”.

 

“Daquelas duas pessoas, eles estão armando algo e querem ir para lá” explicou, tocando a ferida na cabeça.

 

“O calabouço…” sussurrou, lembrando da sala de visitação onde os artefatos valiosos da história de Equestria que ficavam alguns andares acima do calabouço “Pelas  _barbas de Star Swirl!_ ” exclamou.

 

“Se ficamos mais um pouco aqueles dois vão estar em um extremo perigo” Twilight olhou para Spike, enquanto falava as palavras com uma certa alegria.

 

“Spike” falou Rarity, tocando no ombro do dragão “Fique aqui” olhou para a feiticeira “Eu e você vamos atrás deles”.

 

“Mas eu quero ajudar-” com o olhar sério de Rarity ele assentiu, cabisbaixo por ser deixado de fora mais uma vez.

 

“Certo, vamos fazer uma surpresa” falou Twilight.

 

Twilight encostou as mãos no ombro da amiga e ambas se teletransportaram, para sorte de Rarity, Twilight conhecia o castelo como a palma da mão e surgiram na entrada do calabouço a tempo de ver o casal com alguma arma nas mãos, enquanto os dois guardas estavam no chão inconsciente.

 

“Parados!” Rarity falou, ficando em uma posição de luta para caso precisasse, imobilizá-los.

 

Porém, a entrada do calabouço era pequena e contém um feitiço que não permitia que ninguém usasse magia, apenas Twilight sabia como desativar esse encantamento para si graças a Rainha.

 

O casal olhou um para o outro, e o homem partiu para cima das duas, enquanto a mulher continuava a alimentar seja-lá-o-que-fosse o embrulho com magia. Twilight levantou as mãos e o chão desgrudou e acertou o homem, fazendo afundar na parede, ela virou-se para a amiga “Impeça a outra” e voltou a atenção para o homem.

 

Twilight não cometeria o erro estúpido de subestimar o inimigo e começou a trocar feitiços com ele com força total, mas sem correr o risco de matá-lo ou machucar a amiga. Enquanto Rarity corria na direção da mulher com o bastão (que era parte no uniforme dela) na mão, ela mirou na cabeça para nocauteá-la porém a mesma desviou, deixando o embrulho cair que acabou revelando ser uma bomba.

 

Rarity arregalou os olhos e a mulher aproveitou a distração para acertar um golpe com a mão aberta no peito de Rarity, que usou o bastão para parar o golpe e evitar ser ferida. A mulher arregalou os olhos e afastou-se da guarda, buscando o parceiro e levando a mãos a boca para abafar o grito ao vê-lo soterrado por pedras. Lagrimas escorreram do rosto dela e ela chutou as pernas de Rarity, fazendo a cair e correndo para a bomba e apertando um dos botões. Eram três, um azul, um branco e o vermelho. Rarity levantou-se e correu em direção  dela, puxando-a pelo cabelo, conseguindo dominá-la e amarrá-la. A guarda caiu no chão respirando com dificuldade.

 

“Apenas um leve pergunta” começou Twilight, abaixando-se ao lado da bomba e observando com os olhos curiosos “Você por acaso sabe desarmar uma bomba ou já viu algo parecido com essa?”.

 

“O que?” virou-se para a amiga, vendo que faltava menos de quinze segundo para explosão “Doce Celestia! Claro que não” levou ambas as mãos a cabeça “O que vamos fazer?”

 

“Você sabe jogar beisebol?” perguntou, levantando-se e fazendo uma parte da parede desse andar e do de cima desaparecer e sendo possível ver céu azul.

 

Rarity entendeu e arregalou os olhos, menos de segundos e agarrou o bastão largado no chão e ficou em uma posição para rebater. Twilight envolveu a aura lilás na bomba e arremessou com uma força surpreendente, menos de cinco segundos restavam e Rarity segurar com tanta força o bastão que os dedos da mão ficaram brancos, para arremessar com força o suficiente pelos céu. “Assim que se faz um  **home run** ” brandiu, com os maxilares cerrados.

 

Foi como uma bala e quando Twilight fez um joinha para Rarity, uma explosão avassaladora aconteceu fazendo o palácio inteiro tremer e as paredes onde Twilight tinha feito desaparecer, cederam. Rarity arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca e Twilight ficou parada, com a mão fazendo o joinha e um sorriso nervoso no lábio.

 

“Poderia ser-” antes que Rarity terminasse, os guardas alados e a Rainha Celestia apareceram. Ninguém estava com um rosto amigável.

 

A Rainha olhou para toda a sala, cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça em desaprovação? Rarity não sabia e nem quis pensar sobre o assunto, desviando o olhar para o chão. “O que aconteceu aqui” a Rainha perguntou.

 

Twilight engoliu a seco e viu o rosto de Rarity, e puxou uma longa respiração virando-se para a Rainha “Bem, tudo começou quando três dos seus guardas ameaçaram o Spike apenas por ele ser ele e quando eu fui interferir, me atacaram como três jumentos” em algum lugar um jumento gritou ofendido “Eu me defendi e para não causar um acidente maior eu apenas me deixei ser capturada para denunciá-los por racismo quando eu chegasse aqui-”.

 

“Pare de enrolar, Sparkle” brandiu o vice-capitão da guarda.

 

“Deixa a continuar” falou Celestia, como o mesmo tom de voz gentil mas que fez todos os soldados prenderam a respiração.

 

“Então, esse dois foram pegos de propósito irem no calabouço” olhou para Rarity, que levantou o olhar sério no rosto.

 

A guarda olhou para a Rainha e entrelaçou as mãos “Mas, eles não tinham o direito de levar dois suspeitos para a calabouço” olhou para o vice-capitão, sentindo o olhar raivoso dele e continuou com um olhar determinado “Eles iam torturar eles por pura diversão e depois obrigá-los a confessar o crime sendo culpados ou não. Vossa alteza, essa é uma prática comum e ninguém faz nada para impedir, entretanto eu e a Twilight, acreditamos que eles queriam o acesso a sala de artefatos da história de Equestria que tem um valor inestimável” ela se ajoelhou “Eu assumo toda a responsabilidade pelo o danos e qualquer punição que a vossa alteza achar apropriada, mas Twilight não fez nada de erra-”

 

“Eu assumo toda a responsabilida Rainha, Rarity só fez isso para me ajudar e imploro que não a puna” olhou para os soldados e cerrou os punhos “Sim a alguns dos seus guardas corruptos” ajoelhou-se, com o coração quase saindo pela boca,.

 

A Rainha observou a cena com a sobrancelha direita levemente arqueada, e olhou para o buraco “Mas e a explosão?” insistiu.

 

“Não sabíamos como desarmar a bomba e nem tínhamos tempo, então pedi para Rarity arremessar como se fosse em um jogo de beisebol” respondeu a feiticeira, olhando para o chão.

 

A Rainha olhou para o bastão branco no chão, com uma rachadura no meio e um marca de queimadura e aconteceu algo que ninguém da sala esperava, a Rainha riu, algo que não acontecia verdadeiramente há séculos “Levem os dois suspeitos e os dois guardas a enfermaria e depois a um julgamento justo” caminhou até a Twilight, esticando a mão para ela “Quando você vai para de se meter em confusão?”.

 

Twilight aceitou a mão da Rainha, hesitante. “Me perguntou a mesma coisa há  _dezessete anos_ ”.

 

Mais uma vez a Rainha riu, agora olhando para Rarity “Não há necessidade de se ajoelhar Rarity, não irei punir nenhuma das duas. Mas, agora eu gostaria que vocês caminharem comigo porque temos coisas a discutir” virou-se, saindo pelo enorme buraco na parede e direção aos jardins.

 

Twilight e Rarity tropeçaram ansiosas, mas conseguiram alcançar a Rainha. Mas antes de sair da vista do vice-capitão e dos outros guarda, Twilight mostrou a língua e sussurrou  _“Vocês estão fodidos_ ” sumindo da vista deles.

  
 

* * *

 

  
 

Assim que se afastam, a Rainha mais uma vez começou a conversar “Onde está Spike?” foi uma pergunta simples, mas vez Rarity e Twilight se olharem com as bocas abertas.

 

“Aí, doce Celestia” exclamou Rarity que levou as mãos a boca após perceber o que tinha dito.

 

“Esquecemos completamente dele!” Twilight praticamente gritou.

 

“Oh, isso foi a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido” Rarity levou a mão a testa dramaticamente, preparando para desmaiar.

 

“Vejo que teremos que procula-lo” falou a Rainha “Assim, posso aproveitar para fazer um pedido a você, Rarity. Estou alarmada com a grave acusação que fez lá, gostaria que você investiga para mim, para que eu posso punir os responsáveis. Isso é totalmente contra o significado pelo qual eu criei os guardas”.

 

“E-eu sinto muito Vossa Alteza, eu não posso fazer isso”  antes que a Rainha exigisse uma explicação, a guarda continuou “Se a vossa alteza quer algum resultado, peça alguém de confiança investigar e não a mim. Depois do que eu fiz hoje eu vou ser considerada uma dedo duro e irão fazer de tudo para me prejudicar” ela cerrou os punhos “Mas, e-eu não aguentava ver mais as injustiças que estavam fazendo, Rainha”.

 

“Entendo. Terei em mente o seu conselho e não se preocupe, eu jamais permitirei que algo de ruim acontecesse as garotas que salvaram a minha irmã”.

 

“Rainha Celestia” falou Twilight, tendo total atenção da Rainha “Eu gostaria de pedir desculpa pelo meu comportamento na festa em relação a vossa alteza” falou, honestamente. Twilight não era orgulhosa, mas pedir desculpas para alguém que ela chegou a odiar por quase um década de sua vida não foi fácil. Ela reuniu toda a coragem e  proferiu as palavras. Ela queria perguntar o por quê de certas atitudes, queria chorar, mas sabia que para consertar o relacionamento com a Rainha iria demorar.

 

Por isso ela resolveu dar o primeiro passo. Pensou em Fluttershy e como ela era bondosa, gostaria de ser como amiga e aprender a perdoar facilmente. “Lembra o que a vossa alteza me ofereceu alguns dias atrás?”.

 

“Claro, você resolveu aceitar?”.

 

“Sim”.

 

“Twilight” abriu a boca. _Eu que deveria me desculpar. Me perdoe. Não queria.._. Mas, não conseguia dizer tais palavras, sem acabar desmoronando sobre a jovem e tendo a conversa que há tanto tempo evitará. Para Celestia era mais fácil Twilight a desprezar, do que ouvir um pedido de desculpas vindo da boca dela.  _“Você cresceu”_. Sorriu ao escutar o pedido da feiticeira, enquanto Rarity as olhava com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

Celestia também não esperava tal pedido.

 

* * *

 

 

Após quinze minutos encontraram o híbrido e sem querer um atendimento médico, Twilight praticamente correu do castelo arrastado a guarda real e o dragão. “Você tem certeza sobre isso?” perguntou a guarda, andando ao lado da feiticeira pelas ruas de Canterlot.

 

Twilight estava carregando Spike no colo, com medo de algo acontecer e ter alguém a quem abraçar. “Não” respondeu sincera.

 

“Entendendo querida, o que vai fazer agora?” perguntou preocupada com amiga.

 

“Ir para casa”.

 

“Por que você não vem para a minha” isso chamou atenção da feiticeira “Tenho medo de te deixar sozinha por alguns segundos e algo acontecer com você, vocês” corrigiu apressadamente.

 

“Essa conversa está muito misteriosa” pronunciou o dragão pela primeira vez.

 

“Depois eu te explico os detalhes Spike, agora tu gostaria de ir na casa da Rarity?” Twilight perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

 

Viu os olhos do dragão se arregalaram  _“Claro!”_ berrou praticamente no ouvido da feiticeira por tamanha empolgação. Twilight revirou os olhos, com um sorriso no rosto “Espero causar um boa impressão” ao ouvir o dragão resmungar para si.

  
 

* * *

 

 

_"Onde você está Spike?" Twilight perguntou-se, viu o chão chamuscado e decidiu segui-lo, a única coisa que sabia era que ela nunca tinha estado a essa parte do castelo antes. Com os braços cruzados em fútil tentativa de se aquecer ela continuou seguindo o piso chamuscado._

 

_Por conta dos trovões que começaram os corredores do castelo ficaram ainda mais assustadores, mas com o peso da culpa ela continuou a andar. As vezes a visão ficava embaçada pelas lágrimas e ela parava para limpar, para a pequena Twilight a busca parecia durar dias já que a garganta doía, os membros não paravam de tremer e a cabeça latejava mas na realidade tinha passado apenas vinte e dois minutos._

 

_Foi aí que ela encontrou onde o rasto acabava, em um porta gigante dourada. Twilight levantou a mão trêmula e bateu na porta, pois lembrava o que Cadence tinha tido há um tempo atrás. “As pessoas não gostam de ter a privacidade invadida, criança”. Além dessa não ser a casa de Twilight, por isso ela tinha medo de fazer algo errado e Sunset acabar se cansando dela._

 

_“Entre” ela ouviu a resposta de dentro. Antes que pudesse empurrar a porta, a porta se abriu sozinha e Twilight soltou a respiração que estava segurando._

 

_Ela entrou na sala, que na realidade era um quarto e abriu a boca e nenhuma palavra saiu ao observar de quem era o quarto. A Rainha. Era o quarto da Rainha e Twilight tinha simplesmente invadido, ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e sentiu a ânsia voltar com força total. “Mil perdões Rainha Celestia eu não queria invadir a sua privacidade, me desculpe eu não sabia que era seu aposento privados meu perdoe e não me bana para os confins do tatarto” ela caiu de joelhos, com lábios trêmulos e sem conseguir respirar direito._

 

_“O que?” foi o que a Rainha respondeu, e foi a primeira vez que Twilight ouviu a voz dela de um modo tão...natural? “Por favor levanta-se criança, eu jamais faria isso com você está bem”._

 

_Twilight não levantou, na verdade a mente dela sequer ouviu direito o que a Rainha tinha dito e sim imaginava as formas como seria punida. Mas, os pensamento pararam quando ela sentiu uma mão quase maior que a cabeça dela, acariciando. Ela olhou para cima e viu os olhos magentas da Rainha mais claros que nunca e o mais chocante, sem a coroa na cabeça;_

 

_“Está tudo bem Twilight” assegurou mais um vez, afastando a mão da garota e oferecendo a mão “Na verdade, fico feliz que você veio aqui por tem alguém que você precisa conversar”._

 

_A palma da mão de Twilight em contraste com a Celestia, era minúscula. Mas, mesmo com a diferença de tamanha aos poucos Twilight se acalmou com a presença da Rainha. Assim a Rainha guiou a criança Twilight entre os seus aposentos, em direção a cama onde ela arregalou os olhos. Na cama, gigante e deslumbrante estava Spike deitado confortavelmente lendo um livro. Twilight franziu a testa, ele não sabia ler mas resolveu não prestar a atenção nisso. Ela estava no quarto da Rainha e o olhar curioso percorreu toda a extensão do quarto que ela podia enxergar._

 

_“Você tem algo a dizer a ele” afirmou sugestiva a Rainha, sentando-se na cama e observando a interação dos dois com o queixo apoiado na mão,_

 

_Twilight lembrou-se de como Sunset tinha se desculpa por aquilo e resolveu fazer igual. Spike não olhava para a amiga por teimosia. Twilight abaixou-se, ficando curvada e colando os braços na pernas “Eu estou profundamente arrependida do meu comportamento Spike, e eu entendo se você não quiser mais ser meu assistente número um e nunca mais olhar para mim, eu mereço. Mas, antes de ouvir a sua resposta eu quero dizer que eu achei incrível que você possa cuspir fogo” ela não levantou o olhar._

 

_A Rainha não escondeu a surpresa, essa garotinha não se comportava como uma criança. Um parte ficou preocupada e a outra curiosa, quando o jovem híbrido saiu da cama e abraçou a perna da garota._

 

_“Não che’ preocupa”._

 

_Twilight voltou a respirar aliviada, mas antes que pudesse responder ela espirrou._

 

_“Ah, antes vamos trocar essa roupa enxergada e que tal um chocolate quente?” perguntou a Rainha, em segundos próxima da Twilight e tocando a testa dela._

 

_Twilight vermelha pelo frio ou pela vergonha, ou até ambos permitiu um sorriso cansado na face. “Eu adoraria, Rainha”._

 


	15. XIII. Portas abertas, decisões fechadas.

Perto da floresta da liberdade, existia um pequeno chalé onde morava uma alada que amava os animais. Após os acontecimentos do dia anterior e da despedida com a novas amigas, as coisas aos poucos caminhavam a monotonia costumeira.

 

Ao voltar para a casa, os animais a receberam com os braços abertos e ela contou a aventura que teve e como tinha feito amigas, os animaizinhos não entediam o significados de algumas coisas, mas no geral ficaram felizes. Fluttershy não parecia tão feliz assim há muito tempo e mesmo o coelho, Angel percebeu isso e não detestou tanto aquelas cinco garotas.

 

“Estou com medo que as coisas voltem a ser do jeito que eram” derramou seus medos no bichinhos, apenas para desabafar. O coelho bateu as patinhas no chão com força e berrou, furioso para Fluttershy não deixar isso acontecer. Ela corou, sem jeito “Sim, eu tenho amigas”.

 

Mas ele continuou batendo o patinha no chão, Fluttershy entendeu que ele queria comer como os outros porque era a hora do almoço. Ela correu para a despensa e pegou o alimento de todos os animaizinhos e priorizou um lontra-bebê com a pata de trás quebrada e cuidou de todos com todo o carinho.

 

Não percebeu que estava tão cansada, principalmente o emocional até deitar-se no sofá verde no canto da sala e roncar, em um sono pacífico.

 

O sono foi interrompido por batidas insistente na porta, que fez Fluttershy guinchar assustada como um gato e se arrastar receosa até a porta, ela parou e perguntou em um sussurro “Quem é?.

 

“Sou eu, Rainbow” ela suspirou aliviada e abriu a porta “O que você tava fazendo pra demorar essa eternidade?” perguntou com um tom de voz brincalhona.

 

Fluttershy esfregou o braço, tímida “Eu estava dormindo”.

 

“Não pensei que a noite tinha sido tão cansativa” Rainbow levantou a sobrancelha sugestiva, enquanto Shy afundava a mão no rosto gemendo “Mas não foi para te provocar que eu vim” ela ficou séria, enfiando ambas as mãos no bolso do shorts “Eu acho que a gente tomou a decisão mais estúpida do mundo”.

 

“Não podemos obrigar as pessoas tomar decisões” respondeu baixinho, entendendo de imediato do que se tratava.

 

“Eu represento o elemento da lealdade” um fraco sorriso orgulho surgiu, mas logo desapareceu “Como? Se eu deixo uma das minhas melhores amigas irem desse jeito. Eu não devia exigir para ela ficar mesmo que a resposta fosse um não, para saber que pelo menos eu tentei”.

 

“Você acha que se sentir melhor assim?”.

 

Rainbow desviou o olhar e fungou, “Talvez” pendeu a cabeça para o lado “É estranho eu conhecer aquelas duas por tão pouco tempo e nunca querer me separar?”.

 

Fluttershy sorriu solidariamente para a amiga de infância, a puxando para um abraço. Fluttershy encostou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Rainbow facilmente pela diferença de tamanho, “Se é estranho eu não sei” fechou os olhos “Mas eu sinto o mesmo”.

 

“A gente devia fazer alguma coisa então” insistiu Rainbow.

 

“Mas, Dashie…” elas se separam e Fluttershy viu aquele olhar no rosto da amiga e suspirou em derrota “Podemos visitá-las”.

 

“Agora!” surgiu outra garota, com os inconfundíveis cabelos rosas “Vamos pegar o próximo trem para Canterlot!” exclamou, piscando para Fluttershy.

 

“Vocês já tinha combinado isso?” ela levantou a sobrancelha esquerda.

 

“ _Diacho_ , Fluttershy” Aj apareceu, esfregando a mão no rosto “Acho que foi a ideia de todo mundo porque eu tava indo pra cidade-”

 

“A gente se encontrou” completou Pinkie, com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

 

“Dai, sabe como eu sou incrível sugeri isso e depois descobri que Pinkie ia atrás da Applejack também” terminou a história, com o nariz empinado para o céu.

 

Fluttershy entrelaçou as mãos, arrastando o pé no carpete de casa, “Vocês vieram até para me chamar?” ela perguntou, com os lábios trêmulos e um nó na garganta.

 

“Mas é claro docinho, você é nossa amiga”.

 

“E-eu” Fluttershy lutou contra as lágrimas, esfregando os olhos e abrindo um sorriso “Vamos”.

 

* * *

 

 

“Cheguei!” anunciou Rarity ao adentrar a casa. Twilight e Spike estavam atrás dela, encolhidos receosos. “Será que não tem ninguém em casa?” ela perguntou para ninguém em particular e continuou a entrar na casa.

 

“Se vocês tiverem casac-” fechou a boca, Spike estava usando um simples regata branca enquanto Twilight usava um camiseta manga longa preta, suja e ensanguentada, ela levou a mão ao queixo esfregando “Twilight, vem um pouco comigo e Spike, sinta-se em casa” agarrou a mão da feiticeira e arrastou.

 

“O que foi?” perguntou a feiticeira desconfiada.

 

“Tem sangue na sua roupa” falou, chegando ao final do corredor e subindo as escadas “Vou te emprestar uma, tá bom?”.

 

“Sem problema” respondeu, sendo puxada para um quarto com a porta roxa.

 

O quarto tinhas as paredes brancas, várias roupas jogadas por ai e um gato com um cara séria deitada na cama de casal, com vários travesseiros em volta do gato. “Opalência” chamou o nome da gata que sequer olhou para a guarda.

 

“Twilight, essa é minha gata” foi até a cama, acariciando o gato com o medo de acariciar um tigre e sorriu “Oi meu amor, sentiu saudade da mamãe?” perguntou com uma voz de criança para a gata, que olhou para a Rarity e levantou a perna e começou a lamber-se preguiçosamente.

 

Rarity levou a mão até o coração, sentindo impacto mas logo se recuperando e pegando uma camisa azul marinho de botões e entregando para a feiticeira “Eu acho que essa vai ficar boa”.

 

“Obrigada” Twilight pegou a camisa e caminhou para perto de uma mesa, colocando a camisa na cadeira e tirando a camisa. Em Equestria não existia um tabu para a nudez, por isso Twilight não ficou tão nervosa, acrescentando o fato que ela confiava em Rairty.

 

Assim que ia vestir a outra camisa, viu a cicatriz um pouco abaixo do umbigo e sentiu vontade de vomitar. Não pela aparência, Twilight não ligava para isso e sim para  que significava.

 

O que ela tinha perdido naquela fatídica noite.

 

“Está tudo bem querida?” perguntou a guarda.

 

Twilight virou-se, com um sorriso no lábios “Estou. Mas, eai? Ficou bom?’ perguntando para a amiga.

 

Rarity bateu palma “Está esplêndida” levantou-se olhando como um cachorro ferido a gata “Vamos desc-” antes que ela pudesse terminar um grito bastante conhecido da guarda foi ouvido. Ela não esperou sequer um segundo e correu para baixo, mordendo o lábio de nervoso. Rarity quase caiu da escada, mas de alguma forma milagrosa chegou a sala de estar de onde o grita tinha vindo. Twilight levou alguns segundo para se recuperar do choque e foi atrás da amiga, preparando um feitiço para atacar um intruso que pensasse em ferir seus amigos.

 

“ _OhminhadoCelestiaéumdragão!”_  exclamou a garotinha após gritar, apontando o dedo para a cara do Spike com um sorriso animado no rosto.

 

Spike fechou os olhos e tampou os ouvidos com o grito, tentando fazer o possível para se afastar da garota escandalosa, apenas para trombar em um casal. Um homem alta e corpulento com um bigode castanho claro e grosso, com os olhos azuis como o da Rarity. A mulher era menor, com um cabelo em um tom de lilás e olhos azuis escuros.

 

“Mãe. Pai!” Rarity falou com o coração prestes sair pela boca, escorando na parede para não cair.

 

Nisso, como se não pudesse piorar Twilight surgiu atrás de Rarity prestes a atacar, ao ver as três pessoas na sala, ela cancelou o feitiço e ficou parada em choque, todos ficaram.

 

“Não sabia que você ia voltar irmã, ainda mais com amigos” a garota, Sweetie Belle comentou naturalmente.

 

A guarda levou a mão ao coração, soltando um longo suspiro “Surpresa!” balançou os braços com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

 

“Quem são seus amigos?” perguntou a mulher, cruzando os braços e olhando de cima a baixa a feiticeira e o dragão.

 

“Porque não conversamos durante o jantar?” sugeriu, dando um olhar suplicante para o pai “Eu os chamei para isso mesmo”.

 

“Sim! Isso mesmo, eu e Betty caprichamos no jantar hoje” riu o homem, coçando a cabeça.

 

* * *

 

 

A casa da Rarity era comum, nem muito humilde e nem muito extravagante. Era uma típica casa de família, que ao entrar você poderia dizer que uma família morava aqui ao olhar os vários retratos espalhados pelas paredes, contrastando com as plantas.

 

Eles foram para a cozinha, onde uma mesa grande estava posta e as comidas estavam no fogão. Para Twilight, foi uma surpresa, por conta da personalidade da amiga e de seus...gostos ela imaginou algo completamente diferente. A realidade às vezes é muito melhor que qualquer coisa que ela pudesse pensar. Ela aproveitou, Spike fez o mesmo para olhar para todas as fotos da casa e encontrou uma onde Applejack e Rarity estavam juntas.

 

Adorável, porém antes que Twilight se perdesse em seus próprios pensamentos pelo nervosismo, ela ouviu o nome ser chamado e voltou-se para a amiga.

 

“Minha mãe faz questão que eu sirva os meus convidados” falou, nervosa.

 

_“Hmm_ ” respondeu, e depois fez uma careta “Não precisa”.

 

“Quero ser uma ótima anfitriã para o amigo da minha filha e a sua namorada” explicou casualmente.

 

“Rarity tá namorando! Rarity ta namorando” exclamou a garota, mostrando a língua para irmã enquanto a mão e nem o pai a olhavam.

 

Twilight sentiu as bochechas pegarem fogo, levando a mão ao rosto enquanto o cérebro parava de funcionar.

 

“Mãe!” brandiu a guarda, virando para a feiticeira e a cutucando “Ela é minha amiga”.

 

“Sei…” foi a fez do pai brincar.

 

“Doce Celestia! Se vocês me deixassem contar o que aconteceu…” resmungou, ajudando a amiga a se sentar.

 

“Vocês fizeram a Twilight para de funcionar” comentou tímido o híbrido, olhando divertido e meio magoado com a situação.

 

“Sim, sim vamos comer então” começou a servir a comida “Não quero comer frio”.

 

Após alguns minutos Twilight voltou a si, comendo em silêncio e sentido os olhares da mãe da guarda.

 

“Então…” começou sugestivamente a mulher mais velha “Como se chama? Não fomos apresentadas corretamente”.

 

“Ela é a Twi-” a feiticeira tocou o ombro da amiga. Elas estão sentadas ao lado uma da outra, com as duas crianças na frente o os adultos nas pontas de ambas as mesas.

 

“Me desculpe. Me chamo Twilight Sparkle e é um prazer em conhecer todos vocês” por baixo da mesa apertou o punho, vendo o suor que se formava.

 

“Twilight Sparkle” repetiu a mulher “ Quais são as intenções com a minha filha?” falou seria.

 

Twilight engoliu a seco, usando a magia inconscientemente para o copo de vinho (que aceitou descaradamente) flutuar e ir em direção ao lábios, bebendo tudo. “E-eu” olhou para Rarity em busca de auxílio, mas o que recebeu foi a guarda a olhando corada “A Rarity foi designada pela Princesa Cadence para ser minha guarda costa e me ajudar a realizar uma missão, que foi ordenada pela Rainha e meio que durante essa missão nos salvamos Equestria e viramos amigas” explicou.

 

Os pais da guarda se olharam e riram, Twilight recebeu um tapa carinhoso do homem e mordeu o lábio para abafar o grito, “Oh eu adorei ela, tão divertida” falou o homem.

 

As duas se olharam e riram, e Rarity pegou a garrafa de vinho e encheu o copo.

 

“Mas e ele?” perguntou Sweetie Belle, mastigando sem muita empolgação uma folha de alface.

 

“Não fale com a boca cheia” repreendeu a mãe “O que tem?”.

 

“Ele é um dragão!” afirmou, ficando cada vez mais irritada.

 

“Sweetie Belle” advertiu o pai.

 

“Não precisa se preocupar” falou Spike, ele tinha fica em silêncio durante a maior parte do tempo “Ela não está errada, sou um dragão, na verdade um híbrido dragão” falou tristemente, esperando um julgamento.

 

“Twilight por acaso é a sua mãe?” perguntou Magnum, o pai da Rarity.

 

Twilight engasgou, “Não, não, não…  _Spike é apenas meu assiste_ ”.

 

“Eu nunca conheci ninguém igual a você Spike, é um prazer em conhecer um amigo da minha filha” falou a mulher, voltando a mastigar casualmente.

 

“Spike é um ótimo amigo, além de ser super incrível e cuspir fogo” acrescentou a guarda.

 

“Você pode cuspir fogo?” perguntou ansiosa Sweetie Belle.

 

“Meu fogo é verde” o híbrido percebeu o olhar da Twilight e corrigiu “Quem sabe um dia eu possa te mostrar. Com segurança claro, sabe é importante”.

  
 

* * *

 

 

“Eles estão cansando e querem ir embora, não é mesmo?” perguntou Rarity para os dois. Eles estão na sala, sentados no sofá enquanto Betty mostra um álbum de fotos da guarda quando criança.

 

“Mas eu estou achando tão legal” falou Spike, folheando as fotos e sentido-se feliz por conhecer mais ela.

 

Twilight tinha um sorriso nos lábios, mas sentia-se melancólica. A realidade de Rarity era tão diferente da sua, ela ficou feliz pela guarda, claro, mas ficou com um sentimento estranho no peito. “Realmente, foi um delicioso jantar Senhor e Senhora Bouffant, mas está ficando tarde e não seria segura para uma moça como eu ir embora tão tarde” falou pausadamente, explicando a situação e soando muito como Rarity.

 

“Que pena mãe” a guarda pegou o álbum de fotos das mãos do híbrido “Spike é apenas uma criancinha e já passou do horário de dormir”.

 

“Entendendo. Sinta-se à vontade para voltar, as portas dessa casa sempre estarão abertas para vocês dois” falou o homem, esticando a mão para o Spike.

 

Ele prontamente aceitou e ambos se cumprimetaram, enqunato a mãe da Rairty puxou Twilight para um abraço e sussurrou em seu ouvido  _“Não ouse magoar minha filha e estou vendo que o relacionamento está bem para frente”_  apontou para a camisa de um modo assustador e logo voltou a sorrir abertamente “Até, Twilight”.

 

A feiticeira apenas sorriu e se despediu da irmãzinha da guarda, que estava quase praticamente dormindo encostada no sofá.

 

“Vou acompanhar eles” falou, antes de fechar a porta.

 

Assim começaram a caminhar, com Twilight guiando o caminho. A lua estava imponente no céu e elas perceberam que ficaram várias horas lá, para Twilight pareceu minutos de tão divertido. Ela andava com as mãos na costa e Rarity carregava o híbrido.

 

“Sua família é divertida” falou, alheia a expressão alegre no rosto guarda.

 

“Sim. Um pouco intrometida aqui e ali mas eu os amo” respondeu baixinho, não querendo acordar o híbrido.

 

A rua estava em um silêncio confortável. Os únicos sons eram dos passos delas, “Você tem certeza que vai realmente fazer aquilo?” perguntou a guarda;

 

Se referindo ao pedido da feiticeira a Rainha. Twilight deu os ombros, olhando para frente “Não” respondeu “Mas ao observar você, a sua família e me senti estranha. A sensação mais próxima disso foi quando eu estava com elas e a gente só valoriza as coisa quando as perde, não é?”.

 

“Você vai desistir da sua vida aqui?”

 

“Não é como se Ponnyvile fosse longe e que vida? Há anos eu acho que estou apenas estou sobrevivendo”.

 

Rarity franziu a testa “Você não tem medo? De falhar? Dos outros estarem certos?” e ambas perceberam que a guarda falava sobre si.

“Eu sou sua amiga” Twilight virou-se, parando e olhando nos olhos da guarda. Era estranho, mas tinha muita aprender sobre amizade, porém sabia de algo “ Você pode contar comigo”.

 

Rarity sentiu lágrimas escorrerem, ela não queria borrar a maquiagem e muito menos acordar Spike, e foi inevitável e ela quis chorar mais ainda. “E-eu sempre quis ser designer de moda, mas eu acabei indo embora de Ponyville e entrando na escola militar  e ela era tão boa e meus pais se esforçaram tanto para pagar meu estudos. Eu não podia os decepcionar com algo incerto, sendo que eu tinha uma carreira na minha frente. Eu adoro a Cadence” ela olhou para o Spike meio adormecido e voltou a encarar a feiticeira “Mas eu nunca me acostumei a usar o uniforme, eles são tão feio e o modelo feminino nunca é confortável no meio peito” ela riu, chorando mais.

 

Twilight apenas se aproximou, encostando no ombro da amiga e apertando suavemente “Porque você não tenta?”.

 

“Largar tudo?”.

 

“Não assim, pegue umas férias ou fale que você precisa me proteger e vamos para Ponyville eu não sei” ela brincou com as pontas do cabelo “Eu não sei o que pode acontecer e sequer considerei a minha decisão, mas acho que seria interessante. Abra uma loja ou faça o que você gostar por hobbie”.

 

Rarity sorriu, e Spike acordou, coçando os olhos “Vamos então para Ponnyvile?”.

 

“Vou pedir uns meses de afastamento para a Rainha”

 

“Ela não poderá recusar” acrescentou Twilight.

 

“E sim Spikezinho, nos vamos para Ponyville”.

 

Antes que Spike pudesse comemorar, ela ouviram vários passos e se preparam para um possível ataque. Mas ao olhar mais atentamente não acreditaram, e começaram a correr na direção dos passos, das garotas de suas amigas.

 

“Finalmente te encontramos” chorou Pinkie, pulando nos três e os derrubando, enquanto ria e chorava e os esmagava no abraço.

 

Os três ficaram tão chocados que só conseguiram aceitar o abraço e rir, e as outras pulavam nelas. Era noite e elas gritavam como loucas e o mais importante não ligavam.

 

“A gente ia chegar mais cedo mas daí a gente percebeu que não sabia onde você morava” Rainbow falou olhando principalmente para a feiticeira.

 

“E daí eu lembrei de uma carta que ocê tinha me mandando há alguns anos e antes  de embarcar voltei correndo para casa pegar” falou Aj, rindo ao se lembrar.

 

“Tive que enrolar o motorista do trem” estremeceu Fluttershy.

 

“Foi muita sorte você morar aqui, na verdade é o destino” exclamou Pinkie, finalmente as soltando.

 

“Que saudades que eu estava de vocês” Rarity chorou, apertando Fluttershy e Rainbow.

 

“O que vocês estão fazendo aqui para começar” Twilight perguntou, aceitando a mão da Aj e levantando-se.

 

“Nós percebemos que foi a coisa mais idiota deixar vocês três irem, vocês são nossas amigas e amigas devem ficar juntas”.

 

“Na mesma cidade de preferência” acrescentou Applejack.

 

“Twilight” falou Pinkie, a feiticeira olhou para a ela “Quando você sumiu da minha vista, vocês três” ela olhou para Rarity e depois para o híbrido “Eu senti meu coração se quebrar em milhões de pedaços, vocês o levaram e eu percebi que eu não seria mais feliz sem vocês por perto”.

 

“As piadas sem graça do Spike” falou Rainbow, ele corou e gritou um “hey” indignado. “Ou o jeito dramático da Rarity” adicionou Fluttershy e Applejack pegou na mãos da feiticeira, olhando nos olhos e dizendo com toda a sinceridade “Sem a suas palestras sobre coisas que a gente não sabe…”.

 

“As vezes chata, ô nerd” a alada levou uma cotovelada “E mesmo que vocês digam não por conta da vida de vocês aqui…”.

 

“Na verdade a gente tava pensando em ir para Ponyville” respondeu Twilight, apertando as mãos da fazendeira.

 

“...Eu não conseguira ser o incrível elemento da lealdade sem tentar, porque você são as minhas amigas e eu faria qua- _. Espera! O que?”._

 

“Nós tivemos uma conversa profunda agora mesmo e decidimos isso” respondeu Rarity.

 

“Uhu! Isso sim, escutem mundo esse é o dia em que a nossa jornada cheia de aventuras, monstros perigosos e batalhas começa” gritou Pinkie, saltando no ar de tamanha felicidade.

 

“ _Diacho_! Bate madeira!”

 

_“Monstros?”_

 

“Porque a amizade é…” ela olhou para feiticeira.

 

Twilight revirou os olhos, resmungando tímida “ _A amizade é magica, satisfeita?_ ” quando ela tinha enfrentando um deusa a frase soara mais heroica.

 

“Muito” ela pulou mais uma vez na feiticeira, esmagando em um abraço.

 


	16. XIV. A carta

“Tem certeza que está bem?” Celestia perguntou pela centésima vez a irmã.

 

A princesa Luna olhou para ela com a sobrancelha arqueada, olhando para a paisagem de Canterlot pela varanda do seu quarto. Era estranho após tantos séculos ter algo para chamar de lar, ela não queria se lembrar do antigo castelo e balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

 

“Sim, Celestia” respondeu firmemente. Mesmo com o corpo fraco e quase sem poder, a Princesa da Noite soava assustadora para todas as criaturas, menos para a irmã “Estou a me sentir melhor e gostaria de tentar”.

 

“Claro, perdões Luna, apenas estou preocupada” Celestia respondeu, encostando o ombro na irmã mais nova “Quando você estiver pronta”.

 

Luna tinha os olhos fechados, concentrando todo o poder para se conectar como uma parte de si mesma que tinha sido trancada, machucada e o que sobrará era apenas o pó. O que tinha acontecido a si, o que Nightmare Moon tinha feito era irreparável.

 

Luna abriu os olhos, olhando de relance a irmã e notando o quando ela tinha mudado, afinal mil anos tinha se passado. Celestia, agora Rainha parecia uma casca do que uma vez já forá e Luna antes de confrontar a irmã, primeiro tinha que se consertar. “Estou pronta”.

 

Assim saiu do seu corpo físico, a mera casca humanoide e tocou o seu real ser.  A lua. Do mesmo jeito que Celestia fez com o sol, assim começando a girar ao redor do globo terrestre. As lendas, os mitos, as canções sobre a Princesa Sol eram verdadeiras. Não era uma hipérbole comparar a Celestia ao sol, ela é o sol e o sol é ela. E sempre foi assim.

 

Com a Luna era semelhante, mas ela é,era e sempre será a lua, as estrelas. Ao unir se a lua, ela sentiu-se quebrada e era assim que a Lua, seus habitantes e seu poder se encontravam.

 

 **Quebrados**. Uma bagunça que tentava a todo o custo se reerguer.  _Celestia está errada_ , pensou, _Nightmare Moon é uma parte de mim. Uma parte sombria que sempre estará a espreita e por conta disso jamais poderei me perdoar. Vou fazer de tudo para proteger meu povo._

 

“Luna?” chamou Celestia, observando a irmã começar a chorar “Luna!”.

 

A Princesa da Noite abriu os olhos, olhando para o nascer do sol com olhos cansados “Peço perdão irmã, vou descansar no meu quarto. Tu tinha razão, estou muito fraca para isso”.

 

“Faça o desjejum comigo ao menos” pediu, limpando as lágrimas do rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos.

 

A pele da Celestia era quente, convidativa como ela e da Luna era fria e agora um pálido meio mórbido. “Como desejar, irmã”.

 

Foram a sala de jantar privado, o chef fez o favorito da Rainha enquanto serviu um banquete para Luna, ela precisava se alimentar de doce e Celestia com uma queda por algo doce se aproveitou. Foi nostálgico, lembrou de quando elas eram novas e o peso de um reino não estavam em suas costas.

 

Mas uma explosão esverdeada acabou momentaneamente com a paz, fazendo um carta cair sobre a mesa. Luna ficou curiosa, observando o objeto enquanto Celestia desfez o selo e começou a ler o conteúdo.

 

O mais próximo de um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Luna percebeu que Celestia estava atuando, sempre com um olhar solene e um sorriso maternal quando na verdade ela estava triste.

 

Luna foi a única a perceber pois foi a primeira a conhecer Celestia de verdade.

 

“O que aconteceu Tia?” provocou, usando um apelido de infância.

 

“Twilight” respondeu, entregando o pergaminho para a irmã. Luna leu atentamente as palavras de sua salvadora.

 

Twilight. É o instante em que o céu próximo ao horizonte no poente ou nascente toma uma cor gradiente, entre o azul do dia e o escuro da noite. Era o equilíbrio entre o dia ea noite, e mais uma vez os elementos não a surpreenderam.

 

Twilight, a garota de olhos lilás tristes e um coração machucado e que mesmo assim se esforçava para ser boa. Luna devia a vida a aquelas seis garotas.

 

“Vejo” murmurou, entregando a carta a irmã “Mas quem é Cadence? Não me diz que se apaixonou por um mortal…”.

 

“Não. Ela é minha sobrinha, adotada” interrompeu, enfiando mais um pedaço de bolo de chocolate na boca “Ela ascendeu” respondeu com a boca cheia de massa.

 

Com essa vaga resposta Luna assentiu, parecendo compreender e não tocando mais no assunto. “Irmã, não pode parecer mas eu estou aqui para você. Agora, irei repousar. Tenho uma ótimo dia”.

 

“Boa noite, Luna”.

 

* * *

 

 

Rainbow Dash largou a caixa cheia de livro no chão fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor enquanto uma nuvem de poeira se levantava, ela franziu a testa e levou a mão ao nariz fungando. “Porque você precisa de tantos livros?” perguntou com a voz divertida, tentando provocar a outra garota.

 

As quatro e Spike estão na casa da feiticeira, arrumando as coisas para a mudança em Ponyville. A pequena casa parecia menor, com várias caixas de coisas que as três garotas na maioria das vezes não sabiam sequer descobrir para o que serviam. Mas, como elas eram amigas isso era o mínimo a fazer e também a olhar nas coisas da feiticeira e achar várias coisas de quando ela criança.

 

 _“Iti malia”_  com a voz mais irritante, a que normalmente as pessoas usam ao falar com crianças e animais, Pinkie falou. Em sua mão um porta retrato com uma Twilight criança com Spike no colo.

 

“Vocês são tão lindinhos juntos” comentou Fluttershy olhando na foto, carregava uma caixa maior do que a da amiga alada sem nenhum problema.

 

Rainbow bufou, saindo da sala e indo em direção ao quarto da feiticeira. Abaixou-se, agarrando a caixa e puxando o ar pelas narinas, levantou a caixa e desceu as escadas e quase caiu no processo. Olhou em volta para a bagunça, suspirando e se jogando no sofá ao lado de Pinkie “Eu estou com fome” falou manhosa.

 

Pinkie olhou para a amiga no colo, começou a fazer um cafuné “Cadê a Rary e a Aj?” perguntou, olhando inconscientemente para a feiticeira. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, enquanto organiza as coisas na caixa para empacotar.

 

“Logo, logo elas vão retornar” respondeu indiferente, concentrada em sua tarefa.

 

“Mas Twilight” Pinkie olhou com os olhinhos brilhando para a feiticeira “Eu estou tão cansadaaaa e com fome, você não tem pena das suas pobres amigas?” ela perguntou fazendo um biquinho, Rainbow também fez a mesma expressão.

 

“Nós devemos realmente fazer uma pausa” comentou Fluttershy, tentando a todo custo desviar o olhar das duas garotas com expressões de cachorros abandonados.

 

Twilight piscou, olhando para os três na sala e suspirando em derrota “É, está tarde vamos arrumar onde vocês vão dormir e esper-”.

 

A porta foi aberta, provocando um rangido acompanhado da melodiosa e dramática voz da Rarity, ela carregava uma bolsa e Applejack entrava com várias sacolas ao redor dos braços. “Ola minhas queridas, sentiram a minha faltas?”

 

“Rarity” exclamou Spike, largando o espanador e correndo para saudá-la. Porém, antes que o híbrido conseguisse, Pinkie e Rainbow saltaram no sofá como animais selvagens e atropelaram o pobre garoto.

 

“Comida!” falaram juntas, lambendo os olhos e recebendo um olhar de desgosto da guarda.

 

“Realmente?” ela perguntou, indo em direção ao híbrido ajudando ao se levantar “Onde estão os modos?”.

 

“Se vocês encostarem nessas sacolas eu vou dar um lição em cada uma de ocês, entendidos?” perguntou Applejack, cruzando os braços e olhando de uma forma intimidadora para as duas.

 

Como dois animais machucados, ela recuaram. Rainbow foi para trás de Fluttershy e Pinkie tentou fazer o mesmo, mas a feiticeira a impediu com o pé. Ignorando-o, depois de lançar um olhar bravo e para ter certeza que a ex-dona da taverna entendeu, ela falou “Por favor, Pinkie. Comporte-se” e virou-se.

 

“Digo o mesmo Dashie” falou Fluttershy, mas acariciando o cabelo da amigas que piscou em resposta.

 

“Você precisa de ajuda Applejack?” perguntou Twilight.

 

Antes que a fazendeira respondesse, Fluttershy e Rarity gritaram juntas “Pelo amor de Celestia, Não!”.

 

“Eu não ia me envolver com o preparo em si” ela virou-se para elas, gritando em resposta e subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto. Ela bateu a porta, jogando-se na cama e cruzando os braços.

 

 _Ok,_  pensou, respirando fundo, _Estou exagerando, mas eu sei que eu não sou muito bom em cozinhar, na verdade sou péssima_. Ela agarrou o travesseiro e o abraçou, enfiando a cara nele.

 

Ela estava tão cansada, queria dormir mas tinha que terminar a mudança e ela começou a rir. Na verdade ela começou a gargalhar e lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos e cair na cama, molhando enquanto ela ria. Da porta foi ouvidas batidas, e segurando um pouco a risada ela respondeu “Entre”.

 

Era Pinkie. Twilight sorriu a notar isso e virou-se para ela, “Sim?”.

 

“Vocês está bem?” não era comum Pinkie parecer tão hesitante, ela fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou da feiticeira “Elas não queriam te magoar e você não precisa saber cozinhar porque eu já te acho incrível, perfeita, muito inteligente e poderosa e _fofa..._ você é minha amiga, por favor não fique brava” a última parte foi rápida, e a cada palavra Pinkie falava com determinação.

 

Twilight piscou, abrindo um sorriso. Ultimamente era fácil fazer isso “Estou bem, Pinkie” respondeu soltando o travesseiro “Não estou brava com elas e eu realmente não sei cozinhar…” a feiticeira virou o rosto ao falar a última parte.

 

“Eu acho que você cozinha bem, pelo menos a unica coisa que você fez eu pude sentir o quanto você queria nos impressionar e às vezes o importante é fazer as coisas com amor, para as pessoas que nós amamos”.

 

Twilight abriu a boca chocada, e depois balançou a cabeça positivamente “Uau Pinkie, isso é profundo. De onde você ouviu isso?”.

 

Pinkie estalou a língua, com um sorriso voltando ao rosto “De mim mesma boba, de quem mais seria?” levantou-se da cama “Vou terminar de preparar o jantar com a Aj, você quer me ajudar?”.

 

“Eu não atrapalharia?” perguntou timidamente, olhando para os pés.

 

“Claro que não, Twilight” respondeu Pinkie.

 

* * *

 

 

“Posso perguntar algo?” Spike falou, chamando a atenção das três garotas na sala.

 

“Claro meu querido”.

 

Ela olhou para a bagunça da sala e depois para cada uma delas, brincando com o espanador “Onde vocês exatamente vão ficar? Porque eu não quero ser um péssimo  _anfitião-”_

 

“Anfitrião” corrigiu Rarity.

 

“Isso, um anfitrião. Porque você pode ir para a sua casa depois e as outras? Acho que aqui vai ser muito apertado” explicou, um pouco irritado que Rarity estava a pegar as manias de Twilight.

 

“Desculpa Spike, esqueci de te falar, mas nós já decidimo isso. Applejack e Fluttershy vão passar a noite da minha casa hoje e amanha de manha a gente volta ajudar”.

 

“Mas não tem outro colchão aqui…” pensou em voz alta, imaginando as três garotas dormindo na cama de solteira e ele ficou vermelho, largando o espanador e abrindo a boca.

 

“Tsc…” fez o barulho e olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada “Eu sou uma nascida do céu, você acha que eu conseguiria dormir no chão assim? Eu vou pegar um nuvem e levar para o quarto da Twilight” ela riu da última parte, com um brilho travesso no olhar.

 

“Spike” Fluttershy chamou o híbrido, com um pedaço de papel na mão “Eu acho que encontrei algo da Twilight”.

 

“Posso ver?” perguntou, e ela entregou o bilhete para ele. Os olhos verdes passaram pelo papel e ele arregalou os olhos, correndo atrás da feiticeira “Twilight! Twilight!” ofegou.

 

Twilight estava separando perfeitamente as porções exigidas na massa, usando um avental bebê e com o rosto sujo de farinha. Foi culpa da Pinkie, que usava um avental igual da feiticeira. Applejack mexia tranquilamente a comida sendo esquentava pelo fogão a lenha.

 

“Tudo bem?” perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

 

“Não! A Moondancer” enfiou o bilhete na cara da feiticeira.

 

Twilight fez uma careta, pegou o bilhete e o afastou da cara e o leu. Assim que ela o fez, deu um salto e olhou com uma carranca para Spike “Onde você achou isso?”.

 

“Fluttershy me deu, ela acabou de achar” respondeu, dando um passo para trás.

 

Twilight fechou os olhos, levando as mãos a cabeça e esfregando. As duas garotas observam a cena, preocupas.

 

“Tudo bem, docinho?”

 

“Não! Na verdade tudo péssimo, droga eu não podia ter me esquecido mas com toda a confusão e vocês eu me esqueci. Droga, eu sou a pior feiticeira do mundo e pior companheira de equipe” ela abriu os olhos, não conseguindo respirar direito.

 

De repente a cozinha ficou abafada demais, pequena de mais e tudo o que Twilight queria era sumir. Ela ia fazer isso, se teletransportar para algum bar e beber, mas ela sentiu braços a envolverem.

 

“Ei, tudo bem Twilight” assegurou Pinkie “Respira comigo, tudo bem?”.

 

Twilight assentiu positivamente, buscando o ar com todas as forças enquanto Rarity, Fluttershy e Rainbow espiava da porta. Preocupadas, Rainbow olhou esperançosa para Rarity que negou com a cabeça “Não faço a minima ideia”.

 

“Eu li mas não entendi sobre o que se tratava” respondeu Fluttershy.

 

“Nós devemos intervir?” perguntou Rarity hesitante.

 

Rainbow olhou para Pinkie e para Applejack, deu os ombros e se afastou da porta “Twilight está em boas mãos”.

 

De fato, após alguns minutos Twilight se acalmou e mal conseguia olhar no rosto da duas. Ela entrelaçou as mãos, murmurando para o híbrido “Desculpa” e recebeu um sorriso em resposta.

 

“Você pode confiar na gente, docinho” Applejack falou.

 

Twilight não queria falar, mas ela não sabia se era por Applejack ser o elemento da honestidade ou por ser essa pessoa que exalava cuidado, proteção e você sabia que ela faria o possivel o impossivel para te ajudar, mas Twilight olhou nos olhos dela e desabafou. “Eu estive trabalhando nos últimos anos em um projeto muito importante, muito pessoal porque tem uma pessoa que eu preciso achar. Moondancer, a garota que me deixou esse bilhete era uma antiga colega de escola e nós acabamos trabalhando juntos, e-eu tinha que o resto da pesquisa teórica e ia mostrar para uma bancada de feiticeiros para ele avaliarem e se achassem interessante investir algum, dinheiro ou conhecimento. Não importa, porque era um dia antes da celebração do sol e eu não fui” ela olhou para a mãos e fechou “Sequer dei um satisfação para Moondancer, eu...como eu posso chamar vocês de amigas se com os outros eu sou horrível”.

 

Twilight não falou apenas de Moondancer, ela olhou para Spike.

 

“Agora sem isso eu não sei se vou conseguir continuar a pesquisa” ela sentiu lágrimas e se permitiu chorar “Droga, desculpa e-eu não queria fazer cena mais tudo estava indo tão bem na vida e eu estava tão feliz e agora eu não sei se vou conseguir encontrar ela” ela chorou.

 

Pinkie abraçou Twilight e Applejack correu para abraçar as duas, Spike se sentiu um intruso no momento e se afastou, saindo do quarto e deixando as três. Passaram vários minutos assim, com Twilight chorando e falando coisas que elas não entendiam e nem tinham coragem de perguntar.

 

Applejack assim que viu a feiticeira, tentou de tudo para deixar feliz pois viu muita dor nos olhos dela. Porém, ela não tinha noção que era desse tamanho. Tudo o que ela gostaria de fazer era poder tirar o dor dela e fazer isso com todas as pessoas que sofriam, mas ela não podia então ela agarrou a feiticeira pelos ombros e encarando ela começou a falar “Ocê é mais pessoa mais inteligente que eu já conheci, rapaz...olha que eu conheci muitas pessoas. Por isso, creio que se ocê se esforçar e tentar de novo tu vai acha-la”.

 

“Sim, nós estamo aqui para te ajudar. Você fez o mesmo por mim” Pinkie falou, limpando as lágrimas da feiticeira com a ponta dos dedos “Você tem amigas Twilight, deixa a gente te ajudar”.

 

“Mas isso é algo que eu preciso fazer sozinha, vocês não entendem eu preciso encontrar-lá-” ela foi interrompida.

 

Rainbow bateu a porta, apontando o dedo na cara da feiticeira “Pelo amor de Celestia, você é minha amiga! Me deixa te ajudar” esbravejou, irritada como a feiticeira era tão heróica e inteligente e às vezes era burra como uma porta.

 

“Se a gente não entende por favor nos explique” falou Fluttershy, juntando-se ao abraço.

 

“A Rainha te ajudaria” falou Rarity, vendo a cor sumir do rosto da feiticeira e uma expressão de dor surgir logo após.

 

“Obrigada” ela respondeu, abraçando as garotas mais forte e se afastou “Mas eu não me sinto pronta para explicar o que aconteceu, vocês entendem né?”.

 

“Leve o seu tempo” falou carinhosamente Fluttershy.

 

“Não posso pedir isso a Rainha pois ela foi culpado pela pessoa que eu procuro desaparecer”.

 

Com essas palavras ditas o clima ficou estranho, Pinkie ao perceber fez de tudo para melhorá-lo e após conseguir um risada das garotas enquanto comiam foi o bastante.

 

Ela sabia que tudo ia dar certo no final. Do mesmo jeito que ela sabia que Twilight ia para Ponnyvile. Do mesmo jeito que ela viu quando Twilight caiu na sua taverna, que elas iam se tornar melhores amigas.

 

“Tudo bem” repetiu para si mesma.

 

“Hmm?” perguntou Rainbow, após se despedir das outras garotas que iam para casa da Rarity.

 

“Psst, nada bobinha” assim virou-se e foi para o quarto da feiticeira saltitante.

 

Pinkie queria fazer uma festa pijama como todas elas, mas conseguiu segurar esse desejo até o momento apropriado.

  
 

Não demorou muito tempo e Rainbow, como dito apareceu como uma nuvem. Cortesia de ser uma alada e a moldou para ser uma cama e jogou-se, levando alguns segundo para adormecer e roncar como um trator.

 

Pinkie riu, mas teve que se segurar a gargalhada e a vontade de pular na nuvem, pois não era todo dia que você poderia dormir em uma e olhou para Twilight. Pinkie não tinha muitas oportunidades de observar as amigas assim tão de perto e gravar todos os traços delas para ela nunca se esquecer.

 

Ela tirou o cabelo da Twilight da face e plantou um beijo na testa da feiticeira, e fechando os olhos. “Boa noite Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike e…”.

 

“Sim, boa noite para todos habitantes de Equestria, Pinkie" resmungou Rainbow.

 

"E Applejack e todas as pessoas e criaturas de Equestria....".

 

 _Boa noite a todo_ s, pensou em sua família, no Gummy e o Sr. e na Sra. Cake.

 

* * *

 

Pinkie estava em dos seus sonhos favoritos, era o sonho e que ela estava em um mundo completamente de doce e os habitantes de bom grado a deixavam comê-los e ela cantava uma música muito legal, porém ela acordou e quase caiu da cama.

 

O motivo foi Twilight, a garota se mexia e resmungava, com lágrimas escorrendo e Pinkie não soube o que fazer. Ela tentou chacoalhar a garota, mas nada parecia fazer efeito. A ex-dona da taverna olhou para  Rainbow, que também acordava pelo barulho “O que eu faço?”.

 

Rainbow saiu da nuvem, caindo no chão no processo e indo para a cama da feiticeira.

 

Ela segurava com força os lençóis e murmurava  _“Por favor, não Sunset eu vou ser uma garota boa...não me deixe, por favor eu não quero ficar sozinha...mamãe….”_

 

“Ei, nerd acorda” Rainbow empurrou Pinkie e começou a chacoalhar violentamente a feiticeira. Ela mordeu o lábio, fazendo as asas se mexerem e levantou o braço “Isso vai doer”.

 

Antes que Pinkie perguntasse o porque, o barulho de uma tapa ecoou no quarto. Rainbow tinha dado um tapa na cara dela e depois outro, logo a face da feiticeira ficou com a marca do cinco dedos da alada.

 

“Gahh” acordou Twilight em um sobressalto, encharcada de suor e com uma expressão assustada no rosto, ela olhou para as amigas e suspirou, tentando não chorar mais “Eu preciso de uma bebida”.

 


	17. XV. A estudante fiel

 

Twilight olhou para os guarda na frente da sua casa com um sobrancelha arqueada, escorada na porta esperando eles a atacarem, mas em vez disso os guardas abriram caminho e dentro da carruagem real a Rainha surgiu. Ela vestia as mesmas roupas características de sempre e a cora. “Bom dia, Twilight Sparkle” saudou, e o sorriso foi como o nascer do sol.

 

Twilight tampou os olhos e como todos do reino tinham que fazer, ajoelhou-se perante a Rainha, “O que posso fazer Vossa Alteza?” perguntou, olhando para as sandálias da Rainha.

 

“Eu li o que tu me enviou ontem e fico feliz com a sua decisão, mesmo que eu já sabia pelo pedido” ela riu, mordendo o lábio “Por isso eu pensei que não faria mal ajudar a heroína com as suas coisas, guardadas, por favor”.

 

Assim os homens vestidos armaduras reais, banhados em ouro e diferente dos outros, esses eram escolhidos pessoalmente pela Rainha. “Levanta-se” falou Celestia, e assim Twilight o fez.

 

Olhando por cima do ombro os homens pegarem as caixas e passando por ela, levando em outra carruagem. Ela esfregou os olhos, mudando o peso das pernas “Éh, hmm gostaria de entrar?”.

 

“Adoraria” respondeu abrindo mais um sorriso.

 

Twilight fez uma careta assim que se virou e entrou em casa, jogando-se no sofa e a Rainha fez o mesmo, só que graciosamnete. Eram seis horas da mannha e Twilight mal tinha dormindo, ela bocejou.

 

“Parece que você não dormiu bem” observou a Rainha, não demostradno mas estava preocupada com a garota.

 

“Um pesadelo” respondeu Twilight.

 

“Desde aquele dia?” perguntou e a feiticeira confirmou “Mas não vim até aqui para ter jogar um conversa fiada, gostaria mas é um assunto importante. Você não vai oferecer algo para a visita?”.

 

“Você gostaria de beber algo, Rainha?Tenho café, vinho, vodka, cidra, caipirinha, champagne e chá” listou, omitindo o resto das bebidas na casa.

 

Celestia balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios “Chá”.

 

“E o seus...guardas?” perguntou Twilight, para os homens que nem faziam barulho ao mover as caixas e objetos.

 

“Muito doce Twilight, mas eles prefere ter um foco na tarefa e depois de realizarem tende oferecer de novo” respondeu.

 

“Certo…” falou, indo até a cozinha e voltando alguns minutos depois com um bule de chá e duas xícaras, a telecinese fazias as coisas flutuarem. Twilight sentou-se no sofá novamente e a magia da Rainha dominou a da feiticeira sem nenhum problema, servindo a si própria.

 

Colocou seis cubinhos de açúcar e bebeu, gemendo de prazer com os olhos fechados “Chá é uma arte, Twilight. É uma arte em preparar em sua maneira e servir, você sabia que fora de Equestria, beber chá com um convidado é um sinal mais respeitoso que você poderá conseguir? Bem, a arte de beber é muito interessante também, veja eu me lembro do chá preferido de várias pessoas” um sorriso triste apareceu no rosto da Rainha, mas logo foi camuflado “Interessante que você é a única pessoa nas últimas décadas que tem um apreço tão grande como o meu pelos dos xamãs”.

 

“Vamos conversar sobre a cultura dos xamãs e sobre a filosofia e chá?” perguntou, bebericando e sentido o liquido quente descer por sua garganta.

 

“Adoraria, mas infelizmente é sobre outra coisa. Eu pensei em falar pessoalmente mas não achei relevante” dois envelopes surgiram no ar, ambos com o selo da Rainha “Sobre Rarity, designei ela para ser sua guarda costa. Esse aqui é outro motivo, Twilight você gostaria de ser minha aprendiz?”.

 

A feiticeira engasgou com o chá, babando ele por toda a roupa. Olhando com os olhos assustados para a Rainha “Com todo respeito Rainha, mas eu sou uma Archmage e esse é um dos maiores títulos que um feiticeiro poderia ter e não vejo como eu voltando a ser uma estudante me ajudaria”.

 

“Você é nova criança, entendo que não aprendeu ainda que o mundo é um lugar de mais conhecimento dentre todas as bibliotecas, livros, manuscritos e feitiços que tu poderá encontrar. E eu, Twilight sou tão antiga como o tempo e vi muitas coisas” conforme ela falava, mais velha e cansada parecia. Ela não estava se gabando, era apenas a verdade.

 

“Mas Rainha, você não aceita um aprendiz a séculos!” exclamou “Porque a acha que eu seria digna?”.

 

“Porque você é incrível, alguém como você não aparece como frequência. Twilight, como todos dizem você é um prodígio e eu apenas te ajudaria, metade do caminho está dado. O mundo espera grande coisas de você e o mais importante” ela levitou a xícara na mesa do centro, olhando para Twilight nos olhos “Se eu te ensinasse tudo o que eu eu, você talvez poderia me perdoar?”.

 

“O que?” a feiticeira não esperava por isso, ela se afastou-se “Te perdoar?” ela repetiu “Eu te perdoei no momento em que você apareceu após os elementos banirem Nightmare Moon e eu realmente fiquei feliz em te ver, Rainha eu não sou mais aquela criança. Eu  _aprend_ -eu, estou aprendendo e eu percebi que não vou conseguir manter aquele ódio que eu tinha dentro de mim”.

 

“Nunca poderia agradecer por trazer a minha irmã de volta e por isso eu vou te responder qualquer coisa, perguntem-me o que você me perguntou há vários anos atrás antes de fugir”.

 

Twilight quase fez a xícara explodir com o aperto mágico, “Sunset está viva?”.

 

“Sim”.

 

“Onde ela está?”.

 

“Ela atravessou um portal que o conecta a outro mundo, agora me diga Twilight, o que você sabe sobre os trezes espelhos de Starswirl?”.

 

“Foi um dos vários trabalhos que não foram finalizados pelo estranho sumiço do Feiticeiro Starswirl o barbado, eram trezes portais que ligavam esse mundo a mundos semelhantes a esse. Foi assim que Starswirl conseguiu criar tantos feitiços e aprimorar a magia” ela repetiu as palavras que tinha lido há um tempo atrás de seu ídolo.

 

“Bem, mas essa a versão que estão nos livros de histórias. Meu mentor, Starswirl terminou essa pesquisa dele com minha ajuda, e não foram  trezes portais foram centenas. Twilight, por conta da informação contida em documento assim eles ficam escondidos, as únicas pessoas que têm acesso sou eu e conselho da minha escola” explicou, levitando a xícara aos lábios.

 

“O que isso tem a ver com a Sunset?” Twilight perguntou com a xícara nas mãos, tremendo.

 

“Há cerca de seis anos atrás Sunset Shimmer entrou em desses portais, um protótipo na verdade criado por mim. Ele não é como dos outros, que um feitiço irá abri-lo, o meu portal depende do poder do alinhamento das estrelas que ocorre algumas vezes no ano, porém é necessário que do outro lado as estrelas estejam alinhado e por três dias o portal ficará aberto até se fechar por um tempo indeterminado novamente”.

 

“Quando sera a proxima data?”.

 

“Daqui a mais ou menos dois anos”.

 

“Porque você está me dizendo tudo isso agora?” Twilight quebrou a xícara e os cacos fizeram a mão dela sangrar. Ela não se importou, se ela soubesse disso antes não teria gasto tanto tempo em algo inútil.

 

“Porque daqui a dois anos, o que sair daquele portal poderá não ser mais minha filha, muito menos sua mãe. Twilight, você não se lembrou do que aconteceu naquela noite?” Celestia perguntou, olhando no rosto dela.

 

 _Não._  Pensou, tristemente.

 

“Se eu aceitar ser a sua aluna, você irá me ajudar? Para quando Sunset voltar eu consegui salvar ela?”.

 

“Vou te ensinar tudo o que eu sei, você é o elemento da mágica seu poder não tem limite” entregou o envelope para a feiticeira “Eu farei o possível para salvar minha filha”.

 

Twilight pegou o envelope e abriu, não se importando com a dor e nem o sangue que manchava o papel. Enquanto ela lia, Celestia continuava “Mas para eu te dar todo o apoio financeiro e minhas aulas particulares ao menos uma vez por semana, gostaria que você me escrevesse um relatório do que você aprendeu sobre a amizade. Porque a arma mais forte que você tem é amizade e eu gostaria que você aprendesse o mais rápido possível, a minha ligação com os elementos se foram e todas as criaturas que eu selei com eles irá se libertar” explicou, sem olhar nos olhos da garota por jogar tamanho responsabilidade nela.

 

 _Não devia ser assim_ , Celestia queria proteger essa garota mas seria inevitável não mandar em missões cada vez mais perigosas.

 

“Não vou te forçar a nad-”

 

“Eu aceito” a feiticeira respondeu, e a Rainha abriu a boca em descrença “Eu e minhas amigas vamos proteger Equestria com a ajuda dos elementos, e eu aceito ser sua aprendiz” ela se ajoelhou.

 

“Minha aluna” repetiu para si mesma, levantando e olhando em volta “Entrarei em contato com você mais tarde e eles vão levar as bagagens para a Biblioteca Carvalho Dourado assim que você desejar”.

 

“C-certo” Twilight respondeu, acompanhado a Rainha até a porta, mas assim que ela ia passar Rarity, Fluttershy e Applejack apareceram.

 

A Rainha sorriu para elas e em uma explosão de luz amarela desapareceu. “O que a Rainha tava fazendo aqui?”.

 

“O que eles estão fazendo aqui?”.

 

“Diacho, o que aconteceu com a sua mão?”.

 

Twilight entregou o outro envelope para Rarity, segurando a mão sangrando com a outra “Bem, ante disso vamos acordar as duas dorminhocas lá em cima?”.

 

“Cadê o Spike?” perguntou Fluttershy.

 

“Ele está fazendo o café da manhã”.

  
 

 

* * *

 

 

_Era inverno, a neve cobria toda Canterlot e as ruas estavam faziam. Exceto pelo garoto que corria com um cachecol envolta do pescoço, arfando e com as lágrimas embaçando a vista. Na mão carregava um pasta que a sua mãe, ela não gostava quando ele se referia a ela assim tinha esquecido._

 

_Corria o mais rápido possível para a Escola de Magia da Rainha Celestia, e ele olhou no pulso vendo que o relógio marcava menos de dez minutos para Twilight entrar na aula. O híbrido viu a realmente ficar brava, batendo a porta com força e o deixando no quarto._

 

_Spike queria pedir desculpas, mas Twilight apenas sumiu e o deixou. Ele não queria ficar sozinho e após conseguir fugir de umas das empregadas que ficam de olho nele, correu para a escola._

 

 _Ele abriu um sorriso aliviado ao ver a escola,_ só mais um pouco _, pensava correndo até tropeçar e cair, descendo rolando na neve. Ela afundou a cara na neve e ouviu passos se aproximando, tentou o máximo para se levantar mais não conseguia._

 

_“O que é isso?” perguntou uma voz feminina, chutando as pernas do híbrido como se ele fosse uma pedra “Aposto que é uma daquelas criaturas de fora”._

 

_“Minha mãe me falou deles, seres nojentos e burros” outra voz masculina falou e foi acompanhada de risadas._

 

_Eram crianças, mas Spike sabia o quanto crianças poderiam ser cruéis._

 

_Foi quando ele sentiu ser levando, viu como uma garota de cabelos azul o levitava. “O que é essa coisa?” repetiu, virando ele com a magia como se fosse um pedaço de carne amostra._

 

_“Olhe essas garras” falou outra garota com desprezo._

 

_Spike quis chorar, mas não permitiu. Ele tinha que entregar a pasta para Twilight. “Me soltem” falou, mostrando o dentes e tentando soar ameaçador._

 

_“Já sei” a garota de cabelos azuis virou-se para trás “Já que você queria ser uma de nós, Trixie porque não mata essa coisa”._

 

_“O que?” perguntou horrorizada. Era uma criança muito pequena para a idada, magra e que usava um chapéu no estilo de bruxas “Trixie não pode fazer isso” ela respondeu dando um passa para trás._

 

_Um garoto de cabelos negro, bufou, entediado “Então você vai sofrer por recusar uma ordem. Segurem-na” ordenou, e as outras crianças fizeram isso._

 

_Logo o barranco próximo a escola, estava lotado de alunos novatos, observando a cena. Muitos não concordaram com o que estavam fazendo, mas também não fariam nada para impedir._

 

_Moondancer, uma garota que usava óculos fundo de garrafa e cabelos ruivos com mechas roxas, virou-se e afastou da multidão com lágrimas nos olhos._

 

_Voltando as crianças, jogaram Trixie em cima do híbrido e começaram a arremessar pedras. Fazendo um show para quem estava vendo, a garota de cabelos azuis levantou os braços, rindo “E é assim que tratamos um outra criatura”._

 

_Trixie encolheu-se, protegendo a cabeça enquanto chorava. As pedras a acertaram e a machucaram. Sangue escorria de sua testa, onde uma tinha acertado e ela não sabia se ia conseguir aguentar. O híbrido, fazia o mesmo, só que diferente da outra crianças as escamas de dragão o protegiam._

 

_“Chato, vamos fazer outra coisa” falou o garoto e as pedras cessaram. Ele andou até a garota e chutou ela, fazendo gritar de dor. Ele a pegou pelo cabelo e estava preparando um feitiço na palma da mão para explodir o rosto dela, quando um tapa o impediu._

 

_“Acho que Trixie aprendeu a lição, não é Trixie?” perguntou a garota de cabelo azul, segurando o rosto da garota com as mãos e aproximando do seu “Porque você não termina seu showzinho com essa coisa ai?”._

 

_Ele ouvindo o que ela disse foi até o híbrido que tremia e pisou com a sola do sapato na cabeça dele, esfregando como faria com uma bituca de cigarro e rindo. “Monstros como vocês deviam estar mortos” ele riu do próprio comentário, preparando o feitiço que tinha aprendido e o lançado em direção as costa do garoto._

 

_O casaco que Spike usava pegou fogo, e logo desapareceu e sangue e as escamas explodiram da costas dele. O garoto pegou o rabo do Spike, preparando outro feitiço para cortá-lo e exibir para todos depois, quando foi atingido por uma bola de neve._

 

_Pego de total surpresa ela olhou para a plateia, vendo olhares chocados, até que ele parou o olhar em uma garota franzina, com um corte de cabelo simples usando uma saia e uma camisa de botões no frio. Ela tinha um expressão séria. “Afasta-se dele, Pietro”._

 

_Ele e a rodinha em voltas das duas crianças machucadas deu um passo para trás, era Twilight Sparkle. A prodígio que morava no castelo. Um sorriso de canto surgiu no rosto dele e pisou mais fundo na cara do híbrido, “Olha é a cachorrinha da Rainha, és uma honra”._

 

_“Será que veio para apanhar como essa daqui” perguntou a garota de cabelo azuis, segurando o rosto de Trixie que soluçava._

 

_“Não me importa. Quero que você solte essa coisa no qual você está pisando” ela falou, olhando para os dois seriamente “Ou eu vou contar para a professora”._

 

_“Você vai contar como acabou toda machucada” respondeu ele, levantando a mão para Twilight._

 

_Ela suspirou, odiava confrontos brutos assim. “Summun” falou, naquela época Twilight precisava conjurar feitiços, diferente do garoto que apenas fazia algo simples como juntar a energia na palma da mão e solta-la rapidamente._

 

_Como dito todos naquela roda caíram no chão e os que observavam correram assustados, pensando que Twilight tinha os matado._

 

_“Você pode chamar a professora, Moondancer?” perguntou, enquanto ia para o garoto._

 

_“Claro” a garota correu, mais uma vez pois ela que tinha chamado Twilight._

 

_Twilight pegou Spike no colo, tirando a blusa que usava e o cobrindo com todo cuidado, ele chorava e pedia desculpas._

 

_“Shhh, tudo bem Spike, eu que devo desculpas” falou, passando as mãos no cabelo dele enquanto a blusa se embebedava de sangue._

 

_A neve branca ficou carmim._

 

_“Tudo bem?” Twilight perguntou para a garota, vendo que ela também tinha vários machucados._

 

_Ela abraçou a si mesma, “Trixie vai ficar bem” resmungou._


	18. XVI. O Convite Extra

Twilight caminhava atrás de Applejack, com Spike ao seu lado mastigando uma maçã suculenta. O sol da tarde brilhava e gotas de suor escorriam pela testa, encontrando o queixo onde ela passou a costa da mão para limpar.

 

“Muito obrigada por me ajudar, Twilight. Aposto com o Big McIntosh que eu levo estas delícias para o celeiro até a hora do almoço. Se eu vencer, ele terá que descer a Rua Stirrup usando uma cinta da vovó” explicou mais uma vez a fazendeira, puxando sem nenhum esforço uma carroça cheia de maçãs.

 

A feiticeira fazia o mesmo, só que ela usava a telecinese para carregar várias cestas de maçãs. Ela tinha se mudado definitivamente para Ponnyvile essa manhã, mas por conta que Rarity teve que arrumar a própria casa e as outras garotas tinham as próprias responsabilidades, Twilight se ofereceu para ajudar Applejack.

 

Ao levantar o olhar, podia ver a silhueta do rancho, ela sentiu a barriga roncar e corou. “Sem problema nenhum, Applejack. Mas, todo esse trabalho me deixou com fome”.

 

“Eu sei, certo” o híbrido comentou com uma risadinha.

 

“Spike, a tarde inteira você ficou comendo uma maçã aqui e ali sem fazer nada” Twilight o repreendeu.

 

“Por isso mesmo. Eu até a perdia a hora da minha sonequinha” ela respondeu rindo, provocando a feiticeira.

 

Applejack também entrou na brincadeira e riu, mas de repente o híbrido começou a engasgar. Largando a maçã meia mordida no chão e colocando os braços ao redor do estômago. Ele arregalou os olhos e cuspiu uma labareda de fogo esverdeado e uma carta surgiu.

 

“Ah justo quando eu to comendo” o híbrido esfregou a barriga, resmungando.

 

“É uma carta da Rainha” Twilight falou, antes que a questionarem.

 

O dragão pegou a carta, flutuando no ar e a abriu, tossindo e lendo para as duas ouvirem

 

“ _Ouçam, ouçam. Sua Alteza Real, a Rainha Celestia de Equestria, tem o prazer de anunciar o Grand Galloping Gala, a ser realizado na magnífica capital da cidade de Canterlot, no dia 21 de, blá blá blá, cordialmente cede um convite para Twilight Sparkle e mais um convidado_ ”.

 

“Grand Galloping Gala” exclamou Applejack, olhando com a boca aberta para Twilight.

 

“Ah olha, dois convites!” ele pegou com a garra os dois convites dourados.

 

“Uau” falou Twilight sem compartilhar a mesma empolgação dos dois.

 

“Uau não, seria muito legal” falou animado o dragão, enfiando os dois bilhetes da cara da feiticeira.

 

“Legal? É muito mais do que só legal. Eu adoraria ir. Minha nossa, se eu tivesse uma barraca de maçãs lá, as pessoas ficariam comendo nossas delícias até o amanhecer. Tem ideia de quanto eu poderia arrecadar para Sweet Apple Acres? Com todo esse dinheiro, nós poderíamos consertar muitas coisas por aqui. Nós poderíamos trocar aquele velho telhado, e o Big McIntosh poderia trocar aquele velho arado, e a Vovó Smith poderia trocar aquele velho quadril” divagou Aj, imaginando ela no baile. Ela balançou a cabeça, acordando dos devaneios “Ah, eu daria meu braço esquerdo para ir ao Baile”.

 

“Ah, neste caso, você gostaria de-” Twilight não terminou a frase, pois um vulto caiu em cima dela, fazendo as cestas de maçãs caírem.

 

O grito de Rainbow ecoou por todo vale, mas ela abriu os olhos e riu ao notar que estava em cima da Twilight. “Por acaso estamos falando do Grand Galloping Gala?” perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, piscando inocentemente.

 

“Rainbow Dash, você disse que estava ocupada pra me ajudar a colher as maçãs. Estava ocupada com o quê? Espiando?” acusou a fazendeira, esticando uma mão para a alada se levantar.

 

Ela aceitou com uma risadinha "Não, eu estava ocupada cochilando” ela olhou para cima e de fato, uma nuvem em um formato de cama estava flutuando acima delas “E acabei de ouvir que você tem um convite a mais-”.

 

“Sim, mas-” Twilight levantou-se, com o maxilar travado para ser interrompida mais uma vez. A roupa que ela usava estava suja de terra, as pernas descobertas pelos shots estavam arranhadas e o chinelo que ela usava arrebentou.

 

“SIM! Isso é maravilhoso! Os Wonderbolts se apresentam no Grand Galloping Gala todo ano. Eu já tô até vendo. Todos estarão olhando pro céu, com os olhos fixos nos Wonderbolts. Mas aí, quem aparece? Rainbow Dash!” ela inconsistente começou a voar, tendo um devaneio de como seria perfeito o dia e que os Wonderbolts iam finalmente a notar “Aí, eles ficaram maravilhados com meu Fantástico Raio Daora. E para o meu grand finale, minha Chama da Glória! O público iriam à loucura!”.

 

Ela desceu, agarrando a feiticeira pelos ombros “Você não vê, Twilight? Essa pode ser minha única chance pra mostrar o que eu sei. Você tem que me levar!” implorou.

 

“Espera só um minutinho aí” falou Aj, agarrando alada pela asa e a puxando para perto, olhando nos olhos dela com os dentes cerrados “Eu pedi o convite primeiro”.

 

Uma careta surgiu no rosto da alada, aproximando o rosto mais da fazendeira até que elas estavam com as testas colados “E daí? Isso não significa que ele é seu” provocou, bufando na cara dela.

 

“Ah, é? Já que é assim, eu proponho um desafio. Quem vencer fica com o convite”.

 

Antes que as duas começassem a brigar, Twilight interviu empurrando as duas para se separem. “Meninas, estes convites são meus, eu decido quem vai, muito obrigada” franziu a testa, brava “Quem tiver o melhor argumento fica com o convite, tá bom assim?”.

 

“Aumentar os negócios da fazenda?”.

 

“Uma chance de se apresentar para os Wonderbolts?”.

 

“Dinheiro pra consertar o quadril da Vovó”.

 

“Realizar um sonho”.

 

Twilight deu um passo para trás “Minha nossa, todos são argumentos muito bons, não são?” o estômago dela roncou mais um vez, ela corou mais ainda “Ouçam isso, eu tô morrendo de fome. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas não posso tomar decisões importantes de barriga vazia. Eu vou pensar nisso durante o almoço e depois falo com vocês, tá bom?” explicou a situação com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

 

“Tudo bem” resmungaram as duas, após Twilight começar a sumir de vista elas se olharam, arregaçando a manga e gritando mais uma vez juntas “Braço de ferro!”.

 

* * *

 

 

Twilight caminhava com um expressão pensativa no rosto, carregando o chinelo arrebentado na mão. As ruam de Ponyville como sempre estavam meio vazias, as crianças estavam na escola e os adultos trabalhando enquanto algumas pessoas estavam na praça jogando conversa fora.

 

Os dois estavam próximo ao Sugarcube Corner, quando Spike virou-se para a feiticeira ligeiramente preocupado “Pra quem você vai dar o convite, Twilight?”.

 

“Eu não sei Spike, mas não consigo pensar mesmo direito quando tô com fome. Onde é que a gente vai comer?” antes que o híbrido pudesse responder, um vulto rosa caiu em cima da feiticeira (mais uma vez).

 

Os convites que estavam no bolso do shorts voaram para cima de Pinkie, que estava confortavelmente em cima da feiticeira com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto “Hmm” pegou os convites com as mãos, observando com curiosidade “Morcegos! Morcegos no meu rosto! Socorro! Peraí, esses não são… convites para o Grand Galloping Gala?! É a festa mais incrível inacreditável demais tremenda enorme e super maravilhosa fabulosa formidável e fantástica em toda a Equestria! Eu sempre sempre sempre quis ir!”.

 

Ela levantou-se afobada, segurando os dois convites enquanto imaginava o quão divertido seria a festa e ela poderia fazer. Quando o olhar dela voltou ao normal, ela agarrou a feiticeira pelos ombros, abraçando “Ah, obrigada, Twilight, é absolutamente o melhor presente de todos!” e por conta disso os bilhetes voaram da mão da rosada.

 

“Ah, na verdade-” tentou começar a feiticeira.

 

A guarda real se abaixou no chão, pegando graciosamente os bilhetes e olhando com uma expressão muito chocada “Isso é o que eu tô pensando?” perguntou para si mesma.

 

“Sim, sim, sim! Twilight vai me levar para o Grand Galloping Gala em Canterlot” explicou animada.

 

Rarity levou a mão ao coração, apertando dramaticamente “Ah, o Baile” exclamou perdendo o fôlego “Eu tenho um sonho de desenhar os trajes para o Baile, mas nunca consegui por conta do meu trabalho eu nunca tive a oportunidade de fazer isso e muito menos ir. Aí, a sociedade, a cultura, o glamour! E este é o meu lugar, e é onde eu estou destinada a conhecer  _ele”._

 

 **“Ele?** ” perguntaram Spike e Pinkie juntos.

 

“Ele” afirmou, fechando os olhos e levando o bilhete ao peito “Eu desfilaria pelo Baile, e todos ficariam pensando,  _Quem é aquela misteriosa jovem?_  Eles jamais imaginariam que eu sou apenas uma jovem dama de Ponyville. Eu causaria tanta surpresa, que seria convidada para uma audiência com a própria Rainha Celestia, e a Rainha ficaria tão impressionada com o meu estilo e elegância que me apresentaria a ele, seu sobrinho, o mais lindo e perfeito cavalheiro de Canterlot. Nossos olhos se encontraram, nossos corações se derreteriam. Nosso namoro seria magnífico. Ele pediria o meu casco em casamento, e é claro que eu diria, _"Sim!_ " Nós teríamos um casamento real digno de uma princesa, que é o que eu me tornaria casando com ele, o homem dos meus sonhos”.

 

Ela enxugou uma única lágrima que escorreu do rosto, virando-se para a feiticeira “Twilight, eu não acredito que ia convidar pra ela poder… farrear e me impedir de conhecer o meu verdadeiro amor. Como pôde?”.

 

“O príncipe não é tudo isso-” sem nenhuma surpresa ela foi ignorada, ela nem ligou dessa vez e apenas suspirou.

 

“Ei” Spike gritou para o coelho conhecido que pegou os convites da mãos da Rarity.

 

O coelho saltou em direção a dona, era Fluttershy que pegou o bilhete curiosa “Eu disse para não fazer isso” repreendeu o coelho, que bufou em resposta.

 

Twilight olhou para elas “Ouçam pessoal, ainda não decidi a quem dar o outro convite”.

 

“Ainda não?” perguntou Pinkie, abismada.

 

“Hm, com licença. Twilight” ela começou, brincando com os bilhetes e olhando para o chão “Eu só queria perguntar, hm, se não houver problema, se você ainda não deu pra ninguém-”.

 

“Você?” a guarda olhou com ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas “Você quer ir ao Baile?”.

 

“Ah, não não. Ah! Quer dizer, sim, ou, na verdade” Angel chutou o calcanhar dela, e olhou com uma expressão irada, ela se encolheu e continuou “Mais ou menos. Sabe, não é tanto pelo Grand Galloping Gala, mas pelo maravilhoso jardim particular que cerca o Baile. Dizem que as flores serão as mais bonitas e perfumadas de toda a Equestria! Para a noite do Baile, e somente esta noite, elas todas terão florescido… e isto é só a flora! Sem falar de toda a fauna. Teremos patos, tucanos e codornas, minha nossa! Beija-flores que cantam de verdade, urubus que zumbem. E gaios azuis, gaios vermelhos, e gaios verdes. Gaios rosas, e flamingos rosas!”.

 

“Nossa, Fluttershy, parece muito…  _bonito?”_  respondeu Twilight, surpreendida pela resposta da amiga.

 

E de repente, a alada surgiu na conversa apontando um dedo para a feiticeira “Espera aí um minuto”.

 

“Rainbow Dash? Você tava me seguindo?” a feiticeira cruzou os braços, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

 

“Não. Digo, sim” ela riu “Quer dizer, talvez. Olha, não importa. Eu não podia arriscar que uma linda mulher como você pudesse dar o convite pra qualquer um”.

 

“Segurem seus cavalos” a fazendeira apareceu, ofegante.

 

“Applejack, estava me seguindo também?”.

 

“Não. Eu estava seguindo ela pra garantir que ela não faça nenhuma gracinha. Tentando pegar o meu convite.”

 

“Seu convite?” repetiu gritando, indignada.

 

“Mas a Twilight vai me levar” intrometeu-se Pinkie. Assim a confusão começou, às cinco garotas começaram a discutir.

 

Twilight levou a mão a cabeça, sentindo a latejar até se irritar, levantando os braços e fazendo um feitiço que a voz dela ficou mais alta  **“SILÊÊÊNCIO!”**  com a força as cinco foram arrastadas alguns metros para trás.

 

“…porque aí eu disse, "Mana, tu tá louca?" Opa” Pinkie levou a mãos a boca ao perceber que só ela falava, mostrando a língua e piscando.

 

“Meninas, não precisam discutir” começou Twilight, levantando a mão e impedindo a guarda de interromper “Essa decisão é minha, e eu vou resolver sozinha, e não consigo pensar direito com todo esse barulho…” o estômago roncou mais um vez “sem falar da fome. Agora já chega. E não se preocupem, eu vou dar um jeito… não sei como”.

 

Com essas palavras ditas Twilight e Spike se teletransportam para longe delas.

 

* * *

 

 

“O  que que eu vou fazer? Minhas cinco melhores amigas têm bons motivos pra ir ao Baile. Applejack, ou Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie ou Fluttershy, Rarity… Quem devia ir com você?” ela enfiou a cara da mesa. puxando os cabelos em busca de uma luz.

 

Os dois estavam sentados no lado de fora de um restaurante em Ponyville, uma garçom alto e magro apareceu, “Já escolheu?” olhando impaciente para ela.

 

 _“EU NÃO CONSIGO!”_  gritou de volta, com o rosto vermelho.

 

“Twilight, ele só quer anotar seu pedido” explicou o híbrido com um cardápio nas garras.

 

O vermelho se aprofundou no rosto da feiticeira, ela olhou para o chão e respondeu timidamente “Eu gostaria de um sanduíche de margarida com camélia e um vinho”.

 

“Vocês têm rubis?” perguntou esperançosamente, recebendo um olhar bravo do garçom “Não? Tá bom. Eu vou querer batata frita bem crocante e um refri”.

 

“O que você acha, Spike?”

 

“Eu acho que a gente devia tentar outro restaurante. Eu gosto bastante dessa comida vegana aí, mas será que é pedir muito umas pedras preciosas?” falou, inconformado.

 

“Tô falando do Baile, para quem eu vou dar o convite” respondeu mais uma vez enfiado a cara na mesa, pela tamanha frustração.

 

“Ih rapaz, cê ainda tá nessa?”.

 

“Spike, escute” ela mordeu o lábio, nervosa “Como é que eu escolho? E quando eu escolher, as outras quatro vão ficar bravas comigo? Você poderia abrir mão do ser convite e dar os dois, mas ainda deixaria três pôneis chateadas. Mas e se eu-” ela foi interrompida da sua conta maluca pelo garçom.

 

“O seu pedido” falou educadamente, colando os pedido de ambos da mesa redonda.

 

“Obrigada” respondeu a ele, lambendo os lábios e pegando o suculento sanduíche e aproximando da boca “Parece delicioso. Com certeza tudo vai ficar mais claro depois que eu comer”.

 

Mas ao redor, as pessoas de Ponnyvile começaram a correr desesperadamente em busca de um abrigo, o garçom pirragueou “Uh, madame? Vai comer sua comida na chuva?”.

 

“Não está chovendo” ela retrucou, mas ao olhar ao redor percebeu que sim, mesmo onde ela estava “O que está acontecendo?”.

 

Os três olharam para cima, vendo uma alada com um sorriso bem cara de pau, as nuvens não estavam encobrindo onde Twilight estava por conta dela. “Olá, minha melhor amiga de toda toda a vida. Você tá curtindo o sol?”.

 

“Rainbow Dash, o que você está fazendo?” largou o sanduíche e cruzou os braços, olhando com uma careta para a amiga.

 

“Como assim?” ela fez a voz soar como a de uma criança que é pega com a mão na massa, aprontando “Eu vi que a garota mais generosa e inteligente ia se molhar, e então eu resolvi fazer um buraco nas nuvens pra que ela ficasse seca e pudesse comer em paz, só isso” explicou como fosse algo simples.

 

“Rainbow, não está tentando ganhar pontos comigo por causa do convite fazendo favores extra especiais pra mim, está?” perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

 

“Eu?” ela perguntou, rindo de nervoso “Não não não, claro que não”.

 

 _“Uh-huh”_  mais sarcástica impossível, fez até um biquinho.

 

“É sério, eu faria isso por qualquer um” riu, coçando a cabeça.

 

“Rainbow, eu não me sinto à vontade aceitando estes favores, então eu gostaria que fechasse essa nuvem agora mesmo”.

 

Rainbow suspirou, resmungando “Tá bom” e fechando o buraco.

 

“Assim está melhor. Ah-” a chuva a encharcou, destruindo o sanduíche no processo.

 

Quando a guarda real apareceu, com um guarda chuva e uma olhar inocente “Twilight, tá chovendo”.

 

“Jura? Nem percebi” respondeu com o maxilar travado, forçando um sorriso.

 

Rarity correu até a amiga e puxou para um abraço, envolvendo um braço ao redor do pescoço e a protegendo da chuva, ela meio que ignorou o híbrido. “Vem comigo antes que fique resfriada”.

 

Twilight assentiu e as duas foram andando até a casa da guarda. Twilight nunca tinha estado aqui antes e por isso observou com curiosidade, vendo que o lugar estava bagunçado como a sua biblioteca. Era estranho chamar a biblioteca de dela, mas já que ela era a nova biblioteca de Ponyville teria que se acostumar.

 

A feiticeira e guarda tiram o sapatos, Spike que chegou atrás fez o mesmo. Rarity pegou toalhas para os dois, e riu nervosamente “Eu ofereceria uma xícara de chocolate quente mas eu não tenho uma xícara”.

 

Twilight estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã, se enxugando riu “Não se preocupe, eu também não arrumei tudo ainda”.

 

Spike estava no banheiro se secando, por mando da Rarity. A guarda se aproximou de Twilight e começou a tatear o corpo dela, Twilight gritou e se afastou olhando em choque para a guarda.

 

“O que você tá fazendo?” se cobriu com a toalha.

 

“Eu estava vendo se a roupa que eu acabei de fazer ia servir” respondeu simplesmente, pegando um vestido e mostrando para ela “Com esse vestido você estaria fabulosa para o baile se fosse, sabe? Aposto que se eu pedir com jeitinho o Spike me empresta o dele e a gente ia” ela virou-se, pegando outro vestido e exibindo para a feiticeira “Meio que esse é o meu e eles combinam”.

 

Twilight piscou, pegando uma roupa que Rarity tinha deixado em cima de uma caixa e a vestido, enquanto a guarda não parava de falar.  _Eu tenho que para de usar as roupas dela_ , pensou, sentido o forte cheiro de perfume nas roupas, _isso dará mais motivos para a mãe dela pensar que nós estamos juntas...tipo, juntas,_ ficou vermelha com esse pensamento.

 

“Nós seremos as belas do Baile, você e eu. Todos ficarão implorando por nossa atenção. Todos os olhares estarão em nós, aí todos finalmente veriam que é a mulher mais linda, mais talentosa, mais sofisticada de toda a Equestria… Rarity” ela olhou para Twilight, estalando a língua e rindo “Ah,e Twilight Sparkle, é claro”.

 

“Eu já entendi tudo. Só está querendo me agradar pra eu te dar o convite, mas isso não vai funcionar. Você vai ter que esperar a minha decisão como todas as outras. Agora, se me dá licença, eu estou o tarde inteira querendo comer” respondeu a feiticeira, balançando a cabeça em negação.

 

E de repente, a porta foi aberta. Era Applejack “Alguém quer fila uma bóia?” perguntou, agarrando a feiticeira descalça e arrastando para fora.

 

Twilight conseguiu se soltar, olhando com a boca salivando o banquete que Applejack trouxe com ela, mas uma carranca formou-se no rosto da feiticeira “Só pode ser brincadeira!”.

 

“Eu tenho torta de maçã, fritadas de maçã, molho de maçã, bolo de maçã, lascas de maçã, fatias de maçã, e maçã coberta com açúcar mascavo. É a sobremesa, não a minha tia. O que acha, minha melhor amiga?” citou, mostrando as comidas.

 

O estômago da feiticeira roncou em resposta. O sorriso cresceu nos lábios da fazendeira “Isso é um sim?”.

 

“Não. Não. Eu não sei pra quem vou dar o convite, e esses favores não estão facilitando” Twilight respondeu, esfregando a cabeça e mordendo o lábio “Na verdade, eu tenho menos certeza agora do que de manhã!” com um último grito brava ela se teletransportou.

 

“Então… isso é um talvez?”.

  
 

* * *

 

 

Twilight andava em direção a biblioteca em passos pesadas, esfregando a cabeça e murmurando para si mesma, abriu a porta e abriu  também a boca em descrença. Ela esperava isso de todo mundo, menos dela.

 

Fluttershy cantarolava um suave melodia, acompanhada de vários animais enquanto eles terminavam de arrumar a biblioteca e as coisas da Twilight. A alada tinha um espanador e usava uma jardineira laranja.

 

“Oh, aham, olá Twilight. Espero que não se importe, mas estamos fazendo uma limpeza de primavera pra você” explicou, com as bochechas vermelhas ao ser pega no flagra.

 

“Mas é verão”.

 

“Oh, bom, antes tarde do que nunca, né? Essa foi uma ideia da Angel” falou, apontando para o coelho que estava temperado uma salada.

 

“Não está fazendo isso por causa do convite, está?” perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si e lançando um olhar acusatório para ela.

 

Ela engoliu a seco, abaixando a cabeça e fazendo os cabelos cobrirem a face “”Ah, não, eu tô fazendo isso porque você é minha melhor amiga. Certo, Angel?” se fosse possível um coelho rir, esse certamente seria o barulho “Hm, entendi, estamos fazendo isso pelo convite”.

 

Twilight deu um passo para trás, abrindo a porta “Ah… Não, não, não! Bom, foi muito legal da parte de vocês, mas não vou aceitar favor nenhum até eu tomar minha decisão, então vou pedir pra vocês irem embora” apontou para a saída.

 

Quando Fluttershy suspirou em derrota, pronta para sair Twilight deu um pulo ao ouvir “Surpresa!” e várias pessoas apareceram na biblioteca.

 

Foi rápido, antes que ela pudesse fazer uma mão a puxou e ela se viu sendo arrastada como uma estrela do rock, onde os habitantes a jogaram para cima em uma pano.

 

Uma música começou a  ser ouvida, junto com a voz familiar. Twilight suspirou.

 

_Twilight é a melhor amiga_

_Para mim!_

 

Não foi nenhuma surpresa ao ver Pinkie Pie com um microfone cantando, com as pessoas ao redor adorando a farra.

 

“Pinkie…” falou séria, no ar.

 

_É a garota mais esperta que eu já vi!_

 

“Pinkie!” falou mais alto.

 

_Se eu fizer uma super festa para ela, assim!_

 

“Pinkie…”.

 

_Ela vai dar o convite do Baile pra mim!_

  
 

 **“PINKIE!** ” rugiu.

 

As pessoas pararam de lançar a feiticeira para cima e Twilight caiu, encontrando o chão. Pinkie aproximou-se da feiticeira piscando, com um olhar inocente “Sim, Twilight?”.

 

Twilight se levantou, esfregando a costa dolorida “Pelo menos as outras tentaram ser mais sutis sobre o convite”.

 

“Espera, que convite?” perguntaram.

 

“Espera, que convite?Ah, vocês não sabiam? A Twilight tem um convite sobrando pro  Grand Galloping Gala!” explicou.

 

“O  Grand Galloping Gala?” repetiram.

 

Twilight deu um passo para trás, sentido o suor escorrer pela testa. E começaram os pedidos, dando mais motivos enquanto Twilight ficou mais vermelha ainda com os elogios.

 

Ela não aguentou tamanho pressão, odiava ser o centro das atenções e se teletransportou para a biblioteca.

 

Ela trancou a porta, apagando as velas e se enfiando dentro de uma uma caixa vazia. Ela abraçou si mesma, tremendo e falando para tentar se acalmar “ Eu não consigo decidir, eu não consigo! É importante pra todas elas e eu não quero desapontar ninguém, e me dando presentes e fazendo favores não fará diferença, porque todas são minhas amigas e eu quero que fiquem felizes mas eu não consigo, não dá!”.

 

As cinco garotas que alguma forma entraram na biblioteca se mostraram, e durante o choque da Twilight ver as amigas, Spike entrou na biblioteca arfando.

 

“Que loucura!” falou.

 

“Ô docinho, eu não queria pôr tanta pressão em você. E se isso ajuda, eu não quero mais o convite. Pode dar pra outra. Eu não vou ficar chateada, eu juro” Applejack falou, mostrando toda a sinceridade como de costume.

 

Twilight trocou o peso das pernas desconfortável e as garotas perceberam o quão mal fizeram a amada amiga.

 

“Eu também. Eu me sinto péssima por fazer você se sentir péssima” falou Fluttershy, com os olhos lacrimejados.

 

“E eu também. É horrível chatear os amigos” Pinkie se desculpou.

 

“Twilight, não é justo eu tentar forçá-la do jeito que eu fiz” falou a guarda.

 

“Isso significa que o convite é meu!” exclamou a alada, rodopiando ao redor da biblioteca “O convite é meu, o convite é meu!” mas ao sentir o olhar da quatro garotas ela parou, engolindo a seco “E-eu não aperfeiçoei tanto assim os meus passos pros Wonderbolts, quer dizer, então eu nem preciso mais do convite”.

 

“Nós todas ficamos tão animadas com o Baile, que não vimos o quanto deixamos você chateada” falou a fazendeira, tirando o chapéu.

 

“Nos desculpe, Twilight” falaram as cinco juntas.

 

Twilight ao ouvir isso sorriu, virando-se para o híbrido “Spike, tome nota”.

 

Ele correu para achar um pena, e uma carta. Quando ela viu que ele tinhas os materias necessarios, ela pirragueou  _“Querida Rainha Celestia, aprendi que uma das coisas boas da amizade é compartilhar o que se tem, mas quando não se tem o suficiente, ter mais do que as suas amigas pode fazer você se sentir péssima. Apesar de eu ficar agradecida, vou devolver os dois convites pro Grand Galloping Gala”._

 

“O que?” exclamaram em surpresa.

 

“Acredito que você não vai ficar chateado, né?” perguntou para o híbrido que escrevia. Ele negou com a cabeça “Se todas vocês não podem ir, eu acredito que seria muito egoísta da minha parte deixar apenas uma ir.”.

 

“Ai, docinho, você não tem que fazer isso”.

 

“Assine como, sua mais fiel estudante” aconselhou o dragão que fez o que foi pedido “Não, eu já decidi. Spike, pode mandar a carta agora”.

 

A feiticeira estalou os dedos, a carta foi ficou pronta para ser enviada. Spike puxou uma longa respiração e cuspiu as chamas verdes, fazendo a carta desaparecer.

 

“Agora você também não vai ao Baile” Fluttershy olhou tristemente para o híbrido.

 

Ele deu os ombros “ Eu não poderia curtir o Baile sem todas as amigas comigo, como disse a Twilight de qualquer maneira”.

 

As cinco exclamaram orgulhosas, puxando o híbrido para um abraço. Mas, durante o abraço ele fez uma careta e arrotou, quase acertando o lindo cabelo de Rarity que desviou por puro reflexo.

 

“Uma carta da Rainha? Nossa, essa foi rápido” a feiticeira comentou, pegando a carta e a abrindo " _Minha querida aluna Twilight, Por que você não me disse isso antes?" Sete convites para o Grand Galloping Gala_ ” como foi escrito, sete bilhetes caíram no chão.

 

“Agora todos nós podemos ir!” exclamou o dragão, e foi contagiante com todas.

 

Até o estômago da feiticeira roncar e ela voltar a ficar vermelha. “Nos permita te levar para comer” falou Rarity.

 

“Boa maneira de pedir desculpas” acrescentou Rainbow.

 

“E de comemorar! Vamos pessoal, os bolinhos são por minha conta” respondei Pinkie, puxando eles para fora saltitando.


	19. XVII. Tradições da família Apple

**No centro da pequena cidade de Ponnyvile** se reunia uma multidão, as pessoas olhavam ansiosos para o palco improvisado. As ruas, graças a Pinkie Pie e Rarity estavam enfeitadas  com balões, laços e outras decorações deslumbrantes.

 

A feiticeira já familiarizada pela pequena cidade subiu no palco, ao lado dela flutuava várias notas. Ela ficou na frente das pessoas, onde ela poderia observar a todos e começou a falar de um modo formal, como se fosse dar uma palestra. “Bem-vindos, a todos! Hoje estamos aqui pra homenagear um jovem com quem sempre podemos contar, seja para coisas grandes ou pequenas. Um jovem cujas contribuições-”.

 

Rainbow Dash surgiu do nada, envolvendo o braço ao redor do pescoço da feiticeira, a interrompendo “Você viu a Applejack correndo naquele dia? Ai, que atleta!”.

 

Twilight olhou com para Rainbow, sem acreditar se afastando dela e gemendo de frustração. Rainbow se ouviu, resolveu ignorar olhando para pessoas e fazendo uma careta fofa “E essa semana ela vai me ajudar com minha nova manobra aérea, ai gente, vai ser tão legal!”.

 

Twilight chutou a amiga, gentilmente claro e voltou, arrumando novamente as notas e pirragueando “Exatamente. E..-”.

 

“Essa semana, tomarei conta da Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar!” a rosada surgiu, de onde ninguém nunca saberá, mas tomou atenção de todos.

 

“E o que isso tem a ver com a Applejack?” questionou Twilight, segurando para não revirar os olhos.

 

“Oh. Applejack, uma das melhores confeiteiras do mundo, vai me ajudar. Tudo da Applejack é tão bom, então amostras grátis pra todo mundo!” exclamou, fazendo a plateia comemorar.

 

Afinal, que recusaria um comida de graça?

 

A feiticeira empurrou Pinkie, mais uma vez arrumado as notas, pirragueando mais alto para chamar a atenção das pessoas “Tá bom, isso é ótimo. Agora se eu puder continuar sem ser inter-”.

 

“Twilight?” perguntou timidamente Fluttershy, cutucando a amiga.

 

“...-rompida” suspirou, dando espaço para amiga.

 

“Twilight, me desculpa, mas eu só queria falar que a Applejack também vai me ajudar essa semana com o censo dos coelhos, pois é nessa época que os coelhinhos nascem. Ela vai me ajudar a juntá-los com as habilidades dela com manadas”.

 

Twilight fez um bico, arqueando a sobrancelha e se virando mais uma vez para as pessoas, questionando irritada “Então, mais alguém? Mais alguém?” olhou para eles.

 

As pessoas, principalmente suas melhores amigas que estavam na frente se fizeram de desentendidas, ora assobiando, ora brincando com as mãos ou olhando para o céu.  

 

“Não?” ela apertou os olhos “Bom, como eu estava tentando dizer…” a prefeita tossiu, isso foi a gota d'água para a feiticeira que largou as notas e saiu “Deixa pra lá”.

 

Ela sorriu, ajeitando o óculos que insistia em escorrer do nariz “Então, sem mais delongas, é um privilégio entregar o prêmio de Honra ao Mérito de Ponyville, para nossa homenageada, uma garota conhecido por sua confiabilidade, fidelidade, e integridade. Nossa amiga mais legal e confiável: Applejack!”.

 

As pessoas aplaudiram, esperando ansiosamente a fazendeira. Mas, o segundos se passaram e viraram minutos que se transformaram em preocupações, as pessoas começaram a sussurrar uma para as outras preocupadas. Quando alguém avistou a fazendeira e apontou, todos os olhares se dirigiram para ela.

 

“Aqui. Eu tô aqui” falou a fazendeira, andando meio bêbada e com uma aparência cansada “Desculpem o atraso, eu só tava... ah... Eu pisei no seu pé? Senhora Prefeita. Agradecida por essa... coisa de prêmio” falou entre o bocejos, pausadamente.

 

Subiu no palco, quase caindo no processo e olhando para a troféu que era do tamanho de uma criança. Applejack franziu as sobrancelha, encarando mais de perto o próprio reflexo e se perdendo nele, rindo como uma idiota. “É tão brilhante e luminoso, e... ahaha, ah, eu fico engraçada, né? Ooo-ooo” se aproximava e se afastava, rindo.

 

Pinkie Pie achou divertido e se juntou, todo mundo se olhou e depois olharam para as duas, com expressões chocadas. Twilight subiu no palco, tocando no ombro da amiga para tirar ela do transe “Muito bem” falou, olhando preocupada “Obrigada, Applejack, por nos salvar daquela manada assustadora, e por sempre ajudar todo mundo”.

 

“É, eu gosto de ajudar meus amigos e…” levou a mão a boca, bocejando mais uma vez e caindo no sono ‘essas coisas” resmungou entre os suspiros.

 

Twilight cutucou ela mais uma vez, fazendo acordar assustada. “Oh, uh... É, obrigada” ela respondeu, agarrando o troféu e descendo do palco.

 

Ela tropeça mais de algum  jeito conseguiu sumir da vista de todo mundo. Ficou um silêncio constrangedor, pois ninguém sabia direito o que tinha acontecido.

 

Twilight esfregou o queixo, pensando em voz alta “É impressão minha, ou ela parecia um pouco-”.

 

“Cansada?” completou Rainbow.

 

“Confusa?” acrescentou Shy.

 

“Despenteada?” as três olharam para a guarda, que arregalou os olhos “Bom, você viu o cabelo dela?”.

 

Em cima do palco, Pinkie Pie gritou “Pra mim ela parecia normal”.

  
 

* * *

 

 

O rancho da maçã doce tinha uma plantação de maçãs que ocupavam muitos pedaços de terra, em uma parte um pouco incline encontrava-se Applejack, a mulher forte de de cabelos loiros socava a árvores. A princípio poderia parecer estranho e até estúpido, mas se  você fosse alguém como Twilight Sparkle, que estava preocupada com a amiga e ficasse hora escondida observando-a para sanar as suas dúvidas.

 

Iria perceber que a afinidade da garota, na verdade de todos dotados com poderes sobre humanos com a natureza. A família Apple, ao longo de gerações conseguiram desenvolver uma técnica para a colheita de maçãs, sem o uso de máquinas e que mantiam o sabor fresco e por isso a cidra era tão famosa.  A feiticeira apenas percebeu isso, porque ao posicionar o seu corpo, a respiração e a força faziam a mágica surgir.

 

Era um erro comum pensar que os outros habitantes de Equestria, tirando os elfos, como são chamadas aquelas que a magia é claramente visível como Twilight, não possuiam. Applejack manifestava a magia do próprio jeito. Era algo fascinante de se observar, mas o que chamou a atenção da feiticeira foi como a fazendeira se comportava.

 

Ela estava visivelmente cansada, com olheiras enormes, a roupa amassada, o cabelo despenteado e mal conseguia dar três passos direitos sem tropeçar e parar como se o mundo estivesse girando. Twilight se desencostou da árvore, soltando um suspiro que as significava que as suas dúvidas estavam sanadas.

 

Ela levantou o braço, balançando “Ei, Applejack” proferiu em um tom alto e claro.

 

Mas para o desânimo da mesma, a fazendeira se escorou em um árvore e fechou os olhos, respirando pesadamente. Twilight franziu a testa, “Applejack?” chamou mais uma vez, hesitante.

 

Mas a resposta foi um ronco, Twilight mordeu o lábio e se aproximou da fazendeira, cutucando enquanto a chamava “Applejack. Applejack!”.

 

Fez o efeito, Applejack abriu os olhos e franziu ambas a sobrancelha, confusa até notar a feiticeira para na sua frente. “A-ah! Hm” ela bocejou “Oi, docinho”.

 

“O que que é tudo isso?” perguntou direta, mostrando as dezenas de caixas de maçãs cheias.

 

“É a temporada de coice na macieira” respondeu Aj, balançando a cabeça ao ver as imagens desfocadas a sua frente.

 

“Coice?”.

 

“É, é como a família Apple chama a época de colheita” respondeu, voltando ao foco para a árvore e a socando, fazendo todas as maçãs nela caírem no cesto.

 

Por conta disso, Twilight teve que começar a andar atrás dela, enquanto ela continuava explicando com uma voz visivelmente cansada. “Quando colhemos todas as maçãs pra depois vendê-las”.

 

“Mas por que tá fazendo tudo isso sozinha?” perguntou a feiticeira, apressando o passo.

 

“É que o Big McIntosh tá machucado” explicou, pegando o cesto da maçã e começando a andar mais uma vez.

 

“E todos os parentes que conheci quando cheguei em Ponyville? Não podem ajudar?”.

 

Applejack chegou ao destino, uma carroça e colocou a cesta de maçã dentro dela, virando-se para a feiticeira e limpando o suor da testa com a costa das mãos. O rosto da fazendeira estava corado pelo sol e brilhando por conta do suor. “Eles só vieram pra reunião anual da família Apple. Eles vivem espalhados por toda a Equestria, e todos têm que colher seus próprios pomares” explicou, mas antes que ela pudesse voltar a andar Twilight ficou na frente dela, a bloqueando “Então, eu tô sozinha. O que quer dizer, que eu tenho mesmo que voltar ao trabalho. Ah-hem, você ouviu? Voltar ao trabalho?”.

 

“Tá bom” a contragosto a feiticeira deu um passo para ao lado, permitindo a passagem da amiga.

 

Applejack balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, esfregando os olhos e suspirando “Ai, será que pode sair da minha frente?” repetiu.

 

“Eu já saí” respondeu, olhando atentamente para amiga.

 

Ela balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, sentido o mundo ficar escuro e rodando. Twilight tocou o ombro dela, com uma expressão preocupada “Applejack, você não parece bem”.

 

“Ai, vocês três não precisam se preocupar, eu tô muito bem” saiu cabaleando “Uai”.

 

“Você... quer ajuda?” perguntou, lembrando da noite antes de mudar para Ponyville. As amigas tinham oferecido a ajuda, mas ela tinha sido teimosa.

 

Esperava que com Applejack fosse diferente.

 

“Ajuda? Ha, não mesmo, sem ajuda” respondeu com uma careta, quase ofendida.

 

“Mas é impossível fazer tudo isso sozinha” tentou argumentar, para receber um olhar bravo da fazendeira.

 

“Isso é um desafio?” arqueou a sobrancelha ao perguntar.

 

“Uhm... não?”.

 

“Bom, pois eu vou provar pra você que eu posso! Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho que dar coices nas macieiras” respondeu, voltando a socar as árvores.

 

Twilight abriu a boca, mas fechou em seguida _. Você não é um cavalo para dar coice_ , mas pensou melhor e resolveu não falar isso.

  
 

* * *

 

Tinha se passado alguns dias desde a conversa, Twilight estava lendo um ensaio para a próxima sessão de estudos com a Rainha Celestia. O sol brilhava no sol a briza era agradável e para acabar com essa momentaneamente paz, Rainbow Dash chocou-se contra a varada.

 

De algum modo se enfiado dentro sem quebrar alguma coisa. Twilight suspirou, Rainbow exibiu um sorriso cansado.

 

“Posso ajudar?” perguntou a feiticeira sem se mover, sentada no chão com as pernas cruzadas igual índio.

 

“Eu acho que é outra pessoa que precisa da sua ajuda” respondeu sem a costumeira empolgação na voz.

 

Twilight piscou, pendedo a cabeça “Applejack?”.

 

“É…”.

* * *

 

Mas antes que Twilight tivesse a oportunidade de conversar com a fazendeira, naquele mesmo dia, ela se encontrava com Pinkie Pie.  O Sr. e a Sra. Cake olhavam para as duas garotas com sorrisos tranquilos, eles confiavam nelas.

 

“Pinkie Pie, tem certeza que pode fazer os bolinhos e cuidar da loja esta tarde?” perguntou a Sra. Cake, com medo de deixar a garota sozinha.

 

O sorriso de Pinkie cresceu, ela imitou a saudação do exército e respondeu, gritando com todo o pulmão “Sim senhora, Senhora Cake. Eu trouxe a nossa garota premiada pra me ajudar porque ela é a melhor confeiteira de todas! Né, Applejack?” deu uma cotovelada da amiga.

 

Applejack que estava meio sonolenta acordou, confusa. “Né, Aj?” insistiu mais uma vez a garota rosada.

 

“Não? Não é a melhor confeiteira?” perguntou o Sr.cake.

 

“O QUÊ?” balançou a cabeça, piscando  “Ah, não! Ah, tá, não tenha medo. Eu faço de bolos a tortas, tudo num piscar de olhos.

 

“Muito bem, garotas. Até mais tarde!” despediu-se. Pinkie Pie ficou acenando para eles com o maior sorriso no rosto até eles sumirem da vista.

 

“Você sabe do que é hora..?”

 

“Hora?!”

 

“É a hora da confeiteira!”.

 

* * *

 

 

De fato, Applejack foi um ótima cozinheira, o único problema foi que ela seguiu até demais as instruções de Pinkie Pie, sem pensar em questionar o porquê da garota insistir em mistura salgadinho, refrigerante e minhoca em uma massa em bater.

 

O resultando foi um muffin por fora suculento e com o cheiro agradável, mas ao dar a primeira mordida o gosto da mistura excêntrica te faria passar mal. Conforme a loja enchia e mais pessoas pegavam as amostras grátis, mais pessoas algumas horas depois reclamavam de enjoo e dores na barriga.

 

Foi horrível, e por conta da demanda a enfermeira da pequena cidade, sendo que Ponyville não tem um hospital. Teve que abrir tendas de emergências, para cuidar das pessoas feridas.

 

Twilight e Spike que andavam pelo rua, ao verem o estranho movimento foram olhar e não esconderam o olhar de nojo ao ver a situação. Twilight se esforçou para manter o almoço no estômago e tampou o nariz, perguntando com a voz abafada ‘O que aconteceu?”.

 

A enfermeira uma mulher branca de olhos azuis e cabelos rosas claros, suspirou “Houve algum engano na hora de fazerem os deliciosos bolinhos”.

 

“Não, não ficaram deliciosos, ficaram horríveis” falou, Pinkie.

 

Twilight não se importou com o cheiro nauseante e correu para a amiga, vendo o quão verde ela estava. Twilight tocou no rosto dela, “Oh Pinkie…”.

 

A garota de cabelos rosas sorriu com o gesto, mas arregalou os olhos e puxou o balde vomitando todo o jantar do dia anterior.

 

“Applejack” sussurrou a feiticeira.

 

“Aceita um?” perguntou o híbrido, mastigando um dos muffins.

 

Twilight e a enfermeira fizeram um careta de nojo.

 

* * *

 

 

Rarity, Rainbow e Twilight estavam sentadas na praça, com expressões preocupadas no rosto conversando, enquanto tomavam algo para refrescar. Rarity tomava uma água sem gás, Rainbow com toda a maturidade dos dezesseis anos tomava um milk-shake enquanto Twilight tomava um cidra.

 

Ao olhar para o logo Rancho o estômago de Twilight se revirou, e ela empurrou a garrafa. “Bem, eu chamei vocês duas aqui para um intervenção”.

 

“Applejack?’ perguntou Rainbow, a feiticeira apenas acenou positivamente.

 

“Doce Celestia, a situação está tão desagradável assim?” perguntou mostrando claramente o choque.

 

“Ontem eu fui para na varanda da Nerd” explicou, sem muita empolgação chupando o conteúdo do copo.

 

“Ela envenenou basicamente Ponyville inteira” acrescentou Twilight.

 

“Entendo. O que vamos fazer? Porque Aj pode ser teimosa como uma porta as vezes” esclareceu, com um risadinha no final.

 

“Eu estiv-” mas Twilight parou de falar ao sentir o tremor. Na verdade as três começaram a olhar em volta, curiosas com o porquê da mesa e dos corpos tremiam.

 

Rainbow saiu da cadeira e abriu voo, arregalando os olhos ao observar o exército de coelhos-cupins correrem em direção da cidade.  **“ESTOURO DE MANADA!”**  berrou.

 

Em algum lugar, uma pessoa gritou “Estouro de manada de novo não, ai que saco!”.

 

Twilight e Rarity observaram os coelhos-cupins filhotes entrarem na cidade, devorando todas as plantas. Não madeira, porque eles ainda eram muito novinhos para desenvolverem os dentes apropriados para isso.

 

Foi rapido, no maximo durou dez minutos quando Fluttershy conseguiu convencê-los a ir embora, no local onde eles estavam as pessoas que cuidavam de plantas e afins estavam largadas no chão, com lágrimas nos olhos. “Um desastre. Terrível, terrível desastre”.

 

Twilight arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda para a cena, resmungando “Malucos” mas aí percebeu o olhar irônico de Rarity sobre ela e desviou o olhar.

 

“Agora já chega” a guarda real falou, terminado o conteúdo no copo e se levantando.

 

“Nós vamos conversar com Aj agora, ela querendo ou não” afirmou Twilight, caminhando ao lado da guarda enquanto a alada a seguia de cima, cascando o bico com a drama das pessoas.

 

* * *

 

O punho encontrou a árvore, mas diferente das outras vezes a única coisa que se machucou foi o próprio punho. Ela gemeu, o puxando enquanto respirava com dificuldade e a roupa pingava a suor.

 

“Devo...continuar dando... só….até...terminar a...colheita…” falou, sentindo as pernas tremerem.

 

“Basta” foi a voz de Rarity e ela não estava contente.

 

Acima dela, Rainbow olhava para amiga com o braços cruzados e um expressão de desaprovação.

 

“Sua temporada de coices causou muitos problemas, quase mandou uma alada em órbita, praticamente envenenou um monte de pessoas, e aterrorizou vários coelhinhos recém-nascidos. Eu não quero saber, você precisa de ajuda” repreendeu a feiticeira.

 

Ela virou-se e deu um último soco na árvore, fazendo o cesto encher e voltar para amigas mais tranquila “Ha! Não preciso não. Olha, eu já terminei. Eu colhi todas as maçãs do Rancho sem a sua ajuda”.

 

Rainbow apontou para a outra direção, e as três seguiram com o olhar “Hm, e como você quer aquelas maçãs ali?”.

 

Applejack olhou para a outra metade do rancho, caindo de joelhos vendo que ainda teria muito trabalho pela frente.

 

“Uh? O quê? Mas, eu, eu colhi…” balbuciou inconformada.

 

Twilight se ajoelhou ao lado dela “Applejack”.

 

“Hmm” respondeu, sem olhar para a feiticeira.

 

“Ah, que bom, você tá bem por um momento pensei que você tinha parado de funcionar. Applejack, eu respeito muito as tradições da família Apple “ela olhou para a horizonte de maça “Você sempre está lá quando alguém precisa de ajuda, então poderia deixar o seu orgulho teimoso de lado e deixar suas amigas te ajudar?”.

 

Applejack tirou o chapéu, soltando um suspiro a vários dias presos “Tá bom, Twilight”.

 

“Eu não vou aceitar não como resposta _\- o quê?_ ”.

 

Ela se curvou para as amigas, olhando para o chão por vergonha das atitudes que tinha tomado e as consequências “Sim, Twilight. Sim, por favor. Eu gostaria que vocês me ajudassem”.

 

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios da feiticeira, que foi acompanhado pelas outras duas que pularam para abraçar a amiga. Até mesmo Rarity, ignorando o suor da fazendeira.

 

✶

As seis e o dragão estavam reunidas no rancho, com roupas apropriada para colher maçãs. Mas a feiticeira estava sentada embaixo de uma árvores, enquanto em cima centenas de maçãs flutuavam com a magia da telecinese e iam em direção ao celeiro.

 

Twilight tinha na mão um pergaminho, uma pena e uma pedaço de tinta e escrevia as seguintes palavras, enquanto observava por cima do pergaminho as amigas.

 

_Querida Rainha Celestia,_

 

_Minha amiga Applejack é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter, e ela está sempre pronta quando precisamos de ajuda. O problema é que quando ela precisa de ajuda, ela não consegue admitir. A amizade não é só se doar pra os amigos, mas também aceitar o que os nossos amigos têm a oferecer._

 

_Twilight Sparkle._

 

“Que tal uma paradinha? Eu trouxe suco de maçã pra vocês!” falou a fazendeira, com uma aparência muito melhor carregando uma bandeja com suco de maçãs para todas “Amigas, eu não tenho como agradecer pela ajuda. Acho que eu fui um pouco teimosa”.

 

“Um pouco?” perguntou Rarity, não segurando o riso.

 

Applejack corou, trocando o peso das pernas “Tá legal, muito teimosa, e por isso eu peço desculpas”.

 

“E…” começou Rainbow.

 

“Eu admito que sou a mais teimosa de toda Ponyville” retrucou a fazendeira.

 

Twilight olhou para a cena, selado a carta e abraçando a briza, com os olhos fechados. Um sorriso sereno estava em seu rosto.

 

“Você está bem?” perguntou Fluttershy, olhando curiosa para a amiga.

 

Twilight abriu os olhos, eles estavam mais claros.  Na verdade, todas perceberam o quão mais...bem ela ficou.

 

“Estou ótima e você?”.

 

“Agora que tudo acabou bem, também estou ótima” respondeu, com as mãos entrelaçadas.

 

“Hey, Twilight e Shy” chamou a guarda “Venham logo beber antes que a Pinkie e a Rainbow acabem com tudo”.

 

_“Indo!”._


	20. XVIII. Roxa de ciúmes

 

 

“Oi, eu tô procurando a Rainbow Dash. Vocês a viram?” Pinkie Pie perguntou, enquanto cantarolava uma melodia.

 

A confeiteira estava no centro da cidade e resolveu parar em uma barraca onde vegetais estavam sendo vendidos, tinham três pessoas conversando com sorrisos no rosto e ao verem, Pinkie o sorriso aumentou. As três mulheres negaram com a cabeça e Derpy, uma mulher loira respondeu:

 

“Rainbow? Eu acho que a vi agora pouco passando”.

 

“Obrigada, Derpy. Tchaus para vocês” respondeu, afastando-se saltitando e acenando.

 

Pinkie estava olhando para o lados a procura da alada, quando avistou algo melhor e aumento a velocidade dos pulos, jogado-se nos braços dela “Twiliiiiight!”.

 

A feiticeira estava com um saco na mão com vários tubos e líquidos, ela jogou no chão e com o susto pegou Pinkie e com a força do impacto caiu para trás, com a rosada no colo. Ela fez um careta com a dor, mas antes que pudesse reclamar Pinkie riu e repetiu a pergunta:

 

“Você viu a Rainbow Dash por aí?” perguntou esperançosamente, pois Pinkie acreditava que Twilight tinha todas as respostas do mundo.

 

A feiticeira bufou “Não é ela ali em cima?”.

 

Pinkie olhou para cima, no momento exato em que Rainbow se escondia entre as nuvens, as pupilas de Pinkie expandiram-se e ela pulou, gritando com toda a força dos pulmões “Rainbow Daaash!”.

 

A alada arregalou os olhos e decolou, sumindo da vista de todos antes que Pinkie pudesse falar outra coisa. Pinkie virou-se para a feiticeira, com um lampejo triste — que passou despercebido pela feiticeira — e logo voltou a sorrir, um sorriso característico de desculpas Pinkie Pie e ofereceu a mão para ela.

 

“Tudo bem” falou Twilight, antes da rosada de desculpas.

 

“Então eu vou indo”.

 

* * *

 

 

Após a divertida perseguição que Pinkie fez a procura de Raibow por toda Ponnyvile, chegou um momento onde a alada desistiu e quando Pinkie veio saltitando atrás dela cantando a melodia de uma música.

 

“Ah, deixa prá lá” resmungou para si mesma, cruzando os braços e esperando para a confeiteira se aproximar.

 

Elas estavam ao lado do lago, que não era muito grande nem muito profundo, mas tinham as águas em um azul cristalino, que se você se esforçasse conseguiria enxergar os animais que lá habitavam.

 

“Preciso de um favor, Rainbow Dash” começou Pinkie, franzido a testa ao notar que a alada não fugia, deu os ombros “Eu prometo que vai ser muito muito muito divertido” acrescentou.

 

Rainbow balançou a cabeça em negação, enquanto um sorriso brotou nos lábios “Ok…”.

 

O sorriso no rosto de Pinkie aumentou ainda mais e ela agarrou a mão da alada, praticamente a arrastando enquanto falava “Você foi a primeira pessoa que eu pensei por causa da pegadinha que a gente fez junto na Twilly e por isso, quando eu tava tomando banho hoje de manhã eu tive uma ideia super bacana do que a gente poderia fazer juntas, de novo com uma dupla…”.

 

“Isso parece bastante divertido, Pinkie” comentou Rainbow.

 

“Sim! Sim! Mas antes a gente tem que ver se tem a química para fazer isso”.

 

“A química?” perguntou, olhando mais uma vez confusa para ela.

 

* * *

 

 

Pinkie levou a mão ao queixo, esfregando enquanto dava a ordens para a Rainbow “Hm… Pra direita. Nãnãnãnão, um pouquinho pra esquerda. Espera, direita de novo”.

 

 _Com um nascida_ do céu, Rainbow conseguia manipular as nuvens a vontade e estava no momento fazendo isso. Empurrando um nuvem para lá e para cá, um pouco acima da loja de pena e tintas.

 

“Agora, um pouquinho pra direita sem sair da esquerda. Para. Hmm. Talvez uns centímetros pro sul. Agora alguns pro norte. Legal. Só mais alguns pra-”.

 

“Pinkie Pie!” gritou Rainbow, largando a nuvem e olhando para ela.

 

Pinkie se encolheu, com um riso nervoso escapando dos lábios e fazendo um  _ok_  com o dedão “Quer dizer….perfeito. Agora espere pelo meu sinal”.

 

Ambas se esconderam. Pinkie atrás de um arvore que dava a visão da frente da loja e Rainbow dentro da nuvens. Elas esperaram alguns minutos — que pareceram horas para Pinkie — quando finalmente o alvo saiu. Era Spike, o dragão carregando vários pergaminhos.

 

Pinkie começou a acenar loucamente quando Spike saiu e Rainbow prontamente pulou na nuvem, que trovejou fazendo o híbrido pular e derrubar todos os pergaminhos. Ele levou a mão ao peito, com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados. Ele tentou falar algo mas ao invés de palavras, soluçou.

 

Pinkie e Rainbow caíram na gargalhada.

 

“Rainbow Dash, deixamos o Spike com soluço” falou entre o riso, enxugando a lágrima solitária que insistia em escorrer.

 

Enquanto Rainbow agarrava-se a própria barriga, com as pernas para cima rindo.

 

“Essa foi boa....” soluçou, levantou-se e pegando os pergaminhos “...Você sempre…consegue….me pegar” falou pausadamente entre os soluços, mas assim que arrumou todos os pergaminhos, o soluço o fez cuspir fogo.

 

As duas pararam de rir na hora, olhando preocupadas para ele, Pinkie perguntou “Não se machucou, né?”.

 

Ele bateu a mãos ao peito, de um jeito orgulhoso “Não seja...boba, dragões são à...prova de fogo”.

 

“Que bom”.

 

“Hm, espero que os pergaminhos...também sejam”.

 

Assim as duas passaram a tarde inteira pregando peças em cada uma das amigas. A primeira vítima foi Rarity, deixaram um flor enxergada em pó de gnomo (que faz as pessoas espirrar ao entrarem contato), depois foi Twilight e a tinta que desaparecia, e a que levou o resto do dia quase já escurecendo. Pintaram as maçãs de Applejack das mais diferentes formas e ainda tiveram que fugir de fazendeira irada.

 

Foi um ótimo dia.

 

“Até amanhã, Rainbow” acenou para a alada.

 

“Até, Pinkie” após um xaozinho, ela entrou na casa.

 

Pinkie ficou mais um pouco esperando até resolver voltar para a casa do Sr. e Sra.Cake. Pinkie Pie estava exausta, e com a roupa suja de tinta e terra mas mesmo assim o sorriso não saia do rosto.

 

As ruas de Ponyville estavam desertas e isso não era surpresa, as pessoas estavam saindo do trabalho e buscando as crianças da escola e Pinkie aproveitou o silêncio e começou a cantarolar mais uma vez a música que não saia de sua cabeça.

 

Após alguns minutos, chegou ao destino .Sugarcube Corner entrou e sem nenhuma surpresa a única pessoa presente lá era o Sr. Cake limpando o balcão com um pano, assim que viu a garota sorriu.

 

“Estava começando a ficar preocupado, Pinkie. Não deu notícias a tarde inteira”.

 

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando a porta e coçando a cabeça. “Eu fiquei a manhã com a Twilight e depois fiquei até agora fazendo pegadinhas nos outros” explicou, sem perceber ambas as bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

 

O homem arqueou a sobrancelha, “Fico feliz que tá se divertindo com suas amigas”.

 

“Eu também” respondeu Pinkie. Mas os olhos azuis percorreram o lugar e não encontraram a outra pessoa que deveria estar aqui e Pinkie pensou em várias coisas que poderiam ter acontecido, arregalando os olhos e disparando as perguntas no homem “Onde está a Sra. Cake? Ela está bem?”.

 

“Ela foi deitar porque estava se sentido enjoada”.

 

“Me desculpe, Sr.Cake eu deveria estar aqui para ajudar mas ao inve-”

 

Ele interrompeu ela, no mesmo tom calmo de antes “Não se preocupa, foi a gente que resolveu dar folga para você hoje, você precisa passar o tempo com aquelas garotas, elas te fazem tão bem”.

 

Pinkie abriu a boca para retrucar, mas fechou na hora. As palavras dele fazia sentido e ela nunca tinha estado tão feliz assim na vida, talvez ontem quando ela achou aquele cupcake que ela pensou que tinha perdido um tempo atrás no quarto ou…

 

“Posso terminar de limpar e fechar?”

 

“Pode. Boa noite, Pinkie” ele entregou o pano para ela e subiu subindo as escadas.

 

“Boa noite, Sr.Cake, espero que a Sra.Cake melhore”.

 

Levou meia hora para terminar, porque o Sr.Cake tinha feito já bastante do serviço. Assim Pinkie foi para o quarto, jogando-se na cama e vendo Gummy se aproximar. Ela acariciou o jacaré banguela na cabeça e falou com a voz de sono, “Boa noite Gummy. Boa Noite Sr. e Sra.Cake e todos de Equestria”.

 

* * *

 

Na manhã seguinte Pinkie acordou com o sol, pulando da cama e indo para o banho. Ela tomou um banho quente e longo, vestindo-se e descendo para ajudar os Cakes. Ela desceu deslizando no corrimão da escada, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

 

“Bom dia!” falou, dando um beijo na bochecha do homem e da mulher.

 

“Bom dia, Pinkie” ambos falaram juntos, rindo com a alegria contagiante dela.

 

“Vou começar a preparar as massas” avisou, se enfiando botando a mão na massa.

 

Literalmente, ela misturou farinhas, adicionou ovos, batia varias vezes e botava no forno alimentado pelo madeira. A manha dela foi bastante trabalhosa, mas quando ela acabou e olhou para as variedades de doces em cima da mesa, sentiu-se como se sua missão estivesse cumprida.

 

* * *

 

 

Pinkie Pie saltitava com um sorriso enorme no rosto em direção a casa da alada. Rainbow Dash, por motivos que nenhuma das garotas sabia morava próximo a Ponyville em vez de morar em Cloudsdale —  uma cidade a quilômetros acima do chão e feito de nuvens — sendo que essa parecia ser a coisa que ela mais adorava fazer.

 

 _Voar_ , era uma pensamento estranho e muito legal para Pinkie. Ela já sonhou que voava, mas não seria um sonho. Porém, se ela pudesse voar, _ela se sentiria livre como Rainbow Dash parecia ser?_  Ela parecia não ter nenhuma preocupação, assim como Pinkie, mas ela poderia ir para onde quisesse. Conhecer várias criaturas e fazer amizades com elas.

 

Pinkie balançou a cabeça, cortando essa onda de pensado pois se ela quisesse voar teria várias maneiras e poderia fazer amizades com essas criaturas que podem voar.

 

Ela levantou o olhar, com a mão cobrindo o sol da tarde e chamando “Bom dia, Rainbow Dash! Espero que você não esteja dormindo ainda pra gen-” ela parou de falar, fechando a boca e olhando com ambas as sobrancelhas franzidas.

 

Rainbow enfiou a cara para fora na porta e olhou para baixo, para a surpresa de Pinkie ela não parecia ter acabado de acordar, mas o que chamou a’tenção de Pinkie foi quem- ou mais precisamente o que estava ao lado da amiga.

 

“Bom dia, Pinkie” respondeu Rainbow acenando e apontando para a criatura ao lado dela “ Essa é a Gilda, minha amiga da Escola de Voo Junior Speedsters” explicou.

 

A expressão confusa desapareceu no rosto da confeiteira e ela voltou a sorrir, acenando para ambas “É um prazer em te conhecer Gilda, espero que possamos ser boas amigas”.

 

Rainbow lá de cima se virou aliviada para a amiga “Vamos descer?”.

 

“Claro, Dash”.

 

Assim desceram e pousaram no chão como uma folha pousa na água. Sem levantar poeira ou sequer um barulho. Pinkie correu para Rainbow a abraçando e logo se afastando, começando a falar e gesticular sem parar “Fui liberado pelo Sr. e a Sra. Cake e podemos continuar de onde para ontem”.

 

“Ah, Pinkie” Rainbow levou a mão a cabeça, coçando “Eu combinei com a Gilda que a gente ia passar a tarde inteira juntas, para lembrar dos velhos tempos, sabe? Eu não a vejo a eras”

 

Pinkie mordeu o lábio, rindo nervosamente “Tudo bem, Rainbow” forçou um sorriso “Espero que vocês se  divirtam, mas a tarde passem na biblioteca para uma festa de boa-vindas estilo Pinkie Pie”.

 

Gilda arqueou a sobrancelha ao olhar para a rosada, mas ficou em silêncio. Rainbow sorriu, ainda mais aliviada “Claro não é, Gilda?”.

 

“Adoraria conhecer o resto de suas amigas” respondeu ela, sem muito ânimo.

 

“Oh, você vai adorar eu prometo. Será A festa” acrescentou Pinkie, mas logo ela olhou para baixo tímida “Posso fazer uma pergunta?”.

 

“Isso já foi uma pergunta” respondeu Gilda.

 

Rainbow riu, segurando para não revirar os olhos com a delicadeza da amiga “Claro, Pinkie”.

 

“O que você é?”

 

“Eu sou um grifo” respondeu, com as garras afundado no chão.

 

E Pinkie fez algo que ninguém esperava, pulou de alegria e correu para abraçar Gilda, que deu vários passos para trás assustadas. Pinkie fez um biquinho, mas se lembrou que nem todo mundo gostava de abraço e ela não devia agir assim e nem forçar as pessoas.

 

_Uma pena, todos deviam receber dezenas de abraços todos os dias._

 

“Isso é tão legal! Eu nunca conheci um grifo na minha vida, mas se todos forem como vocês quero conhecer todos porque você parece ser muito legal”.

 

“Pinkie, respira e não assusta ela assim” Rainbow virou-se para Gilda, que tinha os olhos arregalados “Ela é assim mesmo”.

 

Gilda balançou a cabeça positivamente e sussurrou de volta “Vamos? Você me prometeu que a gente ia voar hoje” explicou.

 

“Claro” virou-se para Pinkie “Temos que ir Pinkie, a gente se vê mais tarde na biblioteca”.

 

Levantaram voo, e Pinkie abriu a boca mais uma vez ao ver o tamanho da asas de Gilda.

 

“Divirtam-se garotas, a gente se vê” acenou para elas até que sumiram de vista.

 

* * *

 

 

“Você devia me avisar antes de marcar uma festa em um biblioteca” advertiu Twilight.

 

Spike que tinha um avental rosa bebê e uma vassoura na mão, tentou segurar inutilmente a risada.

 

“Mas eu já avisei”.

 

“Não-sim,mas uhg” a feiticeira levantou os braços em um sinal de rendição “Da próxima vez, me pergunte antes de realizar qualquer festa aqui, Pinkie. Isso é uma biblioteca”.

 

“Claro, claro Twilight” respondeu com piscando os olhos inocentemente.

 

“Mas, a amiga da Rainbow era mesmo um grifo?” perguntou sem esconder a curiosidade.

 

“Sim, o nome dela é Gilda e ela é um Grifo”.

 

“Fascinante. Pinkie, sente-se e vamos conversar sobre isso” a feiticeira ofereceu um cadeira de madeira para a confeiteira se sentar, ela sentou-se na frente dela e um bloco de notas e uma pena surgiram no ar “Me conte tudo”.

 

Pinkie segurou o desejo de rir, mordeu o lábio e começou a contar tudo como Twilight descreveu. “Ela é enorme! Ela é tem a cabeça e asas como a de uma águia e o resto do corpo é como um leão. Ele é muito, muito mais muito grande e…” ela parou bruscamente, franzido a testa “Ela tem os olhos amarelo- eu não conheço muito bem ela, Twilight. Ela é amiga da Rainbow”.

 

“Você está com ciúmes da Gilda?”

 

“O que? Claro que não, mas se tivesse porque estaria?” aproximou o corpo da feiticeira e perguntou com um semblante confuso.

 

“ _Roxa de ciúmes_. Bem, no seu caso, rosa de ciúmes” acrescentou Spike, enquanto ouvia a conversa.

 

“Sim, Pinkie você não precisa ficar assim só porque a Rainbow tem outra amiga”.

 

“Assim?”.

 

“Você já se olhou no espelho? Porque eu achei bonitinho…?” ela pendeu a cabeça para o lado “O que você fez com o cabelo, mas você parece estar um pouco chateada”.

 

“Eu não estou com ciúmes e muito menos chateada? Só porque a Rainbow preferiu a antiga amiga dela ao invés de sair comigo?” ela bufou, levantando-se e indo para a porta “A festa vai começar às 4 horas” e saiu.

 

Deixando para trás a feiticeira e andando olhando para o céu esperançosamente. Mas não viu o borrão multi colorido dos cabelos da amiga e continuou andando. Resolveu comprar um sorvete e assim o fez.

 

Estava andando mais uma vez na rua, com uma bolsa com as decorações da festa e um sorvete de com cinco bolas, todas com sabores diferentes quando viu Rainbow e Gilda.

 

Elas estavam suadas, e se um grifo pudesse estar vermelho, era assim que se pareciam. Rainbow sorriu para Gilda e falou “Eu tenho que fazer o meu trabalho com o tempo agora, não vai demorar muito. Por que que cê não vai dar um passeio, depois eu encontro você para a gente ir na festa de boas-vindas”.

 

“Beleza, vou ver se acho algo pra beber também” respondeu, se abanando com as garras.

 

“Até” assim alada partiu, deixando Gilda sozinha.

 

Pinkie instintivamente se escondeu atrás de uma barraca que estava vendo flores, a mulher ao ver Pinkie se esgueirando em baixo deu os ombros. A confeiteira continuou observando Gilda, para provar que Twilight estava errada.

 

**Pinkie não estava com ciúmes.**

 

Gilda olhou para a pacata cidadezinha sem muito interesse, indo para as barracas de legumes e frutas — basicamente toda a fonte de alimentação das pessoas de Equestria — e olhava com nojo. Ora ou outro recebia um olhar surpreso e de descrença, mas nunca um de ódio.

 

Algo que ela estranhou, as pessoas de Equestria não costumava tratar bem estrangeiros que não fossem ricos e bem, Gilda era apenas Gilda. Ela sentiu a barriga roncar e acabou cedendo, aproximando-se de uma barraca que estava vendendo maçãs e tomates.

 

“O que eu posso fazer por você?” perguntou uma garota jovem de cabelos verdes.

 

Pinkie observou, Gilda levar a garra ao queixo e coçar, fazendo um barulho metálico. “Hmm, só estou vendo se estão mesmo frescos” ela tirou a garra do queixo e pegou um tomate.

 

Com o canto dos olhos ela viu uma senhora se aproximar e não escondeu o sorriso ao imaginar em que peça pregaria nela, a velha se aproximou. Era a Vovó Smith, que carregava uma cesta com alguns produtos que não podia ser cultivados na fazenda.

 

“Boa tarde, como andam os negócios” saudou a outra mulher.

 

“Boa tarde,Vovó Smith. Eles vão bem e a Senhora?”.

 

Gilda aproveitou a distração e fez a cauda parecer um cobra, assim que  Vovó Smith viu, ela quase caiu para trás. “Aaah! Uma cobra, uma cobra! Corram para as colinas! Salve-se quem puder!”.

 

Gilda segurou a risada e se virou para a comerciante “Não estão frescas”.

 

Pinkie cerrou os punhos, fazendo uma careta ao presenciar a pegadinha-nada-engraçada da Gilda.

 

“Tadinha da Vovó Smith, ela não sabia que era uma piada. Foi horrível. Não” mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça “Nãnãnãnão, não posso julgá-la. Foi uma pegadinha engraçada, eu acho..?”.

 

Então Gilda usou o rabo e pegou um tomate grande e brilhante, afastou-se da vendedora e deu uma mordida suculenta, lambendo o bico no processo. Pinkie pie abriu a boca e uma parte dela está feliz por estar certa e a outra não.

 

Ela levou a mão a boca e se abaixou, com medo que aqueles olhos de predadores a encontrassem. “Mas eu julguei errado. Ela não é só horrível horripilante, é também uma ladra”.

 

Gilda continuou o caminho e para o azar da doce amiga de Pinkie, Fluttershy acabou no mesmo caminho que ela. Como sempre, estava fazendo uma boa ação e a dessa vez era ajudar uma família de patos a chegar a floresta.

 

Fluttershy guiava eles com tamanho cuidado que só notou Gilda parada quando trombou nela. Virou-se assustada, resmungando pedidos de desculpas quase inaudíveis “S-sinto muito, a-a culpa é minha”.

 

Mas mesmo com esse pedido patético, Gilda franziu mais a cara. “Ei, não tá vendo que eu to tentando andar por aqui?”.

 

“Desculpa, desculpa, eu só estava guiando…”

 

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para a Grifo que rugiu “ _Desculpa, desculpa_. Por que não olha por onde anda, garota?” com força o bastante para fazer Fluttershy ser arrastada alguns centímetros para trás e a família de pata se dispersar.

 

“Mas, mas eu… Eu… Eu…” chorou, fungando e se encolhendo de medo de Gilda.

 

O grifo bufou, empurrando Fluttershy com a garra e continuando o caminho sem se importar de deixar a garota em estado de choque murmurando desculpas, enquanto ela mesma resmungava irritada para si mesma “Ah, me poupe, todos esses humanos tão me deixando louca! Eu tenho que ir”.

 

Pinkie observou a cena toda com uma expressão de repulsa “Ela é uma estúpida, uma ladra, uma valentona. É o tipo mais horrível e horripilante de pessoa. Eu aguento, mas ninguém trata a Fluttershy desse jeito. Ninguém. Isso merece atitude extrema, no estilo Pinkie Pie”.

  
 

* * *

 

 

Como dito mais cedo por Pinkie Pie, as quatro hora em ponto as pessoas de Ponnyvile começavam a entrar na biblioteca. Pinkie estava na porta, saudando com toda alegria qualquer um que passasse pela porta com um caloroso abraço “Bem-vinda, bem-vinda, seja bem-vinda! Bem-vinda!”.

 

Mais no fundo, ao lado da mesa de comida Rarity e Applejack conversavam, ambas com bebidas — não alcoólicas — nas mãos, aproveitando esse tempo com o restante das garotas. Enquanto Fluttershy estava próxima a elas, sozinha sem sequer olhar para cima.

 

“Diacho, quem é essa Gilda?” perguntou a fazendeira, olhando para a guarda real.

 

“Ai, me disseram que é uma velha amiga da Rainbow Dash. Um grifo, tão raro” bebericou mais um gole com toda a educação no mundo e continuou “Não pensei que grifos pudessem ser capaz de socializar” terminou com o discurso carregado de ignorância.

 

Twilight chegou nesse momento, com a testa franzido pelo o que ouviu e bebeu mais um gole de vinho antes de falar, “O que te fazia pensar que Grifos ou qualquer outra criatura não pudesse socializar, Rarity?”.

 

A guarda arregalou os olhos “Bem, eu- é” fechou a boca com uma careta, pensando logo em seguida em Spike.

 

_Qual a diferença dele e de Gilda?_

 

Satisfeita com a expressão da amiga, Twilight virou-se para Fluttershy que parecia mais acanhada do que normalmente e perguntou:  “Você conheceu a Gilda, como ela é?”.

 

Ela olhou para as mãos e desviou o olhar, “Oh,el-ela é, bom, te falo depois, Twilight”.

 

Antes que Twilight pudesse questionar mais a amiga, Pinkie apareceu e envolveu  os braços ao redor do pescoço de Aj e Shy, sorrindo como sempre e perguntando, “E o que tão achando?”.

 

“Divertido como sempre, docinho” respondeu a fazendeira.

 

Fluttershy se encolheu e falou tão baixinho, que apenas Pinkie ouviu pela proximidade “Um, Pinkie Pie, sobre essa festa pra Gilda. Uhm… Você acha mesmo que é uma boa ideia?” virou-se para encarar a amiga e repetiu “Acha mesmo?”.

 

Pinkie estalou a língua, piscando para ela “Não esquenta a cabecinha com a chata da Gilda. A titia Pinkie Pie vai cuidar muito bem dela”.

 

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Fluttershy e ela bufou, observando Pinkie se afastar e ir cumprimetar as outras pessoas. “Mas eu sou um ano mais velha que você!” e riu, pois Pinkie causava esse efeito nas pessoas.

  
  
 

Foi quando A convida chegou e todos os olhares voltaram-se para ela, um misto de descrença e surpresa. Gilda estufou o peito e permitiu um sorriso-mostrando-as-presas aparecer no bico.

 

“Gilda!” exclamou Pinkie, com um sorriso no rosto.

 

Com isso, Fluttershy se encolheu atrás de Applejack que só olhou para ela curiosa, mas com um sorriso que a deixava segura.

 

Pinkie esticou a mão para Gilda, enquanto falava “Eu estou tão honrada de fazer uma festa assinada por Pinkie Pie, e eu espero muito mesmo que você se sinta muito bem-vinda entre nós”.

 

Gilda aceitou a mão de Pinkie e soltou um grito, enquanto as pessoas ao redor caiam na gargalhada.

 

“Ô Pinkie Pie, o velho truque do choque no aperto da pata. Você é demais” comentou Rainbow, surgindo com um copo de bebida rindo.

 

Gilda esfregou a pata e forçou um sorriso “Você é **demais** , Pinkie” enfatizou o  _“demais”_  de um jeito ameaçador que apenas fez Pinkie arquear a sobrancelha.

 

“Vem Gil, eu vou te apresentar às minhas outras amigas” Rainbow pegou a amiga pela pata e começou a puxar, mas Gilda conseguiu impedir.

 

“Vou pegar algo pra beber e já vou” respondeu.

 

“Ok”.

 

Gilda pegou Pinkie pela gola da camisa e arrastou para um lugar afastado da festa, onde ficou a centímetros de distância da confeiteira, “Eu sei o que está planejando”.

 

Mas, Pinkie riu e piscando os olhos inocentemente respondeu, “Eu espero que sim. Não era pra ser uma festa surpresa”.

 

“Eu quero dizer, que estou de olho em você”.

 

Pinkie empurrou ela, mas não com força para machucá-la ou chamar atenção e se aproximou, ficando na ponta dos pés “E eu estou com os olhos em você” virou-se e começou a andar, sendo seguida pela Grifo “Gente, eu gostaria de apresentar a Gilda, uma velha amiga da Rainbow Dash. Vamos homenageá-la e recebê-la em Ponyville”.

 

As pessoas aplaudiram e os eventos a seguir podem ser considerados armação ou apenas má sorte, mas o que ficou claro é que não se deve irritar um grifo. E a cada brincadeira inofensiva que Gilda caia — ela culpava Pinkie Pie — e ficava cada vez mais, mais e mais irritada. Pimenta na bala;ponche no copo furado;Cobrinhas-surpresa e Velinhas que acendem de novo.

 

Até que chegou a clássica brincadeira de colocar a cauda do cavalo-avestruz e Pinkie enfiou a venda nos olhos dela para ela não enxergar e começou a girar a girar. “Vamos girar e girar você, e agora pode colocar a cauda no cavalo-avestruz. Vai em frente e coloque a cauda” instruiu sobre a brincadeira.

 

Mas Gilda estava no extremo e não aguentou, com uma cara de poucos amigos no rosto retrucou “Vai em frente e coloque a cauda. Sei. Isso é outra pegadinha, né? Eu vou por aqui”.

 

“Espere. O pôster está—” não conseguiu terminar. O som de risadas a Gilda tropeçar e cair impediu a voz dela ser ouvida.

 

Gilda se levantou como um leão pronta para atacar, bufando e olhando para Pinkie. Ela rasgou a maldita venda dos olhos e rugiu, “Essa é a sua ideia de diversão? Eu nunca conheci um grupo tão chato e idiota em toda a minha vida! E Pinkie Pie, você! Você é a rainha da chatice com suas pegadinhas bobas. Você achou que iria me fazer ser menos descolada? Pois bem, Dash e eu somos dez vezes mais descoladas que todas vocês juntas” começou a andar em passos pesados, mas parou ao notar que a amiga não acompanhava e repetiu “Vamos Dash, estamos cheias dessa cena patética. Vamos, Rainbow Dash. Eu disse que estamos indo!”.

 

Rainbow estava com um cara séria, o que não era muito comum e nem agradável pois todos tinham se acostumado com a cara irônica ou convencida da alada. Ela cruzou os braços e por vergonha não conseguiu olhar nos olhos do Grifo. “Fui eu quem armou todas as pegadinhas desta festa”.

“O quê?” balbuciou, olhando com os olhos arregalados entre a amiga e Pinkie “Mas el-ela!”.

 

“Então eu sou a rainha da chatice?” passou a mão pelos cabelos e mexeu as asas, prosseguindo com o discurso com a voz magoada e embargada “Olha, elas não eram todas pra você, só que você teve o azar de cair em todas elas”.

 

“Sem chance. Foi a Pinkie Pie, ela que armou toda essa festa pra me fazer de boba” retrucou, dando um passo para trás.

 

“Eu?” ela repetiu incrédula “Eu fiz essa festa pra mudar suas atitudes. Pensei que uma boa festa te deixaria menos carrancuda e talvez a gente podia ser amigas”.

 

“E você não precisa de ninguém pra te fazer de idiota. Penso que meus velhos amigos deveriam tratar meus novos amigos de outro jeito.  _"Descolada"_ … é tudo que te importa? Eu acho que a nossa amizade precisa de um tempo Gilda, eu não quero ter uma amiga que faz isso com as minhas novas amigas” falou, lutando contra as lágrimas.

 

Rainbow não chorou.

 

“Bom, você… você… você é como um interruptor: descolada em uma hora e babaca logo depois. Quando cansar de ser babaca, vê se me procura. Até lá, Rainbow Dash” saiu batendo a porta.

 

O clima ficou pesado e o silêncio se instalou na festa. Rainbow estava vermelha de vergonha e outros sentimentos que ela não podia identificar, e doía. Ela soltou um longo suspiro, “Me desculpem por ter trazido a Gilda aqui”.

 

Se afastou, mas antes que pudesse sumir, Pinkie a pegou pelo braço. As duas se olharam por um momento e o sorriso compreensivo da confeiteira fez Rainbow também sorrir, um fraco, mas ainda um sorriso.

 

“Pinkie Pie, desculpa por ela ter estragado essa festa maravilhosa que você fez e por tudo” falou, olhando nos olhos da amiga para ela notar a sinceridade e o remorso.

 

“Ei, não se preocupa. Se quiser ir atrás dela e conversar com ela, eu vou entender. Dash, ela é uma das suas melhores amigas, não é?”

 

Rainbow balançou a cabeça, “Acho que não mais. Eu prefiro você. Sem ressentimentos?”.

 

Pinkie puxou ela para um abraço e falou na ouvido dela “Sem ressentimentos”.

  
  
 

A festa não tinha ocorrido da melhor maneira, mas ainda sim foi divertido. E enquanto Pinkie e Spike arrumaram a bagunça, Twilight estava sentada na poltrona com um pergaminho, uma pena e tinta.

 

_Querida Rainha Celestia,_

 

_Hoje aprendi que não é fácil aceitar quando quem você gosta prefere ficar com alguém não tão legal. Mesmo sendo impossível controlar as amizades do seu amigo, é possível controlar nosso próprio comportamento. Basta continuar um bom amigo. No final, as diferenças cairão e as verdades virão à tona._

 

_Sua aprendiz, Twilight Sparkle_

  
  
  
 

“Ei, Pinkie. Desculpe por dizer que tava julgando Gilda errado. Pelo jeito, eu que te julguei errado” explicou-se a feiticeira.

 

“Tá tudo bem Twilight, nem você pode ser a esperta  _espertona espertíssima_ sempre” com essas palavras ela deu as costas, rindo. Twilight fez o mesmo, talvez em outro momento poderia ter ficado ofendida, mas no final ela riu.

 

“Ei, Spike? Pode enviar isso para mim?”.


	21. XIX. A fé de uma criança

**Quando Twilight Sparkle convidou Spike para**  acompanhá-la ao seu estudo matinal ele nem sequer pensou antes de responder entusiasmando. “Sim!” após gritar, ficou com ambas as bochechas vermelhas. A feiticeira olhou cética para o entusiasmo dele, arqueando a sobrancelha e virando-se enquanto dava os ombros. Pegou a mochila com alguns livro que ia utilizar e saiu, Spike a seguiu com os olhinhos brilhando.

 

“Bom dia” cumpirmentou Twilight, com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios e devolvendo qualquer gesto gentil que alguém fazia a ela. Para ser sincera, Twilight estava começando a se acostumar com as pessoas de Ponyville e mesmo não admitindo em voz alta  _— sabia que era a sua casa —_  e isso assustava. Mas, balançou a cabeça de preocupações por enquanto, e continuou a caminhar para próximo da floresta e longe dos habitantes.

 

Não gostaria que ninguém se machucasse por conta de um erro próprio e claro, a Floresta Alforriada interferia com a magia dela e de provavelmente todos os seres mágicos de Equestria. Twilight queria descobrir o por que e ficar mais forte para as coisas que ela ia enfrentar.

 

“Então…” começou Spike, chutando uma pedra que quicou alguns metros até desaparecer dentro de um riacho “O que vamos fazer?”.

 

“Você leu o que eu te pedi _;A floresta Alforriada e seus segredos;Equestria mil anos de história e Equações magias volume IV_?” perguntou, tirando a mochila das costa e colocando encostada em um árvore.

 

Virou-se para olhar o assistente número 1 e ao ver os olhos arregalados suspirou, tirando um pano florido e jogando sobre o chão. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios dela e ela segurou a risada, tossindo e voltando a ficar séria.

 

“Não estou surpresa Spike, mas vou te dar um resumo sobre o que eu vou fazer e no que tu pode me ajudar” começou, praticamente como se fosse uma palestra “ A Floresta Alforriada não é como o resto de Equestria, ela não depende dos alados e dos humanos, a magia em si fornece tudo para sobreviver. Você entende como isso é fascinante? A floresta se reproduz sozinha sem ajuda nenhuma! Mas, também me faz perder o controle da minha magia” fez uma pausa, fechando os olhos.

 

Spike cruzou os braços, apreensivos e ficou em silêncio. Quando Twilight desapareceu como uma forte luz brilhante e re-apareceu em cima de uma árvores de um jeito nenhum um pouco confortável. Ela gemeu, esfregando a cabeça.

 

“Eu queria me teletransportar atrás de você, mas como vê…” falou alto, para Spike ouvir.

 

“Você tá bem?” perguntou preocupado, correndo até ela.

 

Ela se teletransportou de novo, dessa vez embaixo da árvore e o mais importante, com todos os membros no lugar. “Sim, apenas uma pouco ansiosa”.

 

“O que eu posso fazer?”.

 

“Lembra quando você me ajudava nas provas da escola, com magias simples e seguras?” perguntou, tirando algumas folhas do cabelos com a mão.

 

“Uhum, era legal” respondeu o híbrido “Vamo fazer isso?”.

 

“Sim, ao lado da floresta eu me sinto como se fosse uma criancinha aprendendo o princípios básicos da magia de novo” comentou, com um ar nostálgico.

 

Spike levou a mão ao peito, com o punho fechado “Como o seu assistente número 1 eu vou fazer de tudo para ajudá-la”.

  
  
  
  
 

Não seria correto comparar a magia de Twilight com outras pessoas, pelo simples fato que Twilight era muito mais que um gênio e alguém que aparecesse uma vez a cada um século ou até mais, Twilight é a encarnação da magia e tudo sobre ela vive disso e se isso, Twilight não sobreviveria.

 

Por isso, Spike, acostumado ao fato de Twilight sempre ser perfeita em mágica não entendeu o que estavam fazendo. Se Rarity estava tentando fazer o que Twilight estava, mesmo com a habilidade e o poder  —  _muito além que qualquer um normal_  — sequer conseguir usar a telecinese sem a magia misteriosa da floresta interromper e o que ela estivesse levitando, ia atacá-la sem ela conseguir controlar.

 

Alguns erros aqui e ali, mas finalmente Twilight conseguiu lançar os trinta feitiços perfeitamente após algumas horas. Com a’juda de Spike que a incentivou e adorou cada magia, principalmente a de transfiguração que fez o pedaço de graveto em cima do lábio superior do Spike transforma-se em um magnífico bigode.

 

Ele riu e começou a passar a mão no bigode como se sempre estive ali. Engrossou a voz e tentou falar de um jeito seduzente ( para uma criança) “ _Oui,_  olá Rarity. Ah, vejo que gosta do meu bigode é, eu também fico _mag-nific_  nele” olhou para a feiticeira e piscou.

 

Twilight revirou os olhos, rindo “Desculpa, Romeu. Por mais bonitão que esteja, foi só pra praticar, e eu vou ter que tirar agora”.

 

Mas antes que Spike pudesse protestar, gritos atraíram a’tenção dos dois. Twilight ficou em alerta pensando que algo estava errado e alguém em perigo, mas assim que viu duas crianças se aproximando e gritando de alegria se acalmou.

 

Dois garotos, aparentemente da mesma idade que Spike ou até menos, uma era alto e magricela, com alguns sarda espalhadas pelo rosto e uma cabelo bagunçado e o outro era ruivo, baixinho, gordinho e dentuço.

 

“Aaah! Snips, Snails! O que tá acontecendo?” perguntou Spike, assustado olhando para os dois.

 

Um começou a falar e Twilight não soube qual, mas ficou intrigada por Spike conhecê-los.

 

“Não tá sabendo?” perguntou, Spike balançou a cabeça e ele fez uma cara de surpresa muito exagera “Tem uma nova feiticeira na área!”.

 

“Tão… tão dizendo que ela tem mais poderes do que qualquer um!” completou o Snips, tão animado quanto o amigo.

 

Twilight continua com a mesma expressão neutra, observando a cena com um brilho divertido nos olhos. Mas, para Spike o que as duas crianças falaram era um absurdo. Ele abriu a boca e fechou várias vezes, até conseguir rosnar “Sem chance!”.

 

Twilight arqueou a sobrancelha, e olhou curiosa para ele. Snips e Snails também, foi o magricela que perguntou “Hmm?”.

 

“Esse título é da Twilight aqui. O elemento da magia e salvadora da Princesa Luna. Ela é a archmage mais jovem dos últimos séculos, a mais jovem da história a se formar na Universidade da Rainha Celestia, considerada por muito um genio e prodigio e agora, uma das poucas que tiveram a honra de ser a estudante pessoal da Rainha” falou com um tom de voz orgulhoso.

 

Mas os dois eram crianças e não sabiam a importância do título e deram os ombros. Spike ficou mais bravo ainda e quando ia continuar  — os mais títulos da feiticeira — ela colocou a mão no ombro dele e sorriu-sem-mostrar-os-dentes.

 

“Uau, estou curiosa para conhecer essa feiticeira” falou.

 

“O show dela vai acontecer daqui a pouco lá na praças, você quer ir com a gente?” perguntou, corando.

 

“Você que ir, Spike?.

 

Ele fechou a cara e concordou a cabeça, “Vocês vão ver o quanto estão errados”.

  
  
  
  
 

Enquanto andavam, Twilight observava os três conversando e nem pareciam que estavam prestes a brigar há alguns minutos atrás. Ela ficou satisfeita, com crianças as coisas eram muito mais simples. Mas, andando Twilight percebeu o vazio na rua e lembrou-se que Ponyville era uma cidade pequena, então qualquer coisa diferente seria a atração e falada na cidade por semanas.

 

Ao contrário de Canterlot, onde a cada esquina algum artista se exibia em busca de algum trocado e reconhecimento, por isso era uma perspetiva estranha dar tanto ibope para apenas uma feiticeira  — que nem usaria magia — na opinião de Twilight, provavelmente deveria ser alguma ilusionista.

  
 

Assim que chegaram, descobriram que basicamente toda a população está lá, os quatro se enfiaram no meio das pessoas e conseguiram chegar bem na frente do “palco’, se isso pudesse ser chamado assim.

 

Twilight sorriu para as cinco amigas que retribuíram o sorriso, ficou ao lado de Rarity.

 

“Aproximem-se! Venham testemunhar a extraordinária mágica da Grande e Poderosa Trixie!” falou a voz conhecida, com o mesmo ego de sempre.

 

Twilight engasgou e olhou para Rarity, que fez uma careta quando se come algo estragado e depois a feiticeira olhou para Pinkie, que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

 

“É ela” rosnou Rarity, passando a mãos pelo lindo e sedoso cabelo.

 

Uma fumaça fedida surgiu e dentro dela, Trixie apareceu. Com o sorriso convencido no rosto e a mesma roupa chamativa de antes, Twilight sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e levou a mão as bochechas, sentido-as ferver.

 

“Atenção, enquanto a Grande e Poderosa Trixie realiza as mágicas mais espetaculares do mundo, nunca testemunhadas por olhos de meros mortais antes” as pontos dos dedos dela brilharam em um azul escuro e sobre a cabeça da plateia nuvens trovejando surgiram.

 

Rarity tentou segurar a risada, porque era exatamente a mesma coisa que ela tinha feito na taverna, mas foi alto o bastante para Trixie notar. A primeira reação da ilusionista foi fazer uma careta —  _muito parecida com a da Rarity_  — e depois olhar para Twilight. Ninguém pareceu notar, mais Trixie arregalou os olhos e fechou a boca.

 

“A Grande e Poderosa Trixie não acredita no que encontrou, oh mundo pequeno” um sorriso maldoso apareceu nos lábios dela “Trixie irá mostrar para vocês como um duelo de feiteiras é, não é mesmo cabelo-verde?”.

 

“Ei, Trixie! Não sabia que estava pronta para ser mais uma vez derrotada por mim” Rarity falou com todo o charme, dando um passo para frente.

 

“Trixie acha difícil a ralé como você se comparar a Trixie. A salvadora Hoofington que derrotou a temível Ursa Maior! Mas venha, Trixie aceita o seu desafio e de qualquer um”

 

“Opa, eu aceito o seu desafio” Rainbow falou, decolando e colocando os óculos escuros e cruzando os braços para encarar a feiticeira convencida “Então,  _Trixx-ie_  o que te faz tão ser tão poderosa?”.

 

“Trixie está prestes a contar -mostrar a vocês como Trixie derrotou a Ursa Maior” ela estalou a mão direita e fogos de artifícios disparam, mostrando a imagem de uma Ursa Maior — _ou o que pensavam que era a aparência de uma_  — rugindo “Quando toda a esperança havia sido perdida, quando as pessoas de Hoofington não tinham ninguém para ajudá-los, a Grande e Poderosa Trixie apareceu, e com sua poderosa mágica, derrotou a ursa maior e a mandou para sua caverna na Floresta Alforriada”.

 

Enquanto falava de um jeito dramático, as imagens no céu mostravam a luta e a glória e coisas fantasiosas demais, exageradas demais.

 

Com isso Rainbow caiu na gargalha e provocou a ira da feiticeira, movida a força do ódio humilhou a alada. Applejack também aceitou o desafio, claro que iria, e acabou do mesmo jeito. Por motivos que Rarity não gostaria de ficar com o cabelo verde novamente e por preguiça de dar bola para ela, deu os ombros e disse, alto o bastante para a feiticeira convencida ouvir no meio da gargalhada.

 

“Mas quem salvou a sua bunda não foi Twilight Sparkle, protegeu a você e o resto das pessoas na taverna” acertou direto na ferida.

 

Trixie deixou de infernizar Aj e Rainbow, pulou do palco improvisado e foi até Rarity. As duas ficaram se encarando por alguns momentos, até a feiticeira convencida voltar a sorrir e olhar para Twilight.

 

Twilight observava tudo com uma expressão entendia no rosto por ser exatamente igual da ultima vez.

 

“A Grande e Poderosa Trixie te desafia para um duelo” rosnou, usando a tom de voz mais convencido.

 

Twilight sentiu o olhar de todos sobre si, mas ela não gostava de usar a mágica desse jeito e tinha que voltar a praticar a magia de verdade. Então ela andou, até estar a centímetros do rosto da feiticeira convencida e sorriu amigavelmente.

 

“É”.

 

“O-o que?” ela tentou se afastar, mas Twilight a segurou pelo ombro e esticou a mão para ela.

 

Trixie olhou para baixo, pela diferença de altura enquanto Twilight continuava com a mão esticada. “Você é mais poderosa que eu”.

 

“Aha!” ela tentou soar orgulhosa, mas não pareceu muito “Mais uma vez, a Grande e Poderosa Trixie provou ser a mais fantástica feiticeira de toda a Equestria” deu um tapa na mão de Twilight e se virou “Sem a menor sombra de dúvida”.

 

Twilight desfez o sorriso e continuou com a mesma expressão neutra na face, olhou para Rarity que entendia o sentimento e virou-se para ir embora.

 

“Se isso acontece a algumas semanas atrás eu teria _arrancado as mãos dela_ ” comentou como se fosse algo normal, para apenas Rarity ouvir.

 

A guarda passou a mãos pelos cabelos e riu, “Eu teria deixado ela careca. Acho que isso significa que amadurecemos”.

 

“É, mesmo que alguns não entendam que seria um perda de tempo”.

  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Spike ficou muito mal humorado. Não querendo ficar na biblioteca com a Twilight, que lia Criaturas da floresta da liberdade e como não ser comido, tranquilamente.

 

Mas, enquanto caminhava para o  _Sugarcube Corner_ para comer algo, acabou mais uma vez trombando na dupla Snips e Snails.

 

“O que vocês dois tão fazendo?” perguntou com os braços cruzados e um olhar sério.

 

“Apenas servido a A-G-P-T” respondeu Snails, como fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

 

“A o que?”.

 

“À Grande e Poderosa Trixie, duh”.

 

“Sim, nós acabamos de trazer o milk-shake dela e escutando mais histórias incríveis sobre ela. Sabia que uma vez ela soluciona um crime que era praticamente impossível?”.

 

“Ah, é? Uau, vocês são duas portas” respirou fundo “Como vocês podem cair no papo dela? Ela é só uma exibida. Diferente da Twiligh-” não conseguiu terminar, pois foi empurrado.

 

Snips ficou vermelho e retrucou “A Grande e Poderosa Trixie derrotou a ursa maior”.

 

“É mesmo? Vocês estavam lá?”.

  
 

Eles se entreolharam e fizeram caretas, Spike sorriu.  “A não ser que a ursa maior apareça na rua e a Trixie a derrote, não vou acreditar no que ela diz, e nem vocês deveriam” com essas duas palavras ela foi embora.

 

Bravo, mas agora um pouco satisfeito.

  
 

“Ahm, a ursa maior andando por aqui? Snails! Tá pensando no que eu tô pensando?”.

  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Agora, no meio da noite correndo como se a vida dependesse disso  _— e dependia —_  a dupla de criança começou a se arrepender da decisão de entrar na Floresta da Liberdade e procurar a Ursa Maior. Mas, agora era tarde demais e o rugido da besta gigante ficava cada vez mais alto.

  
  
  
 

Trixie caiu da rede, onde dormia por conta das insistes batidas na porta. Com uma cara nada agradável ela abriu, e ficou surpresa ao ver aquelas duas crianças chatas cheios de corte e sujos. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando os dois recuperarem o fôlego.

 

Mas, antes que eles pudessem falar, um rugido interrompeu o silêncio da noite e o chão começou a tremer.

 

“O que vocês fizeram?” perguntou, empurrando os dois da frente e olhando para a origem dos rugidos.

 

Trixie estava de pijama e tinha resquícios de baba sob o queixo, mas ela não se importou. “O que vocês fizeram?” repetiu a pergunta mais duramente.

 

“Grande e Poderosa Trixie, você tem que derrotar a ursa” falou Snails.

 

“Sim, derrote ela pra gente ver” esfregou o braço machucado “Deu muito trabalho pra trazer ela aqui”.

 

Foi nessa hora que Trixie abriu a boca, sem saber o que responder. No final ela explodiu, agarrando os dois pelo ombros e gritando sem se importar se cuspia neles “Pera aí, vocês a trouxeram aqui?” ela largou eles, passando a mão sobre a testa suada “Vocês dois são idiotas? _Pelo amor de Celestia!”._

 

“Mas, você é a Grande e Poderosa Trixie” Snips respondeu com a voz trêmula.

 

“Já se esqueceu? Você derrotou a ursa maior” acrescentou o outro.

 

Com as mãos tremendo ela virou-se para encarar a criatura, “Ahn, tudo bem” engoliu a seco “A-afastem-se. Trixie lida com isso, de novo” ela acrescentou

 

Mas as pernas dela ficaram moles ao observar a Ursa Maior. Era um Urso gigante com que o pelo que parecia o céu estrelado a noite. Os olhos vermelhos como o fogo e dentes que devorariam pessoas sem nenhum problema.

 

As palmas da mão de Trixie começaram a brilhar em um azul e cordas saíram dentro da vagão que Trixie estava dormindo. Ela tentou inutilmente amarrar as patas da Ursa Maior, porém foi em vão. Com as garras afiadas como o aço ela arrebentou a corda se nenhum problema.

 

Trixie tentou outros truques, mas tudo o que ela fazia parecia irritar mais o monstro.

 

“Pare de brincadeira e derrote ela logo” falou com a voz trêmula.

 

“É, vamos lá! Cadê todas aquelas explosões, fumaça e coisa e tal que nem antes?” perguntou desesperado Snips, abraçado mais o amigo.

 

Trixie caiu de joelhos no chão, com lágrimas rolando pelos olhos. “Trixie não pode. E-eu nunca fiz isso. Ninguém pode vencer a ursa maior. Eu inventei a história pra ficar mais legal” fungou, olhando para o chão de tamanha vergonha.

 

“Você inventou!?” perguntou incrédulo, com as lágrimas escorrendo  pelo rosto “Mas se ninguém pode derrotar a Ursa Maior, o que vai acontecer com a gente?”.

 

“Com a mamãe e o papai, a escola e a cidade?” sussurrou a si mesmo.

 

A Ursa Maior tentou acertar a garras nos três, mas com sorte eles conseguiram desviar e a Ursa rugiu, atacando uma casa e destruindo o telhado dela.

 

Aos poucos as luzes das casas se acenderam e as pessoas notaram que estava algo errado, assim que viram o monstro assustador e correram para se afastar. Menos Twilight, que cheirava a vinho.

 

Ela  cambaleou pela tamanho embriaguez, até chegar onde estava os três. Ela perguntou com a voz embolado “ _O qu..e acontece..u_?”.

 

A dupla olhou para o baixo e sussurram “Trouxemos a ursa pra cidade”.

 

“E Trixie não pode derrotar a Ursa” completou o outro

 

Mas a multidão começou a se formar, Twilight olhou para trás e viu as amigas ela sentia o mundo virar e respirou fundo, dando um passo para frente e sorrindo — fez uma careta ao tentar sorrir — para aliviar as amigas e Spike.

 

Twilight levantou as mãos e uma barreira invisível se formou em volta da Ursa, impedido dela se mover e destruir algo a mais. Twilight se abaixou, tocando o solo e sussurrando em uma língua antiga e já extinta, assim os insetos começaram a produzir uma canção de ninar.

 

Twilight se lembrou da folha da árvore da sequoira, uma folha que media aproximadamente trintas metros e essa árvore existia na Floresta Alforriada e cerrou os dentes para trazê-la até aqui. Não foi fácil, já que Twilight não estava vendo o que estava fazendo e a ainda tinha que manter a barreira e controlar os animais para continuar com o barulho.

 

Suor escorria do rosto dela e ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, mas resistiu e quando a folha estava próxima os olhos de Twilight ficaram brancos, brilhantes e a folha tomou a forma de uma mamadeira que pingava a leite.

 

Twilight enfiou com a telecinese a mamadeira na boca da Ursa, que estava prestes a fechar os olhos e cair, desfez o feitiço da barreira e entrelaçou ambas as mãos, com os olhos brilhando. Um aura lilás rodeou a Ursa, ambas desapareceram da vista da cidade.

 

Twilight correu, sendo o mais cuidadosa possível para não acordar o Ursa que dormia tranquilamente, mas quando chegou na beira da floresta percebeu que se entrasse não conseguiria controlar a magia.

 

Por isso ela fechou os olhos e levou a Ursa de volta para a caverna e passou quase meia-hora mas, tudo pareceu ser em um piscar de olhos.

 

Assim que Twilight acabou, ela caiu de joelhos e  _vomitou_  todo a bebida que tinha ingerido e voltou para a cidade. Onde todos olhavam para ela surpresa, ela corou.

 

“Como?” perguntou Trixie a Twilight “Como você derrotou uma Ursa Maior”.

 

Twilight limpou o suor da testa e sentiu a bile na boca, “Aquilo não era uma Ursa Maior. Aquilo era um bebê, e só estava bravo por te sido acordado e depois assustado de estar longe da mãe” ela deu um olhar sério para a dupla, que fez todos se arrepiarem.

 

Twilight estava acabada e brava, não por conta da magia em si, mas por conta de misturar tanto feitiços quando sequer conseguia falar. Ela continuou com o olhar gelado, mas antes que pudesse falar algo cruel Rarity a interrompeu.

 

“Twilight!” falou o nome dela sério.

 

“Se aquilo fosse uma Ursa Maior e ela tivesse acertado alguém, essa pessoa ia perder a magia. Se aquilo fosse uma Ursa Maior, teria matado vocês três sem se esforçar e vocês dois estão bastantes encrencados”.

 

“Me desculpa” os dois choraram “Merecemos qualquer castigo que nos dê”.

 

Mas Twilight ignorou eles e continuou olhando para Trixie,  _“Trixie_ …” começou, mas ela não sabia o que fazer.

 

“Trixie não irá agradecer” com essas palavras ela fez uma bomba de gás fedida estourar e desapareceu.

 

Por algum motivo, Twilight sentiu lágrimas nos olhos.

  
  
  
 

Era o começo da madrugada e ninguém conseguia dormir, por isso Twilight bebia uma taça de vinho enquanto falava com Spike, “ Querida Rainha Celestia” ela fez uma pausa. Bebeu mais um gole “Percebi que não importa no que os outros acreditam, não posso forçá-los a vê-los razão. Mesmo que esteja na frente deles e a verdade pode ser pior, e que jamais devo inventar histórias onde derroto criaturas que na verdade não posso, pois as vezes um par de crianças pode trazer essa criatura e quase destruir a cidade. Sua estudante, Twilight Sparkle. Ah, Spike adicione um parágrafo a mais”.

 

“PS” ele murmurou.

 

_“A praça da cidade foi destruída. Talvez a vossa alteza possa fazer algo em relação a isso”._


	22. XX. O porque não deve-se irritar Fluttershy

**A Fluttershy passou a mão por um animáis,** soltando o pulmão e voltando a cuidar dos animaizinhos que buscavam por ajuda e era o mínimo que ela podia fazer. Porém, a razão foi uma sensação de desconforto e voltou a atenção para as _lontras-morcego_ s embaixo da pequena ponte que levava a casa dela.

 

Fluttershy pairava embaixo da ponte, observando com um olhar dócil a caverna que os animais fizeram, ela enfiou a mão e revistou os seus dois frescos. Ela não foi realizada, mas infelizmente a natureza foi e não foi alvo porque proteger todas as criaturas, ela teve que respeitar.

 

Após acariciar a cabeça dos morcegos e respondedores, “Oh, não foi nada nada Sr. e Sra. Se precisar de ajuda estarei aqui ”ao agradecimento que os dois deram a ela.

 

Assim continuou, o cuidado da ferida de alguns animais aqui e ali, o alimento os alimentos que a vida próximo a casa da alada. Fluttershy corou ao ouvir um pardal oferecer a um minhoca que ela teve dado a ele. Ela riu, brincando com as alças do macacão e respondendo “Eu fico lisonjeada, mas-tenho que continuar cuidando dos outros. Quem sabe em outro momento? ”.

 

Foi fácil fazer isso, ela gostava e os animais também. Bem, mais ou menos até ela ver o que é conhecido como branco, com as patinhas batendo sob o chão impaciente, se ele continua como um buraco e aparece e engoli-lo. A fluttershy se aproximou mais de uma cesta recém-colhida da horta e oferecendo um ele.

 

Cheirou o anjo e deu um olhar esnobe - _muito parecido com o da raridade_ \- e fez uma careta e olhou para o lado oposto de Fluttershy, com o focinho empinado. Fluttershy suspirou cansada e sentou-se ao lado do coelho.

 

“Anjo, por favor você tem que comer. Eu acabei de colher essa cenoura e já lavei, tudo pra você. Pode dar ao menos três mordidinhas? ”Enfiou uma cenoura na cara do coelho e ele deu uma tapa na mão dela“ Ok, duas mordidinhas? Não, última quanto a isso. Uma? ”

 

Mas this Angel is a mouth to dar uma mordida na cenoura, que olhou para o céu e depois para Fluttershy. Revirou os olhos - Angel vive fazendo isso - e correu, na verdade disparou. Fluttershy levou o pneu e a massa, mas o logotipo se recuperou e levantou-se tropeçando e levantando voo para pegar o coelho.

 

Foi rápido, porque a era Fluttershy sem sombra de texto foi mais rápida que o coelho, mas assim que ela pousou e agarrou Angel, arrependeu-se assim que ele abriu o dedo dela. Ela guinchou e perguntou calma, “Ei, calma eu pensei que você gostasse de cenoura”.

 

Angel bufou e tossiu, como se estivesse engasgando com algo e Fluttershy se desesperou. “Ai, nossa. Você está bem? Você está tossindo porque se engasgou com a cenourinha?”.

 

A tosse do coelho aumentou e Fluttershy perguntou mais uma vez preocupada “Quer um pouquinho de água?”.

 

O coelho apontou a pata para o céu e Fluttershy abriu a boca sem saber o que dizer. Na montanha, além de Ponnyvile uma nuvem espessa e negra de fumaça aos poucos começa a encobrir Ponyville.

 

“Por causa dessa nuvem gigante assustadora de fumaça negra?” sussurrou, e viu o olhar de Angel como  _eu-tava-tentando-te-falar-a-um-tempão-idiota_  “Eu vou entender isso como um… sim. E vou avisar as pessoas de Ponyville.

  
  
  
  
  
 

Com o anjo no colo e voando o mais rápido que as mulheres voam, o Fluttersh chegou a Ponyville e como sempre a cidade estava calma, com algumas pessoas conversando aqui e com um pouco de sono. Fluttershy quase perdeu o controle na hora de pousar e falou, como era Fluttershy não se moveu de um sussurro jogado ao vento. “ _Socorro. Socorro! Por favor? Ajudem! Tem uma nuvem de fumaça horrível. Gente, eu escutem ..._

 

Mas Fluttershy foi interrompido pela amiga, arco-íris que o que fez em uma bola de futebol. Arco-íris Toda tinha a'tenção na bola e contava “ _Trezentos e Quarenta e SEIS ...”_ mas Ela pareceu Notar uma amiga “ _Sou so eu, uma futura recordista de embaixadinhas de Equestria”._

 

Como se alguma coisa para invocar a festa Pinkie, uma confeiteira apareceu e começou a falar empolgada. “Ah, puxa! Isso pede uma comemoração! ”.

 

" _Não, Pinkie Pie, não é hora de nenhuma comemoração. Agora é hora c pânico, de- ”._

 

“Oh! Eu vou precisar de balões! Um pra cada pônei de Ponyville! ”Começou o olhar em volta.

 

“ _Mas… tem fumaça. E onde tem fumaça, tem fogo. E ..._

 

“Vamos ver, temos um, dois, três, quatro ...” começou a contar e apontar para cada pessoa que contava.

 

Enquanto isso, arco-íris continuou contando as embaixadinhas “Quatrocentos e cinquenta e cinco…”.

 

"Cinco, seis ..." continuou Pinkie.

 

Assim Rainbow perdeu uma conta e olhou muito brava para uma rosada “Pinkie Pie! Agora eu tenho que começar de novo ”.

 

“Sete…” ela parou e olhou para RD com um sorriso-de-desculpas “Ah foi mal…”.

 

“ _Todos vamos ter que começar de novo, em uma nova cidade. Porque a nossa vai ser-_ ” não foi surpresa quando Fluttershy foi interrompida, por mais uma vez Pinkie gritando e correndo atrás de Rainbow. “ _Ai, por favor, é uma emergência. Eu preciso que todo mundo-_ ” tentou falar mais alto, só que não passou de murmúrios.

 

Fluttershy já sentia a lágrimas e o olhar de reprovação de Angel sobre si, quando Twilight apareceu e tomou a rédeas da situação com maestria. A feiticeira chegou com presença — algo que ela não fazia com um motivo muito bom, como esse — e uma confiança que faria Trixie se morder de inveja.

 

“Ouçam todos! Uma nuvem de fumaça está se espalhando por toda a Equestria” anunciou com uma voz séria. Em cima de um banco para todos poderem observá-la.

 

Com isso as pessoas olharam para o céu e viram a nuvem cada vez mais encobrindo o céu e se desesperavam. Com murmúrios que logo deixaram o lugar calmo de antes uma feira de peixe.

 

 _“Era o que eu estava tentando_ -” resmungou Fluttershy.

 

“Mas não se preocupem. Recebi uma carta da Rainha Celestia informando que essa fumaça não é causada por um incêndio” com essas palavras as pessoas se acalmaram e um sorriso nervoso brotou nos lábios da feiticeira “E sim por um dragão”.

  
  
  
  
 

O mais estranho sobre toda a situação, era que as garotas — com exceção de Fluttershy não estavam surtando como o resto da população. Após conseguir fugir das insistes perguntas, os oito se trancaram na biblioteca e começaram a discutir o que ia fazer para lidar com a situação.

 

Spike e Angel estavam sentados no sofá, uma e cada ponta se encarando enquanto Pinkie Pie se distraia com qualquer coisa e ria. Rainbow segurava a bola na mãos e olhava curiosa para Rarity e Twilight, que estavam bagunçando a biblioteca de ponta a cabeça. E Fluttershy estava de pé, encolhida em um canto olhando para qualquer ruído como se um dragão a fosse atacar.

 

Applejack que ajeitava o chapéu nervosamente sob a cabeça foi a primeira a falar, desde que pisaram ali. “Ninguém vai perguntar o que um dragão adulto ´ta fazendo aqui, em Equestria?”.

 

Twilight olhou para um livro e enfiou na mochila, que estava lotada de livros e virou-se para a amiga. “Dormindo” respondeu como se fosse algo simples e voltou a arrumar a mochila.

 

As outras garotas ficaram com um interrogação enormes na frente de face e perguntaram todas, quase simultaneamente “Hmm?”.

 

“De acordo com o relatório da Rainha Celestia, ele está cochilando. O ronco dele é o que causa a fumaça” explicou.

 

“Ele precisa mesmo ver um médico” comentou, olhando para Rarity que confirmou como se Pinkie tivesse dito algo sagrado “Isso não é muito saudável”.

 

Rarity passou a mão pelos cabelos dramaticamente, “É, e pelo menos não está soltando fogo. O que podemos fazer, queridas?”.

 

Rainbow levantou voo e falou com a voz determinado e fogo nos olhos  “Eu vou dizer o que a gente pode fazer” preparou para dar um chute em uma estátua de madeira no centro da biblioteca, porém Twilight a levitou antes que Rainbow a acertasse “Dar um chute no traseiro dele”.

 

“Rainbow, por favor sem danificar a biblioteca” repreendeu e fez um biquinho zangado “Nós precisamos convencê-lo a ir cochilar em outro lugar ou então, Equestria poderá ficar coberta por fumaça pelos próximos cem anos”.

 

Sem ter a intenção, Rarity quebrou o clima pesado que tinha se formado, “ E como eu teria o meu sono de beleza?”.

 

Com isso a garotas riram e ficaram aliviadas, pois ela teriam umas as outras.

 

“Tudo bem pessoal, preciso que peguem suas coisas rápido. Tem uma longa jornada pela frente. Nos encontramos em uma hora aqui na frente ”e então ela olhou para Spike e depois franziu a testa“ Spike, você pode acompanhar Flutterhy e ficar a cuidar dos animais dela? ”.

 

Ele é o peito, como sempre que a crepúsculo tem uma grande importância e encerra o sofá, “Claro, cuidarei deles com a minha vida”.

 

“Eu sei. Garotas, antes de você precisar de uma ajuda para arrumar um mala, pode ir Spike ”falou apressadamente, tentando não parecer que estava mentindo.

 

Fluttershy saiu com uma tímida despedida, pegou Anjo no colo e saiu com Spike no calcanhar. Assim que a porta se fechou, Twilight respirou fundo. “Você não pode convencer o dragão a sair pacificamente de ter que usar os meios” começou, explicando com uma voz um tanto sombria.

 

“Você está falando em matar um dragão? Eu não gosto disso, mas como mataríamos uma criatura assim? ”Falou Pinkie, com sobrancelhas franzidas.

 

“É, eles não são invencíveis e populares?” Adicionou Rainbow, pela primeira vez um pouco receosa.

 

“Pode confiar na gente docinho” incentivou a feiticeira a continuar.

 

Twilight se ajoelhou no chão e tocou as pontas do dedo na madeira, fazendo uma corrida de invocação surgir e depois da corrida uma espada embainhada. Crepúsculo não é para a espada, apenas uma comunicação com uma telecinese e começou a se explicar, “Não me importo como conseguir essa espada, não é um dos momentos mais importantes da minha vida. Mas, essa espada é feita de um metal duro, que é de um lugar distante e banhado no sangue do  _Dragão Glaedr_ ”.

 

Rarity levou uma boca e sussurrou “ _dracointerfectorem_ ”.

 

“Sim, são as que foram forjadas durante uma guerra entre os nascidos do céu e os dragões. Por isso eu não queria o Spike aqui aqui ”.

 

Por que você tem algo assim, Crepúsculo? Perguntou Applejack com medo da resposta.

 

Crepúsculo apenas olhou com um olhar frio para uma fazendeira, que teve uma expressão de desgosto e cruzou os braços. Estava claro que  **era para Spike,**  mas Twilight não era respondedor.

 

Por ISSO levitou uma espada e entregou uma raridade, Falando “Meus Conhecimentos em manusear Uma espada São Quase nulos, POR ISSO eu gostaria that rápido Você ficasse com ela” Os Olhos de Raridade brilharam “tambem, se Quiser DEPOIS eu Posso te ensinar hum jeito de invocá-la sem você ficar sem energia ”.

 

Rarity pegou no cabo da espada e desembainhou ela, mostrando o metal branco e brilhoso enquanto palavras escritas em uma idioma que a guarda costas não conhecia.

 

“ **Protega os céus, a terra e a magia**. É o que está escrito no idioma dos dragões”.

  
  
  
  
  
 

Após voltarem para casa e se arrumarem, voltaram em menos de quarenta minutos com expressões determinadas e mochilas com provisões para enfrentar qualquer coisas.

 

“Muito bem garotas, escutem só:fiz a rota mais rápida, temos que manter um bom ritmo pra chegarmos no topo da montanha antes do anoitecer” falou, apontando para a montanhas logo atrás dela.

 

Fluttershy sentiu a pernas se tornarem borracha e guinchou, “M-m-montanha?” repetiu.

 

“O dragão está naquela caverna bem no topo” respondeu, olhando para o mapa para conferir pela vigésima sétima vez.

 

Applejack, que vestia uma botina costumeira, calça jeans azul desbotada e uma vez de uma camisa flanela, estava agora vestindo uma camisa vermelha e uma jaqueta de couro _(sintético)_ . Comentou, olhando para a roupa das amigas “Parece bem frio lá”.

 

Fluttershy usava o mesmo macacão e um tênis para caminhar e Rainbow usava um conjunto de cinza de moletom, mas não era isso que um intrigava. Porque a mesma medida pode ter sido tão alta quanto sua intensidade. Crepúsculo estava usando o botão cinza em vez das camisetas de botões.

 

“Pode apostar que é. Quanto mais para, mais o gelado vai ficar mais. Rainbow, segurando uma risada ao olhar para as duas também.

 

“Ainda não com o meu cachecol” falou a guarda, enfiando uma mão na bolsa de mão e pegando um cachê deslumbrante e vestido sem pescoço.

 

Pinkie assobiou: “Ooh! Arrasou! ”.

 

Isso é. Vai não se deixar quentinha e confortável ”Rainbow não conseguiu segurar o sarcasmo.

 

"Não foi com a cintura para guardar", disse Rarity ficou satisfeita com isso.

  
  
 

Fluttershy se aproximou da feiticeira concentrada no mapa, e começou a falar— murmurar “Uhm, com licença, Twilight? Eu sei que está ocupado… Mas se tivermosmos só um minutinho… ”.

 

"Uhm" respondeu, não prestando atenção em nada que ela falava.

 

"Então, eu ... eu estou pensando, uhm, e talvez eu devesse ficar em Ponyville" evitou olhar para a feiticeira.

 

"Uhum".

 

“Ótimo! Você vai ficar. Você vai ficar e- ”a cada palavra se afastava, pronta para voar para a casa.

 

A cabeça da feiticeira deu um 360° e ela processou o que Fluttershy tinha falado, deu uma passo atrás da amiga e a agarrou pelo ombro “Espera! Você tem que ir! Sua habilidade com os animais com certeza será útil”.

 

Fluttershy mordeu o lábio, olhando para tudo menos para Twilight “Não se preocupe com os seus amiguinhos. O Spike vai tomar conta deles”.

 

“Mas-mas…” tentou buscar uma desculpas.

 

“Ótimo” sorriu e voltou para pegar a mochila. Rainbow aproveitou essa oportunidade e se aproximou da feiticeira.

 

“Cê tem certeza que quer que a Fluttershy vá? Olha, ela tem medo da própria sombra, e vai acabar atrasando a gente”.

 

Twilight franziu os lábios e olhou para a Fluttershy amedrontada “Ela só tá um pouco nervosa. Quando estivermos a caminho, ela ficará bem” assim que terminou de falar, Fluttershy deu um pulo e um grito a uma folha encostar nas mãos delas.

 

Twilight suspirou, não tão mais confiante e forçou-se a sorrir “Muito bem garotas, vamos lá!”.

  
  
  
  
  
 

Não correram porque Twilight odiava fazer isso, mas mantiveram um ritmo rápido e em pouco tempo chegaram a montanhas. Quantos estavam prestes a escalar a íngreme subida, a terra pareceu tremer e elas ficaram paradas por alguns segundos segundos apavoradas.

 

“Caraca. Que que foi isso?” perguntou Rainbow, olhando ao redor para ver se nenhum outro monstro estava prestes a atacar.

 

“Isso é o que acontece quando um dragão ronca” explicou mais uma vez a feiticeira.

 

Com o susto esclarecido começaram a subir, menos Fluttershy que olhou para cima com os olhos esbugalhados.

 

“É tão… é tão… alto” falou Shy.

 

“Ô gata, isso é uma montanha” fez o _olhar de sabe-tudo_  — igual da Twilight — e decolou “Eu vou voar até lá e vou dar uma olhada!”.

 

Mas, antes que fizesse isso a fazendeira a agarrou pelo pé e grunhiu como da ultima vez “Espera um pouco aí. Eu acho que devemos ir juntas” Rainbow fez o barulho de uma criança birrenta “É mais seguro assim” acrescentou.

 

“Ai, tá bom, vai” respondeu Rainbow, sem muito entusiasmo

  
 

Já alguns metros acima, Rarity comentava com Pinkie que sorria e concordava com tudo. Twilight estava na frente, liderando o grupo.

 

“Eu ouvi dizer que o que brilha mais que as escamas do dragão são as joias que eles guardam em suas cavernas. Hmm, aposto que se eu pedir com jeitinho, eu consigo que ele me dê algumas!

 

Pinkie fez uma cara de má e virou-se para Rarity, engrossando a voz e tentando soar como um dragão. “ **Bem-vinda à minha caverna. Troca beijinho por um diamante?** ” rugiu como um dragão e depois fez um biquinho para receber um beijo.

 

As garotas riram e Rarity plantou um beijo na bochecha de Pinkie, que pareceu brilhar com a demonstração de afeto. Twilight fez uma careta e depois um cara séria e cortou o clima descontraído, “Garotas, não é hora pra brincadeiras! Fluttershy, você que entende de criaturas selvagens, como acha que vai ser com o dragão?” olhou em busca da amiga “Fluttershy?” repetiu preocupada.

 

Foi aí que as cinco cabeça observaram Fluttershy no chão, tremendo.

 

“Ô! Que que cê tá esperando aí? Um convite?” perguntou sem muita paciência Rainbow.

 

“Ooh, acho que eu tenho um na minha mochila!” Pinkie enfiou a mão na mochila e tirou um convite. Entregou na mão de Rainbow que explodiu vários confetes.

 

Todos ficaram confusas, mas resolveram ignorar.  _Era Pinkie Pie sendo Pinkie Pie,_

 

“É… é tão… tão… íngreme”.

 

“Então, gata, isso aqui é uma ladeira. Eh, cê não pode, tipo, sei lá, voar até aqui?” perguntou impaciente.

 

“Vai, Fluttershy, você consegue. Bata as suas asinhas!” incentivou Pinkie.

 

Pareceu ter efeito, pois Fluttershy respirou fundo e decolou voou, mas assim que ficou alguns metros do chão o dragão roncou de novo e os olhos da alada praticamente saltaram para fora. As asas se fecharam ao redor do corpo e ela caiu  com um baque em cima de um arbusto.

 

Twilight olhou para a fumaça, cada vez mais encobrindo o céu e suspirou “Nós não temos tempo pra isso” bufou.

 

Applejack olhou para cena e estalou a língua, pegando o mapa das mãos da feiticeira que gritou em protesto e cruzou os braços. “O que tá fazendo?” perguntou a feiticeira para a fazendeira, que descia a ladeira.

 

“Preciso disto pra levá-la contornando a montanha” explicou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

 

Rainbow fez uma cara de desgraça “Como assim, contornando a montanha? A gente não vai chegar lá nunca”.

 

Fluttershy abriu a boca para protestar e pedir desculpas, mas o ronco do dragão fez ela se encolher. Applejack deu um sorriso solidário e olhou para as amigas “Não se preocupa, tá? Chegaremos lá rapidinho”.

  
  
 

O rapidinho custou mais de duas horas, horas que as garotas aproveitaram inutilmente. Rarity e Pinkie ficaram jogando jogo da velha e sem nenhum surpresa Pinkie estava ganhado.

 

A guarda fez uma careta e suspirou “Trinta e cinco vezes seguidas. Melhor de setenta e um?” e olhou com uma olhar determinado para a confeiteira.

 

Pinkie sorriu, esticando a mão para a guarda que aceitou “Melhor de setenta e um!”.

 

Enquanto Twilight está andando de um lado para outro, repassando a voz familiar. Todas as fotos da Applejack são carregadas de uma Fluttershy.

 

“Nós… con… seguimos” arfou, exausta.

 

Rainbow deu a quem olhar para as pessoas que não tinham chegado nunca?

  
  
 

Quando você chegou ao topo, depois de muito tempo e contratem, ficaram aliviadas por alguns segundos, mas ao ouvir o ronco do dragão de tão perto sentiram a vontade de correr.

 

“Enfim chegou” falou Twilight jogou uma mochila próxima a uma pedra e colocou as mãos na cintura “Rainbow Dash, use como asas para afastar a fumaça. Rarity e Pinkie Pie, "Os Vassalos Desembaralham-se Como Dragões", foram pedidas para serem amigas.

 

Que fez o que foi pedido. A função sem fio fez uma fumaça no topo dos mó- dulos e elas voltaram a respirar um pouco mais. Pinkie de algum modo trocou de roupa e vestiu-se como um palhaço pronto para uma guerra Raridade, acompanhado de todos olhar confusas para uma cena.

 

“Certo…” Twilight balançou a cabeça “Applejack, sally caso ele ele ataque. Mas o que é que chega, porque é que a gente vai se interessar, e nós duas conseguiremos convencer-nos dos motivos que fazem o que ele é embora. Todas prontas? ”Perguntou.

 

As garotas sorriam e isso acalmou Twilight, que chamou Fluttershy para entrar na caverna e continuar falando “Tudo bem então, vamos entrar. Então, você pode olhar para o lado não viu uma amiga e suspirou “Fluttershy? Ah, qual é! Vamo ”falou irritada saindo da caverna.

 

Encontrei uma amiga na entrada da caverna petrifica. Andou atrás dela e colocou as mãos na sua costa e começou a rebater, resmungando “Temos que fazer isso agora!”.

 

Mas Fluttershy fungava em resposta e Rainbow se juntou a empurrar uma alada também e ela começou a se mover.

 

“Vai! ...” Aj foi ajudando também “Cada…” consecutivamente Raridade. As quatros cerravam os dentes e apertam a amiga “O que há de novo, o que é outro, ah” Pinkie foi a última a uma espécie nessa espécie de trenzinho “Pedacinho de Equestria que está coberto de fumaça!”.

 

Elas caíram uma em cima da outra, uma única pessoa que se salvou foi Fluttershy.

 

“Eu… Eu…” começou uma alada.

 

Twilight apenas gemeu com a mão na sobrancelha sob o rosto eo resto das amigas impedindo a se levantar.

 

"Eu não posso entrar na caverna" admitiu.

 

Elas se decepcionaram e Rainbow foi uma primeira a sair e responder “Ah, que ótimo. Agora ela tem medo de cavernas também ”.

 

Fluttershy revista para os pés “Eu não tenho medo de cavernas, eu tenho medo de…”.

 

“Do quê, docinho?” Perguntou tentando subir mais prestativa para uma amiga, pois sabia que Fluttershy faria o mesmo por qualquer um.

 

“ _Eu tenho medo de_...”murmurou.

 

“O quê?” perguntou a feiticeira.

 

Não era do feitio dela gritar, mas ela estava guardando isso a um tempão “Eu tenho medo de dragões!” e o ronco do dragão acompanhou, fazendo-a se encolher e fungar com os olhos lacrimejados.

 

“Mas Fluttershy. Você tem um talento especial pra lidar com todos os animais” argumentou a feiticeira.

 

“É, mas porque eles não são dragões”.

 

“:Ah, qualé! A gente já viu você ir até um horrível manticora como se não fosse nada” respondeu Rainbow Dash.

 

“É, porque uma manticora não é um dragão”.

 

“O Spike é um dragão e você não tem medo dele” falou Pinkie, apontando um fato óbvio.

 

“Sim, porque ele não era grande, gigante, terrível, de dentes afiados, escamas pontudas, chifrudo, cuspidor de fumaça, capaz de comer uma pessoa em uma mordida, totalmente crescido e adulto!” e mais uma vez o dragão roncou.

 

Fazendo como garotas se desequilibraram.

 

"Você já fez isso?", Perguntou de despedida, "Se você tinha feito algo jamais ter feito subir a este lugar, escondeu o quão magoada ficou.

 

"Eu fiquei com muito medo" respondeu fungando.

 

"Você já está com medo do dragão" falou um Applejack.

 

“Eu não posso!” Exclamou confiante, procurando um olhar sério da fazendeira.

 

“Mais como nós estamos com medo do dragão, mas temos uma missão a cumprir. Então, entre lá com um Twilight e mostrar que é capaz de incentivar a Apple, o jeito que ela pode fazer.

 

Mas Fluttershy mordeu o lábio e deu um passo para trás, balançando a cabeça “Eu-e-eu não… consigo” e com isso ela é correu.

 

“Ah Fluttershy”.

  
  
 

Então sobrou para uma feiticeira acordar o dragão, e ela botou um sorriso nos lábios e entrou. Com um feitiço para iluminar o caminho e evitar os riscos mortais de criaturas que não são a sua vontade de descobrir o que eram.

 

“Eu estou entrando. Provavelmente ele nem sabe o que está acontecendo. Né? ”Sussurrou para si mesma, em um péssimo hábito de que está prestes a perder o controle.

 

Andou mais alguns metros a frente quando sentiu um cheiro horrível, que fez o hálito do Spike parecer rosas. Ela tampou o nariz com a mão e abriu a boca para tentar respirar —  _péssima escolha_ — que a fez encolher e aí sim vomitar.

 

A fonte do mau cheiro era a boca entreaberta do dragão e após limpar a boca com as costas da mão, deu uma olhada nele e segurou-se para não abrir a boca de nova. Era enorme e sem dúvida o maior dragão que Twilight já tinha visto —  _Norberto, um outro dragão aí era uma bebê comparado a esse_ — que era facilmente umas sete vezes maior que a Ursa Menor, que em si já era enorme. A escama do dragão era scarlet e ele acabou virando-se de barriga para cima.

 

Esfregando a barriga e provocando um barulho insuportável que provocaria um crepúsculo ao ouvir os ouvidos e fechar os olhos.

 

“Sr.Dragão? Ah, com licença para recuperar o poder da voz dela, Sr. Dragão? ”.

 

Com isso, o disco vermelho se mexeu como uma lagartixa e abriu um amarelo, alto e amarelo e uma feiticeira de cima. Talvez confirmando se é uma ameaça ou se considerando uma pena fazer uma lanchinho.

 

“Oh, que bom, tá acordado. Por favor, permita que eu me apresente. Meu nome é Crepúsculo, fechou um boca assim que o metal se arranjou voltou. Crepúsculo se abaixou e Viu um Sorriso maldoso Nos Lábios do Dragão e continuou, com gotas de suor escorrendo Pela cara “.. _.Sparkle_ , e Minhas amigas e eu moramos EM Equestria. Ponyville, pra ser exata. Viemos aqui procurando se dormir em outro local. Parece que está roncando bastante, e toda vez que ronca, solta uma nuvem de fumaça. Equestria não voandoia cem anos nessa escuridão. O cara entende "não é educado".

 

O dragão olhou para Twilight e forneceu uma nuvem de água quente, que fazia gritar e se teletransportar para fora da caverna.  _O menos ele_ pertence a calor e calor pelo calor.

 

As garotas olharam para as Twilight, que começaram a fazer perguntas. “Como você pode não ter conseguido convencer-lo, no máximo diverti-lo”.

 

"Então o que nós vamo faze agora?" Perguntou Applejack.

 

“O óbvio é que a coisa só precisa de um pouco de charme, querida”, piscou para Applejack e entrou na caverna, com uma espada na cintura mas sem uma intenção de usar-la.

  
  
  
  
 

“Eu peço desculpas por interromper” levou a mão a boca e falou com a voz abafada “Ma-mas eu não poderia ir embora antes de dizer que as suas escamas são lindas, querido, nossa! E toda essa beleza ficará escondida nesta caverna boba por cem anos?” massageou o ego do dragão, enquanto se aproximava e enfiava nos bolso as joias espalhados entre as caveiras.

 

O dragão ronronou e balançou a garra em um gesto de _eu-sei-mana._

 

“Particularmente, eu acho que deve esquecer esse cochilo e deve ir lá pra fora” continuou a falar, não aguentando e enfiando uma coroa cheia de diamantes na cabeça “É óbvio que eu ficaria muito feliz em cuidar das suas joias enquanto estiver fora”.

 

O dragão abriu a boca revelando a fileira de dentes e rosnou, fazendo Rarity largar a jóias e correr. O que Twilight esqueceu de dizer, porque ela pensou que Rarity ia saber era que, o tesouro do dragão é enfeitiçado e te faz querer pegá-lo.

 

Uma longa história que pode ser resumido a um castigo de um deus que perdeu-se o nome com o passar do tempo. Já que os dragões são egoístas e interesses por natureza, nada mais justo que o que eles mais prezam despertar isso em uma pessoas.

 

Assim que Rarity saiu correndo da caverna, suada e com a respiração a mil, Twilight perguntou com medo da resposta “O que aconteceu?”.

 

“E-eu só queria as jóias e não conseguia pensar em mais nada” respondeu com a voz quebrada.

 

Twilight fez uma careta e correu para amiga e tirar o rasto do feitiço enquanto explicava, “Eu pensei que você sabia e-eu, me desculpa”.

 

Rarity deu um sorriso fraco, mas enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um colar de pérola magníficos “Eu que devo pedir desculpas”.

 

“Por que o qu-” mas Rainbow não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois um rosnado explodiu da caverna e mais uma vez o chão tremeu.

 

As garotas começaram a se afastar, enquanto Rarity explicava a amiga “O tesouro do dragão é enfeitiçado, para quando sumir da posse dele avisar onde está o ladrão”.

 

“E a gente não pode apenas devolver, num é?” perguntou Applejack nervosa.

 

“Temo que não, Aj” respondeu a feiticeira.

 

Assim o dragão saiu da caverna e ficou de pé, abrindo as asa e cuspindo fogo. As garotas fecharam os olhos e Twilight com a ajuda de Rarity fizeram um escudo e evitaram de virar torresmo.

 

Mas com a força do fogo foram arremessadas a uma pedra e com o impacto no meio, revelando nada mais que Fluttershy. Ela olhou para as amigas, vendo o estado grogue que estavam encontrando e depois para o dragão que se aproximava.

 

Ele olhou para os olhos e abriu, com o olhar para o dragão e falando com uma voz fria “Como ousa… Mas como ousa!”, Um voo e ficou com um cara-com-cara, com um dedo enquanto falava “Escuta aqui, senhor. Você é grandão, não quer dizer que seja um valentão. Você pode dentes grandes, garras afiadas, soltar fumaça, e cuspir fogo. Mas não vai, eu vou não vai vai! Machucar! As minhas! Amigas! Entendeu? '

 

Com  _o poder de olhar_ e a voz dura e cortante de Fluttershy, o dragon se encolheu e apontou uma garra para a raridade.

 

“Mas ela me roubou” a tom de voz era grosso e antigo.

 

Fazendo as garotas no chão se arrepiaram ainda mais, mas o olhar não se deu ao mesmo tempo que o Fluttershy fez por elas.

 

E eu sinto muito mesmo por isso. Mas você é maior que ela, devia entender melhor. Assim como deveria ser seu próprio ronco pode ser prejudicial para as criaturas continuas ”continuou com a bronca.

 

“Mas eu ..” o olhar de Fluttershy fez ele se calar.

 

Não me venha com mas eu, senhor. O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre isso? "Cruzou os braços."

 

O mesmo não pode existir, o dragão explode e o murmúrio de desculpas. Com o coração mole, Fluttershy esfregou o nariz dele e falou com uma voz mais doce “Pronto, pronto. Não precisa chorar. Você não é um dragão, fez uma escolha. Agora, pegue as suas coisas. Precisa de outro lugar pra dormir. Só isso ”.

 

Noções básicas sobre dragão, como garotas não hesitaram em abrir um grupo em Flutters, enquanto observam o dragão partir.

  
  
  
 

Twilight sentou-se na mesa, pegou uma pena, molhou no tinteiro e começou a escrever.

 

_Querida Rainha Celestia,_

 

_É com satisfação que informo que o dragão deixou uma caverna, e que foi uma grande amiga, Fluttershy, quem o convenceu. Essa aventura me ensinou a nunca perder fé nos nossos amigos. O que é que é mais importante, mesmo que os seus maiores medos._

 

_Twilight Sparkle._

 

O que veio para o último ponto ouviu uma risada das amigas eo seu próprio nome sendo chamado.

 

"Crepúsculo! Ocê tem que ver isso! Ela tá a cinco do novo recorde! ”Exclamou Applejack.


	23. XXI. Festa do pijama

**O céu coberto por nuvens escuras e carregadas**  de chuvas e os alados voam para lá e para cá trazendo mais e mais nuvens para a tempestade que logo ia cair do céu. A guarda real olhou de relance para o céu e fez uma careta, levando a mão inconscientemente ao cabelo e passando a mão por ele.

 

Tirou as mão dele e as levantou continuando o simples feitiço, voltando a atenção ao galhos das árvores, mas em vez de arrancá-los ela enfeitava entendiamente tentando ocupar a mente com algo. Ela tinha muita em que pensar o rumo que as coisas estavam indo, Rarity estava contente em voltar para a cidade natal e ficar com as amigas, mas sentia falta da cidade grande e a beleza e tudo o que Canterlot tinha a oferecer e mais nenhuma cidade tinha.

 

Ela soltou uma longo suspiro do fundo do pulmão, olhando para pequena obra de arte que tinha acabado de fazer no galho da árvore quando uma corda envolveu a o galho e o derrubou. Rarity deu alguns passos para trás e olhou furiosa para quem tinha feito e não ficou surpresa ao ver quem tinha feito isso.

 

“Apenas tire os galhos quebrados, Rarity” falou com a voz dura e cansada das atitudes da guarda “Pode decorar a praça outra hora, não?”.

 

Rarity abriu a boca e balançou a cabeça negativamente, dando um passo a frente para se aproximar da amiga de infância. “O que está sugerindo, AJ?”.

 

A fazendeira se aproximou também, para não mostrar-se intimidada e ambas estavam praticamente com as testas coladas. “Ei, segure seus cavalos ai que eu não ´to sugerindo nada, diacho! É que a tempestade que vai vir vai ser o maio _-r_  bagunças e galhos soltos podem soltar da árvores e acertar alguém na cuca”.

 

Rarity bufou com a resposta, pois não tinha como retrucar e em vez disso respondeu, mas sem deixar o tom áspero de sua voz. “Eu apenas não consigo entender o porquê dos alados terem agendado uma tempestade pra essa tarde e assim arruinar o que seria um glorioso dia ensolarado.

 

Foi o suficiente para Aj se afastar, ajeitar o chapéu sob a cabeça e responder, olhando para o céu e observando os alados. “Pense de uma forma mais prática, tá? Eles esqueceram sem querer de uma garoinha na semana passada, agora só precisa de toró pra compensar”.

 

“Só espero que eu possa estar no calor e confor-” Rarity fechou a boca assim que o primeiro pingo de água a atingiu e depois outro, outro e mais outro. Fazendo a ela se desesperar e levar a mão inutilmente para o cabeça e tentando proteger, esquecendo completamente dos poderes. “Ah! Ai! Tá aumentando muito rápido! Ah! Ah! Ai! _Socorro!”_  olhou em volta em busca de abrigo.

 

Mas só viu árvores e árvores, mordeu o lábio e começou a andar de uma lado para outro e evitar a chuva. “Ai não, não não não não não não não não!” arfou.

 

Applejack revirou os olhos, observando a amiga feita de amiga açúcar se desesperar e antes que um comentário ácido escapasse, um trovão ricocheteou próximo a elas e se abraçaram instantaneamente. “A-a gente devia arrumar algum lugar para ´ce esconder” falou entre os dentes.

 

Rarity concordou com a cabeça, se abraçando mais a amiga de infância e andado grudada com ela. “Concordo minha querida, temos que sair da chuva” falou, com os lábios trêmulos pelo frio e o vento.

 

Entretanto, com o ensurdecedor assobio do vento e as gotas que atrapalhavam a visão, foram capaz de observar a árvores na cidade e sentiram-se um pouco mais aliviadas. Aumentaram o passo e chegaram a porta, batendo freneticamente.

 

Demorou um pouco mais a porta foi aberta, revelando uma Twilight usando uma roupa chique e amassado com um cara de poucos amigos. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e depois olhou para as duas, encharcadas e tremendo e se afastou da porta, permitindo entrarem.

 

Mas, as duas ficaram paradas abraçadas, talvez até se darem conta do jeito que estavam quebrarem o abraço sem jeito. Twilight bufou, “Entrem logo, garotas”.

 

“Pera aí” falou Applejack, parando no tapete da de boas-vindas da biblioteca “Ficar dentro de uma árvore é uma boa ideia numa tempestade com trovões?”.

 

Twilight franziu os lábios e respondendo, do modo favorito como se fosse uma paletra “Claro, caso tenha um  _para-raios mágico_  protegendo sua casa como eu” e foi curta em comparação as explicações que ela normalmente dava.

 

Com isso esclarecido Applejack estava já adentrando a casa, quando um braço a impediu e o olhar sério da guarda foi em direção a ela, “Hmm” Rarity arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para os pés da fazendeira.

 

Applejack franziu a testa. Rarity falou “Seja uma hóspede educada e vá se limpar primeiro” apontou para as botinas elamaçadas da fazendeira.

 

Applejack corou e retirou as botinas, e Rarity fez o mesmo e assim finalmente entraram. A Biblioteca Carvalho Dourado é uma árvore oca e a casa de Twilight Sparkle, que curiosamente tem um porão e um andar superior, onde fica de fato o quarto de Twilight e a cama de Spike.

Guardando um livro sobre matemática, a feiticeira virou-se para ela com um copo de vinho seco e um olhar cansado. Ela esticou os lábios no que deveria ser uma sorriso — e não uma careta — e comentou “Um pouco de chuva, uh?” olhou para a janela, onde o pé d'água caia “Os alados exageraram dessa vez. Espero que não tenham problema pra ir pra casa”.

 

Como se a boca da feiticeiras tivesse abençoada, uma forte luz brilhou e depois um alto barulho e a guarda se encolheu, “Talvez tenha um problema, sim” comentou apreensiva a guarda.

 

“Se quiserem, podem ficar aqui” falou a feiticeira, os olhos de Rarity brilharam mas a presença de Aj a fez se controlar. Twilight bebeu o último gole do vinho e continuou a falar “Spike está em Canterlot cuidando de assuntos para mim. Eu tô sozinha essa noite”.

 

“Ah, querida eu vou adorar passar a noite aqui com você – _e com a Applejack_ ” um sorriso falso apareceu no rosto da guarda, que ficou olhando para a fazendeira.

 

Applejack grunhiu e suspirou “´Gradeço o convite docinho”.

 

“Então acho que vocês deviam tomar um banho e vestir roupas quentes” aconselhou a feiticeira, indo em direção a escada que ficava no fundo “Venham”.

  
  
  
  
  
 

O quarto de Twilight era grande, pois a principia isso não era um quarto, mas a cama de casal da feiticeira parecia pequena em comparação ao resto do cômodo. Onde uma guarda roupa, uma criado mudo tudo em cores pastéis lilás. Twilight entregou uma toalha limpa e sabonetes para a fazendeira, que sorriu e agradeceu entrou no banheiro..

 

Sentiu o olhar de Rarity e olhou para ela “Hmm?”.

 

“Não querendo soar rude e nem nada, mas como espera que as suas roupas sirvam em mim ou Applejack?”.

 

“Estava esperando emprestar um shorts apenas, porque eu pensei que você soubesse não sei, um feitiço para secar roupas imediatamente?” pendeu a cabeça para o lado e bocejou.

 

“Óbvio que eu sei” respondeu, tirando as roupas encharcadas que estavam molhando o chão e ficando completamente nua. Concentrando apenas na peças de roupas encharcadas na frente, com as mãos brilhando em um tom de azul claro. Ficaram alguns minutos observando a magia da guarda secar as roupas.

 

“Ei, estou impressionada, Rarity” falou Twilight,indo em direção a cômoda, na última gaveta, pegando algumas toalhas e entregando a guarda “Aqui, e no banheiro deve ter outros sabonetes que eu nunca usei”.

 

“Certo. Obrigada, Twilight”.

 

“Vou lá em baixo organizar o que eu estava pesquisando” anunciou a feiticeira, antes de descer as escadas.

 

Deixando Rarity sozinha e nua, ela enrolou a toalha em volta do corpo para tentar diminuir o frio e foi bater na porta do banheiro. “Aj, eu vou entrar” anunciou e sem se importar com uma resposta e entrou.

 

Dando de cara com uma Applejack enrolada na toalha e olhando para as roupas molhadas com a testa franzida. Rarity entregou o outro shorts que Twilight tinha dado anteriormente para ela, e foi em direção as outras peças de roupas para secá-las.

 

“Sou uma mulher prevenida” brincou, olhando para a fazendeira e piscando para ela.

 

Applejack balançou a cabeça e começou a se trocar, dizendo “Dessa vez eu realmente fico ‘gradecida por ´ce ser assim”.

 

“De nada, minha querida” respondeu piscando e entrando na banheira.

  
  
  
  
  
 

Enquanto as Rarity e Applejack estavam lá embaixo, olhando para cara uma da outra, Twilight anunciou “Vou colocar um pijama, fiquem à vontade” e subiu, desaparecendo das vistas da duas.

 

“O que ‘cê tem?” perguntou Applejack.

 

Rarity deu os ombros, e deu uma forma dramática se jogou na pequena poltrona “Temos que nos comportar”.

 

“Claro, a Twilight está sendo um doce e não podemos magoá-la com umas das suas frescurinhas” respondeu, arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda para ela.

 

Rarity balançou a cabeça em negação “Sim, por isso nada de ser uma troglodita, entendeu?”.

 

E continuaram fazendo regras uma para outras, para a noite ser agradável para a Twilight. Que depois de alguns minutos desceu cheirando a lavanda e não mais a bebida, ela foi em direção a uma estante de livros e estalou o dedo. Um livro vermelho vou na mão da feiticeira, que virou-se para as duas com as bochechas vermelhas “Já que vocês estão aqui e eu nunca fiz isso antes” começou Twilight, abaixando o tom da voz digno do mesmo volume de Fluttershy “Vocês gostariam de fazer uma festa do pijama? Eu tenho até um guia de referência” mostrou a capa do livro para as duas.

 

“ _Festa de Pijamas para Leigos: Tudo que sempre Quis Perguntar mas não Tinha para Quem_ ” leu Rarity e depois olhou para Applejack que tinha uma careta – muito parecida com a dela – e suspirou ao olhar no rosto da Twilight.

 

“C-claro docinho, somos amigas, não é?” e olhou para Rarity, que grunhiu em resposta.

 

“Deveria ver o índice. Sempre quis ter uma oportunidade pra usá-lo, e hoje é o dia! Ai, vai ser tão legal!” falou empolgada pela primeira vez, com os olhos brilhando.

 

Rarity não ia dizer não para ela, suspirou passando as mãos pelos cabelos “É, sim, ótimo”.

  
  
 

“Isso ´ta no livro, docinho?” perguntou pela oitava vez Applejack. Sentido as mãos de Rarity colocarem a lama na face dela e espalhando “Eu não te entendo, reclama da lama, mas depois coloca na cara” reclamou, fazendo biquinho.

 

Applejack estava sentada emcima da almofada, enquanto Rarity terminava de passar máscara pela face dela. Twilight estava com a cara coberta e as duas rodelas de kiwi em ambos os olhos, relaxando e se controlando para não rir da interação das duas.

 

“Essa é uma máscara de _lama_ ” a guarda deu ênfase na  _lama_  e continuou a explicação “Pra hidratar e rejuvenescer nossa  _cútis_ ”.

 

Depois de algum tempo, Rarity pegou com a telecinese as duas rodelas de kiwi, mas antes que colocasse nos olhos da fazendeira, ela impediu “Pra quê que é esse troço no olho?”.

 

“Pra diminuir as olheiras, queridinha, é claro” comentou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

 

“Nem” pegou as rodelas da magia e enfiou na boca, falando enquanto fazia isso de propósito “Pra que comer é bom”.

 

“Feito” falou Twilight, chamando a’tenção das duas “Agora o próximo da lista é maquiagem e depois histórias de terror”.

 

“Lista?” perguntou Aj.

 

Twilight invocou uma toalha para limpar a cara e depois se livrou dela, mostrando o livro que estava um feito nas atividades que elas tinham feito até agora “Viu?”.

“Aham”.

  
  
  
 

“Se você usasse maquiagem, Applejack, ia ser mais bonita ainda” falou Rarity, esfregando com o dedo o borrado do canto da boca dela.

 

Applejack corou e olhou para todo lugar, menos para a amiga “Não gosto de usar” resmungou de volta.

 

“O mesmo vale pra você, Twilight. Um delineador e um batom claro ia fazer alguma diferença no dia a dia”.

 

Twilight olhou para o espelho na mãos, olhando o próprio "É, fiquei bonita, obrigada Rarity. Mas não vejo necessidade para isso” falou dando os ombros.

 

Rarity suspirou, decepciona por ser amiga de cinco garotas e quase nenhuma ser fã de maquiagens e roupas como ela.

 

“Maquiagem, feito” falou Twilight, observando a Applejack.

 

Que ao pegar o espelho e ver o próprio reflexo se sentiu um palhaço de tanta maquiagem.

  
  
  
  
 

As garotas guardaram as coisas e se reuniram no centro da biblioteca (ou sala), enroladas em cobertores e com caneca fumegantes de chocolate quente, enquanto a chuva caia sem parar lá fora.

 

“Quem começa?” perguntou a feiticeira.

 

Applejack levantou a mão, freneticamente e começou a contar “Eu queria contar a história horripilante do fantasma frufru que deixava todos os as pessoas loucos com suas frescuras exageradas. _Oooh-oooh!_  Eu tenho certeza que vocês conhecem essa história”.

 

Rarity revirou os olhos, “Nunca ouvi falar, mas tenho uma bem melhor. É a assustadora história do fantasma bronco e insensível, que irritava qualquer um em um raio de cem quilômetros!”.

 

Um trovão fez as duas se abraçaram, que logo se soltaram e a fazendeira retrucou “Essa história não é de verdade, você inventou”.

 

“São histórias de terror, meu bem, são todas inventadas”.

 

Twilight se cobriu com o cobertor e fez a voz mais assustadora, “Eu tenho uma” e de fundo mais um trovão fez as duas se abraçaram “Essa história é conhecida como  _A Lenda da Mula sem Cabeça._  Um animal com o corpo de equino, que em lugar da cabeça apresenta uma tocha de fogo” ela fez uma pausa e continuou “Era uma escura e tempestuosa noite, igual a esta. E três amigas estavam fazendo uma festa do pijama, igual a esta[...]Assim a mais corajosa espetou a mula com uma agulha pontuda, porém a agulha estava seca e” Twilight se levantou e apagou as luzes com a magia “E a mula sem cabeça a despedaçou” outro trovão.

 

Rarity e Applejack estavam abraçadas, respirando com dificuldade, enquanto Twilight riscava na lista  **feito**  nas histórias de terror.

 

“História de terror, feito” falou normalmente e se virou para as amigas, que estavam brancas “Agora, quem quer comer?” e sorriu.

  
  
  
 

Enquanto Rarity e Applejack arrumavam os preparativos, Twilight ficou sentada em um banco da cozinha conversando com elas.

 

“´Cê tem algum feitiço que eu possa fazer uma fogueira pra gentefazer uns marshmallow? Sem botar fogo na biblioteca, claro” perguntou a fazendeira, olhando para o saco de marshmallow no fundo da gaveta da feiticera.

 

“Claro, eu sou uma pessoa prevenida” piscou para Rarity enquanto ia para sala. Ficou alguns minutos lá, e depois voltou com as pontas do dedos chamuscados “Tudo pronto pra gente assar o marshmallow na fogueira e deve ter palito no armário de cima” aconselhou.

 

“Claro” e Applejack pegou todo o material necessário e foi sala.

 

“Depois disso a gente vai fazer o que?” perguntou Rarity, dando a atenção para a panela cheia de chocolate.

 

“Verdade ou desafio” respondeu Twilight “Eu vou lá ajudar a Aj, qualquer coisa me chama” e assim saiu.

 

Rarity sentiu o coração palpitar e sussurrou “Oh minha Celestia”.

  
  
  
  
 

“Docinho o seu ficou tempo demais” exclamou Applejack, tirando o marshmallow da mão da feiticeira antes que ela queimasse a boca.

 

“Ah, mas eu acho que ele tá bom” respondeu olhando para o marshmallow preto e cheirando a queimado..

 

“Definitivamente não. Toma o meu” e ofereceu o dourado e cheirosa dela.

 

Twilight salivou e enfiou na boca, mastigando e respondendo  _“Obrigadu_ ” com a boca cheia.

 

“ _Voilà_ ” brincou Rarity. Chamando a atenção das duas “Se permitem a explicação do incrível prato” ela pirragueou “...Depois coloque um marshmallow em cima do chocolate tendo certeza que está bem centralizado – isso é bem importante –, e com bastante cuidado coloque o outro biscoito por cima, e... pronto.  _Tcharam!”._

 

Applejack, de má vontade aplaudiu e Twilight fez o mesmo, como as duas gostaram Rarity enfiou uma na boca  de cada uma ansiosa pelo resultado. Twilight engoliu e já ia elogiar, quando Aj arrotou e foi o fim para Rarity.

 

“Poderia ao menos se desculpar, meu bem?”.

 

“É o que eu ia fazer, mas você me interrompeu” ela aproveitou e pegou um guardanapo para limpar a boca “Perdão”.

 

“Comer, feito. A próxima coisa divertida que faremos é Verdade ou Desafio”.

  
  
  
 

Não foi difícil achar uma garrafa na casa da feiticeira, logo ela voltou para a “sala” e colocou a garrafa no chão. Como era Twilight, ela começou ler o que estava escrito no livro:  _Festa de Pijamas para Leigos: Tudo que sempre Quis Perguntar mas não Tinha para Quem_   “A brincadeira consiste numa roda de participantes que giram uma garrafa ou outro objeto comprido e com duas extremidades diferentes entre si, de forma que ao fim do giro o objeto aponte para dois participantes da roda, um sendo o recita o nome do jogo com entonação de interrogação, e outro que deve responder se quer _"verdade"_  ou _"consequência"/"desafio"._  Caso seja feita escolhida a opção  _"verdade"_ , uma pergunta, geralmente de foro íntimo, deverá ser respondida; se escolher a outra opção, deverá realizar uma tarefa, a critério do participante que fez a pergunta inicial. Caso haja somente dois participantes, o ato de girar a garrafa é dispensado”.

 

“Não se preocupe Twilight, eu conheço o jogo e qualquer coisa pergunte a mim. Deixe as regras de fora” falou para amiga de um modo gentil e virou-se para a fazendeira “Eu desafio a Applejack...A fazer alguma coisa com cuidado e boas maneiras, pra variar”.

 

“Ah é? Pois eu desafio a Rarity a fazer o contrário: parar de ser obcecada com cada detalhezinho bobo, só pra variar”.

 

“Eu acho que a verdade a ser dita é que algumas pessoas deveriam prestar mais atenção aos detalhes, querida”.

 

“E eu acho que a verdade a ser dita é que algumas pessoas deveriam parar com frescura pra que as coisas sejam feitas”.

 

“Garotas? Não é assim que o jogo funciona, você deve responder dizendo a verdade a qualquer pergunta ou aceitar qualquer desafio que o outro fizer” a feiticeira falou, mas foi ignorada pelas as duas.

 

“Eu desafio você a ir lá fora e estragar o seu belo penteado de novo” desafiou Applejack, com um olhar vitorioso no rosto.

 

Rarity se levantou, olhando para a feiticeira em busca de algum apoio que apenas respondeu “Você tem que fazer. São as regras”.

 

Rarity gritou e movido a raiva saiu da biblioteca, andando como um elefante e voltando completamente encharcada. Ela lançou um olhar ameaçador para Applejack e sentou no chão.

 

“Desafio a Applejack a me deixar maqui-la com todas as coisas frufrus e frescurentas que ela tanto detesta” rosnou.

 

Mais uma vez o desafio foi cumprido e depois de vinte minutos Applejack sentou no chão com a cara emburrada e parecendo uma princesa, com a cara super maquiada e o cabelo solto.

 

“Tá feliz?” perguntou Aj.

 

“Bastante, querida”.

 

“Posso ter a minha vez?” perguntou a feiticeira.

 

Mas ela foi ignorada de novo, e a guarda e a fazendeira já estavam de pé com as testas coladas desafiando uma a outra.

 

“Eu desafio você a entrar no próximo rodeio da cidade”.

 

“E eu desafio você a não entrar no próximo rodeio da cidade”.

 

“Te desafio a não pentear o cabelo cem vezes antes de ir dormir”.

 

“E eu te desafio a pentear pelo menos uma vez!”.

 

“Eu acho que devamos pular Verdade ou Desafio e ir para o próximo. Vamos ver qual é a próxima brincadeira divertida, né? Ah! Hm, mas o que é isso? Guerra de travesseiro?” falou, folheando o livro.

 

“Eu não quero participar de algo assim tão rude. Agora não, querid-” mas Rarity não terminou de falar, pois foi atingida em cheio por uma almofada na cara.

 

Ela caiu para trás e se levantou como um predador prestes a atacar, “Você não acabou de  fazer isso”.

 

Foi algo digno de tragédia, todos as almofadas começara a voar para lá e para cá e não tardou, Twilight no meio foi atingida por várias de uma vez. Soterrada e tonta ela resmungou “Agora entendi! Guerra, travesseiro” e riu, mas balançou a cabeça recobrando a consciência “Talvez a gente devesse pegar mais leve”.

 

Applejack em um forte de travesseiros gritou, “Eu vou se ela fizer”.

 

“Foi ela que começou” retrucou, lançando outro travesseiro.

 

Esse ia direto no rosto da feiticeira — mais uma vez — mas ela se cansou e parou todas as almofadas, falando cansada e chateada “Talvez devêssemos parar e ir dormir” e cuspiu uma pena.

  
  
  
 

Twilight não falou um boa noite para duas e se jogou na própria cama, enquanto as duas ficaram com uma colchão de casal.

 

Passou alguns minutos, e Twilight caiu no sono enquanto Rarity e Applejack se remexiam na cama, brava uma com a outra. “Nao entre no meu território” rosnou Rarity.

 

“Não estou invadindo nenhum território” retrucou, o mais baixo que conseguiu.

 

Rarity bufou e Applejack continuou se mexendo e remexendo. “Quem é que tá sendo insensível agora?”.

 

“Eu não” e viu como o cobertor estava bagunçado e Applejack tinha se apossado dele “Agora eu tenho que refazer a cama pro lençol ficar arrumado. Levanta”.

 

Mas, Applejack ignorou e fingiu que estava dormindo. Rarity simplesmente empurrou ela e começou a arrumar o lençol e depois o cobertor. “Não bagunce. Deve se deitar como eu”.

 

Se enfiou embaixo das cobertas de uma jeito bastante estranho. Applejack revirou os olhos, “Tá, vai esperando. Gerônimo!”.

 

E continuaram a brigando por tudo, como Applejack suspirava ou que Rarity ficava colocando os pés gelados na costa da fazendeira — ela fazia de propósito — e Applejack sabia disso e isso a deixava mais brava.

 

Até que Twilight acordou, porque ela os pesadelos estavam começando a ficar mais frequente mesmo com a bebida. “Chega!” esbravejou, coberta de suor pelo pesadelo. Puxou o livro com a telecinese e mostrou para elas “Está bem aqui no livro, a coisa número um para se ter em uma festa do pijama é diversão, e graças a vocês, não posso marcar como feito!”.

 

“Desculpa, mas eu fiz de tudo pra dar certo” falou Applejack, esfregando a cabeça.

 

“Não, eu fiz de tudo pra dar certo, meu bem” retrucou a guarda.

 

“Não, fui eu”.

 

“Não, fui eu”.

 

“Eu!”

 

“Eu!”.

 

“Chega! Espero que estejam contentes de estragar minha primeira festa do pijama. A maquiagem, a comida, Verdade ou Desafio, guerra de travesseiro... Será que tem mais alguma coisa que pode dar errado?” a última pergunta não foi ninguém em particular.

 

Dada a sorte de Twilight, algo terrível aconteceu. Da janelas as três puderam ver um raio acertar em cheio uma arvores enorme que se caísse em alguma casa poderia muito bem matar alguém.

 

“Desculpe por perguntar” sussurrou.

  
  
  
 

Applejack levantou-se e foi em direção a janela. “Ocê viu? É por isso que a gente tava arrancando os galhos soltos, Rarity, não é frescura” deu uma bronca na amiga. Correu em direção a o restante da própria roupa e pegou uma corda. Voltou para a janela.

 

“Mas eu-”.

 

“Eu vou nessa! Não há tempo a perder” abriu a janela, fazendo a chuva entrar com tudo no quarto da feiticera. Com os anos de prática não foi difícil enlaçar o pedaço da árvores que estava prestes a cair.

 

Porém, Rarity tentou interromper a amiga “Espere! Não faça isso! El-”

 

“Nada de esperar! Nada de não fazer! Amigas, isso é o que eu chamo de pôr a mão na massa” falou, e puxou a corda com toda a força.

 

Fazendo a árvores entrar na janela e quebrar a parede da biblioteca. Twilight abriu a boca em choque. Rarity e  Applejack gritaram ao serem engolidas pelos galhos.

 

“Querida, eu tentei dizer que ela viria pra cá” explicou.

  
 

“É, mas não tentou o suficiente” retrucou, virando para Twilight e falando o mais sincera “Me desculpa, Twilight”.

 

“Tudo bem…” começou calma, mas logo surtou “Não, não está tudo bem. **Nada está bem!** Tem um enorme galho no meio do meu quarto, e o livro não diz nada sobre ter um galho enorme na sua festa do pijama. Ou pelo menos eu não li ainda…”.

 

Enquanto Twilight tinha uma crise, Applejack virou para ver Rarity tentando arrumar a bagunça que a chuva e o vento estavam fazendo “Mas que diacho cê tá fazendo aí?”.

 

“Tô arrumando a bagunça que alguém fez. E quem foi mesmo? Ah, é, foi _você_ , né?”.

 

“Temos que fazer alguma coisa!”.

 

“Cozinhar... Melhores Amigas pra Sempre... Irmãos... Não tem nada aqui sobre galhos!” continuava Twilight, divagando.

 

“Pelas calças da Vovó, deixa de bobagem e me ajuda a dar um fim nessa coisa! Eu disse pra você correr aqui e me ajudar!” ela largou o tronco da árvore e virou-se para a amiga “Olha, me desculpa, tá?”.

 

Rarity resolveu ignorar.

 

“Eu pedi desculpa! Desculpa, eu deveria ter te ouvido quando você ia falar do galho. Sua frescura com os detalhezinhos teria salvo a gente dessa confusão. Mas agora, você precisa parar de ser tão fresca e detalhista e vir me ajudar com essa coisona aqui que é o que importa! Por favor!” implorou Applejack “Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Rary”.

 

Rarity suspirou e olhou para amiga, “Tudo bem, eu peço desculpas por implicar com você também”.

 

Com isso as duas se uniram, algo que deviam ter feito desde o começo. Rarity usou a mágica para deixar a árvores minúscula de um jeito que não ia ferir ninguém e o resto a Applejack se livrava. Lançando delicadamente da janela.

 

“Bom, tem uma seção sobre festas do pijama no jardim. É o que estamos fazendo? Conta como acampamento?” perguntou a feiticeira, que fez as duas rirem “Que lindo! De onde vieram? Também não tem nada no meu livro” comentou, apontando para as escultura que Rarity fez.

 

“Twilight, tu pode consertar a parede?’.

  
  
  
 

No final elas limparam o quarto, tomaram outro banho e desceram mais uma vez para a sala. Para jogar mais um jogo.

 

“É... maior que um celeiro?” perguntou a fazendeira.

 

Applejack e Rarity estavam uma ao lado da outra, dividindo o mesmo cobertor enquanto a feiticeira estava na frente delas, segurando a risada.

 

“Noop” respondeu Twilight.

 

“Então é menor que uma chapéu?” perguntou Rarity.

 

“Não, e você só tem mais três perguntas!”.

 

“Nunca vamos adivinhar o que você pensou, pode ser qualquer coisa” reclamou Applejack.

 

“Pelo menos tá esquentando?” perguntou Rarity.

 

“Nem perto” respondeu, rindo a feiticeira.

 

“É… um pedra mágica que realiza desejos se alguém…” falou Aj.

 

“Achar os ovos de diamantes que ela escondeu?” completou Rarity.

 

Twilight viu o olhos da amigas brilharem e não se aguentou, riu e respondeu “É isso!”.

 

“Ah! É sério?” perguntaram as duas juntas.

 

“Não é não. É aquilo” apontou para o telescópio ao lado da janela que a pouco tempo atrás estava quebrada “Mas é tão bom ver vocês duas se dando bem novamente, que eu quis deixar vocês ganharem juntas”.

 

As duas se abraçaram e riram. Não precisam mais pedir desculpas, já tinham se perdoando há tempos atrás.

 

“Eu declaro a minha primeira festa do pijama um sucesso!” falou, rindo e marcando um “feito” na lista.

 

Applejack e Rarity aplaudiram.

  
  
  
 

Quando as duas estavam cansadas e dormindo abraçadas, Rarity tinha o braço e a perna puxando a fazendeira mais para si, Twilight riu e achou fofo. Desceu as escadas e pegou a tinta, a pena e o pergaminho e escrevendo.

  
  
 

_Querida Rainha Celestia,_

 

_É difícil acreditar como duas pessoas tão diferentes e com tão pouco em comum podem se entender. Mas descobri que se aceitar as diferenças do outro, poderá surpreender ao descobrir uma forma de serem amigos no final das contas._

_Twilight Sparkle._


	24. XXII. A bruxa.

As semanas que Twilight tinha passado serviram como um guia para ela, de como Ponyville poderia ser impreciso de um modo perturbador para alguém que costumava ter tudo planejado aos mínimos detalhes do dia. Por conta da novidade, os estudos dela tinham sido negligenciados ao ponto da única coisa além de se divertir, era estudar a amizade.

 

Por isso, a tarde ela decidiu sair de casa com Spike e ir almoçar em algum lugar, o que ela não esperava era encontrar o centro vazio e a cidade abandonada. Antes que ela investigasse mais, uma voz conhecida a chamou “Psst! Twilight! Spike! Entrem! Entrem! Rápido!”.

 

Com o tempo aqui, ela aprendeu a não questionar muito os pedidos de Pinkie e entrou na Sugarcube Corner com Spike no calcanhar. O barulho da porta se fechando ecoou e o breu engoliu Spike e Twilight. Ela forçou os olhos a se acostumar com o escuro e buscou Pinkie com o olhar, perguntado “Pinkie, o que você ta fazendo e porque tá sozinha nesse escuro?”.

 

“Não to sozinha” com essa resposta, a luz acendeu e revelou vários rostos conhecidos exibidos sorrisos nervosos.

 

“Tá bom, o que todas estão fazendo aqui no escuro?” perguntou, não segurando o tom de voz frustrada. Ao observar todas as amigas amontoadas umas nas outras, a irmãzinha de Aj estava sendo praticamente esmagada pelo abraço da fazendeira.

 

“A gente tá se escondendo dela” falou Applejack, apontando para a única pessoa na rua, com a voz tremula.

 

A feiticeira suspirou, andando em direção a janela e esforçando-se para ver a figura responsável por aquilo, mas em vez disso só viu uma figura encapuzada que olhava em volta até finalmente retirar o capuz e revelar o rosto. Pele caramelada com listras desenhenhadas brancas por todo o corpo, junto a mais acessórios exóticos que a fez perceber que a mulher era de um lugar distante de Equestria.

 

A mulher olhou em direção a Twilight e Pinkie puxou a feiticeira para longe da janela e todos ficaram em um silencio.

 

“Você viu, Twilight? Você viu... a Xamã?” a voz estridente de Apple Bloom tentou ser a mais baixa possível, mas a excitação a vez praticamente gritar.

 

“Apple Bloom! Já disse pra não falar esse nome” a fazendeira reprendeu a garota, como se ela tivesse falado algum pecado.

 

Twilight se afastou de Pinkie, com a testa franzida. “Ainda não entendi o porquê disso tudo, ela apenas olhou para essa direção”.

 

Pinkie Pie enfiou a mão da cara da Twilight, mais uma vez puxando para perto e falando em uma voz sombria “Olhando sinistramente pra essa direção”.

 

Twilight bufou e olhou para as amigas em busca de ajuda, mas ao vê-las encolhidas suspirou. “Vocês se esconderam sem nenhum motivo então?”.

 

“Sem nenhum motivo? Acha que salvar a sua família não é um bom motivo? Desde que a minha irmãzinha viu Xamã na cidade, ela começou a tremer igual bezerro recém-nascido” explicou, pegando a irmã e mostrando para Twilight.

 

A garota não parecia ter mais de dez anos, com os cabelos ruivos muito parecidos com Big McIntosh, os olhos castanhos claros e a pele bronzeada do sol como toda a família Apple. Ela usava um macacão surrada e um tênis mais surrado ainda.

 

“Não tremi!” refutou, com o tremor visível na voz.

 

Ignorando os protestos da irmã, Applejack continuou “Aí eu peguei ela e trouxe pra cá”.

 

Apple Bloom chutou e lutou em vão, resmungando em um último protesto “Vim com minhas próprias pernas!”.

 

“...Pela segurança dela”.

 

“Applejack, não sou um bebê! Posso tomar conta de mim mesma!”.

 

“Não com aquela Xamã por aí” respondeu com uma expressão séria.

 

Twilight respirou fundo, fechando os olhos quando a voz de Fluttershy foi ouvida. “Ela é misteriosa”.

 

“Sinistra” acrescentou a aspirante a Wonderbolt.

 

“E assuuuuustadora!” completou Pinkie Pie.

 

Quando a Xamã começou a caminhar ao redor, procurando pessoas os elementos da harmonia com exceção de Twilight e a garotinha, afastaram-se mais da porta. Twilight lançou um olhar bravo para Spike que se esgueirava para cozinha e olhou para as amigas. “Vocês querem parar com isso?” pediu.

 

A guarda real fez uma careta e falou, evitando olhar para a figura da mulher. “Mas você viu aquelas listras pintadas na pele? Cafona demais, querida”.

 

“Não-Ok, tudo bem, Rarity, ela não pode ser a pessoa com o senso de moda mais apurado do mundo, mas isso não é motivo para ela ser do mal” falou a ultima palavra olhando para as outras “E claramente a pintura tem um grande significado cultural já que o nome e as feições são claramente estrangeiras” explicou, deixando a guarda indignada ainda a cultura brega.

 

“E nasceu aondi? Eu nunca vi uma pessoa assim por essas bandas, exceto... ela!” falou a fazendeira desconfiada.

 

“Como disse anteriormente, Aj, ela não é daqui e não consigo sentir magia vindo dela. Onde será que ela mora?” perguntou, olhando para a figura na rua que continuava a andar para lá e para cá.

 

“Então, é isso, ela mora... na Floresta da Liberdade!” falou, e no exato momento um barulho fez todas as garotas pularem, inclusive Twilight que acabou abraçada com Fluttershy enquanto Rarity cai no chão.

 

Todas as cabeças foram para o barulho e Twilight praticamente rosnou ao ver a bagunça que Twilight tinha feito com as formas de tortas, agora esparramadas no chão. “Spike!” ela falou em um tom sério.

 

Ele engoliu a seco, olhando para baixo e respondo “Desculpa?”.

 

“E ocês sabem que a floresta não é natural” comentou a com a voz tremula, apertando mais a irmãzinha.

 

Antes que todas pensassem sobre a experiencia daquela noite, Pinkie subiu na cadeira e começou com a voz baixa e aterrorizante “E essa feiticeira malvada da Xamã mora lá fazendo suas malvadezas! Ela é tão má, que eu fiz uma música sobre ela!”.

 

“Ih, lá vem ela...” reclamou Rainbow.

 

**Ela é uma bruxa das brabas**

**Que faz danças macabras**

**E se você a encarar**

**Ela vai te hipnotizar**

**E depois o que ela vai fazer?**

 

Pinkie cantou diretamente para Aj, que gemeu em resposta e voltou a fazer os gestos dramáticos e exagerados da canção.

 

**Vai pôr o caldeirão pra ferver**

**E lá dentro ela vai te jogar**

**E você sai ser o jantar**

**Então... cuidado!**

 

Terminou arfando, com as mãos levantadas em uma posição amedrontadora. As garotas se entre olharam e resolveram não questionar de onde a música tinha vindo.

 

“Uau, marcante” Twilight foi sarcástica, olhando para Pinkie com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

 

“Ainda tôo trabalhando nessa” respondeu ignorando o sarcasmo e descendo da cadeira.

 

“Isso é só um monte de fofocas e rumores. Agora digam; o que já viram a Xamã fazer?” cruzou os braços, olhando céticas para ela.

 

“Uh, bom... Twilight, uma vez por mês, ela vem aqui pra Ponyville” começou Applejack.

 

Twilight abriu a boca chocada, respondendo no mesmo timbre de voz de Rarity “Oh, que horror”. Mostrando que estava pegando a manias delas e se repreendeu. Na verdade, teria que conversar com a guarda por ser tão sarcástica e dramática demais as vezes.

 

“E depois, ela espiona as vitrines” acrescentou Fluttershy.

 

A feiticeira balançou a cabeça indignada, “Minha nossa”.

 

“E então, ela cava o chão” completou Rainbow.

 

Twilight levou as mãos a boca, saindo abafado um “Ultrajante” e depois pirragueou, continuando “Tudo bem, desculpa. Mas como isso pode ser ruim? Talvez ela só venha à cidade pra visitá-la” explicou o ponto.

“É! Talvez esteja tentando ser uma boa vizinha” acrescentou Apple Bloom.

 

“E talvez não esteja espionando pelas lojas, talvez esteja indo pra elas, sabe o que normalmente a gente faz em uma loja, tipo comprar?” continuou falando a feiticeira.

 

 “É! Todo mundo gosta de comprar. Sabem que eu acho-“ mas antes que a irmãzinha da fazendeira terminasse, foi interrompida.

 

Aj olhou para ela com um olhar sério, “Apple Bloom! A conversa é de gente grande”.

 

Mas, ignorando completamente a pequena discussão das duas irmãs, Rainbow perguntou e chamou a atenção de todas. “E quanto a nesse negócio de cavar o chão, hein? Você tem que admitir que isso é muito estranho”.

 

Com isso foi a deixa para Pinkie voltar a cantar a música e Fluttershy estremecer e praticamente sussurrar, “E se ela estiver procurando por animaizinhos indefesos?”.

 

“Tenho certeza que tudo que a Xamã faz tem uma explicação. E se qualquer uma aqui fosse corajosa o suficiente pra se aproximar dela, saberia a verdade” falou a feiticeira.

 

“E eu ouvi do jeito estranho que ela toma sopa” argumentou Pinkie.

 

“O que? Como isso faz algum sentido Pinkie, e eu e vocês também tomamos sopa” retrucou a feiticeira.

 

“É, mas eu ouvi falar da forma sinistra que ela toma” respondeu a rosada.

 

“Mas se você é tão corajosa assim, porque não vai falar com ela?” perguntou Dash.

Twilight franziu a boca e começaram a discutir e por conta disso ninguém viu a criança escapar e sair pela porta, só quando Applejack pegava Rainbow pelas orelhas e Fluttershy tentava fazer Pinkie para de cantar, que ela percebeu a falta da irmã. Olhou ao redor uma, duas e três vezes quando começou a se desesperar.

 

“Genti, minha irmã sumiu” falou. Foi o bastante para todas na sala pararem de se comportarem como criança e ajudarem a amiga.

 

Elas olharam ao redor para confirmar, quando Fluttershy apontou para a porta “A porta tá aberta”.

 

“E ela deve ter saído lá fora” acrescentou Rarity, olhando para a amiga com uma preocupação na face.

 

“E a Xamã ainda tá lá fora” falou Dashie.

 

“Aquela garota” resmungou em frustação “Eu disse pra ela ficar aqui!”.

 

“Spike, fica aqui caso ela volte e arrume a bagunça que você fez” não foi um pedido e a feiticeira voltou o olhar para as amigas “Vamos atrás dela e encontrá-la” afirmou, tocando no ombro da fazendeira.

 

 

 

Elas notaram duas coisas durante a breve procura, a garotinha tinha desaparecido e a Xamã também, mas a estrada de terra só levava a um lugar e mais uma vez as garotas tomaram a direção da Floresta da Liberdade como naquela noite. Elas ficaram em silencio, mas um agradável e ficaram atentas a qualquer barulho ou pegada. Andaram por alguns minutos aumentando o passo até ver ela.

 

A floresta estava coberta por uma sinistra névoa e as plantas azuis que grudavam nelas estavam atrapalhados os elementos a passar, até que Applejack berrou a chamando “Apple Bloom!” chamando a atenção das duas, a Xamã parou e se virou para elas enquanto a garota praticamente pulou. Applejack se enfiou mais nas plantas, “Volta aqui agora mesmo!”.

 

“Cuidado, oh cuidado por onde andam, garotinhas. Essas plantas azuis não são uma piada” a voz dela era melodiosa, quase que como se ela não falasse e sim cantasse.

 

Isso assustou mais ainda as garotas – a feiticeira apenas franziu a testa – que recuaram mais, fazendo as plantas entrarem em mais contanto com elas. A fazendeira não perdeu tempo e agarrou a irmã e a levou de volta nos ombros, enquanto ela se mexia e remexia.

 

A Xamã aproveitou isso para desaparecer enquanto colocava a irmã no chão para ver se estava tudo bem, após ela confirmar isso ela suspirou aliviada. “Ocê que me matar do coração Apple Bloom, pelo amor de Celestia o que foi isso?”.

A garota fez uma careta e olhou para o chão, mas Applejack não se importou e continuou “Por que ocê não me obedece, isso foi perigoso!”.

 

“Eu...eu” ela abriu a boca, mas não conseguia formular uma frase.

 

Antes que Applejack começasse o sermão, ela sentiu o familiar toque de Rarity, “Querida, é melhor sairmos daqui, não acha?”.

 

“É, vai que aquela bruxa lança uma maldição na gente” falou Dash.

 

Applejack concordou e agarrou na mão da irmã para ir embora, Twilight bufou e respondeu enquanto voltavam para a cidade “Não é assim que uma maldição funciona”.

 

“Bem, é interessante ouvir isso vindo da senhorita das mãos brilhantes aqui, não está afim de nos teletransportar de volta” retrucou a alada.

 

Twilight parou, olhando para Rainbow com os pulsos cerrados “A minha magia, a verdadeira mágica, vem do interior. É uma habilidade que nasce com você. Maldições são da maioria das vezes artificiais, falsas. São feitas com poções e encantamentos; essas fumaças e espelhos são só pra assustar. Mas não possuem poder real, mas é claro que você queira discutir isso comigo e agora, porque eu irei ficar mais que contente em te explicar os fundamentos básicos da magia”.

 

“Espera só, Twilight. Você vai aprender que alguns contos são verdadeiros” Applejack falou.

 

Antes que Rainbow continuasse, Pinkie agarrou as duas, “Ei, migas, sem estresse agora”.

 

Foi o suficiente para os ânimos se abaixarem e elas voltarem para a cidade. Assim que fizeram isso, Twilight espumando de raiva foi para um canto e Rainbow recebeu olhares bravos das amigas.

 

 

 

A feiticeira passou a tarde inteira organizando a biblioteca e pesquisando sobre Xamã, apenas para meio científicos, ela dizia a si mesma. Tomou um banho e decidiu não beber nada dessa vez, apenas colocou o pijama amarelo e desejou um boa noite para Spike e foi dormir.

 

Foi uma evolução, em vez de ter sempre os mesmos pesadelos o cenário mudou e ela sonhou que ela e todas as amigas tinham sido amaldiçoadas pela Xamã. A feiticeira acordou ofegante e toda soada, e foi para o banho para se limpar e tentar começar a manhã. Mas assim que viu o reflexo no espelho, deu um grito e olhou para os braços, que em vez da cor ligeiramente bronzeada e lisa, agora estavam moles e com várias bolhas azuis. Twilight tirou a camisa, jogando em um canto e vendo que se espalhava por todo o torso e chegava ao pescoço.

 

Ela se desesperou e tentou usar uma magia de cura, mas nada aconteceu e ela começou a ter um ataque de pânico. Ela tentou mais uma vez usar a magia e nada aconteceu. Ela entrou em baixo do chuveiro ofegante, tentando respirar e esfregando as bolhas do corpo, mas nada acontecia além da pele ficar avermelhada.

 

“Spikeeeeee” ela gritou.

 

Depois de alguns segundos o hibrido dragão gritou de volta ao lado da porta, “Oi?”.

 

“Eu preciso que você pegue todos os livros sobre alergias, feridas magicas e qualquer coisa medica” pediu, esfregando a cabeça para pensar em algo mais.

 

“Tudo bem” respondeu Spike.

 

Twilight vestiu uma roupa que cobrisse os braços e colocou uma calça, ao invés da saia. Começou a pesquisa, com a ajuda de Spike. Em algum momento, porque ela não estava ligando para o relógio, o hibrido apareceu com um livro verde e mostrou para ela “Que tal esse aqui?”.

 

“ _Supernatural?_  Spike, a palavra supernatural se refere a fantasmas, espíritos e zumbis, que são tão reais quanto maldições. Esse livro é um monte de besteira!” respondeu, coçando o pescoço e ignorando ele.

 

“Mas e se você estiver errada, Twilight? E se for uma-“ antes que ele terminasse, a porta da biblioteca foi aberta.

 

Era Pinkie Pie, mas ela não parecia estar bem também e tentou falar, mas a língua inchada e para a fora apenas a fez cuspir, e não era desse jeito que Twilight esperava engolir a saliva da amiga.

 

“Uma tradição? Como assim, uma tradição?” perguntou ele tentado decifrar o que ela dizia.

 

Twilight passou a mão na cara, tirando o cuspe dos olhos,” Pinkie? O que aconteceu?”.

 

Pinkie tentou se comunicar, mas apenas o encheu de cuspe.

 

“Ugh! Ei, Pinkie, fale sem cuspir!” Spike reclamou.

 

Mas um baque, seguido de outro e mais outra a parede foi destruída. Foi Rainbow, que não conseguia controlar as asas e se agarrou na parede e falou, “Eai, aí. Ela tá–ugh! Tentando dizer que a Xamã...” e as mãos escorreram e as asas com vida fizeram bater em todas as estantes de livros e destruir lugar. Ela só parou quando a escada caiu em cima dela. “...Lançou a maldição na gente”.

 

“Receio que eu tenha que concordar” era a voz de Rarity, mas assim que Twilight e Spike a olharam, gritaram. Se um lobisomem fosse algo real, Rarity seria considero um com os pelos em excesso no corpo.

 

“Eu não queria dizer isso, Twilight, mas eu te avisei!” era a voz de Applejack, mas estava fina. Assim que eles a viram, mais uma vez gritaram surpresos.

 

Applejack estava minúscula, de pé na palma da mão da irmã. Com uma roupa de boneca e um chapéu que claramente não era o dela. Talvez, isso fosse o mais chocante.

 

“É uma maldição, eu disse!” afirmou a fazendeira.

 

Twilight olhou ao redor, vendo as amigas tão estranhas quanto ela, quando viu Fluttershy. “Mas, olha... a Fluttershy parece bem!”.

 

Rarity assoprou o cabelo dos olhos, respondendo “É, mas não quer dizer que esteja, né, querida?”.

 

Twilight andou até a amiga, pegando a pelo rosto e ignorando o espaço pessoal e a olhando de cima a baixo “Fluttershy? Você tá bem? Há algo errado com você? Poderia nos dizer?” perguntou.

 

Fluttershy balançou a cabeça.

 

“Então... você não vai nos dizer?”

 

Ela balançou novamente.

 

“Sim de não vai, ou sim de que vai?” questionou a feiticeira mais confusa.

 

Ela assentiu.

 

Applejack lançou os braços para cima e berrou, senão ninguém ia escuta-la. “Chega de bobagem! Fala logo, garota!”.

 

E ela falou, mas ninguém esperava aquilo e todas ficaram de queixos caído ao ouvir a voz grave e masculina dela. _ **“Eu não quero falar sobre isso”.**_

 

Talvez, se elas não tivessem assustas, elas provalevemnte teriam a mesma reação que Spike. Ele mordeu o lábio, mas não aguentou e começou a rir.” Pelo amor de Celestia eu não consigo, isso é demais! Olhem para vocês, _Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny, Flutterguy_ , e... uh, uh... não tenho nada... Twilight Sparkle. Não dá pra inventar nada pra você” resmungou a última parte.

 

Twilight riu ironicamente e lançou mais um olhar bravo para ele, “Isso não é uma piada” e voltou a folear um livro “Agora começa a procurar nos livros pra encontrarmos uma cura” explicou.

 

Rainbow Dash ainda em baixo da escada falou, “Eu acho que a gente vai achar a cura pra essa maldição na casa da Xamã”.

 

“Não é maldição!” retrucou a feiticeira.

 

“Eu concordo com a Dash! A gente vai lá e faz ela tirar esse encosto!” a voz fina da Aj ecoou.

 

“Também não é encosto!”.

 

E começaram a discussão e não notaram Apple Bloom. Applejack estava na em cima de uma mesa e pode ver a irmã de perto e pode ouvi-la dizer “Isso é tudo minha culpa. Se não tivesse seguido a Xamã, nada disso teria acontecido. Eu tenho que resolver isso”.

 

A fazendeira não perdeu tempo e se jogou na perna dela, resmungando “Aonde ela pensa que vai dessa vez?”.

 

 

 

Passaram alguns minutos desde que todas folheavam os livros em busca de uma resposta, quando Dash não aguentou mais. “Eu não ligo pro que você diz, Twilight. Tá na hora da gente criar coragem e confrontar a Xamã. Vamos lá, garotas. Quem vai comigo?” perguntou entusiasmada, segurando-se em uma prateleira para não sair voando novamente.

 

Pinkie falou alguma coisa, mas ninguém foi capaz de entender, e parecia que ela concordava. Rarity assoprou novamente o cabelo na frente dos olhos e respondeu, “Acompanho vocês também.”.

 

“Eu não sei não. Parece muito perigoso” falou Fluttershy, que fez Spike se contorcer no chão de tanta risada.

 

“E quanto a você, Applejack?” perguntou a alada, procurando a amiga “Applejack?” repetiu preocupada.

 

“Uma de nós pode ter pisado nela!” proferiu Rarity olhando para a sola dos sapatos, todas fizeram o mesmo. Aliviadas por não acharem a amiga.

“Ou sentado nela” acrescentou Twilight. Nada, elas ficaram aliviadas por não ter esmagado a minúscula amiga.

 

“No cabelo da Rarity” falou Rainbow.

 

Pinkie foi até a amiga e começou a procurar entre os cabelos e os pelos dos braços e das pernas que tinham crescido. Rarity tentou se afastar, mas Pinkie não a deixava. “Oh! Pinkie, o que tá fazendo? Ah, uhm, sério. J–já ouviu falar em espaço pessoal?”.

 

Após mão achar nada Pinkie deu os ombros. Foi aí que Twilight notou a falta de outra pessoa, “Apple Bloom também sumiu!”.

 

“Aposto que elas foram atrás da Xamã” falou Rainbow.

 

Twilight concordou, “Bom, é melhor encontrá-las” falou, Dash deu um grito de empolgação e as outras garotas imitaram “Vamos garotas, vamos lá” a feiticeira não falou tão animada dessa vez.

 

Foi bizarro, tiveram que tirar segurar Rainbow para ela não quebrar a parede de novo, Pinkie pisou no cabelo de Rarity e a fez cair, depois ajudou a levantar e aí foram. Mas, antes de sair Fluttershy olhou para o híbrido e perguntou, “Uh... Spike? Você vem?”.

 

Ele folheava o livro que Twilight tinha rejeitado, ele olhou para Fluttershy e respondeu, “Não! Uh... tenho que ficar aqui e procurar a cura”. Elas saíram e de repente ele gritou “Ah, Twilight Flopple!”.

 

 

 

Apple Bloom se esgueirava dentro da Floresta da Liberdade, tentando achar o caminho para a casa da Xamã, mas o que ela não esperava era a voz da consciência dela ser tão alto.

 

“Pare agora mesmo!” a voz ecoou e a garota tropeçou com o susto olhando ao redor, e depois para as próprias mãos. Com uma expressão confusa na face e com as engrenagens do celebro trabalhando para descobrir de onde vinha aquela voz.

Era familiar, é a minha consciência? Perguntou a si mesma antes de ter a mecha de cabelo puxada e a voz tomar uma pequenina forma, gritando “Meia volta agora, mocinha!”.

Foi Applejack, agarrada ao cabelo da irmã e a puxando como se isso realmente fosse a fazer obedecer.

 

“Não” ela respondeu, pegando a irmã e a levantada na frente do rosto.

 

“Não?! Você não pode desobedecer a sua irmã maior!” retrucou Aj, mas Apple Bloom simplesmente colocou a irmã em um galho de arvore. Que para o atual tamanho dela era muito longe do chão.

 

“Me desculpa” ela não soou nenhum um pouco arrependida, “Mas eu sou a irmã maior agora” e deu as costas, enfiando-se mais na floresta.

 

“Apple Bloom, volta agora mesmo!” a irmãzinha ignorou “Eu vou contar isso pro Big McIntosh! Ai, eu não acredito” Applejack pegou o chapéu e o jogou, gritando de frustação.

 

Ela ficou presa e imponente pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade, mas logo uma parte de vozes a fez levantar esperançosa e um borrão passou por ela e ela pulou em cima de Rainbow agarrando-se a amiga enquanto ela tentava controlar as asas. Não conseguiu e as duas caíram no chão.

 

“Nos precisamos chegar na casa da Xamã” começou dando um chute na costela da aladada como se ela fosse uma espécie de cavalo e ela decolou “Vamos, temos que salvar a minha irmã”.

 

A garotas se entre olharam e correram atrás delas, levando alguns minutos para observar uma construção no meio da floresta. Uma casa na arvore, muito parecido com a de Twilight com o interior oco. Sorrateiramente se aproximaram pelos fundos e viram pela janela a Xamã, usando um vestido florido e os pés descalços com algumas joias enquanto mexia em um caldeirão.

 

“Esse lugar é mesmo horrível. Bela decoração, pra quem gosta de terror, né?” comentou Rarity, olhando para a decoração. Com mascaras bizarras espalhadas pela casa e temperos pendurados, inclusive alhos em baixo da porta.

 

Mas, o próximo barulho foi da Xamã, que começou a falar em uma língua que nenhuma das garotas entedia. Fazendo todas se controlarem para não chamar a atenção para si. Pinkie pie começou a gesticular e tentar a falar, mas a guarda interrompeu, perguntando “Ela roubou sua música?”.

 

“Não tem nada a ver com a sua música” respondeu Twilight.

 

Mas Pinkie não desistiu, ela foi até a Fluttershy e agarrou os joelhos da amiga, com o olhar de cachorrinho abandonado. Ela suspirou e começou a cantar a musica que Pinkie tinha cantado anteriormente, enquanto a ex-dona da taverna fazia gestos dramáticos.

 

Fluttershy cantava sem nenhuma empolgação com a voz masculina.

 

**Ela é uma bruxa braba**

**Que faz danças macabras**

**Se você a encarar**

**Vai te hipnotizar**

**O que ela vai fazer?**

**Pôr o caldeirão pra ferver**

**E lá dentro vai te jogar**

**E você sai ser o jantar**

**Então... cuidado.**

 

“Você viu todas essas coisas horríveis. Agora acredita em nós, querida?” perguntou Rarity com as amigas olhando para Twilight.

 

Elas estavam abaixas, mas ela se levantou e agachada e respondendo “Máscaras assustadoras, encantamentos confusos, e um grande caldeirão fervente” listou os fatos, suspirando “Tudo isso aponta pra Xamã ser má ou apenas fazendo uma sopa” terminou.

 

“A temperatura perfeita está. Agora, onde será que está a pequena Apple Bloom?” perguntou, esfregando o queixo.

 

Twilight deu alguns passos para trás e olhou para as amigas, “Ou... e se ela estiver fazendo sopa de Apple Bloom?” trouxe a pergunta que estava na mente de todas, a própria feiticeira não queria acreditar;

 

Mas, antes que pudesse pensar sobre isso Applejack e Rainbow entraram na casa da mulher voando e derrubando tudo, demorou para elas pularem a janela e a Xamã a observarem, antes do caldeirão derramar.

 

“O que fez com a Apple Bloom?” perguntou Twilight, em um tom sério.

 

A Xamã ficou brava e começou a reclamar em outro idioma, e Rainbow e Aj atacaram, A Xamã não teve dificuldade em segurar a alada e olhar para o resto das garotas, “Mas o quê... Não! Não sabe o que acabou de fazer! Minha preciosa poção acabei de perder!” lastimou.

 

“Já sabemos de tudo, Xamã. Eu não queria acreditar que nos amaldiçoou, mas as evidências são claras!” acusou Twilight, tirando Xamã de perto das amigas e a encarando.

 

“Você me fez parecer ridícula” falou Rarity.

 

“Você me fez soar ridícula” falou Fluttershy, com a voz grossa.

 

E Pinkie falou alguma coisa assim também, mas ninguém conseguiu entender.

 

“Você desapareceu com a minha magia” falou Twilight.

 

“Como ousam! Destruíram minha casa, destruíram minha poção. E sou eu quem faz... quem faz maldição?!” falou do jeito estranho, irritada para as garotas.

 

“Você pôs essa maldição na gente, e agora vai desamaldiçoar” rosnou Rainbow, levantando-se e com as asas incontroláveis batendo em tudo mais uma vez.

 

“Não é sábio ser assim tão rude” falou, agarrando as mãos da feiticeira “Suas ações me deixaram com muita raiva”.

 

A feiticeira engoliu a seco, indefesa, mas não antes de gritar, “Onde está Apple Bloom?”.

 

A Xamã praticamente rosnou e a casa virou uma bagunça com todas se agarrando para não socar e impedir a Xamã de socar alguém, um caos, e foi nesse caos que Apple Bloom surgiu com uma cesta cheia de ervas e flores. Ela largou na hora ao vê-las.

 

“Mas o que tá acontecendo?” ela perguntou, com a boca aberta.

 

Applejack que estava no apertando o dedão da Xamã parou e abriu um sorriso aliviada, “Apple Bloom! Você tá bem!”.

 

“E por que eu não estaria?” perguntou, pendendo a cabeça curiosa.

 

Em vez da fazendeira responder, foi a feiticeira em baixo da Xamã, completamente imobilizada e com o rosto quase roxo, “Xamã é uma feiticeira do mal que nos amaldiçoou e ia cozinhar você em uma sopa!” respondeu, vendo o quão as palavras soaram idiotas.

 

A garota riu, de nervoso e passou as mãos pelos cabelos “Eu não acredito que até você pensa isso, tu és tipo a pessoa mais inteligente daqui e acredita nisso?”

 

“Como isso não pode ser uma maldição, olhe pra gente” retrucou.

 

“Não é uma maldição” afirmou.

 

A Xamã soltou os cabelos de Rarity e falou com o estranho peculiar, “Se lembrarem do passado, o que falei foi bem explicado”.

 

Para elas realmente entenderam, Apple Bloom acrescentou “Era um aviso. Sobre aquela planta azul. É chamada Piada Venenosa”.

 

“Aquela é uma planta silvestre. Mas os resultados são um desastre” falou a estrangeira.

 

“Mas que diacho isso quer dizer?” perguntou a fazendeira.

 

“Quer dizer que a planta não é malvada. Ela só quer dar uma boa risada” terminou de explicar.

 

Mas ainda restaram olhares confusos, “...alguém aí pode falar a minha língua, por favor?” perguntou a fazendeira.

 

A feiticeira pode voltar a respirar novamente e respondeu a amiga, “Acho que o que ela quer dizer é que quando viemos salvar Apple Bloom, nós ficamos sobre a piada venenosa. Tudo isso são piadinhas que elas colocaram na gente” explicou.

 

E as outras perguntas foram faladas praticamente juntas pelas garotas, “Tá bom, vai. Mas... e esse caldeirão aí?” foi Dashie.

 

“E os encantamentos?” a voz grossa falou.

 

“E essa decoração assustadora?” perguntou Rarity.

 

“São tesouros da terra natal de onde venho” ela pegou duas no chão e mostrou “Esta diz 'olá', e esta 'bem-vindo” explicou.

 

“Não bem-vindo o suficiente, caso me perguntasse” resmungou para si mesma, para receber um olhar bravo de Pinkie.

 

“As palavras que proferi eram músicas antigas, o que vocês chamam de cantigas”.

 

Só que os pensamentos da feiticeira estavam a todo a vapor e ela mal conseguiu formular a pergunta, saindo toda ofegante e gaguejada, “Mas, o caldeirão... a sopa de Apple Bloom...”.

 

“Olha aqui, Twilight. O caldeirão não era pra mim, mas pra todas as ervas. A cura da piada venenosa é um simples remédio natural. É só tomar um banho com ela!” explicou a irmãzinha da fazendeira.

 

“Mas eu tentei achar a cura nos meus livros e eu não achei nada. Que livro tem esse remédio natural?” perguntou, levantado sentido os braços formigarem.

 

A Xamã pegou o livro em cima de um balcão que por sorte não tinha sido alvo da destruição, mostrando a capara verde para a feiticeira. “Este é o livro, está vendo? É uma pena a sua biblioteca não ter”.

 

A feiticeira abriu a boca e sentiu vergonha pelo o que tinha feito, “Na verdade, eu tenho esse livro, mas eu não olhei dentro porque o título era tão... estranho.” Comentou apreensiva, e a estrangeira abriu e a feiticeira leu “Supernatural: Remédios e Curas Naturais que São simplesmente Super. Ai, eu... eu sinto muito, Xamã. Tinha as respostas o tempo todo, mas eu não quis ver”.

 

“Talvez da próxima vez você pense melhor, e não julgue o livro pela capa. Apple Bloom” falou a Xamã, com um sorriso triste nos lábios, pois não devia ser a primeira vez e nem seria a ultima que ia sofrer algo assim.

 

Os elementos da harmonia se entre olharam e se abaixaram, em um jeito super. respeitoso, falando juntas e Pinkie que ficou em silencio “Por favor nos perdoe e nos permita arrumar o que fizemos”.

 

A feiticeira acrescentou, “Xamã? Você se importaria de preparar outro banho de ervas?”.

 

A mulher negra cruzou os braços e suspirou, “Preparar outro, certamente” ela continuou vendo os rostos das garotas ficarem tensos, “Mas, eu preciso de mais uma erva que só tem em Ponyville”.

 

“É que sempre que, Xamã vai à cidade, todas as lojas se fecham misteriosamente” falou Apple Bloom.

 

Twilight piscou, olhando para as amigas “Nós podemos resolver isso”.

 

 

 

E que dia, levou mais tempo do que ela esperava, mas finalmente a Xamã foi aceita pela polução após as garotas e principalmente Apple Bloom a ajudar a se comunicar. Depois, foram para o Spar e onde estão atualmente submersas.

 

“Depende de quanto risadas elas queriam dar, talvez precise de mais banhos” falou Xamã, olhando para Applejack de volta ao tamanho normal.

 

Mas todos os olhares mesmo foram para Twilight, ela estava apenas com a cabeça para fora enquanto um pergaminho flutuava acima, ela escrevia as seguintes palavras:

 

_Querida Rainha Celestia,_

_Eu e minhas amigas aprendemos uma lição importante essa semana: nunca julgue um livro pela capa. Mesmo que pareça diferente, ou engraçado, ou assustador. Mas você tem que passar por ele e aprender o que ele tem por dentro. Amigos de verdade não ligam pra sua "capa"; é o "conteúdo" que importa. E um bom amigo, assim como um bom livro, é algo que irá durar para sempre._

 

_Twilight Sparkle._

 

Assim que ela terminou o pergaminho com magia e ele desapareceu na escrivaninha da casa dela, ela viu os olhares de todas sobre ela e perguntou, “O que?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O nome da Zecora chegou a ser cogitado para Xamã, africano e tals e por ser um AU humanizado eu escolhi esse nome mesmo.


	25. XXIII. A primeira vez que a ponyville foi destruída

**Os efeitos do efeito do terror ocorrido** , como garotas voltaram ao normal após alguns dias. Porém, como são mágicas a jovem feiticeira, que não tem movimento e estava na varanda da Carvalho Dourado observando o céu que hoje estava a noite estava deslumbrante.

 

Twilight decidiu que o melhor lugar para observar o céu era em Ponyville, já que a luz não interferia nos estudos, como em Canterlot. Ela se debruçou sobre o telescópio e observar as estrelas, elas estavam diferente, mas por que? _Seria a Princesa Luna?_  E se fosse, adoraria perguntar isso com ela. Talvez na próxima visita a Canterlot?

 

Entretanto, o silêncio da noite foi interrompido por um baque na varanda da Biblioteca, Twilight saltou com o barulho com as mãos prontas para atacar quem ou o que que fosse, mas assim que viu as asas azuis e o inconfundível cabelo arco-íris arqueou a sobrancelha.

 

“Precisamos conversar sobre portas, Rainbow” brincou, oferecendo a mão para a amiga.

 

Rainbow estava molhada e presa, mas com um sorriso confiante aceitou a mão da feiticeira e conseguiu se desentalar das grades da varanda. Olhando para a amiga e suspirando, “Elas são chatas demais para a minha incrível habilidade de entrar nos lugares” respondeu no mesmo tom.

 

Mas, foi estranho. A discussão de mais cedo ainda estava na mente e mesmo se perdoando por palavras ditas em momentos de raiva, ambas sentiram a necessidade de falar ao mesmo tempo.

 

“Me desculpa…”

 

“Rainbow, eu não me acho melhor que ninguém” explicou, esfregando o próprio braço em um hábito nervoso..

 

“Twilight, eu sei que não. Mas eu sim, as vezes, e se você assim eu não ligaria porque você é uma das feiticeiras mais daoras que eu conheço” fez um bico ao elogiar a amiga.

 

Twilight, piscou, arqueando a sobrancelha e abrindo os braços, “Eu não sou, tipo, uma das únicas feiticeira que você conhece?” brincou, mas Rainbow não respondeu e a abraçou.

 

Foi um pouco estranho, Rainbow pensou, pois Twilight não era com Fluttershy para abraçar, era um pouco rígida e mantinha as mãos quase nos ombros, paradas. Ela olhou para cima, viu o rosto vermelho e pensou que talvez, Twilight não fosse uma pessoa de abraços como as outras, mas estava se esforçando. Por isso ela apertou mais forte a amiga, querendo proteger de tudo e soltando, coçando o nariz com o polegar e brincando.

 

“E se um  _Nerd_  não é algo para se envergonhar, vocês as vezes é super legal explicando coisas sem sentido”.

 

“Obrigada Rainbow, e você não é idiota, me desculpa por isso” Twilight falou, passando a mãos pelo cabelo “O que você estava fazendo até essas horas?”.

 

“Treinando. Eu quero ser um _Wonderbolts_ ” respondeu com uma confiança sem igual.

 

Twilight sorriu, e abriu a porta da varanda com a magia, falando, “E você vai, mas antes de voltar que entrar e tomar algo”.

 

“Desde que não não tenha álcool” respondeu, entrando e fechando a porta logo em seguida.

 

Elas desceram a escada e encontraram Spike roncando no sofá.

  
 

* * *

 

 

A alada andava cantada uma melodia suave e carregava uma cesta cheia das mais diversas flores, os animais ao redor a seguiam e a ajudavam. Ela se virou e abaixou-se para falar com um esquilo-escorpião que lhe entregava um dente de leão.

 

“Obrigada  _esquilinho,_  mas lembre-se: essas flores são pra Rainha Celestia. Colha apenas as mais belas” e soprou, fazendo as pétalas do dente-de-leão espalharam-se por aí.

 

O esquilo-escorpião se encolheu tristonho e Fluttershy esfregou a cabeça dele, falando “Não se preocupe, traga mais um flor bonita para ajudar com a decoração, amiguinho”.

 

O esquilo-escorpião assentiu determinado, virando-se e correndo em busca de uma bela flor e Fluttershy continuou o percurso, cantarolando a mesma melodia.

 

“ _Lá, lá lá, lá, lá…”_  e fechou a boca, parando abruptamente ao ver a criatura alguns metros longe de si. Fluttershy quando se tratava de criaturas, poderia se comparar a Twilight e livros, não que fosse uma boa comparação “Oi, amiguinho…” começou, se aproximando devagar.

 

Ela estava um pouco longe de Ponyville, e mais próxima a floresta da liberdade. Em uma pequena colina, jazia o tronco de árvore cortada com algumas frutas ao redor. Rodeando as frutas, como fome foi um animal curioso, que Fluttershy nunca tinha visto antes. Isso era raro, pois ela se orgulhava de saber todos os animais e criaturas de vivam em Equestria. Então, isso só poderia significar duas coisas, ou era um animal novo ou tinha vido para aqui por algum motivo.

 

A criatura era do tamanho de uma maçã, azul escuro como uma bola e olhos verde e grandes. Asas parecidas com moscas e fofo, tão fofo que fez Fluttershy se descontrolar por um momento e querer esmagá-lo em um abraço.

 

“Eu nunca vi nada como você antes por aqui” a criatura redonda se aproximou, esfregando-se nas mãos de Fluttershy e depois cheirando, “Oh, tá com fome?” perguntou, pegando uma fruta e descascando e dando para ele “Aqui está” ofereceu.

 

Em vez de aceitar um pedaço, a criatura redonda virou-se para outras frutas e abriu a boca, você vê a criatura é pequena, mas de algum jeito alongou a boca que facilmente um humano poderia se devorado e comeu o tronco e as frutas no chão, cuspindo o tronco em seguida e virando-se para Fluttershy. “Oh, acho que estava mesmo com fome” ele voltou a se esfregar nela, posando sob a cesta “Você é a coisinha mais fofa que eu já vi! Mal posso esperar pra mostrar você pras minhas amigas”.

 

* * *

  
  
 

Em Ponville, as coisas estavam um caos, afinal não era todo dia que A Rainha Celestia visitava a pequena cidade. Por isso, a Prefeita estava praticamente louca, ordenando aqui e ali sem um auxílio de ninguém. Pois, as pessoas mais competentes estavam ocupadas com o seus próprios afazeres ou como Twilight, estava trancada em quase sofrendo de ressaca.

 

E foi a gota _d'água_ quando a Prefeita viu um faixa escrita “ _Bem-vinda Rainha Celest”_ pois não tinha espaço o suficiente, ela respirou fundo, massageando a lateral da cabeça para finalmente falar. “O que é isso? Onde está o resto do nome?” perguntou.

 

As duas garotas que faziam a faixa se encolheram, e uma com o cabelo verde respondeu “Infelizmente não coube tudo”.

 

“Harvest” falou, quase chorando por tanta incompetência “Não podem escrever o nome da Rainha com T mudo. Tirem a faixa e tentem de novo, por favor. Amanhã é um dia importante”.

* * *

  
  
  
 

Fluttershy voava por Ponyville na maior velocidade, super empolgada para mostrar para amiga a nova criatura, mas percebeu que não fazia ideia de onde elas estariam apenas de uma e foi para lá. Como o resto de Ponyville, o  _Sugarcube Corner_ estava uma zona.

 

E por isso, que Fluttershy só entrou na porta, falando o mais alto que ela conseguia devia a excitação “Pinkie, você não vão acreditar…” mas parou assim que viu o que estava acontecendo. Pinkie Pie estava parecendo um predador sobre os bolos recém feito do Sr. e a Sra. Cake.

 

O que restavam, estavam mordidos e a sujeira ao redor da boca de Pinkie indicavam que era ela a culpada por trás disso. “Oh, desculpem. Eu… estou atrapalhando?”.

 

Foi o tempo suficiente para o Sr. e a Sra.Cake se distraírem e Pinkie morder o bolo, respondendo de boca cheia a amiga “Não, não tá não. Entre e sinta-se em casa” engoliu, limpando a boca suja de glacê com as costas da mãos “Ahah, qual é a novidade, Fluttershy?”.

 

“Eu pensei que a Twilight estive com você, mas não importa. Eu estava na perto da floresta recolhendo flores para amanhã, mas olha o que eu encontrei” Fluttershy esticou a cesta com flores para Pinkie, falando gentilmente “Pode sair, amiguinho. Está tudo bem”.

 

Só que ao invés de sair um, foram três. Fluttershy ficou confusa, mas como eram fofura ao cubo ignorou.

 

A Sr. Cake perguntou, vendo a criatura voar, “Que fofos, o que são?”.

 

“Eu não tenho certeza. Eu também não sei de onde saíram os outros dois” explicou.

 

“Vocês podem ficar com um” e olhou para amiga “Quer um também, Pinkie?”.

 

“ECA! Um _parasprite?_  Tá brincando!” praticamente cuspiu as palavras, afastando-se das criaturas com um olhar desconfiado.

 

“Eca?” repetiu Fluttershy.

 

Mas Pinkie, já estava na porta olhando para os três, “Agora eu tenho que encontrar um trombone” e saiu.

 

Deixando os três confusos para trás, o Sr.Cake deu os ombros, comentando “É apenas Pinkie sendo Pinkie”.

 

“É concordou” Fluttershy, virando-se para eles “Vou achar as outras para mostrar esse carinhas para elas, até”.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
 

Fluttershy caminha com as duas criaturas enroladas no cabelo, a cesta cheia de flores e quando menos percebeu estava na frente da casa de Rarity. Não era mais o prédio abandonado de antes e aos poucos parecia ser uma lugar chique e elegante como a dona.

 

Diferente de antes, ela bateu e ouviu um abafado “Entre, querida” de Rarity. O lugar estava uma bagunça, os móveis estavam cobertos de panos e no centro da sala estava Rarity com a boca cheia de agulhas e Rainbow, em cima de cubo como modelo usando uma roupa deslumbrante.

 

“Fica parada, Rainbow Dash” pediu em um tom firme.

 

Mas, a alada não conseguia. Mexendo as asas a todo momento, “Aí, eu não consigo! Ai, eu preciso voar! Isso aqui é muito chato pra mim” resmungou.

 

“Ah, você quer ficar bonita pra Rainha Celestia ou não? E no final foi você que me pediu ajuda” falou seria, apertando o vestido mais ainda no corpo de Rainbow.

 

“Isso é lindo” comentou Fluttershy, olhando com a boca aberta para Rainbow “Não sabia que você costurava tão bem, Rary”.

 

Isso inflou o ego da guarda, segurando para não sorrir e as agulhas caírem, “Ah, que nada, querida. Isso é um simples hobby…” ela não falou com muita confiança.

 

E Fluttershy percebeu, mas preferiu não falar nada por agora.

 

“Mas, é bom que alguém aqui aprecie meus talentos e não fique reclamando” apertou mais ainda a roupa, “Mesmo que ela mesma tenha me pedido ajuda”.

 

E antes que Rainbow retrucou, claro que ela iria, as criaturas no cabelo de Fluttershy começaram a zumbir.

 

“Que barulho foi esse, Shy?” perguntou.

  
 

“Eu achei na floresta, mas eu me pergunto como eles estão se multiplicando? Por que alguns minutos atrás eu tinha dois e agora são quatro”.

 

“Oh, eles são tão fofinhos, posso ficar com um?” perguntou Rarity “Spike? Vem aqui para ver algo legal” chamou-o.

 

“O Spike tá aqui” perguntou Fluttershy.

 

“A Twilight pediu para ela achar algo para fazer, porque ela está muito ocupada com as lições da Rainha” comentou, tirando a roupa escondida de Rarity que estava distraída com a criatura e Spike, e voltando a Fluttershy “Eu acho que ela inventou isso para não sair de casa esses dias”.

 

Fluttershy exibiu um sorriso e entregou um roupão para a amiga, para ela não ficar de roupas íntimas ao lado de uma criança ou foi isso que ela disse a si. “Devemos dar um pouco de espaço para ela e depois tentar conversar sobre isso” falou, afinal era um mistério o relacionamento da Rainha e de Twilight.

 

“É, depois disso vamos fazer um piquenique e conversar” falou Rarity, olhando brava para Rainbow “E você sabe o que são essas criaturas fofas?”

 

“E posso ter um também?” pediu Spike.

 

“Claro, e eu estou tenta-

  
 

Foi quando a porta foi aberta e Pinkie apareceu, com vários instrumentos preso ao corpo. “Alguém sabe onde eu encontro uma sanfona?” perguntou, mas assim que viu a quantidade de parasprite fechou a cara “Isso é importante”.

 

“Você tá bem, Pinkie? Parece meio estressada, não quer um abraço dessa coisinha mais linda aqui” falou Rarity.

 

Pinkie bufou, “Eu estou falando sério. Eles são perigosos e eu preciso de instrumentos para espantar eles” explicou.

 

Rainbow riu, mordendo o lábio “Perigosos? Só vejo bichinhos inofensivos e depois eu te ajudo a procurar uma sanfona, tudo bem?” ofereceu ajuda, Rainbow.

 

Pinkie apenas suspirou, saindo da casa de Rarity, deixando as amigas e o dragão confusos.

 

“O que de nela?” perguntou ele.

 

“Eu também queria saber, Spike” respondeu, olhando preocupada para as adoráveis criaturas. _Perigosos? Era só Pinkie sendo Pinkie,_ pensou _._

* * *

  
  
 

Spike entrou na Biblioteca e estranhou a organização, tudo estava limpo e brilhando. Hesitante e acompanhado de  _Bob_ , ele nomeou a criatura adorável assim, adentraram a biblioteca. O sol tinha posto há algumas horas e ele tinha jantado com Rainbow e Fluttershy e elas tinha deixado ele em casa. Era reconfortante em chamar algo de casa e ter amigas, mas se ele fosse sincero as garotas estavam mais para família.

 

E tudo bem. Ele as amava e elas também. Isso bastava para acalmar o seu coração de dúvidas no meio da madrugada.

 

“Spike?” a feiticeira gritou na cozinha, curiosa sobre quem seria.

 

“Oi” respondeu tímido, com Bob nos cabelos se aproximando dela.

 

Não surpreendeu ele, Twilight estar cheirando a queimada e a sangue. As mãos delas estavam cobertas de fuligem e sangue seco estava no nariz, onde ela provavelmente não tinha visto.

 

“Como foi os estudo?” perguntou, sentado na mesa e olhando a comida “Você fez isso?” perguntou, dando uma mordida e oferecendo um para Bob.

 

Antes que Twilight respondesse as perguntas, ela olhou curiosa para a criatura. “O  que é isso?” apontou para a criatura zumbido satisfeita.

 

“Esse é o Bob, Fluttershy me deu e ele não é fofo?”

 

Twilight deu os ombros, suspirando e sentado na mesa, dando uma mordida no biscoito “Eu comprei isso, eu não sabia se você ia jantar em algum lugar ou...e hoje foi um fracasso. Eu tomei uma surra de planta e queimei ambas as mãos, o que está acontecendo comigo” resmungou e última pergunta foi mais retórica.

 

“Eu jantei com as meninas” respondeu, mastigando e quase se engasgando “Você tá ficando mole, Twilight” riu, levantando-se na mesa.

 

“Ei, vá tomar um banho e escovar o dente” ordenou, nem um pouco ofendida por ter se chamado de molenga.

 

“Claro,  _mamãe”_  brincou, indo para o banheiro.

  


* * *

  
  
  
 

_Era difícil, o peito ardia pela água fria e ela não conseguia usar magia. Cadence gritava e tentava a todo custo alcançá-la, a água a engolia…_

  
 

Twilight acordou. Em um sobressalto lançou todas as criaturas em cima de si no chão e arregalou os olhos, vendo as dezenas e até centenas de Bob’s espalhados pelo quarto. Ela não teve outra, senão gritar, “Spike!”.

 

O barulho de algo se chocando contra a parede eo chão, até finalmente o híbrido abrir a porta com o corpo repleto de BoB. Ele olhou para si e depois para o quarto, “Oh”.

 

“Oh? O que são essas coisas e porque estão bagunçando a minha biblioteca?” ela perguntou enfurecida, chutando as cobertas e envolvendo todos as criaturas na telecinese e enrolando no cobertor.

 

“Eu não sei. O pequenino tava com fome de noite, e dei um lanchinho pra ele; não faço ideia de onde esses outros vieram” explicou, espantando as criaturas grudadas a si.

 

“Ok, eu vou com eles até Fluttershy e você arruma a biblioteca” ordenou, pegando o resto de criaturas no quarto e no salão principal, onde estavam bagunçando os livros.

  
 

Twilight não se importou com o pijama e se teletransportou na frente da casa de Fluttershy, dando de cara com uma Rarity com duas sacolas que se mexiam e zumbia,

 

“Mesmo problema?” perguntou a guarda.

 

“Aparentemente, mas eu sei que Fluttershy pode resolver” e assim, ela bateu na porta da casa da amiga, que foi aberta logo em seguida liberando um enxame de criaturas. Rainbow também apareceu, sendo seguido por vários deles.

 

Porém, Twilight e Rarity não tiveram tempo de ajudar a alada, pois dentro da casa Fluttershy estava entre as criaturas, tentando controlar sem sucesso.

 

“Fluttershy?” chamou a guarda, “Você não pode fazer nada para impedi-los?”.

 

“Eu preciso de uma mãozinha aqui” gritou Rainbow, e Twilight vai ajudá-la, enquanto as outras duas continuavam a conversa.

 

Fluttershy fungou, explicando com a voz culpada “Eu já tentei tudo que sei: já tentei pedir, implorar, me humilhar, pedir com educação, e…” não conseguiu terminar pois o barulho de Rainbow caindo no chão junto de Twilight sobressaiu o som da voz dela.

 

As criaturas estavam congeladas sob o feitiço da feiticeira, que tinha uma expressão irritada no rosto. “Se você não sabe o que fazer, então o que faremos?” comentou.

 

“Isso aqui é um desastre, porque algum príncipe não vem me salvar” falou dramaticamente, mas claro que ela poderia se salvar e as amigas.

 

E talvez fosse ou destino sinalizando algo, ou apenas coincidência mas Applejack surgiu com um carrinho cheio de maçãs. Olhando com a testa franzida para as amigas e as criaturas. “Eita” soltou.

 

Bastou isso para os olhos das amigas brilharem e as criaturas virem a comida, foi rápido e logo eles estavam em cima do carrinho devorando as maçãs. Applejack saltou, saindo da frente e agarrando o chapéu que quase tinha se perdido no meio da bagunça.

 

“Ah não! O que faremos” perguntou Fluttershy.

 

Twilight olhou para a fazendeira e sorriu, “Eu já sei! Ninguém consegue domar como a Applejack”.

 

E como se fosse uma linha de raciocínio lógico, algo na cabeça de Rainbow estalou “É! A gente pode levar eles de volta pra Floresta” falou, levantando-se e esticando as asas e olhando para a fazendeira.

 

“Eu não sou uma campeã do torneio de cordas atoas” pegou na cintura a corda e começou a rodar “Twilight, você e a Rarity esperam aí. Eu vou levar essas coisinhas em formação de funil. Rainbow Dash, você e a Fluttershy vão por cima, não deixe nenhum escapar, tudo certo?”.

 

Ambas as aladas levantaram voo, e elas começaram a trabalhar. Twilight libertou o resto das criaturas e Rainbow e Fluttershy não deixou que elas fugissem, voando ao redor telas e fazendo um pequeno furacão. Fluttershy estava cansada, mas estava se esforçando o máximo.

 

“Tá legal pessoal, é tudo ou nada. Cuidado, Rarity, aquele ali tá querendo fugir! Cola nesses aí, Rainbow Dash. Segurem garotas, estamos quase lá” instruiu as amigas, segurando mas a corda.

 

Porém, quem ela não esperava apareceu. Pinkie estava saltitando, olhando como se procurasse algo e com pratos de bateria nas mãos, só que com a força do vento eles foram sugados no meio do pequeno furacão. O vento estava tão forte, que foi necessário Twilight agarrar em Applejack e Rarity em uma árvore para não sair voando.

 

Os pratos não tiveram a sorte e foram engolidos, onde as criaturas estavam e Fluttershy e Rainbow estavam. Estava tudo sob controle, até Rainbow ser atingida por um prato com um velocidade e perder o controle, sendo arremessada do furacão e Fluttershy tentar controlar sozinha. Mas, o outro par do prato acertou o braço, fazendo um corte e ela também perder o controle e ser arremessada em cima de Rarity, que pegou a amiga. Rainbow chocou-se contra um árvore e ficou tonta para levantar.

 

O furacão perdeu o controle e as criaturas foram arremessados para a cidade.

 

“Pinkie Pie, o que foi que você fez?” acusou Applejack, olhando para a confusão que tinha acabado de acontecer;

 

“Eu não queria ter machucado a Fluttershy nem a RD, mas vocês não me escutam! Eu preciso de novos pratos para salvar a cidade deles!” apontou para a cidade.

 

“Dá pra esquecer os seus instrumentos bobos por um instante? Você arruinou nossos esforços pra salvar Ponyville” foi a vez de Rarity falar, segurando Fluttershy como se ela fosse feita de vidro.

“Eu? Arruinei? Não sou a arruinadora, eu estou arruinada! Ou é _arruineizada? Arruinida_?” franziu a testa, confusa.

 

Twilight suspirou, um pouco confusa sobre o que estava acontecendo e instrumentos. Mas, ela tinha um objetivo, salvar a cidade e por isso ela virou-se para Aj. “Não tenho tempo Pinkie, precisamos tirar essas coisas da cidade” e com essas palavras, duras demais até para ela, começou a andar em direção a cidade e parou “Se não for ajudar, por favor não atrapalhe, não quero mais ninguém machucado”.

 

“Eu to bem, prontinha pra socar” anunciou Rainbow, um pouco zonza, mas bem.

 

Pinkie ficou aliviada e viu Fluttershy com uma mão pressionando a ferida. “Eu também estou bem, na verdade a culpa disso é minha” ela evitou o olhar da amigas “Por isso, eu quero consertar o meu erro”.

 

“Certo, vamos lá” acrescentou Rarity, tocando o ombro da amiga.

 

“Esse não é o jeito…” mas Pinkie não foi ouvida, ela xingou ao ver as amigas se afastando e foi atrás de mais instrumentos.

  


* * *

  
  
 

As criaturas estavam devorando tudo, as plantas, as verduras e os doces. Tudo para a chegada da Rainha que ia logo acontecer. As  garotas olharam sem saber o que fazer e inconscientemente olharam para Twilight, em busca de uma líder ou uma sugestão,

 

“O-oh, o que vamos fazer? Eles vão comer tudo o que tiver na cidade” falou Fluttershy, coberta de culpa.

 

“Comer? Certo, já sei!” exclamou, fechando os olhos e as mãos começando a brilhar. Twilight lançou o feitiço, que foi como um forte rajada de vento e abriu os olhos, explicando o que tinha feito “Eles não vão comer mais a comida”.

 

E as cinco observaram uma criatura cheirar um sanduíche, ele fez uma careta e elas suspiram aliviadas. Entretanto, o prato que estava embaixo do sanduíche não teve outro destino ao não ser engolido pela boca da criatura, e no final ela cuspiu o sanduíche.

 

E não estavam mais acabando com a comida e plantações, e sim com as casas e todos o objetos.

 

“Hah, funcionou. Pelo menos eles não tão mais _comendo a comida_ ” o humor ácido fez de Rainbow, fez os ânimos de todas se estressar mais.

 

Twilight virou para encará-la, no meio do caos e perguntou, “Sério?”.

 

Ela de os ombros, “O que vamos fazer agora?”.

 

“Cada um por si!” gritou Rarity, correndo para a casa. Applejack também correu para a fazenda, com medo de comerem a casa e para piorar, Twilight agarrou uma criatura e fez o mesmo. Deixando Fluttershy e Rainbow sozinhas.

  
 

A feiticeira correu em direção a floresta o mais rápido que pode, com a criatura sobre o aperto da mão. Demorou um pouco, ela não podia se teletransportar no meio da casa da Xamã por conta do jeito que a magia ficava na floresta, e isso a motivou a correr mais depressa.

 

Quando ela chegou na casa da Xamã, descalça e pingando suor, nem se importou e arrombou a porta. Infelizmente, Xamã estava sentada em cima de um pedaço de madeira meditando quando acordou e caiu no chão, olhando brava para Twilight.

 

A feiticeira estava tão frenética que nem se desculpou e jogou a criatura na direção da Xamã, praticamente implorando “Essas criaturas estão devorando Ponyville, você pode me ajudar a impedir isso?”.

 

A Xamã levantou-se, pegando a criatura e observando de perto. “Um monstro de tão pequeno tamanho. Isso é um _parasprite_  diante de meus olhos?” falou rimando como sempre.

 

“Eu não sei! Isso é?” perguntou.

 

“Lendas sobre cada colheita e fazenda devastada. Se essas criaturas estão em Ponyville, ela está condenada” explicou, lançando de volta para Twilight.

 

“O que? Não tem nada que eu possa fazer?” perguntou, respirando pesadamente.

 

“Nada em que a feiticeira fizer, irá adiantar”.

  
 

Twilight caiu de joelhos, lançando a criatura para longe  e enxugando o suor. Ela fez uma cara determinada e saiu da casa da Xamã, e voltou correndo para Ponyville, a Xamã devia estar errada teria que ter algo que pudesse fazer e também seria agora que a Rainha chegaria. Muitos problemas, e nenhuma solução.

  
 

* * *

 

Quando Twilight saiu da floresta, teletransportou-se para a cidade e tentou ajudar em tudo o que conseguia, Fluttershy e Rainbow faziam o mesmo, mas parecia impossível e eles pareciam se multiplicar mais rápido.

 

E como se toda esperança estivesse acabada, um som de comitiva atraiu a atenção de todos os habites e eles viram nada mais nada menos que Pinkie, ela estava ridícula tocando vários instrumentos ao mesmo tempo e o mais estranho aconteceu, as cr _i-parasprites_ estavam voando ao ritmo da música e logo deixaram de devorar tudo pela frente e começaram a seguir ela. Pinkie tocava com determinação e um olhar sério no rosto, e as amigas olharam para cena sem entender nada.

 

Porém, no horizonte viram a carruagem da Rainha e correram na frente. Todas estavam acabadas, Twilight usava um pijama ridículo, toda suada e descabela. Rarity estava com as roupas sujas e rasgadas. Rainbow estava com a roupa molhada e com camadas de poeira grudadas e Fluttershy estava com sangue na roupa.

 

Applejack corria de volta para amigas também e logo as alcançou, suada e confusa.

 

Quando a carruagem da Rainha parou, as cinco estavam ajoelhar esperando por ela. E Pinkie estava logo atrás, batendo e levando os parasprites para longe da cidade.

 

A carruagem era feita de ouro e o branco dominava, não era puxada por nenhuma criatura e guardas aladas estavam ao redor da Rainha. Celestia saiu deslumbrante como sempre, curiosa sobre o estado dos elementos da harmonia.

 

“Twilight Sparkle, é tão bom revê-la, assim como às suas amigas” cumprimentou a feiticeira e as amigas dela.

 

Twilight concordou, forçando um sorriso e se aproximando da Rainha. E de fundo Pinkie passava com as criaturas, “Olá, Rainha. Então… como foi a viagem? Muito trânsito?” perguntou tentando ganhar tempo para algo como um milagre acontecer.

 

Celestia olhou para as criaturas e uma parou em seu colo, ela esfregou o parasprite e comentou “Oh, o que é isso? Oh ho ho ho, ah, essas criaturinhas são adoráveis”.

 

“ _Não tão adoráveis assim_ ” resmungou Rainbow, e Rarity assentiu com a cabeça.

 

“Estou muitíssimo honrada por você e todos de Ponyville terem organizado uma parada em minha homenagem” falou a Rainha.

 

“Parada?” piscou “Oh. Sim, a parada” e riu logo em seguida de nervoso.

 

“Infelizmente, esta visita deverá esperar para uma próxima vez. Uma emergência está ocorrendo em Fillydelphia. Aparentemente um tipo de infestação” e soltou o parasprite para se juntar aos outros.

 

“Uma… infestação?” perguntou a feiticeira.

 

“Sim, uma praga de criaturinhas está chateando a pobre cidade” e Pinkie parou de andar e as criaturas começaram adentrar a floresta, Celestia olhava para as cinco e continuou “Sinto muito Twilight, por ter causado tanto trabalho”.

 

“Trabalho?” o suor escorria e ela engoliu a seco “Mas que trabalho?”.

 

“Antes que eu vá, gostaria de fazer seu relatório sobre a magia da amizade pessoalmente?” ofereceu.

 

“Meu… relatório?” repetiu a pergunta, enquanto a Rainha voltava para a carruagem.

 

“Aprendeu algo sobre amizade, recentemente?” perguntou.

 

Twilight olhou para as amiga e depois para Pinkie, “ _Na verdade, aprendi. Aprendi que às vezes a resposta para o problema pode vir de onde menos se espera. É sempre uma boa ideia parar para ouvir a opinião dos seus amigos…_ ” o barulho de pratos de baterias se chocando a fez se encolher  _“Mesmo quando não parece fazer sentido”._

 

“Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Twilight Sparkle, e muito impressionada com suas amigas também. Me parece que estão aprendendo muito umas com as outras” falou, e a carruagem tomou vida e começou a subir cada vez mais alto.

 

“Obrigada, Rainha” comentou, indo em direção a Pinkie.

 

Ela estava respirando pesadamente e olhou na direção da amigas, “Ei, e a Rainha?”.

 

“Emergência na Fillydelphia” explicou Twilight.

 

“ _Um tipo de infestação”_  acrescentou Rainbow.

 

Em um segundo ela voltou a forma e falou, “Ai não! Estão com parasprites também? Bom, eu tenho uma tuba, então vamos lá” e saiu andando.

 

Mas, Applejack a segurou pela camisa e falou, “Você já fez muito”.

 

Twilight concordou com a cabeça e acrescentou, “Acho que a Princesa pode cuidar disso”.

 

Todas concordaram com isso. mas Applejack franziu a testa e perguntou, “Sabia o que essas criaturas eram esse tempo todo, né Pinkie?”.

 

“Ai,  _DUH!_  E porque eu estaria tão doida atrás de todos esses instrumentos? Eu tentei contar pra vocês” respondeu, chateado com isso ainda.

  
 

“Nós sabemos, Pinkie, e sentimos muito por não ouvirmos” pediu desculpas Rarity, e abraçou a amiga.

 

“Você é uma grande amiga, mesmo quando não conseguimos te entender” falou a feiticeira, entrando também no abraço.

 

As seis se abraçaram, e Pinkie falou com a voz abafada “Valeu meninas, vocês são grandes amigas também, mesmo quando eu não consigo me entender”.

 

“Você salvou Ponyville, Pinkie ou o que sobrou dela” brincou Rainbow.

 

As seis suspiraram e quebraram o abraço, “Eu só vou me trocar e vou ajudar, tudo bem?”

 

As seis concordaram, e estavam morrendo de medo de como iam explicar isso para prefeita.

 

* * *

 

 

_A Princesa Cadence olhou para a pilha de papéis em cima da mesa e suspirou entediada, lembrando a si mesma que para se tornar um princesa era necessario varios décadas e mais décadas de preparo._

 

_"Eu preciso de uma pausa" afirmou para si mesma, empurrando a cadeira e saindo da sala de estudo. Não conseguia absorver mais nenhuma palavra sobre os tratados e as parcerias comerciais de Equestria._

 

_A Princesa quando estava com a cabeça cheia, fosse de estudar, fosse de aguentar as birras de Sunset ou algum problema amoroso que algum nobre enfiava pela goela, ela precisava escapar disso e por isso foi o jardim do castelo. O sol brilhava, era o começo do outono e as folhas as poucos deixavam as árvores e as crianças, pais e estudantes aproveitavam para se distrair com um clima agradável._

 

_O interior de Cadence borbulhou de amor e ela inspirou o ar carregado de amor. Mas o amor não é algo concreto, apenas um tipo, não o amor está em várias formas. O amor que a mãe tem por um filho, que um casal sente pelo outro, um amigo sente pelo o outro e particularmente o favorito da Princesa do Amor: O amor em simples gestos._

 

_Como um desconhecido se importar com alguém transtornado, ajudar alguém em necessidade ou dizer coisas simples como: "Isso me lembrou você". Por sorte, o parque estava lotado dessas emoções e os pensamentos sobre se tornar um co-governante de Equestria pesou menos._

 

_Porém, um garotinha familiar a chamou a atenção sozinha, com um livro cobrindo a face. Cadence caminhou até ela cumprimentos as pessoas com um sorriso caloroso nos lábios e sentou ao lado dela, fazendo Twilight tirar a atenção do livro e exibir um sorriso tímido._

 

_"Olá, Twilight" falou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela._

_Twilight marcou a página do livro, fechado logo em seguida. "Ei, oi, Cadence"._

 

_"Você não devia estar brincando com eles?" perguntou, olhando para as crianças da idade de Twilight correndo para lá e pra cá._

 

_"Eu prefiro ficar na companhia de um bom livro"._

 

_Cadence bufou, passando um braço ao redor de Twilight e a puxando para um abraço. "Então você não se importaria de ir no balanço comigo?"._

 

_"Eu acho qu-"._

 

_"Posso tentar você fazer a volta" acrescentou, piscando os cílios._

 

_Twilight abriu a boca para refutar, mas a oferta para um criança de nove anos era demais para se realidade. "Isso parece uma ótima oportunidade para eu averiguar esse mito" explicou, tentando conter o entusiasmo._

 

_Em vão, pois assim que Cadence começou a impulsionar Twilight para cá e para lá, uma risada escapou da boca dela e contagiou a Princesa para rir também. Entretanto, o momento foi arruinado quando Twilight deu a volta no balanço e arrebentou, fazendo Twilight se estatelar no chão._

 

_Cadence correu para a garota, mas o olhar de choro e as mãos e o joelho sangrando fizeram a se desesperar._

 

_Sunset vai me matar, pensou, sentido os olhares das pessoas ao redor. "Twilight, alguma coisa tá doendo?"._

 

_Twilight fungou, esfregando os olhos com os punhos cerrados e acenando a cabeça. "Meu joelho tá ardendo"._

 

_"Sinto muito, eu vou usar esse feitiço para amenizar a dor e vamo para a enfermaria, tudo bem?"._

 

_"Vai doer?"._

_"Um pouco, mas você é Twilight e é uma garota forte. Mas, por via das dúvidas vou te mostrar um ritual para amenizar a dor, tudo bem?" perguntou Cadence, ajoelhando-se na frente dela “Raio de sol, raio de sol, acorda a joaninha! Bate as patinhas e dá uma chacoalhadinha!” imitou os movimentos com as mãos e remexendo o quadril de um jeito ridículo para Twilight rir._

 

_Para o alívio dela ela riu e a dor como prometido desapareceu, mas mesmo assim ela pegou Twilight no colo e o livro também, falando “Vou te levar para enfermeira e depois vamos tomar um sorvete, tudo bem?”._

 

_“Tudo” respondeu, abraçando Cadence._


	26. XXIV - Novos caminhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capitulo fala muito sobre o futuro da história. E não sei se deixei especificado, mas todos os personagens achavam que a Celestia adotou a Sunset e como vocês podem ver a verdade não é bem essa.
> 
> Celestia/Tia, é o apelido da Luna para ela, ok?

**Um bocejo escapou-lhe da boca** , enquanto a fumaça subiu em uma onda sincronizada que prendia toda a atenção de Rarity e mal aguentava ficar com os olhos abertos. Da cozinha, sentada na solitária cadeira da mesa oval tinha uma visão a janela onde o branco dominava.

 

No final do inverno, mas não foi ao contrário, muito pelo contrário e limitou as atividades que ela poderia fazer. Tocha with a ponta do chão e estroueceu, voltando para a pantufa e limpando o chão com o corpo, esquentando junto com o chá. Entretanto, a silenciosa e solene manhã foi interrompida por insistentes batidas na porta.

 

A casa dela costumava ser uma loja de produtos agrícolas e por isso era muito, muito grande e ela não tinha dinheiro para decorar de um jeito deslumbrante como era e contava com uma decoração minimalista.

 

Ela andou calmamente a porta, abrindo e dando de uma amiga que fez sorrir e saudou-a, “Olá, minha querida. O que posso fazer por você ?, perguntou, arqueando ligeiramente uma sobrancelha.

 

A feiticeira retribuiu, expirando e tomando vapor pela boca pelo frio e estremeceu. “Bom dia para você também, rara, e eu vim para um homem consertar o centro da cidade, lembra?” Perguntou, esfregando as mãos para se aquecer.

 

Rarity suspirou pesadamente, deixando uma porta aberta e entrando na casa, Twilight estava atrás e fechou um porta-sacudindo-se como um animal e observando o ambiente ao redor. Mas, assim que viu uma face franzida de guarda e como um estudante da amizade, perguntou:

 

“Tudo bem com você?”

 

"A Princesa-Princesa-Princesa-Princesa-Princesa-Princesa-Princesa-Princesa-Princesa-Princesa-Princípio-A-Lei E-eu não sei porque, acho que talvez seja com medo, afinal, eu sai assim e abandonei ”Eu sou um péssima amiga”.

 

Uma feiticeira se aproximou da amiga, confortando-a. “Ah, raridade, você pode fazer tudo menos uma péssima amiga” falou, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes.

 

“Obrigada” sussurrou de volta, agarrando uma mão da amiga e apertando “Não quero decepcioná-la”.

 

“Eu entendo, mas se você quer um conselho? Abra e acabe logo com esse sentimento de angústia” aconselhou “A Princesa Cadence é uma boa pessoa e nunca iria ficar brava com você por tentar algo novo”.

 

“É, ela é uma das pessoas mais doces que eu conheci, você está certa, Twilight, eu vou abrir isso” falou, andando em direção a carta e a pegando como se fosse o objeto mais precioso, mas ela mordeu o lábio e esticou o braço com a carta “Ai, eu não consigo! Por favor, leia para mim”.

 

Twilight balançou a cabeça e pegou a carta, tirando o selo e lendo:

 

_Minha querida Rarity,_

 

_Isso não é um comunicado da Princesa para um guarda e sim de um amiga a outra. Eu soube o que aconteceu com a minha tia e você e as suas amigas, não sei nem por onde começar._

 

_Eu senti medo, muito medo de perder alguma de vocês sem nada que eu pudesse fazer e a minha cota de falha ao salvar pessoas que eu amo está chegando a um limite desolador._

 

_Eu estava no meio de uma reunião com o Rei do Grifos quando um dos meus soldados informou o que aconteceu após alguns dias. O capitão da guarda me ajudou a não largar tudo e correr de volta para casa e assim eu fiz, mas ao acabar a reunião com Rei chegamos a um acordo e voltei para casa. Minha tia e eu não estamos nos falando, muitos segredos vierem à tona e eu não gostei de saber que ela não confiou em mim em um crise como essa. Afinal, eu sou a sobrinha dela e pedi que te chamassem, mas você não estava._

 

_Rarity, eu fico feliz pelo o que você está fazendo com Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy e Rainbow e desejo o melhor e por conta da sua coragem, você me motivou a algo assim também. Vou viajar, conhecer minha terra verdadeiramente e ser um princesa melhor, uma líder melhor e quando voltar, quem sabe? Aprender um pouco com você e Twilight, já que eu soube as aventuras que você tem passado. Desejo que o seu caminho seja cheio de luz._

 

_De sua amiga,_

_Cadence_

 

_ps. da próxima que nos encontramos vou querer um belo vestido_

_ps2. diga a Twilight que agora tudo faz sentido e nós vamos precisar conversar_

  
 

Assim que Twilight acabou de ler, franzido a testa, mas esqueceu um pouco sobre si e olhou para a amiga. Rarity tinha um olhar distante e uma lágrima solitária escorreu, ela limpou e sorriu, tentando disfarçar.

 

“Esse capitão é um bonitão, Cadence é um sortuda mesmo” riu para si mesma, como se fosse um piada interna e sussurrou “Eu também, amiga” e levantou-se, respirando fundo “Vou me trocar e vamos terminar tudo isso hoje, tudo bem?”.

 

“Claro, sinto que garotas não estão prontas ainda” respondeu, entregando a carta para Rarity.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
 

A Rainha hesitou, algo raro e que poucos tinha provocado a um ser tão antigo e poderoso. Um porta de carvalho negro fazia estremecer, ela fechou o punho e deu um singela batida na porta e logo em seguida abriu, a Rainha entrou. Levou alguns segundos para se acostumar com o quarto escuro, mas logo reconheceu a forma enrolada na cama de casal ao centro.

 

“Luna?” perguntou com a voz trêmula, com os cabelos transitando entre o conhecido arco-íris e o rosa bebê.

 

A forma na cama se mexeu e remexeu, quando finalmente respondeu “Sim, Tia”.

 

“Eu passei muito tempo atuando nessa forma perfeita, A Rainha do Sol, A Rainha Perfeita, que eu esqueci que eu não sou onipotente e nem onisciente. Eu esqueci que você a última pessoa com que eu possa ser eu mesma e eu não vou cometer os mesmos erros dos passados e por isso eu vou te contar tudo” desabafou, aflita “O que você gostaria de saber, irmã?”.

 

“Irmã…” começou, com um tom cansado e se sentou na cama “Não tardou e eu ouvi pela a boca de outros sobre você e sua sobrinha, mas eu queria perguntar o porque? Você passou séculos planejando minha volta, escolhendo os portadores para no final desistir. Quando você se tornou egocêntrica ao ponto de manipular a vida dos outros?”.

 

Celestia piscou, sem muita reação, pois sabia se controlar e se aproximou da cama, sentando-se na ponta. “O que você ouviu?”

 

“Tudo. Eu não estou brava, mas estou curiosa, porque a memórias naquela noite são distorcidas” explicou, evitando olhar nos olhos da irmã, pois era difícil falar sobre aquele dia. Mesmo com a desculpas e perdão, seria algo nas irmãs incuráveis “Você teria me matado?”.

 

“Luna!” exclamou Celestia, subindo na cama em cima dela, olhando no olho e finalmente tendo expressões “Não! Nunca, eu jamais te faria mal minha amada irmãzinha. Eu não pude lutar com você e eu sabia disso, todos os meus planos tinham falhado e eu não podia arriscar ninguém mais quem eu amo se machucar. Por isso eu mandei Cadence para longe e falei para Twilight não ir para Ponnyvile” ela agarrou a irmã pelo ombros, puxando para um abraço e a envolvendo um abraço “Eu não posso perder mais ninguém…”.

 

Twilight Sparkle,  _nunca te escuta_ , comentando, rindo e soluçando, com uma “Mas,  _quem é Sunset Shimmer?_ ”

 

“Ela e A Minha filha e hum dos Erros Que Eu cometi com uma cega Minha ambição” suspirou “Eu conheci hum  _pintor_  há trinta e Dois ano ...”.

 

Enquanto Celestia contava uma história, o coração de Luna se partia sobre a sua filha biológica de Celestia e seu cruel destino.

 


End file.
